La nebbia diventa la notte in giorno
by Saya Christopher
Summary: Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino. CAPITULO 18 (último) ¡Comenten! :3
1. Chapter 1

**Summery:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

**Capítulo I - Una confesión vergonzosa y un golpe de suerte**

El día había sido realmente largo, estar en preparatoria no era nada fácil y por alguna razón era mucho más difícil para ella pues aunque llevaba un año en su actual colegio y aunque trataba de dedicar una sonrisa a todos por igual no lo lograba, no lograba que las personas se le acercaran y entablaran un conversación con ella, eso la deprimía en sobremanera.

Para rematarla esa mañana se le había declarado, por alguna razón se le declaró, pareciese que un loco demonio quería arruinar su vida y se dijo "¿Cómo hacerlo? ¡Ah ya sé! Hagamos que pase la peor vergüenza de su vida confesándole a Tsuna que le gusta". Mejor júzguenlo por ustedes mismos.

**Ese mismo día; 7AM**

Esa mañana al igual que todas se levantó temprano para encontrar por el camino a su castaño amigo, el día anterior había llovido sin parar en ningún momento así que tuvo que quedarse estancada en casa sin poder verlo. Al encontrarlo estaba solo ¡SOLO! Este es el momento-pensó- y fue hacia él como un robot, directo hacia su perdición.

- ¿Hoy estás solo Tsuna-san?- preguntó Haru algo tímida.

- ¡Oh! Haru- dijo algo sorprendido pues no la había escuchado acercarse- sí, hoy escapé de casa para que esos locos no me siguieran ¿Y tú Haru? ¿No saliste muy temprano? Es decir son las 7 y...- es interrumpido por Haru, más bien por la fuerza maligna y socarrona que se apoderó de su cuerpo.

-¡A Haru le gustas-desu!- escupió la castaña para luego quedarse mirándolo realmente asustada, estaba tan pero tan asustada que decidió que huir no era de cobardes sino de precavidos, pero como no era su día corrió sin mirar su trayectoria, al contrario, tenía la atención puesta en un Tsuna estupefacto y como toda idiota cayó a un bache lleno de agua, tropezó y se baño en el agua sucia, "muchas gracias maldito destino" pensó levantándose y corriendo dejando atrás a un muy asustado Tsuna preguntándole "¿Haru estás bien?". Estaba decidido no volvería a cruzarse con él jamás.

* * *

Como sea ahora iba a casa a comer algo, tratar de ahogarse en la tina y luego de que no lo lograse por su mala suerte ver los doramas a los que estaba tan acostumbrada. Sí Haru, como si llegaras a tu casa así como así. En el momento en el que pasaba por el colegio Namimori un hombre se choca con ella y cae, no al suelo como están pensando, cae encima de la pobre Haru.

- ¿Por qué te metes en mi camino maldita herbívora? kamikorosu- dice Hibari al ver a la causante de su caída.

- Haru no lo hizo intensionalmente~desu- se explica la pobre entre lágrimas, su día no podía ir mejor.

- kufufufufufu levántate Ave-kun, voy a destrozarte. Muchas gracias mujer, evitaste que mi presa escapara- dice Mukuro amenazando con su tridente a Hibari que aún seguía encima de la muy aplastada Haru.

- ¡Así que lo hiciste adrede! Iba a perdonarte pero ahora está decidido, te morderé hasta la muerte por prestarte a sus juegos y a ti- señala con el dedo acusador- te irá igual por meter a una herbívora en esto.

Haru empujó con no sé qué fuerzas ocultas a Hibari huyendo, él se levanta y ataca a Mukuro con sus tonfas y sigue a la pobre adolescente mientras Mukuro utiliza su tridente como escudo y los sigue. Esta escena se repitió por toda la ciudad.

- Voy a morderlos hasta la muerte por alterar la paz de Namimori- dice un muy sudado Hibari (que sexy u.u)

- Ni lo sueñes ave-kun.

- Dejen en paz a Haru~desu. En ese momento Haru aprieta el paso y al encontrarse al frente del lago se lanza a él.

Hibari y Mukuro miran las burbujas por un momento, pero luego solo las ignoran y siguen con su bendita pelea.

Al llegar a casa estaba empapada, lo único que quería era irse a dormir y que el terrible día solo culminara.

* * *

El día había comenzado y como lo planeó la noche anterior despertó un poco más tarde para así no toparse con Tsuna, bajo y desayunó que si le quedara una hora cuando en realidad solo le quedaban 15 minutos de tiempo. Iba muy tranquila, las personas estaban empezando a movilizarse y los negocios están abriendo sus puertas, estaba muy feliz, al parecer todo saldría bien, sí como no. Al dar la vuelta a la esquina escucha un alboroto indescriptible.

- Esa vaca estúpida, si no hubiera echado su cereal sobre el Juudaime no estaríamos tan apurados- decía un muy molesto Gokudera.

- Ma ma cálmate Gokudera, aún así llegaremos- esa era la voz de Yamamoto lidiando con las bestias.

-¡Corramos al extremo, Sawada!- no hay que especificar de quién se trata, el hiperactivo hombre agarró a Tsuna del brazo y lo arrastró.

- Onii~chan detente.

- Está bien Kyoko.

- Hiii que alguien me ayudeeee- dice un muy asustado Tsuna.

- Maldita cabeza de césped, suelta al Juudaime- Gokudera iba a detenerle pero algo le ahorró el trabajo, Tsuna y Ryohei chocaron de frente con Haru quien al ver al castaño le sostuvo la mirada por un segundo y luego, muy abatido, se levantó y salió corriendo.

-¡Haruuu, esperaa!- grita desesperadamente Tsuna al ver como se alejaba la castaña.

-¡Maldita mujer! ¿Por qué huye del Juudaime?

- ¿Haru~chan?- dice para sí mismo Kyoko muy preocupada por la actitud de la joven, es decir no la conocía mucho pero sabía que era una buena persona.

- Váyanse, yo los alcanzo luego- dice Tsuna saliendo corriendo atrás de Haru.

- Juudaime yo...- Yamamoto detiene a Gokudera del brazo antes de que siguiera a Tsuna- ¡Qué demonios te pasa maniático del béisbol!

- No creo que debas ir Gokudera, parece un tema algo delicado- dice un Yamamoto totalmente serio.

- Tssk- Gokudera solo chasquea la lengua- ¡vámonos!

Estaba corriendo como una demente y no sabía hacia donde, solo sabía que debía huir de Tsuna que ahora la perseguía. Fue así como en la desesperación decidió ir a un edificio abandonado a las afueras de Namimori. Corría sin detenerse un segundo, ni sus piernas ni sus cavilaciones.

- Haru por favor, necesitamos hablar.

- Haru no quiere hablar~desu- aprieta aún más el paso.

Entran al abandonado recinto sin que Tsuna se diera cuenta de que iban a la cueva del oso. Haru simplemente entró al edificio corriendo por los pasillos hasta que su falda quedó atorada en un pedazo de madera sobresaliente de la pared que la obligó a detener su marcha súbitamente.

- ¡Haru!- dice Tsuna aminorando su agitada respiración- hemos corrido por toda la ciudad, solo... Solo háblame

- ¡Haru no quiere hablar!~desu- dice Haru cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

En ese momento siente una mano que se desliza por su cuello una cálida mano rozando su piel.

- Kufufufufufu ya escuchaste a mi bella dama, no quiere hablarte Tsunayoshi~kun- dice el recién aparecido Mukuro estampando sus labios en la comisura de los labios de la joven- ella vino a verme a mí- pone sus manos en la cintura de Haru y la dirige hasta un cuarto sin que ésta se resistiera echando cerrojo a la puerta luego de ingresar.

Tsuna no pudo más que quedarse con los ojos abiertos apretando fuertemente los puños.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Buenas! Esta es una historia que se me ocurrió al estar pensando en unas cosas que otra historia que estoy escribiendo, llegué al momento dramático y no sabía cómo referir los hechos así que me tomé un descanso para hacer algo más divertido y como no existen muchas historias de esta pareja y como amo a Mukuro decidí escribir, no será una historia demasiado largo, será de máximo 15 capítulos, voy a tratar de actualizar cada semana.

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo? Comenten, quiero saber si les gustó y si no les gustó qué quieren que cambie para hacer la historia más divertida, les anticipo que me encanta hacer sufrir a las personas así que Mukuro va a sufrir mucho ¡Gyajajajajajajajaja! Bien sin más me despido

_**Cada secreto del alma de un escritor, cada experiencia de su vida, cada atributo de su mente, se hallan ampliamente escritos en sus obras (Virginia Woolf)**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**

**Saya Christopher**_**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

**Capítulo II -El nuevo guardián de la niebla del Décimo Vongola.**

Al aventurarse al interior del cuarto, por haberla arrastrado Mukuro luego de toda esa escena enfrente de Tsuna, éste cerró la puerta con llave soltando a la pobre Haru que no podía sino parpadear como quien cree que está soñando. Pero al cavilar lo que había pasado y enfrente de quién había sucedido, se enojó tanto que Mukuro fue probablemente uno de los pocos en hacer enojar a Haru quien luego de pensar si no sería demasiado y si no le estaría faltando al respeto a aquel hombre recordó que su dignidad había sido amedrentada, dejándola a los ojos de Tsuna como alguien que se salta clases para ir a ver hombres por ahí, así que furiosa va hacia Mukuro a darle una bofetada. Al hacerlo se sintió victoriosa, realmente bien consigo misma. Pero...

-¿Hahi? No sentí nada en la palma de la mano~desu- dice para sí misma la joven aún más confundida porque al buscar al de pelo índigo éste ya había desaparecido.

-Kufufufufufu ¿realmente pensaste que iba a besarte pequeña? La idea era ayudarte no conquistarte- dice en tono socarrón Rokudo Mukuro apareciendo nuevamente en el cuarto luego de que la anterior figura desapareciera- Eso mi querida Haru~chan era una ilusión.

-Fascinante~desu- expresa Haru para luego de procesar los hechos darse una cachetada mentalmente recordando por qué estaba tan molesta- espera un momento ¡Por qué hiciste eso!~desu, por tu culpa Tsuna~san piensa que Haru se salta clases para ir a besar hombres por ahí.

- ¿Estás molesta conmigo? Yo solo quise ayudarte, escuché gritos en los pasillos y reconocí la voz de Tsunayoshi~kun, al salir a ver qué demonios pasaba escuché un poco de su conversación- al oír esto Haru se enrojeció notándolo rápidamente Mukuro- así que como tú me ayudaste a detener la huída de Hibari Kyoya ayer (sí, como no, como si Hibari supiera el significado de la palabra huída)- Mukuro se acerca a Haru y toma su mentón para que ésta sostuviera su mirada- Decidí ayudarte también ¿Y bien? Ahora puedes decirme por qué peleaban para que yo entienda mejor el problema en el que me he metido por ti.

Haru estaba realmente molesta, no podía creer que fuera una ilusión pero de cierta forma le agradecía al peli-índigo que la salvara porque... no estaba preparada para hablar con Tsuna.

- Yo estaba huyendo de él- dice tímidamente.

- Ya lo sé, pero por qué razón.

Luego de un suspiro decide confiar en el joven vestido de verde obscuro.

- Porque ayer y...yo le dije que me gusta...aba y luego sa...ali corriendo~desu- dijo al fin Haru bajando la mirada a sus manos con las cuales estaba jugando.

- Kufufufufufu eso es lo más vergonzoso que he escuchado en mi vida.

-No te burles de Haru~desu- al decir esto infla las mejillas en un puchero. Ante esto Mukuro no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Veremos ¿le dijiste que te gusta y luego corriste de él? Eso no tiene sentido.

- Haru no quería decírselo, algo hizo que Haru abriera la boca~desu- luego de un momento de silencio decide exponer todos sus sentimientos- no quiero enfrentarlo porque será complicado. Él solo me atrae un poco~desu- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se sintió totalmente avergonzada así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejar el tema por la paz e irse, pero al darse vuelta para emprender la marcha Mukuro la detiene.

- Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

- No quiero, seguro lo harás por un precio muy alto~desu.

- ¿Entonces prefieres que Tsunayoshi~kun piense que vas por las mañanas a buscar a cualquiera saltándote clases?

Mukuro ni siquiera sabía cuál era su precio solo lo hacía por molestar a esa chica, se veía tan susceptible como la más suculenta de sus víctimas, así que decidió que se divertiría con ella hasta que su ánimo se sosegara por completo.

- Está bien, Haru accede~desu.

- Muy bien, ahora ve a clases y yo contactaré contigo luego.

Al escuchar estas palabras Haru solo camina hacia la salida dejando atrás a Kokuyo Land y a ese raro hombre ¿Qué estaba tramando? Al llegar a las calles apuró el paso, llegaría realmente tarde a clases.

Por su parte Mukuro se mantuvo pensativo y luego formó en su jovial rostro una sádica sonrisa.

- Kufufufufufufu esto será divertido- pensó.

* * *

Tsuna había vuelto a su casa luego de lo ocurrido en las entrañas de Kokuyo Land, muy confundido ¿Desde cuándo salían Haru y Mukuro? ¿Fue ella a buscarlo acaso? Todas estas dudas acudían a su caliente cabecita.

Al verlo llegar su madre no pudo más que sorprenderse.

-¿Tsu~kun? ¿Sucedió algo?

Tsuna subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto sin dirigirle palabra alguna con el ceño fruncido.

- No te preocupes, yo voy mama- dijo Reborn calmando a la madre de su alumno.

Al entrar a su cuarto Tsuna cerró la puerta estrepitosamente tras de sí y se quedó sentado en la cama pensando hasta que una patada voladora hizo que el pobre castaño bese el piso.

- ¡Piensa rápido Dame-Tsuna!- dice su sádico tutor con los pies todavía en el aire.

- Itaaai Reborn- se queja el castaño fregándose la espalda.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto?

- Recuerdas que te dije que Haru se me declaró ayer ¿no es así? Pues hoy me la encontré, corrí por media Namimori persiguiéndola y al alcanzarla resulta que estábamos en la casa de Mukuro, éste salió y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla y luego desaparecieron.

- ¿No deberías estar feliz? Ayer dijiste que no sabías como rechazar sus sentimientos, pues el destino acaba de arreglarlo por ti Dame-Tsuna.

- Ya lo sé pero aún así, Mukuro es un delincuente juvenil, qué pasa si hiere a Haru.

- ¿No será que estás celoso?

- Claa...aaro que no- niega frenéticamente Tsuna con la cabeza.

- ¡A Tsuna~nii le gusta Haru!- Fuuta va escaleras abajo gritando esto una y otra vez.

- Claro que no Fuuta, deja de repetirlo ¡Fuutaaaaaa!- Tsuna despega persiguiendo al niño por toda la casa para callarlo.

- ¿Crees que le gusta Reborn?- pregunta Bianchi desde la ventana (al parecer no saben que la puerta es lo que se utiliza como nexo a todos los cuartos de una casa u.u).

- Creo que está celoso de Mukuro pero piensa que solo quiere proteger a Haru.

- ¿Qué no estaba enamorado de Kyoko?- pregunta Bianchi tomando en brazos al arcobaleno.

- Creo que le gustan ambas pero la pregunta es quién simplemente le gusta y de quién está enamorado realmente.

- Interesante.

* * *

Al tocar el timbre de salida los alumnos del colegio Namimori se pusieron tan frenéticos como abejas siendo revueltas por manos humanas en su panal, tuvieron que pasar por varios empujones, pisadas y caídas para llegar a la entrada del lugar.

-Fíjate en donde pisas- dijo un muy nervioso Gokudera por la masa de gente que se le lanzaba encima, sacando la dinamita cada 5 segundos.

- Ma, ma Ochitsuku- le decía Yamamoto agarrándolo de las manos para que no las lanzara.

- ¡Muévanse AL EXTREMO!- gritaba Ryohei yendo hacia sus amigos planchando en el piso a todo el que se cruzara en su camino quitando una gotita de sudor en la sien a Gokudera, Yamamoto y Kyoko por tal acto de atropello (no puedes hablar mucho Gokudera -_-)

- Chicos, me ha llegado un mensaje de Sawada ¡AL EXTREMO!

- Cierra el pico CABEZA DE CESPED- dice Gokudera neurótico tapándose los oídos- espera ¿Un mensaje del Juudaime?

- Sí dice " Deben presentarse hoy a las 5 de la tarde en el templo Namimori, hay algo realmente importante que debo decirles. Reborn"

- No es un mensaje del Juudaime CABEZA DE CESPED NO BAKAA, es de Reborn~san.

- ESO DIJE CABEZA DE PULPOO- dice/grita Ryohei mientras se ve como otra gotita hacía aparición en las sienes de los presentes por lo distraído que podía llegar a ser el boxeador.

- Así que son ustedes los que derrumban la paz en mi hermosa Namimori- aparece Hibari con sus tonfas desenfundadas por alguna razón solo viendo al grupo de los 4 chicos mientras los demás estudiantes parecían animales salvajes empujándose para salir y correr a sus casas luego del término de la semana.

- Hibari TEMEEE- Gokudera saca su dinamita.

- Esperen un momento ¿Qué habrá pasado con Tsu~kun y Haru~chan?- pregunta esta vez Kyoko que había estado callada todo el tiempo.

- Esa estúpida mujer, haciendo que Juudaime se preocupe.

- Deberíamos ir a casa de Sawada al EXTREMO para preguntarle.

- Es cierto, vamos- mociona Yamamoto yendo hacia la puerta de salida seguido por los demás, menos Gokudera que en su mente se decía "No estoy siguiendo al maniático del béisbol, no lo estoy haciendo, estoy yendo a casa del Juudaime a cumplir con mi rol de mano derecha" dejando así a Hibari con sus ganas de pelear.

- Huumm me las pagarán luego- dice éste guardando sus tonfas viendo como se alejaban aquellos herbívoros que lo quitaban de quicio.

* * *

Luego de que nuestros amigos de la tormenta, el sol, la lluvia y Kyoko (la inservible XD) se dirigieran hacia la casa del décimo Vongola, éste les refirió los hechos con mucha calma. Algo estaba mal y él no entendía qué, algo le preocupaba. Y es que Haru estaba tratando con Rokudo Mukuro que meses antes lo había amedrentado.

**Flashback**

Tsuna iba de camino a su casa, nuevamente se habían burlado de él en las pruebas de natación porque no sabía nadar, estaba tan cansado de ser conocido como "Dame-Tsuna".

- Pero que tenemos aquí, es el famoso Dame-Tsuna- dice un hombre pelirrubio rondándolo como cual animal.

-Deberíamos darle su merecido- dice esta vez una mujer.

-Ken, M.M esto no será del agrado de Mukuro-sama- les recordó un hombre con gafas que trataba de persuadirlos de que desistieran pero fue muy tarde, estos ya se habían abalanzado sobre el joven castaño que yacía tirado en el piso en la posición de un armadillo protegiendo sus órganos vitales de las patadas que le estaban propinando. En esos momentos los agresores se detienen al escuchar el murmullo de una sirena, ese fue el momento el que apareció por primera vez el peli-índigo.

- Kufufufufufu qué se supone que hacen, les dije que se quedaran en Kokuyo- dice con una sonrisa sádica hundiendo en el miedo a los recriminados para luego envolverlos en una niebla índigo bajo la cual desaparecieron. Luego de eso había escuchado que el Grupo Kokuyo, que así se hacían llamar en honor a su instituto, había atacado a otros alumnos e incluso al presidente del comité de disciplina. Pero que meses después desaparecieron súbitamente sin dejar rastro alguno.

**Fin del Flashback**

Por esto estaba tan preocupado por Haru ¿Por qué saldría con ese tipo?

Más importante aún ¿Qué tramaba él? En fin sus amigos insistieron en que no se preocupara tanto alegando que Haru estaba bastante grande como para cuidarse sola y que en todo caso ellos la protegerían. Así es como pasaron las horas entre peleas entre lambo y Gokudera, gritos extremos de cierto peliblanco e intentos frustrados de Yamamoto de calmar los ánimos.

* * *

Al llegar las 5 de la tarde ya los cuatro se encontraban en el templo Namimori más el pequeño Lambo pues Reborn exigió su presencia. Estaban preguntándose qué querría Reborn, el asesino había desaparecido toda la tarde así que supusieron que estaría en el lugar de encuentro. Sin embargo al llegar ahí se encontraron solos.

-Qué se supone que hace Reborn, llevamos 30 minutos aquí y él aún no aparece- se queja Tsuna quien estaba sentado en el césped.

- Ma, ma ochitsuku Tsuna, seguro llegará pronto- trata de tranquilizarlo Yamamoto.

- ¡Eres una vergüenza Dame-Tsuna! Deberías aprender a ser paciente- aparece Reborn golpeando a Tsuna fuertemente con León- Para tu información he ido a buscar esto, hoy Dame-Tsuna formarás tu familia- al decir esto saca un cofre con 7 anillos dentro- cada miembro de la familia tendrá uno de estos anillos con su atributo. Como estás tan apurado por llegar a casa a NO HACER NADA- remarcó exageradamente esa serie de palabras- anunciaré a los guardianes de la _Decima Generazione Della Famiglia Vongola_.

Todos estaban expectantes por tal anuncio, Tsuna sabía que tarde o temprano los anillos llegarían pero no sabía quienes los portarían.

-El anillo de cielo lo llevará Sawada Tsunayoshi, Jefe de la décima generación de la familia Vongola- al decir esto le da el anillo a Tsuna.

-El anillo de la Tormenta lo portará Gokudera Hayato- repite el procedimiento anterior para gran alegría del albino.

-El anillo de la lluvia lo cargará Yamamoto Takeshi- el moreno lo recibe con previas quejas de Gokudera que lamentaba tener que lidiar con el "Maniático del béisbol"

-El guardián del sol será Sasagawa Ryohei

-¡Esto es EXTREMOOO!- dice el boxeador recibiendo el anillo que le correspondía como sus compañeros.

-El anillo del trueno Vongola será llevado por Lambo de la Familia Bovino- dice Reborn colocando el anillo en el afro del niño que se encontraba durmiendo en el regazo de Tsuna.

-¡No puedes darle un anillo a Lambo, Reborn! Es solo un niño- dice Tsuna contradiciendo a su tutor por tal locura.

-Cada quien está recibiendo el anillo porque está calificado y porque puede lidiar con él. El anillo ha elegido a su dueño- aclara un muy serio Reborn terminando con las quejas.

-El siguiente guardián que será el portador del anillo de la nube es Hibari Kyoya- en ese momento sale Hibari del templo mismo y toma el anillo en sus manos.

-Hiiii Hibari-san será un guardián también.

-No lo hago por ustedes herbívoros, lo acepto por el bebé me lo ha pedido. Bien me despido, hasta otra, bebé.

-Ciao-ssu Hibari.

-Hibari temeee te daré tu merecido- dice Gokudera como siempre causando una pelea.

-Gokudera siéntate, no he terminado aún- dice Reborn calmando los ánimos.

-Por último el guardián de la niebla es… Mukuro Rokudo- dice Reborn buscando con la mirada al susodicho.

Aparece una fuerte niebla de color índigo que hizo que Tsuna recordara la golpiza a la que fue expuesto y se le erizara la piel al recordar la voz del líder del Grupo Kokuyo aquel día.

-Kufufufufufu ha pasado tiempo Tsunayoshi-kun- la niebla se dispersa dejando ver al hombre de un ojo rojo y el otro azul.

-Qué hace él aquí- dice Tsuna demostrando enojo para pararse y enfrentar con la mirada al peli-índigo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Como me siento muy contenta con su aceptación, les dejo un capítulo más.

_**Cada secreto del alma de un escritor, cada experiencia de su vida, cada atributo de su mente, se hallan ampliamente escritos en sus obras (Virginia Woolf)**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**

**Saya Christopher.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

**Capítulo III - El acompañante de Haru-desu**

-Qué hace él aquí, Reborn.

- Ya te lo dije, él es el guardián de la niebla.

- No te muestres tan hostil Tsunayoshi~kun- dice Mukuro separándose completamente de la niebla que lo tenía protegido y va un poco hacía frente poniéndose el anillo.

- Esto no puede ser, él no es digno, es un delincuente. No lo acepto, Reborn. Esto se termina aquí mismo. Devuelve el anillo Rokudo Mukuro.

- kufufufufufu ven y quítamelo futuro jefe de la mafia- dice Mukuro burlándose nuevamente.

-Mukuro temeee- Gokudera ya estaba en posición de ataque al igual que Tsuna que ya había avivado su llama de la última voluntad. En eso escuchan un tiro al aire que los deja quietos como estatuas.

- Es suficiente Tsuna ¿Vas a pelear con uno de tus guardianes?

- Mukuro no puede ser un guardián, él no es confiable y...- en ese momento cae al piso por la patada que le propinó el Hitman.

- Reborn~san por qué hizo. Juudaime ¿Está bien?- Gokudera va hacia su jefe agachándose para ver mejor al castaño que se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

- Ya se los dije, a cada uno de ustedes los ha elegido su respectivo anillo, al que no le guste puede devolverlo pero será el responsable directo de la caída en desgracia de la Familia Vongola- expuso un ya cansado Reborn.

- Ma, ma Ochitsuku chicos. Vámonos a nuestras casas, creo que estamos algo cansados. Nee chiquitín- trata de calmar de nuevo los ánimos como es característico de la lluvia.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Yamamoto- mociona el asesino- Vámonos Dame-Tsuna.

Al dirigirse hacia Reborn, Tsuna pasa cerca de Mukuro, se vuelve y lo enfrente con una voz algo ronca muy bajo para que no los pudieran escuchar.

- No sé por qué están juntos Haru y tú así como también ignoro lo que quieres con ella, pero no la lastimes, onegai.

Luego de decir esto Tsuna se aleja dejando a Mukuro solo.

* * *

Haru estaba saliendo del baño luego de una relajante ducha, le había ido muy mal en el colegio pues la habían regañado por llegar tarde, pero como nunca había tenido problemas de ese tipo solo le pusieron una advertencia. Y para completar su fantástico día les entregaron las invitaciones al festival de la escuela y el tema era "Parejas felices en primavera" (**N/A** a quién se le ocurre un tema tan estúpido para un baile ). La cosa es que como lo indica su nombre debía llevar a otra persona con ella.

- Si no hubiera abierto la boca todavía tendría la posibilidad de llevar a Tsuna~san ¿A quién voy a llevar?~desu- dice Haru tirándose en la cama tapándose la cara con la almohada- Vamos, piensa Haru, tienes otros amigos. A Haru no le agrada Gokudera~san, siempre es cruel con ella~desu. Sasagawa~san haría correr a Haru por todo el festival gritando ¡EXTREMOO!~desu. Hibari~san- Haru se queda pensando un momento- Hibari~san mataría a Haru luego de decirle mil veces herbívora~desu, solo me queda Yamamoto~san. Sí, él estará bien, siempre es amable con Haru. Está decidido, mañana iré a invitarlo~desu.

Al día siguiente y como lo había planeado se dirigió hacia su casa encontrándolo en el restaurant de su padre limpiando mesas.

- ¿Un festival? Claro, me encantaría ir contigo Haru ¿Cuándo es?

- Mañana~desu- dice muy emocionada Haru.

- ¿Mañana? Lo siento Haru pero debo trabajar. Tal vez Tsuna pueda ir- dice Yamamoto tratando de que Haru invitara al castaño que para así pudieran hablar.

- Está bien, gracias de todos modos Yamamoto~san.

Haru sale del restaurant muy pensativa.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Yamamoto~san era mi última alternativa- dice para sí misma una muy deprimida Haru hasta que concibe una idea.

- El dijo que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Haru~desu.

* * *

Tsuna se había levantado y había ido directamente a jugar videojuegos sin siquiera desayunar.

- Cada día estás peor Dame-Tsuna. Antes por lo menos ayudabas con los platos del desayuno- dice Reborn sentándose enfrente a su alumno que estaba tirado en el piso muy cerca de la televisión y como éste no le contestó decidió continuar.

- Tsuna ¿Te gusta Haru?

Ante tal pregunta Tsuna se quedó mirando a la nada para luego apagar el televisor.

- Al principio no pensaba en ella de esa forma, pero en el momento en que me dijo que le gustaba, me descolocó. Sigo ena...amorado de Kyoko~chan pero... Estoy confundido. No quiero estar con ella pero siento que no quiero que esté con Rokudo Mukuro, siento que él le hará algo malo.

- Creo que a Mukuro está empezando a gustarle porque cuando le dijiste que no la lastimara esbozó una sonrisa diferente a la habitual.

- Cómo escuchaste lo que le dije- inquirió Tsuna sonrojado por lo que le confesó el arcobaleno.

- Yo sirvo para algo no como tú Dame- Tsuna. Ve a desayunar, pareces una adolescente en apuros- dice Reborn pateando al Joven Vongola en la cara.

* * *

Dejemos el maltrato infantil y sigamos a Haru quien estos momentos llegaba muy agitada a Kokuyo Land luego de una larga maratón, se adentró al lugar buscando al peli índigo por todos lados pero no había pistas de él.

- Qué haces aquí maldita mocosa- le increpa una mujer.

- Haru está buscando a Mukuro~desu- responde muy asustada

- Quién demonios es Haru y qué te crees tú para decir el nombre de Mukuro~sama de forma tan irrespetuosa- la mujer agarra fuertemente a Haru del pelo jalándola hacia el suelo con mucha rabia.

- Suéltala M.M- demanda Mukuro agarrando del brazo a la mujer para detener el jaleo.

- Lo siento mucho Mukuro~sama- dice M.M soltando súbitamente a Haru que cayó al piso violentamente.

Mukuro ayuda a Haru, toma su mano y la encamina a la que funcionaba como su habitación bajo la furiosa mirada de M.M

- Kufufufufufufu no creí que necesitaras verme tan rápido Haru- dice Mukuro viendo con una sonrisa juguetona a Haru quien se arreglaba el cabello (**N/A** los pocos pelos que le quedaban luego de que M.M le quitara la cabeza XD)

- No te burles de Haru, aún me duele la cabeza~desu- dice haciendo un puchero mientras se friega los cabellos (**N/A** se los dije u.u).

- ¿Y bien? Para qué has venido a verme- pregunta Mukuro.

Haru se sienta al lado del joven en el sofá que éste estaba ocupando y le tiende un papel.

- Haru quería saber si tú que...errias ir co...on ella a un festiva..al~desu- Haru estaba realmente apenada y uno podía notarlo porque sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un color carmesí intenso- no tienes qu..e ir si no quieres~desu.

- Kufufufufu, ¿me estás invitando a una cita? Deberías invitar a tu novio, no a mí- expone Mukuro maliciosamente, esperando una sola respuesta.

- Haru no tiene novio y no puede invitar a nadie más así que estaría agradecida si fueras con ella y no, no se trata de una cita~desu - dije bajando la mirada esperando una negativa.

- Kufufufufufu está bien, pasaré por ti. No lo olvides, dije que te ayudaría- dice Mukuro una sonrisa sádica que si Haru no hubiera estado tan contenta le hubiera espantado.

- Haru está muy felíz~desu- en un instante de excesiva alegría se abalanzó a los brazos del peli índigo abrazándolo por unos pocos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo alejándose asustada- es mejor que Haru se vaya, todos los datos están en la invitación~desu.

Haru sale corriendo de la habitación siendo observada por un Mukuro que miraba a su presa encantado mientras detrás de una de las puertas entreabiertas M.M se mordía el labio inferior por la furia contenida por la osadía de aquella mujer.

-Maldita mocosa, me las pagarás- piensa alejándose del lugar.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Buon Giorno! ¡Buon Pomeriggio! ¡Buonanotte! (dependiendo de en qué momento del día lo lean XD) Un saludo bastante italiano haciendo justicia a nuestro fic. Primeramente quiero agradecerles a todas aquellas personas que leyeron el primer capítulo y más aún a aquellas que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme sus reviews ¿Y bien, les gustó el 2x1? Como actualicé mi otra historia decidí que como me han aceptado tan bien les dejaría dos capítulos más.

Bien, hay ciertas aclaraciones que debo hacer, como lo habrán notado la elección de los guardianes no se había hecho aún, lo hice así por una razón, nuestro protagonista, Mukuro Rokudo, es el Mukuro que peleó en Kokuyo Land contra Tsuna en el episodio 21 (Creo) del anime. No ha pasado, naturalmente, nada de lo del futuro ni los Varia han aparecido. He cambiado bastante la historia de Mukuro, ésta se contará dentro de unos capítulos.

Sin más espero que les haya gustado y espero que sigan leyendo la historia. ¡Ciao-ssu!

_**Cada secreto del alma de un escritor, cada experiencia de su vida, cada atributo de su mente, se hallan ampliamente escritos en sus obras (Virginia Woolf)**_

**Rincón de Respuestas:**

**Yami Krismiya: **Me alegro mucho de que el capítulo anterior te haya gustado, había leído una historia tuya que me fascinó, "Lo que escucharon las estrellas", así que espero que la historia sea de tu agrado. En cuanto a Mukuro, se vienen mil locuras.

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: **Muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero que este nuevo capítulo te guste también, lo estaré actualizando cada semana, hoy fue como un plus porque debía actualizar otra historia. Pero prometo actualizar puntualmente.

** Dianal:** Muchísimas gracias por las palabras de ánimo y la amenaza de muerte, es lo más dulce que me han dicho jamás XD. No te preocupes, lo actualizaré cada semana. Y no desesperes la tortura es buena, combina bien con esta historia XD.

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, lector anónimo XD. Me alegro de que sigas la historia y te prometo momentos graciosos, románticos, raros (como soy yo quien lo está escribiendo esto probablemente esté siempre presente) y muchos, muchos momentos de celos para Mukuro y Haru.

**Suno Andrew: **Me alegro de que haya sido de tu agrado, la parte del lago se me ocurrió porque estaba viendo de nuevo Beelzebub y siempre me causa risa el momento de la aparición de Alaindelon, así que decidí que quedaría bien. Tsuna será alguien importante en la historia pero no será el rival de Mukuro, el que cumplirá con ese papel aún no aparece pero lo hará pronto. No te preocupes cuidaré de Mukuro-sama, además a Haru también le esperan momentos difíciles.

**KaineLeto: **Me alegro de que te haya dado ideas y sobre todo que te haya gustado. Espero que este capítulo también te guste y tienes razón es una buena pareja porque son tan distintos. Nos esperan buenos momentos ¡Gracias por leer!

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**

**Saya Christopher.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

**Capítulo IV - El Festival.**

Luego de la presentación de Rokudo Mukuro como el guardián de la niebla todos quedaron realmente sorprendidos pero comprendieron que debían lidiar solos con sus sentimientos pues todos, absolutamente todos, se dieron cuenta de que las cosas entre Tsuna y Mukuro iban mal y si no querían apeligrar a la Familia debían aceptar al peliíndigo. Así lo juzgaron necesario Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei que no dejaron de observar que Tsuna había estado tan enojado como jamás lo había estado y se lo atribuían directamente a su rivalidad con el que ahora parecía ser la pareja de Miura Haru. Incluso Hibari Kyoya juzgó como "interesante" la escena entre el capo Vongola, herbívoro por excelencia, y Rokudo Mukuro, su enemigo directo, pues nunca había visto tal furia en los ojos del castaño y la causa de esta furia despertaba en el cierta curiosidad. Así que decidió ir junto al bebé para curiosear, aunque él lo llamó como "Aislar cualquier hecho que pusiera en peligro la paz de su amada Namimori". El hecho es que al ir a ver al arcobaleno del sol se encontró con Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei que habían concebido la misma idea.

- Qué demonios hacen aquí, malditos herbívoros ¡Kamikorosu!- les increpó el azabache desenfundando sus tonfas haciendo que los aludidos dirigieran sus miradas hacia él.

- Cómo que qué hacemos aquí ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- escupió Gokudera por el insulto del prefecto.

- Vengo a ver al bebé- contesta éste.

- Ma, ma Ochitsuku mina, venimos a ver al chiquitín igual que tú, Hibari- contesta Yamamoto conteniendo a Gokudera que ya había quitado sus dinamitas y se disponía a lanzarlas.

- Ciao-ssu- dice Reborn posicionándose en los hombres de Yamamoto- ¿han venido a ver a Tsuna?

- De hecho venimos a verte ¡Al extremo!- grita Ryohei abriendo la boca por primera vez.

- Entonces deberíamos ir a otra parte, porque según creo esto se trata de lo ocurrido el viernes.

- Vamos a mi casa, no hay nadie y el Juudaime casi nunca va- ofrece Gokudera.

Una vez se dirigieron todos a casa del albino con algunas disputas callejeras entre el susodicho y Hibari bajo la mirada extrema de Ryohei y los dos azabaches restantes se dispusieron al fin a tratar el tema que tanto llamó la atención general.

- Reborn-san ¿Realmente está bien hacer parte de la Familia Vongola al cabeza de piña?- pregunta al fin el autodenominado mano derecha del capo- es decir, en estos momentos hay mucha tensión entre él y el Juudaime.

- Es totalmente necesario Gokudera, todos vieron la clase de guerrero que es, puede ser un enemigo terrible y Tsuna debe aprender a dejar los problemas personales de lado como buen líder.

- Pero cuál es el maldito problema de todas formas, es decir, entre todos ustedes él es el menos herbívoro- dice al fin Hibari que se mantuvo todo el tiempo recostado por la pared escuchando atentamente, haciendo caer una gotita por la sien de todos los presentes.

- El problema es que Mukuro está estrechamente ligado a Miura Haru.

- Por qué es ese un problema.

- Porque al parecer a Dame-Tsuna no le desagrada del todo Haru.

- Es por eso ¿no es así, Reborn-san? Al Juudaime le gusta esa mujer estúpida- expone Gokudera pensativo.

- Creo que le gusta pero no creo que sea algo de lo cual hay que preocuparse. Quiero darles una misión a ustedes tres- dice Reborn señalando con el dedo a Gokudera, Yamamoto y Ryohei- Quiero que convenzan a Tsuna de que hable con Haru, tal vez si se explican toda esta incómoda situación llegue a su fin.

- Pequeñín, vimos a Tsuna correr detrás de ella para hablarle pero al parecer Haru se niega- es Yamamoto esta vez el que expone este punto con el asentimiento de los otros dos jóvenes.

- Entonces haremos que Kyoko convenza a Haru ¿Podemos dejarlo en manos de tu hermana Ryohei?

- Sí, mi hermana es EXTREMA- grita Ryohei.

- Bien dile que persuada a Haru ahora mismo, ahora quiero que vayan a hablar con Tsuna y que cumplan con su parte del plan.

- Haaaiii- dijeron todos (menos Hibari) al unísono para marcharse a casa de Vongola, mientras Hibari iba a vigilar a su amada Namimori.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde que había recibido la llamada de Kyoko, ésta le había hablado de lo ocurrido con Tsuna el día en que Ryohei y el susodicho se habían chocado con ella, le había hecho jurar que hablaría con Tsuna.

**Flashback**

- Moshi moshi ¿Haru-chan?

- ¿Kyoko-chan?

- ¡Cómo has estado! Haru-chan no te veía desde la mañana en que huiste de nosotros. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo dee un saludo, eso es cruel Haru-chan.

- Hahii Haru no quiere que Kyoko lo tome personal-desu, ese día… ese día Haru estaba molesta y no quería hablar con nadie.

- ¿Eso incluía a Tsu-kun?

- Haru estaba molesta por algo ocurrido con Tsuna-san, ella está apenada porque dijo algo que no debía-desu y ahora Tsuna-san debe estar sintiendo pena por ella y Haru no quiere que sienta eso pues la situación no lo amerita-desu.

- Entonces ¿no crees que deberías aclararlo? Sería mejor, él es un buen amigo y no debes dejar que todo se desplome por un error. Prométeme que hablarás con él ¿Sí Haru-chan?

- Haiii Haru te lo promete-desu.

- Bien Haru- en eso Haru escucha un horrible ruido del otro lado de la línea- Haru jujujujujuijujuju Haru jujujujujujujujuju no te escucho jujujujujujujujuju- hasta que la llamada se corta.

- Que raro, se cortó la llamada-desu. Hahii ya es tarde, Haru debe prepararse para el festival-desu.

**En casa de los Sasagawa**

-Bien Haru, Haru jujujujujuijujuju, Haru jujujujujujujujuju, no te escucho jujujujujujujujuju- Kyoko corta la llamada bajo la confundida mirada de su hermano que entraba a su cuarto viendo tal escena.

-¿Qué haces Kyoko? Eso fue EXTREMAMENTE confuso- pregunta Ryohei rascándose la cabeza.

-Estaba creando interferencia (lo que yo hago con frecuencia cuando no me agrada la persona con la que estoy hablando u.u)

* * *

Haru iba pensando en eso camino al lugar de encuentro fijado por Mukuro esa mañana, habían acordado encontrarse en su pastelería favorita. La castaña llevaba un vestido gris ajustado en la cintura quedando libre luego de ésta con un vuelo en la falda bastante bonito, llevaba también un pequeño suéter blanco en caso de que les llegara alguna brisa inesperada. Al llegar al punto Mukuro ya se encontraba ahí, éste vestía un pantalón blanco y una camisa de color granate así como el conjunto del pantalón que aunque no lo vestía, lo llevaba en el brazo previendo cualquier circunstancia, llevaba la camisa algo desabotonada en la parte inferior dejando ver el cinturón negro que lucía. Al verlo Haru no pudo más que sonrojarse pues su acompañante había llamado la atención de forma masiva y al acercase ella la gente empezó a murmurar que el atractivo chico tenía una cita con la castaña joven.

- Kufufufufufufu deberías estar contenta, al parecer piensan que eres mi novia- dice Mukuro riendo sarcásticamente.

- Haru no quiere que piensen que eres su novio-desu- contesta la castaña estudiando al peliíndigo avivando aún más su sonrojo, debía admitirlo, él era muy atractivo. Entonces empezaron su camino hacia Midori aún en silencio pues Haru estaba muy nerviosa como para hablar y Mukuro decidió que como la joven estaba tan tensa esperaría a llegar para empezar la diversión, es decir, él no aceptó la proposición por nada, habían dos motivos que lo movían; uno de ellos era el placer de molestar y torturar al Décimo Vongola así como también que no podía negar que la muchacha le interesaba, ella era inocente pero aún así decidida, algo dentro suyo causó un alborozo en cuanto ella lo abrazó el día anterior, Mukuro sin duda mostraba interés por Miura y lo sabía muy bien.

Al llegar a Midori se encontraron por tal número de personas que era probablemente necesario atarse con una soga a tu acompañante para no perderlo de vista. Esto lo notó Mukuro así que se acercó a Haru para que ésta pudiera oírlo.

-Sostente fuerte de mí Haru porque puedes perderte.

Haru simplemente miró al más alto y luego asintió tomándolo del brazo sonrojándose de forma indescriptible, su rostro se parecía a la llama de la tormenta de Gokudera Hayato. Así pues se dispusieron a cruzar entre el mar de personas que se elevaba ante ellos, llegaron de este modo a la entrada comprando los boletos a las que el guardia llamó atracción aunque eso para Mukuro significaba algo de sangre no juegos para niños.

-Kufufufufufufu esto es exactamente como me lo imaginaba, un lugar con un montón de juegos de niños ¿A dónde quieres ir primero?- dice Mukuro asomando el rostro hacia la castaña.

-Haru quiere jugar ahí- dice la chica señalando a un puesto de tiro al blanco. Se dirigen al lugar y empiezan a jugar, como se suponía Haru era pésima, no le había dado a ninguna de las latas.

-Esto es malo, Haru quiere el peluche de pastel gigante-desu- dice la joven ya deprimida por su mala suerte. Mukuro que todo ese tiempo se mantuvo al margen decidió darle a la joven lo que deseaba, entonces pagó por un turno más pero sin que el encargado del juego se diera cuenta envió la niebla a donde se hallaban las latas, en el momento de lanzar la pelota ésta fue al blanco pero Mukuro derribó su objetivo con ayuda de las llamas de la niebla.

- Es, es la primera vez que alguien las derriba todas- dijo el encargado con un tic en el ojo derecho sabiendo perfectamente que las latas no podían derribarse fácilmente pues estaba pegadas- no lo puedo creer.

- Kufufufufufufu no era rival para mi puntería, ahora dale a la niña lo que quiere- dice Mukuro burlonamente, todo el tiempo supo que estaban estafando a los clientes, pero él no era un jugador normal. Ya con el raro peluche con forma de pastel de chocolate Haru no podía más que sonreír, estaba realmente feliz.

- Mukuro es fantástico-desu- dice Haru con la sonrisa en el rostro dirigida al guardián de la niebla quien quedó sorprendido aunque luego esbozó la primera sonrisa inocente de su vida. En ese momento escucharon por los altavoces del lugar el siguiente aviso:

"En unas horas se llevará a cabo el desfile de moda y el concurso de Miss Midori, todas aquellas que pertenezcan a la institución están autorizadas a participar."

-Kufufufufufu deberías participar- dice Mukuro burlonamente por tal estupidez de concurso aunque no negaba que le gustaría ver a la castaña desfilar.

-¡Hahi! Haru no ganará, Haru no es tan bonita-desu- dice esta sonrojada mirando al peliíndigo.

-Yo haré que ganes- dice éste estirando a la joven hasta otro puesto de juegos, Mukuro tenía una grandiosa idea.

* * *

Gokudera, Ryohei y Yamamoto habían llegado a casa de Tsuna. Luego de la charla con el arcobaleno estuvieron un tiempo en casa de Ryohei pensando en cómo convencerían al capo hasta que decidieron que simplemente le dirían lo que pensaban. Llegaron pues encontrando al castaño jugando con Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin a la pelota, pero al ver entrar a sus amigos decidió acompañarlos.

-Ohayo Mina ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dice el castaño muy extrañado por la presencia de sus amigos en su casa un domingo.

-Buenas Juudaime, queríamos hablar de algo con usted- dice al fin Gokudera. Viendo Tsuna la expresión de sus amigos decidió que lo mejor sería hablar en privado. Se dirigieron al cuarto de Tsuna, todos se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña mesa y empezaron la incómoda charla.

-Juudaime, todos sabemos que le disgustó en cierta forma que Rokudo Mukuro se convirtiera en el nuevo guardián de la niebla y estábamos algo preocupados- dice Gokudera algo nervioso.

-Mina, estoy consciente de que mi reacción no fue la mejor pero es que… realmente me molesta que Mukuro salga con Haru y me molesta en cierto modo porque ella me ignora a mí pero habla con él como si nada, extraño en sobremanera los momentos que pasábamos con ella- expone Tsuna decaído.

-Es cierto, se respira tranquilidad sin esa estúpida mujer- dice Gokudera recibiendo un codazo en las costillas por cortesía de Ryohei que en este aspecto parecía más sensible que el italiano.

-¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con ella?- esta vez es Yamamoto el que toma el mando de la misión.

-Lo he intentado pero ella me ignora, cuando me ve huye.

-Eso ya no será así, mi hermana habló con Haru ¡AL EXTREMO! hoy y accedió a una charla contigo, Sawada.

-Hiiii ¿le dijeron a Kyoko-chan?- dice Tsuna totalmente sonrojado.

-No, no lo hicimos, solo le dijimos que le dijera a Haru que hablara contigo, no le dijimos el por qué- tranquiliza Yamamoto- ¿Hablarás con ella?

- Hoy la llamaré, pero necesito planear lo que le diré- dice éste mirando al suelo.

-Bien Juudaime, lo apoyaremos en todo momento.

* * *

Volvamos al festival con Mukuro y Haru quienes en ese momento fueron al Gimnasio-Auditorio para ingresar a la casa del terror.

-A Haru no le gusta esto-desu, se ve espeluznante- dice Haru temblando abrazada al brazo de Mukuro.

-Kufufufufufufufu no está mal, en serio se ve espeluznante. No te preocupes Haru, como tu cita yo te cuidaré- dice Rokudo socarronamente haciendo que la joven escondiera su rostro entre las ropas del italiano.

-Esto no es una cita-desu- protesta entre dientes robando una sonrisa al joven.

Se dirigieron a la entrada en donde les entregaron un papel con una leyenda escrita que decía así:

En tiempos remotos, en este mismo auditorio se llevaban a cabo conciertos de música,

niños eran los que actuaban frecuentemente,

muy alegres desarrollando el don que poseían.

La cuestión está en que en una tarde de práctica, como todas,

los niños estaban guardando ya sus instrumentos

cuando un hombre entra y los masacra a todos sin razón alguna,

solo por el simple hecho de que odiaba su angelical melodía.

Al llegar la policía hallaron a todos los cuerpos masacrados,

todos los cuerpos portaban sus instrumentos pero todos tenían heridas brutales.

Es así como cada día, a las 6 de la tarde se puede escuchar a los niños volver a tocar,

Pero ya no son las dulces melodías de antaño,

son canciones lúgubres que expresan su dolor y su pesar.

Se dice pues que los niños buscan personas que escuchen sus melodías,

es por eso que las personas que entran al auditorio

al escuchar el sonido de los instrumentos no salen jamás.

-¡Hahii! Esto da miedo-desu- dice Haru realmente asustada por la leyenda.

-Si no me asustan me las pagarán- amenaza Mukuro con la sonrisa más sádica que Haru había visto jamás.

Entraron así empezando el recorrido, se podía escuchar una canción realmente tétrica y agudizando la vista se podía ver un mensaje de sangre en una de las paredes que decía claramente que los niños asesinados se encontraban ahí y les daban la bienvenida. Haru no pudo más que abrazarse a la cintura del mafioso, realmente no le gustaban esas cosas. Atravesaron unas cortinas negras y se encontraron caminando por túneles y laberintos. Mukuro miraba todo con éxtasis pues todo estaba perfectamente dispuesto, pero al sentir el agarre de Haru se abrazó un poco a ella pues podía notar que la castaña temblaba. En esos momentos un niño pasa corriendo ante ellos, vuelve el rostro y los mira, éste estaba empapado de sangre y esbozaba una sádica sonrisa no muy diferente a la de Mukuro, el niño gritó haciendo que todos corrieran, todos menos Mukuro, que abrazaba a Haru pues ésta estaba al borde de las lágrimas; por doquier se veían esqueletos, muñecos sin cabeza y sangre. En el que se veía como el escenario se podía observar a un niño sentado en un piano, al niño se le escurría la sangre por los ojos, al ver esto Haru agarró de la mano a Mukuro, este atrajo el rostro de la joven hacia el suyo.

-Es solo un juego- le dijo en voz baja muy cerca de su rostro. La joven solo asintió agarrándose de la cintura del mayor. Se podían ver a niños tirados con sus instrumentos rotos y mucha sangre alrededor como si de verdad hubiese existido tal matanza.

Llegando por fin al final del recorrido se encontraron frente a dos cortinas, una negra y otra roja. Una niña con cabello desmarañado se acercó al rostro de Haru haciendo que ésta se pegara a Mukuro. La niña dijo en un susurro.

-Elijan una de ellas, en una está el cielo en donde les espera un regalo y en la otra el infierno en donde les espera más sufrimiento. Una joven realmente asustada dijo Roja, esta se abrió dejando ante ellos a una niña poseída con una guadaña, ésta pronunció Zannen Deshita desapareciendo, así terminaron el recorrido con Haru al borde del colapso mental y con Mukuro muy feliz por el espectáculo.

-Kufufufufufufu no me esperaba tal espectáculo- dice Mukuro ya en la fila de salida notando que Haru aún lo tenía abrazado.

-A Haru no le gustó, a Haru le da miedo la oscuridad, si Haru hubiera venido sola probablemente se hubiera desmayado-desu- dice ésta para notar que aún lo abrazaba, se aleja violentamente y mira al piso sonrojada.

Se dispusieron a recorrer el lugar y luego de unos pocos metros encontraron una tienda en la cual te arreglaban el pelo y te ponían un Kimono para luego tomarte una foto.

-Vamos a entrar, a Haru le gustan los Kimonos-desu- dice Haru poniéndose enfrente del italiano para mirarlo con una sonrisa señalando al local como una niña pequeña.

-Kufufufufufufu parece aburrido pero aún así te acompañaré- contesta al fin siendo arrastrado por la de ojos marrones.

Luego de una larga espera Mukuro ve entrar a una Haru vestida con un Kimono y con el pelo recogido.

-Haru quiere tomarse una foto para mostrársela a todos-desu- dice Haru sonrojada por el pedido que estaba haciendo. A Mukuro no le disgustaba nada la propuesta de la joven pues pensó inmediatamente en restregarle la foto a cierto castaño mafioso.

- Kufufufufufufu está bien- dice poniéndose de pie y posando con la joven.

En ese momento escuchan de nuevo el anuncio del desfile por el altavoz diciendo que solo quedaban 10 minutos para que iniciara y que las inscripciones seguían abiertas.

-Vamos- dice Mukuro una vez Haru estuvo vestida, corriendo hacia el lugar del desfile.

Al llegar Mukuro dejó a Haru sentada en un banco para volver momentos después sentándose junto a ella.

-A dónde fuiste-desu- pregunta ésta.

-Ya verás.

Minutos después se inicia el famoso desfile dejando ver a cientos de jóvenes en la pasarela entre ellas ¿Haru? La castaña no podía dar crédito a lo que le mostraban sus ojos, era ella vestida de Maid, en eso gira el rostro hacia Mukuro que tenía una sonrisa en él.

-¿Hiciste una ilusión de Haru? Esto es vergonzoso-desu- dice escondiendo la cara entre las manos. Luego de unos minutos se atreve a mirar de nuevo, viendo a su "otro yo" haciendo poses provocadoras, era lo más vergonzoso que vio en su vida.

-Kufufufufufufufu Haru, te ves linda vestida de Maid- dice Mukuro burlonamente.

-Bien, es hora de elegir a la ganadora, quien será portadora de un vale para dos personas de todo lo que puedas comer en la pastelería Namimori, y la ganadora es… Miura Haru- ante el anuncio Haru miró a Mukuro que le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Kufufufufufu te gustan los pasteles ¿no?- dice al fin. Haru solo le sonrió viendo como su clon recibía el premio y una banda para que así la multitud se dispersara. Mukuro trajo la banda y el premio hacia ellos con ayuda de su niebla.

-¿Quieres ir ahora?- Pregunta recibiendo la afirmación de la joven.

Habían pasado un excelente día, sobre todo Haru había descubierto que Mukuro era agradable, en la casa del terror la había abrazado amablemente y ahora le dirigía una cálida sonrisa mientras gozaban de un pastel de chocolate. Por su parte Mukuro se había divertido mucho, como hace tiempo no lo hacía, esa casa del terror le había encantado y ver a Haru vestida de maid había sido un plus.

Tin tin tin tin (Esto se refiere a una llamada, no sé cómo recrear el ruidito u.u)

Al escuchar su teléfono sonar Haru lo sacó del bolsillo de su vestido, pero al ver quién la llamaba no pudo más que abrir los ojos exageradamente sin contestar.

-Kufufufufufu ¿No vas a contestar?- dice Mukuro observando a la joven. Ésta descolgó y suspiró.

- ¿Tsuna-san?- dice dudosa mirando a Mukuro que tensaba su rostro al escuchar el nombre del castaño- ¡Hahi! No lo sé Tsuna-san Haru no quiere… está bien, Haru te verá mañana, creo que es hora de hablar ¿A dónde quieres ir? Está bien, Haru te verá mañana luego de salir de clases-desu.

Todo ese tiempo Mukuro estuvo observando bastante molesto a la castaña, no sabía por qué pero no le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo, no quería que viera al capo. Una vez Haru colgó la miró unos minutos esperando a que dijera algo hasta que perdió la paciencia.

-¿Lo verás?- pregunta al fin muy molesto, cosa que Haru pudo notar perfectamente, aunque no lo entendía ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto?

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Ohayo! ¡Ciao come va! Este sí que fue un capítulo largo ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el festival? Comenten sus partes favoritas, personalmente me gustó mucho la casa del terror, probablemente se vio mi amor hacia las masacres :3 ya sé, me parezco a Mukuro. Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic y más aún a las personas que dejan siempre un review, hice el capítulo más largo como premio a **Yami Krismiya**, **dianal. Marquezal, Kaine Leto** y **Suno Andrew **que siguen la historia dejando siempre un review para mí. En fin, me despido hasta la próxima.

_**Cada secreto del alma de un escritor, cada experiencia de su vida, cada atributo de su mente, se hallan ampliamente escritos en sus obras (Virginia Woolf)**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**

**Saya Christopher.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

**Capítulo V - Yo te protegeré**

¿Lo verás?- repite al no haber conseguido respuesta alguna. Haru lo miraba extrañada al no entender la razón de su enojo.

-Haru… Haru piensa que ya es hora de hablar con Tsuna-san, es decir, no ha cruzado palabra alguna con él desde el incidente en Kokuyo- contesta con un hilo de voz, el tenso rostro de Mukuro hacia que se sintiera incómoda.

-Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres aclarar con él ¿Quieres decirle que te gusta y que no hay nada entre nosotros? ¿Es eso?- pregunta levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

-No, Haru…- se levanta y va hacia él- Haru solo quiere aclarar que en realidad no ama a Tsuna-san y que haberle dicho que le gustaba solo fue un error, es muy probable que Tsuna-san sienta que Haru está dolida por su culpa, pero en realidad no es así, Haru ya no piensa en Tsuna-san, eso… eso es lo que Haru quiere decirle-desu- la castaña lo explica todo rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de Mukuro que solo miró el cielo estrellado, no entendía que pasaba pero algo lo molestaba.

-Qué dirás sobre nosotros- pregunta de nuevo.

-Diré que Mukuro ha ayudado mucho a Haru- contesta ésta.

-¿Aclararás que no estamos saliendo?

-Haru no lo cree necesario, Tsuna-san está en su derecho de pensar lo que quiera acerca de las situaciones que hemos vivido los tres, Haru no tiene por qué aclararle nada porque lo que Haru hace con Mukuro solo les concierne a Mukuro y a Haru-desu- culmina mirando a Mukuro, buscando su mirada, esa mirada que él le negaba.

-Deberíamos irnos- él la mira al fin pero no era una mirada afable, era más bien una mirada consternada.

-Pero Mukuro y Haru aún no han ido al baile que se ofrece dentro del festival-desu.

-Ya es tarde, de verdad creo que deberíamos irnos.

-Está bien, Haru irá a buscar su peluche de pastel-desu- dice ésta dirigiéndose al interior de la pastelería, Mukuro solo la miraba y es que se sentía mal por negarle ir al dichoso baile, pero en realidad esa llamada le había molestado, temía que Haru se diera cuenta de que Tsuna en realidad sentía algo por ella ¿Se preguntan si se había dado cuenta? Claro, no cualquiera se enoja de esa forma por un beso que ni siquiera fue en los labios.

Se dirigieron en silencio a casa de Haru, Mukuro solo la dejó ahí, Haru esperaba alguna palabra pero eso no sucedió, el chico solo se alejó dejando a Haru parada.

-¡Mukuro!- grita para llamar su atención- Haru… Haru te llamará luego de la cita con Tsuna-san- dice ésta despidiéndose con la mano y entrando corriendo al interior de su hogar. Mukuro la miró alejarse por un minuto, ella dijo que lo de ellos no había sido una cita pero al encuentro con Tsuna sí lo llamaba así, caminó hacia Kokuyo Land sabiendo que algo en su interior se estaba rompiendo, claro él no entendía de qué se trataba, pensaba que tal vez estaba enfermando.

Al llegar a Kokuyo Land solo ingresó al interior sin siquiera fijarse en que Chikusa y Ken lo miraban atentamente y es que desprendía un aura asesina que decía "Si me hablas te envío a lo más recóndito del infierno". Lastimosamente no todos son tan precavidos; Mukuro fue hacia la habitación en la que acostumbraba descansar y sin ánimos de nada se lanzó al sofá cerrando los ojos, quería solo un segundo de paz, pero sintió una presencia y abrió los ojos para encontrar se con M.M, que si bien se encontraba sentada en el piso enfrente al guardián de la niebla, no sabía si hablarle sería lo correcto.

-Qué haces aquí, M.M- pregunta el peliíndigo algo hastiado.

-Qué le hizo esa mujer- pregunta sin alejar su mirada del rostro del guardián que ahora fruncía el ceño- Mukuro-sama está molesto por ella ¿no es así?

- Kufufufufufu eres buena observadora, mi querida M.M- Mukuro volvió a la actitud de siempre solo para que la visita de la joven mujer se terminara más rápido y es que las palabras de la castaña seguían rondando en su cabeza.

-¿Ella hizo que Mukuro-sama se molestara?- pregunta de nuevo.

-M.M vete, no tengo ganas de hablar- volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Mukuro-sama solo debe decirme si esa mujer lo lastima, M.M terminará con ella- dice la mujer levantándose y acercándose al rostro de Mukuro que seguía con los ojos cerrados, esta vez no solo lo contempló, M.M selló sus labios con los del líder del grupo Kokuyo, ella movía sus labios tratando de que él le devolviera el beso pero eso no sucedió, entonces simplemente se alejó molesta. Esa mujer se le metió hasta las entrañas, pensó alejándose del cuarto, no era la primera vez que besaba al peliíndigo, pero anteriormente él le devolvía aunque sea un beso burlón, ahora ni siquiera había hecho eso, pero algo la reconfortaba y era el hecho de que él aún no se daba cuenta de que sentía algo por Haru, lo que le dio una esperanza a M.M que pensó que debía actuar rápido.

* * *

Haru no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche por dos razones, la primera se debía a que Mukuro se había comportado de forma extraña y no entendía por qué, eso le molestaba pues todo había ido tan bien en el festival, pero las cosas terminaron realmente mal, ella no había dicho nada que lo molestara, tal vez no era correcto hablar con Tsuna de Mukuro en la cita. Por otro lado pensaba en la forma de decirle a Tsuna que no estaba enamorada de él, es que qué persona abre la boca diciendo cosas que no siente, eso no pasa en la vida real. Bajo estos pensamientos se dirigió a Midori esa mañana, y en el trayecto se encontró con el grupo de Tsuna que venía muy animado como siempre entre peleas y risas. Al ver a Haru en la esquina observándolos, todos quedaron tiesos y se enviaron miradas cómplices, Kyoko juzgó necesario romper el hielo así que se adelantó y actuó rápidamente.

-Ohayo, Haru-chan ¿Vienes con nosotros?- dice agarrando a la susodicha de la mano acercándola al grupo de chicos que esperaban muy nerviosos.

-Hahii, Ohayo mina- contesta Haru esbozando una mueca más que una sonrisa. Solo se unió al grupo bajo la atenta mirada de Tsuna que le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Ohayo, Haru- dijo éste. Ella solo le sonrió y se volvió violentamente con la mirada al asfaltado que parecía más interesante.

-Eso me recuerda ¿Qué tal estuvo el festival, Haru?- pregunta Yamamoto pensando en una forma de hacer pasar el momento de silencio incómodo (N/A: No lo pensaste bien, Yamamoto XD).

-Estuvo excelente, Haru se divirtió muchísimo-desu- contestó Haru volviéndose hacia ellos mostrando una brillante sonrisa, todos sonrieron al ver que la joven estaba tan felíz.

-Parece que de verdad fue divertido ¿Con quién fuiste?- pregunta Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

-Haru fue con Muku…- se dio cuenta de que ese nombre molestaría a más de uno así que calló. Todos completaron mentalmente la frase y callaron mirando de reojo a Tsuna que bajó la mirada para luego esbozar una rara sonrisa.

-¿Fuiste con Mukuro, Haru? Debió ser divertido- dijo bajo la mirada de todos.

-Hai, Haru se divirtió mucho, Mukuro le regaló un enorme peluche de pastel de chocolate a Haru-desu- dijo ésta abriendo los brazos para mostrar el tamaño del objeto con una sonrisa mientras todos pensaban "De dónde demonios se saca un peluche de pastel".

-Me alegro mucho Haru-chan. Vamos, cuéntame todo lo ocurrido en la cita- Kyoko agarra a Haru del brazo llevándola más adelante, mientras los chicos caminaban en silencio.

-Parece que la estúpida mujer en realidad sale con el cabeza de piña- dice Gokudera.

-Hablaré con ella hoy y aclararemos todo- dice Tsuna mirándolos con una sonrisa, ocultando cuánto le molestaba la situación.

Así llegaron al colegio Namimori, quedándose todos ahí, todos menos Haru que siguió con su camino pensando en la cita de esa tarde.

* * *

Mientras en casa de los Sawada; Reborn, Bianchi y Dino, recientemente llegado de Italia, se encontraban hablando animadamente.

-Los Varia han empezado a moverse, no sabemos cuándo llegarán, pero ellos ya saben de la presencia en Namimori de los guardianes Vongola y su líder, vendrán en cualquier momento y debemos estar preparados. Sabemos perfectamente que aunque Xanxus ha dejado de lado su deseo de convertirse en el décimo Vongola porque el anillo lo rechazó, él sigue odiando a Tsuna y eso no cambiará.

- Lo peor es que tenemos una disputa familiar- dice Reborn estudiando las fotos traídas por Dino.

- A qué te refieres.

- Sawada y Rokudo Mukuro tienen un problema- contesta Bianchi- al parecer a ambos les gusta Haru.

-¿Hablan en serio?- dice el potro con una sonrisa en los labios- jamás pensé que Mukuro sería el rival de amores de mi pequeño hermano.

- En realidad Tsuna es el rival de Mukuro, Tsuna dijo que no le gustaba Haru pero apenas ve a ésta con otro se vuelve loco. En este caso, voy a apoyar a Mukuro- culmina Reborn.

- Yo no podría apoyar a otro que no sea Tsuna, claro Haru es la que tiene la última palabra. Hagamos una apuesta, yo apuesto por Tsuna ¿Tú Reborn?

-Ya te dije que estoy del lado de Mukuro; Bianchi serás el testigo, esta apuesta está en marcha. Qué quieres si ganas, vergüenza de aprendiz.

-Quiero que seas parte de la familia Cavallone- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Y tú?

- Déjame pensar en mi premio, tú tienes un alto precio, yo necesito pensar bien en mi deseo, cuando todo se decida te diré qué quiero- contesta Reborn escondiendo una sonrisa, Dino perdería no solo por apoyar a Dame-Tsuna sino también por creer que podía ganarle al mejor asesino del mundo.

* * *

Tsuna y sus amigos habían salido de clases luego de un largo día. En el camino se separa de éstos pues debía ir a la cita con Haru que, como pensaba, ya estaba aguardando su llegada.

-Tsuna-san por aquí- dice Haru señalando un lugar al lado suyo.

-Haru, llegaste muy puntual- dice sentándose.

-Sí, es que a Haru le urgía ver a Tsuna-san, debía aclarar las cosas-desu- dice Haru que estaba realmente incómoda con la situación, quería terminar lo antes posible con todo eso.

-Qué tal está Mukuro- le pregunta buscando alguna reacción en el rostro de la joven- no lo he visto desde la elección de los guardianes Vongola.

-¿Guardianes Vongola?- Haru no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría ni de lo que estaba hablando Tsuna.

-¿No te dijo? Él es el nuevo guardián de la niebla de Vongola- explica Tsuna.

-¿Qué es Vongola?

- Haru, hay cosas que no les hemos dicho ni a ti ni a Kyoko-chan, pero es importante que lo sepas porque no solo estás ligada a mí, ahora que estás saliendo con Mukuro, el peligro te acechará y no creo que él te proteja, hoy quería explicártelo todo porque sé que vas a correr un peligro real. Recuerdas el incidente con Kokuyo ¿Verdad? Ellos no solo atacaron al comité disciplinario y al colegio Namimori, sino también nos atacaron a nosotros. Haru, Vongola es… es una familia de la mafia, y yo soy el líder- Haru lo miraba con sorpresa, si bien sabía que algo raro pasaba nunca se imaginó que fuera eso- y Gokudera, Yamamoto, onii-san y Hibari-san son guardianes de Vongola, quiere decir que llevan anillos como éste- le enseña su anillo a Haru- recientemente Mukuro ha sido integrado como guardián, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo, él no es confiable, Mukuro es parte del Grupo Kokuyo, él lastimó a muchas personas y no solo eso, Mukuro quiere destruir la mafia, él odia a la mafia y quiere destruirnos, pero por alguna razón el anillo lo eligió ¿Lo entiendes? Haru, no quiero que salgas con él más, él te lastimará y te pondrá en peligro- Tsuna culminó su explicación frunciendo el ceño al hacer el último pedido.

-No- contesta Haru para sorpresa de Tsuna.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No me alejaré de Mukuro ¿A caso lo conoces? ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a charlar con él?- En ese momento pasaron por la mente de Haru ciertas escenas en la casa del terror, cuando Mukuro la abrazaba y le decía que la protegería; en el momento en que Tsuna dijo que Mukuro no la protegería sintió como la ira crecía en su interior- Él… él es una buena persona, él le agrada a Haru, aunque siempre se muestre como un demente bélico, él es dulce-desu- dijo Haru con la sonrisa en el rostro recordando la sonrisa que Mukuro le dedicó en el momento del desfile, ella no sintió maldad en el joven, ella sabía que él podía ser benigno en algunos momentos- puede que él haya hecho todo lo que has dicho pero Haru no lo dejará atrás solo porque tú lo dices, Tsuna-san; Haru entiende que estará en peligro, de hecho le asusta la mafia y lo que pueda pasar, pero Haru no se alejará porque Haru quiere seguir siendo amiga de todos y no le importa qué hagan, no le importa si son criminales o gente honrada, Haru aún así estará a su lado- dice apretando sus manos- lo mismo ocurre con Mukuro, Haru no lo dejará- levantó su rostro y Tsuna pudo ver a una Haru que él desconocía, una Haru determinada a no ceder.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Tú, tú me dijiste que yo te gustaba ¿Eso ha cambiado?- Tsuna no lo entendía, como podía quererlo a él y defender a otro así.

-Haru… ella no debió haber dicho es, Haru dijo que le gustaba Tsuna-san pero en realidad no sabía de lo que hablaba, Haru quiere a Tsuna-san pero no está enamorada de él. Tsuna-san, Haru realmente pensó que le gustabas, pero no es así, Haru solo te quiere como a un gran amigo- dice con un sonrojo en el rostro enfrentando al décimo.

-Sooka, está bien Haru, yo ya lo suponía. Realmente parece que te gusta Mukuro, me alegro de que salgan pero… piénsale siquiera ¿sí? Yo no quiero que salgas lastimada.

-No te preocupes, Haru sabe que nada pasará porque ella y Mukuro se llevan muy bien-desu. Creo que deberíamos irnos, Haru tiene que estudiar para un examen fijado para mañana- dice ésta levantándose, había ignorado el título que Tsuna le dio a su relación con el peliíndigo porque se prometió no aclarar nada que tuviera que ver con él.

- Está bien. Haru, realmente me alegra haber podido hablar contigo, ahora solo te pido que ya no me evites.

-Haru ya no lo hará-desu- dijo ésta dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ambos salieron del local, en ese momento caminaron de lo más tranquilos, pues en ese momento no había mucha gente transitando por las calles de Namimori pues la mayor parte de los habitantes aún estaba en el trabajo o en otras actividades. Ambos iban muy concentrados en su conversación, hasta que escuchan un fuerte estruendo, algo los había atacado y dejado un gran hoyo en medio de la calle, Tsuna y Haru se habían resguardado detrás de un auto y por esta razón no les había sucedido nada, pero ese proyectil sin lugar a dudas venía hacia ellos. La situación era crítica, alguien los atacaba, él no podría luchar así como así, Haru estaba ahí y debía protegerla. Decidió que lo mejor sería alejar de la escena a Haru pero en el momento en que trataban de escapar escucha "_Scontro di Squalo_" mientras son atacados por una terrible ventisca en forma de golpes consecutivos que lanzó a Tsuna lejos de Haru, en ese momento el capo Vongola escucha de nuevo "_Scontro di Squalo_" viendo a Squalo a una distancia muy corta de Haru, la atacaría y no llegaría a tiempo para protegerla. En el momento en que Haru recibiría el impacto del ataque, Tsuna ve que es protegida por una niebla índigo, que si bien la protege de ser herida, no evita que sea lanzada por los aires pues el choque entre el muro y el ataque forjó una gran ventisca. Haru iba a caer de lleno al suelo, pero unos brazos la atraen a un cuerpo posicionado a sus espaldas que cayó con ella, el cuerpo había recibido todo el impacto de la caída, pero no aflojaba el agarre. La joven volvió el rostro viendo a su salvador.

-Muku…ro- dice al fin agarrando de los brazos al hombre.

-Kufufufufufufu eso fue bajo, Squalo. Si se tratara de una mujer cualquiera no me importaría, pero como se trata de Haru- se levanta y se pone enfrente de la castaña sacando su tridente- no te lo perdonaré. Tsuna miraba todo asombrado, Mukuro, él estaba protegiendo a Haru.

-Ninguno te lo perdonará- dice avivando su llama de la última voluntad, posicionándose al lado de su guardián de la niebla.

- ¡Vooeeee! Como si me asustaran- dice Squalo gritando como de costumbre.

-Debería asustarte- en ese momento aparecen en la escena Reborn y Dino, ambos con sus armas en mano- eso estuvo realmente mal, atacar a Haru que estaba totalmente indefensa, ninguno te lo perdonará. Te doy dos opciones, te largas y sales intacto de aquí o te quedas y sales como un colador de papas, tú eliges.

- Ushishishishi Taichou, el jefe quiere que se retire, ahora que llegó el arcobaleno, es mejor dejar las cosas por ahora- dice Belphegor apareciendo en la pelea.

- ¡Voeee! Esta vez se salvaron- dice Squalo y luego de retira.

- Llegaron más rápido de lo que creíamos- le dice Dino a Reborn.

- Haru ¿Estás bien?- Tsuna va hacia la joven poniéndose en cuclillas para hablarle.

-Sí, Haru está bien-desu- contesta sacudiéndose la ropa mientras se levanta.

-Mukuro, has hecho un buen trabajo protegiéndola; Tsuna, tan inútil como siempre- dice el arcobaleno ocultando una sonrisa y enviando una mirada a su primer alumno que la captó rápidamente.

-Kufufufufufu es mi deber proteger a Haru- dice Mukuro poniendo un brazo alrededor del hombro de la chica- bien, nos vamos, no es seguro que esté con ustedes, así que la llevaré a su casa, nos vemos Tsunayoshi-kun- dice Mukuro arrastrando a Haru mientras lanzaba una mirada a Tsuna que claramente decía "Ella es mía".

De camino a casa, Mukuro le preguntó a Haru varias cosas a las cuales ella no respondió, así que la observó para ver si estaba herida pero la joven solo miraba a suelo. Luego de un rato dice al fin:

-Cómo llegaste a donde estábamos- pregunta mirándolo.

-Pasaba por ahí y vi lo que pasaba.

- Nos seguiste ¿No es así?- inquirió Haru mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Mukuro se dio cuenta de que no le podía mentir.

-Pensé que tal vez estarías en problemas con Tsunayoshi-kun, así que decidí esperar a que su cita terminara- al decir "cita" frunció el ceño.

-¿Te molesta que Haru salga con él-desu?

- Sabía que él te diría cosas malas acerca de mí.

- Por qué atacaste a Tsuna-san en ese entonces.

- Es… difícil de explicarlo, simplemente puedo decirte que odio a la mafia.

-Entonces odias también a Haru, ella también es parte de la mafia, ella es una Vongola-desu.

-¿Siquiera sabes lo que eso significa?

-No, pero si sus amigos son parte de la Familia Vongola, entonces Haru también lo es-desu.

-¿También soy tu amigo?

-Claro. Gracias por salvar a Haru del hombre de cabello de hippie que gritaba mucho-desu- Haru lo dijo mirando hacia la entrada de su casa.

- Kufufufufufufu te dije que te protegería- dice Mukuro alejándose despidiéndose con la mano sin volverse a ver a la joven.

En todo el camino solo había pensado en la conversación que había escuchado en la cafetería, Haru lo había defendido sin siquiera conocerlo bien. Sí, lo admitía, los había seguido, había hecho una ilusión y la había ingresado a la cafetería para que escuchara todo mientras él se quedaba en el parque cercano a ésta. Jamás había hecho algo así y estaba confundido, al ver a Haru en el suelo saltó al frente sin siquiera pensarlo, se estaba volviendo débil.

Al llegar a Kokuyo Land se encontró con una figura y al acercarse quedó conmocionado, no lo podía creer, abrió sus ojos como si estuvieran a punto de salirse de sus orbitas. Su pasado… su pasado estaba volviendo.

-Qué demonios haces aquí- dijo un Mukuro tieso en un hilo de voz.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Este capítulo fue el resultado de escribir escuchando Tonight de The Smashing Pumpkins así como canciones de Black Sabbath, así que ahí tienen la explicación de este raro capítulo. Bien, hace algunos capítulos había dicho que los Varia no habían aparecido, ahora ya lo hicieron :D Bien, en realidad quería decir que he cambiado la historia un poco, Xanxus ya no aspira al título del Décimo Vongola pues el anillo lo ha rechazado, pero aún así se niega a ser parte de Vongola, como ocurrió durante todo el anime. Se preguntarán quién es la persona que apareció en Kokuyo Land, pero se los diré en el próximo capítulo :3 lo siento perdería la magia, solo les diré que cambié el pasado de Mukuro y ciertos personajes que están ligados a su vida pasada, aparecerán para recordarle que la vida no es tal fácil como refugiarse en una ilusión.

Bien, ahora quiero negociar con ustedes, les ofrezco un trato **DIGANME CUÁL ES LA MEJOR PAREJA PARA TSUNA Y QUÉ PAREJA LES GUSTARÍA VER, DEJEN UN REVIEW CON SU ELECCIÓN, ESTO VA PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES, YO ELEGIRÉ LAS PAREJAS QUE MÁS ME GUSTEN, SÍ ES DICTADURA PORQUE AL FINAL ESCOJO YO ¡GYAJAJAJAJAJAJA! COFFCOFF (GUARDA A SU HITLER INTERNO) BIEN, SI ME DAN EL NOMBRE DE LAS PAREJAS Y ME AYUDAN LES DARÉ UN 2X1 EN LOS CAPÍTULOS 7 Y 8, ASÍ QUE MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS CON SUS PAREJAS, YO LOS ESTARÉ LEYENDO TODOS Y METERÉ LAS MEJORES PAREJAS A LA HISTORIA.**

Bien, quiero agradecer a los que leen y dejan sus reviews o a los que leen y luego dicen en su mente SAYA CHRISTOPHER TEMEEE QUIERO OTRO CAPÍTULO sin escribirlo, me hacen muy felíz; comenten y díganme ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¿Les gustó el trato? ¿Soy chantajista? ¿Estoy loca? Lo último tiene respuesta y es sí :3 Bien que la pasen bien.

_**Cada secreto del alma de un escritor, cada experiencia de su vida, cada atributo de su mente, se hallan ampliamente escritos en sus obras (Virginia Woolf)**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**

**Saya Christopher.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

**ADVERTENCIA:**Este capítulo contiene ciertas escenas algo fuertes, así que léanlo con cuidado. Quiero decir que no será como los anteriores capítulos, claro no habrá decapitación o algo así (lastimosamente ¬¬) pero sí se tocarán temas algo fuertes, solo se los advierto por protocolo.

* * *

** Capítulo VI - El pasado es solo la sombra de la realidad. **

- Qué demonios haces aquí- dijo un Mukuro tieso en un hilo de voz.

- Jujum ¿Estás felíz de verme, Mukuro-kun?- el albino se acercó a él con su siempre inmutable sonrisa.

- Byakuran, te pregunté qué demonios haces aquí- para ese momento Rokudo ya había quitado su tridente pegándolo a la barbilla del joven Gesso.

- Jujum, vine a hacerte una visita ¿No puedo? Vamos, baja el arma. Éramos buenos amigos ¿Recuerdas?- preguntó Byakuran acercándose a Mukuro dándole un abrazo.

- Maldita sea, Byakuran ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Por qué después de tantos años apareces- el peliíndigo se mostraba realmente abatido, los recuerdos que había eliminado estaban volviendo violentamente. Aún así no podía desprenderse del abrazo del albino, del que había sido su mejor amigo.

- Ya todos lo saben, que escapaste de Vendicare. Sospecho que tus padres estaban enterados desde hace un tiempo pero no dijeron nada- Byakuran se alejó del cuerpo del guardián de la niebla para tomarlo del brazo- Nagi-chan realmente quiere verte, verás tus padres le dijeron que moriste poco tiempo después de escapar de Italia hace 2 años, cuando me enteré de que no había sido así fui a decirle, la pobre niña lloraba lágrimas de felicidad.

- Cómo lo supiste, que escapé de Vendicare, no… cómo supiste que terminé ahí- nada cuadraba, sus pensamientos eran un lío, simplemente caminó como un autómata al interior de Kokuyo Land seguido por su ex amigo.

- Yo no sabía, tus padres dijeron que moriste 2 años atrás, pero nunca dijeron cómo ni en dónde moriste, así que investigué y jamás encontré tu cuerpo o algún informe de tu exterminio por parte de la mafia, los enfrenté y en ese momento dijeron que en realidad jamás moriste, que en realidad siempre supieron en dónde estabas y jamás te buscaron, dijeron que viniste a Japón y que formaste un grupo de delincuentes, pero como te habías salido de control dejando en evidencia a la mafia y a la familia Rokudo, te enviaron a Vendicare junto al grupo de personas a quienes protegías como si se trataran de tus propios hijos- Byakuran refería los hechos con su tan característica sonrisa de niño, al llegar al cuarto de Mukuro, se detuvo por un momento para observar el lúgubre lugar y tomar asiento próximo a su amigo cruzándose de piernas- dijeron que efectivamente lograste escapar valiéndote de ilusiones, salvando a todos tus amigos y que vivías en Namimori.

- Sí saben en dónde vivo por qué no vuelven para refundirme de nuevo en esa cárcel de mala muerte, no tiene sentido- Mukuro estaba molesto por lo que estaba escuchando ¿Tanto lo odiaban sus padres?

- No hacen nada porque, mi querido amigo, todo el mundo de la mafia sabe que el antiguo asesino de capos ahora es un guardián Vongola, ahora mismo eres intocable- culminó Byakuran con un suspiro- Hay más, tu madre está muerta, ella y Nagi-chan sufrieron un accidente de autos, tu madre resultó muerta y Nagi-chan estaba aún en el hospital hasta hace unas semanas, recibió el trasplante de tu madre; Nagi sufrió daños en varios órganos internos pero al morir tu madre sus órganos le fueron otorgados- culmina sin turbación alguna a diferencia de Mukuro que estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso mental, su querida hermana menor, Nagi, había sufrido un accidente y había recibido los órganos de su asquerosa madre.

- Jujum qué pasa, Mukuro-kun. Te ves molesto.

- Esa maldita mujer, sus órganos están ahora en el cuerpo de mi pequeña Nagi, contaminando su sangre, esa impía e ignominiosa mujer- Mukuro temblaba frunciendo el ceño.

- Ma, ma tómalo como algo bueno, tu madre al fin pudo hacer algo por alguien más, es cierto, destruyó tu vida, la de Nagi-chan y la mía como si hubiésemos sido juguetes, pero sus órganos ahora mantienen con vida a la pequeña Nagi, ella se está recuperando.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Aún si Nagi está recuperándose, está viviendo con mi padre que no es mejor que la zorra de mi madre… tengo que cuidar a Nagi- Mukuro había entrado en trance, se había levantado dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero Byakuran había tomado su mano aprisionándola.

- Ella está bien, la llevé a mi casa, está bajo el cuidado de los Gesso ahora.

- ¿Estás loco? Eso es peor, tu padre podría abusar de ella como lo hizo contigo, tu padre es un monstruo- había tomado del cuello de la playera a Byakuran y lo había levantado del sofá súbitamente.

- Jujum Mukuro-kun, mi padre murió un año atrás- explica desligándose de las manos del peliíndigo- se debió a un ajuste de cuentas, Nagi está a salvo.

Mukuro no lo podía creer, tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo, su cerebro no procesaba información tan rápido.

- Kufufufufufu estarás muy felíz entonces- dijo luego de un minuto recomponiéndose.

- Ni te lo imaginas. Luego de la muerte de mi madre vivió como un pobre diablo hasta que murió enfrente de mí, unos hombres encapuchados lo mataron. Al principio me molestó un poco, pues tenía algo que preguntarle ese día pero luego…- ensanchó su sonrisa sádicamente- no me molestó para nada.

Mukuro volvió a tomar asiento cerrando los ojos tratando de controlar su ritmo cardiaco.

-Por qué me dejaste solo- inquirió Byakuran luego de unos momentos en silencio, llamando la atención de Mukuro.

- ¿Estás bromeando? Saber que mi padre en realidad todo el tiempo engañaba a mi madre, que estaba vinculado a múltiples asesinatos; que mi madre había estado engañando a mi padre con mi mejor amigo y encima de todo soportar las escenas de maltrato de mi padre quien masacraba a mi madre enfrente mío. Tener que esconder a Nagi todo el tiempo para que no viera esa escenas, me volvía loco. Ni por mi recorrido por el infierno vi cosas tan atroces como esas. Sin embargo, creí dejar a Nagi en un lugar seguro, parece que al final no fue así- Mukuro al fin mostraba todo el sufrimiento escondido tras su máscara de burla continua.

- La dejaste en un lugar seguro, es solo que Aria-chan murió. No lo pensaste bien- aunque nunca demostraba sus emociones escondiéndolas tras esa gélida sonrisa, a Byakuran le había dolido la acotación que Mukuro había hecho, "que mi madre había estado engañando a mi padre con mi mejor amigo"- con respecto a tu madre, tú sabes que yo no tuve la culpa, ella era amiga de mi madre y mi madre estaba demente. Hacia que sus amigas abusaran de mí así que como ella lo hacía frecuentemente.

- Debí llevarte conmigo- Mukuro abrió los ojos mirando a su amigo que se sorprendió ante lo que había declarado el peliíndigo.

- ¿Y perderme la muerte de mi más grande verdugo? Estás loco, estoy bien de esta forma. Bien, debería irme, Mukuro-kun, Nagi-chan llegará dentro de una semana así que deberías volver a esa sonrisa que traías antes de toparte conmigo ¿Tiene que ver con Haru-chan?- Mukuro se sorprendió a tal grado que abrió los ojos como platos ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

- Cómo…- al empezar su pregunta se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había largado. Debía admitirlo, a pesar del tiempo y las cosas horribles que habían vivido aún existía esa conexión entre ellos, la conexión que hizo que siguieran adelante en el pasado.

* * *

Como habían llegado realmente tarde a casa, tuvieron que cenar solos. Nana había ido a acostar a Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin dejando sus respectivas cenas encima de la mesa protegidas con papel de aluminio.

Reborn, Tsuna y Dino llegaron en silencio sentándose. Claramente Dino y Reborn se morían de hambre luego del escape de adrenalina por la pelea que habían presenciado. Tsuna por su parte, observaba su comida jugando con ella valiéndose de su tenedor, bajo la atenta mirada del rubio y el azabache.

-Ahora qué Dame-Tsuna- increpa Reborn.

- Vieron todo lo que ocurrió ¿No es así?- pregunta el capo luego de un momento- Mukuro… él realmente protegió a Haru.

- ¿De nuevo con eso?

- ¿Eso te molesta, Tsuna?- esta vez era el caballo salvaje quien hablaba.

- Más bien estoy asombrado ¿Saben? Yo le hablé a Haru de Vongola y de todo lo hecho por Mukuro y ella lo protegió, incluso le dije que él jamás la protegería.

- Y Mukuro se encargó de taparte la boca con una patada en el trasero- interrumpió el arcobaleno del sol burlándose.

- Exacto- una gota bajó por la sien de Reborn quien no logró el resultado deseado con sus palabras, haciendo reír a Dino- creo que estaba equivocado, creo que Haru estará bien con él- el joven Vongola se asombraba con sus palabras pero debía admitirlo. El tutor y Cavallone se miraron, Reborn diciendo "Gané la apuesta" y Dino con su "Esto aún no termina" tratando de creérselo.

- Qué harás entonces- pregunta Reborn para asegurar su victoria.

- Aún no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos pero creo que por ahora los apoyaré- dijo el castaño levantándose de la mesa para subir las escaleras, perdiéndose así de la vista de los mafiosos.

- Maldito Dame-Tsuna, ni como objeto de apuestas sirve- culmina Reborn tomando el plato de su alumno comiéndose el alimento con el que él solamente jugó.

* * *

El niño estaba sentado en el césped fresco del gran jardín de la mansión de la familia Rokudo, junto a su albino amigo Byakuran que nuevamente lucía profundos cortes, resultado del extenuante entrenamiento de su padre. Mukuro lo notó apenas vio llegar al niño, éste no caminaba normalmente, incluso su habitual sonrisa había cambiado por una totalmente gélida. Algo le había pasado.

El niño que era un mes menor se sentó con mucha dificultad, arrugando el ceño, para luego dirigir su mirada a su fiel amigo.

-Byakuran, qué te pasó- preguntó el peliíndigo preocupado.

El niño no contestó, solo se pudieron ver como las lágrimas caían por su rostro que aún mantenía esa mártir sonrisa. El joven Gesso solo se recostó en las piernas de su habitual soporte moral, no esperando una caricia, solo quería recibir algo de apoyo desinteresado, él lo sabía, el único que podía dárselo era el heredero de los ilusionistas Rokudo.

-¿Te volvieron a pegar?- preguntó el aún inocente Mukuro que a su corta edad de ocho años ya había probado los sinsabores de la cruel vida de mafiosos.

- Esta vez fue aún peor- contestó el niño de ojos violetas encontrando la mirada de Mukuro.

El niño refirió puntualmente los hechos. Su padre, recién llegado de una nueva misión, había traído a nuevas víctimas ordenándole torturarlas de una forma "original" para luego deshacerse de ellas. El joven Gesso lo hizo para que su padre no lo golpeara como de costumbre, pero el premio por su trabajo bien hecho fue aún peor. Su padre había abusado sexualmente de él, aproximándose como una hiena que acecha a su indefensa presa diciéndole que era extremadamente inteligente y atractivo, expresando que sus ojos no podían compararse con los de otra persona, tocándolo con aquellos dedos, esos ásperos dedos que se convertirían en su verdugo por tantos años. El joven temblaba como Mukuro nunca había visto temblar a nadie, quien creía hasta ese entonces que la maldad no podía ser mayor que la de sus propios padres, que se golpeaban frecuentemente enfrente de sus jóvenes ojos.

Ahora Mukuro se explicaba la ausencia de su amigo por tanto tiempo, quien empezó a referirle su odisea diaria, contándole que sus entrenamientos se hacían aún más violentos, mostrándole los moretones y cortadas que poseía. El único sustento en ese momento era su joven madre, que lo acurrucaba frecuentemente entre sus brazos.

La escena cambió súbitamente, había llevado a Mukuro al día en que su amigo le decía que lo ayudara a enterrar al neófito hijo de su infame madre, quien años después de los referidos hechos había notado cierta atracción creciente hacia su hijo, abusando de él para meses después quedar embarazada. Mukuro solo cavaba, sin detenerse a preguntar, sabía perfectamente la respuesta. Byakuran odiaba al niño porque dudaba, no sabía si el niño para hijo suyo o hermano suyo, odiaba a su padre y odiaba a su madre; él y su amigo compartían el infierno, eran algo así como compañeros de celda, el albino frecuentaba la mansión de los Rokudo usando a su joven amigo como único punto de felicidad junto a su joven hermana Nagi, que siempre se lanzaba a sus brazos apenas llegaba.

Nuevamente todo se teñía de negro alrededor del flotante Mukuro que luego de un minuto se encontró con la escena que marcó su vida, había encontrado a su mejor amigo acostándose con su madre, la escena lo volvió a revivir, todo ese sentimiento de ira volvió a él, su amigo lo miró con ojos tristes y llorosos viendo como el peliíndigo se alejaba. Esa noche había decidido escapar de esa vida infame y llena de lascivia en la que se veía sumido. Sin más tomó sus cosas y a su pequeña Nagi para dirigirse sin que nadie los viera a la mansión de los Giglio Nero, encargándole la niña a Aria-san, la mujer le había preguntado el motivo de su partida pero él solo contestó con un "Cuídela bien, por favor". Sabía que no podía llevarla, sería peligroso para la niña de entonces 13 años. Esos gritos retumbaban nuevamente en su mente "¡Fratello, non mi lasciare!"* Mientras Chrome trataba de huir tras él.

Sus recuerdos lo llevaron a otros tiempos. La medianoche estaba en su curso natural y él estaba matando como siempre, sus víctimas no sabían cuando aparecería. Posesionándose de un nuevo cuerpo, ingresándolo al mundo de los psicópatas. Siempre buscando nuevas víctimas. Era un adicto a la soledad, la oscuridad vivía con él y no estaba contenta hasta gozar del último suspiro de los asesinados; la muerte era el paso final para sentirse reconfortado de nuevo. Ellos entraban a la zona de peligro, él sabía que no podían vencerlo así que jugaba con ellos asustándolos, porque matar le daba placer, dormir le causaba dolor. Solo se sentía bien cuando mataba, una y otra vez. Esos malditos mafiosos nunca tenían cuidado ¿Acaso no lo sabían? Él era ángel de la muerte, buscando una víctima nueva cada noche para enjuiciarla. La escena le mostraba masacre y más masacre, por más de que así lo deseaba no podía despertar. Todas las escenas del crimen, los distintos capos muertos por sus manos, mostraban las heridas hechas con su querido tridente y la soledad portada por el inquisidor de los mismos. El sufrimiento en sus sueños era inminente, no se esfumaban por más que él así lo deseara. Hasta que vio una sonrisa que hizo que toda esa tortuosa visión se esfumara, sintió un pequeño cuerpo apoyado en su pecho. Haru, era Haru siendo defendida por él mismo, defendida de los peligros; la niebla que antes había servido como cegadora de vidas ahora servía como la protectora de esa dulce existencia, justo cuando sus labios se tocarían por primera vez el alba despertó a un muy sudado Mukuro, que luego de haber rogado por despertar para terminar con esa pesadilla pataleaba por haberlo hecho antes de besar a la castaña en sus sueños.

* * *

Por su parte Haru despertaba de muy buen humor, al día siguiente era San Valentín y había quedado con Kyoko-chan la noche anterior en preparar ellas mismas los chocolates. Las cosas se habían facilitado aún más porque habían notificado en las noticias que ninguna secundaria tendría clases ese día por cuestiones institucionales, ni siquiera había escuchado las razones, solo se alegró de que así sucediera. Kyoko llegó a su casa y luego de desayunar juntas se dispusieron a partir. La pelinaranja le estaba refiriendo a Haru que había invitado a Hana pero esta se había negado de forma totalmente extraña, balbuceando incongruencias para luego terminar con la llamada. Ambas pensaron por un tiempo en una posible causa hasta que se rindieron y decidieron continuar con las compras. Habían ido de local en local buscando los ingredientes necesarios para preparar los chocolates que había hallado Haru en Internet.

La exigencia de los ingredientes iban desde cacao en polvo, barras de chocolates, galletas del mismo sabor, crema pastelera, chocolate suizo y chispas de chocolates, extendiéndose a diversos utensilios para su decoración y posterior presentación artística. Kyoko y Haru habían concebido la idea de dárselos a todos sus amigos, pues todos se lo merecían. Además esta idea hacía más fácil la labor pues no tenían que dejar en evidencia sentimiento alguno hacia nadie, todos lo recibirían por igual.

En el momento en que estaban saliendo de una de las últimas tiendas se encontraron con Hana, esta estaba sentada en un banco en la tienda del frente, estaba sentada sola con un vaso que parecía contener café.

- Mite, mite Kyoko-chan, esa es Hana-chan~desu- expone Haru señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Hana quien aún se encontraba sola.

- Tienes razón, Haru~chan. Deberíamos ir a saludarla- ambas amigas se disponían a cruzar la calle, esperando pacientemente pues habían automóviles en exceso.

Cuando al fin lograron cruzar y se dirigieron hacia donde ésta estaba, se encontraron una escena que no esperaban. Hana era alcanzada por Ryohei que al parecer le dijo algo, ésta le sonrió amablemente y él se sentó a su lado acercando su rostro al de ella para al parecer darle un beso, ambos estiraban sus labios buscando el contacto.

- ¡Onii~chan!- gritó Kyoko ya enfrente de los jóvenes quienes debido a la corta distancia de sus rostros se golpearon las frentes al escuchar aquella voz, presas del terror. La pareja no hizo más que levantar la mirada y esbozar una mueca pues a eso no se le podía llamar sonrisa.

Haru no sabía que decir, veía de cerca todas las reacciones, la cara de asco de Kyoko, la cara de asombro Hana y la cara de "Yo no fui" de Ryohei. Al fin decidió que lo más conveniente era alejar a la pelinaranja de la escena "del crimen" esperando que se calmara.

Pero las cosas no fueron tan fáciles, en toda la tarde Kyoko no dijo palabra alguna, tenía el ceño fruncido y amasaba las masas de chocolate como si se tratara del cuello de su hermano. Los chocolates de Haru habían quedado hermosos, en cambio los de Kyoko parecían pedazos de riñón recién arrancados del cuerpo humano con ayuda de los dientes. Haru solo calló, sentía que si decía algo los chocolates serían adornados con cada uno de sus cabellos.

* * *

Así es como llegó el día en que los sentimientos vuelan, y los chocolates son regalados como si no costaran dinero. Habían quedado en dárselo a los chicos cuando salieran de clases.

La tortura de los alumnos había empezado con la clase de biología, claro, una clase para nada normal ya que las miradas iban dirigidas a Gokudera y Yamamoto, que no entendía por qué demonios hoy eran observados como si tuvieran un cartel de "Patéame" en la espalda, aunque Tsuna y Kyoko se lo explicaban en cierta forma. Al llegar la esperada hora del receso las chicas del salón, y las que no lo eran formaron una larga fila para entregar sus regalos al guardián de la tormenta y de la lluvia. Uno podía ver dos mundos paralelos, en uno de ellos la crueldad era inminente, los chocolates eran lanzados, las mujeres eran rechazadas cruelmente y las lágrimas no se hacían esperar; en cambio en el otro mundo las sonrisas eran cálidas, los chocolates eran bien recibidos y las mejillas eran rápidamente pintadas del color carmín propio de la timidez. Tsuna veía esa escena sonriente, sus dos amigos eran realmente distintos.

Varias escenas de este tipo se observaban en todos los puntos de la ciudad con una diferencia, en cierta secundaria, llamada Midori un nuevo alumno fue presentado. El director había entrado esa mañana presentándolo.

**Flashback**

-Bien, hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno, viene de intercambio. Llegó recientemente de Italia y desde hoy será un alumno más de Midori, él es Byakuran Gesso. Al terminar de pronunciar ese nombre un joven realmente apuesto de cabello blanco ingresó al salón con una cálida sonrisa, haciendo con sus ojos violetas un pequeño guiño que hizo que los corazones de las presentes se detuvieran por un momento. Se paró en medio del salón y pronunció algunas palabras con un sexy acento propio del país ubicado en la península ibérica.

- Ciao, soy Byakuran Gesso, tengo 17 años y desde hoy seré un alumno más de Midori, espero que seamos amigos- dijo haciendo suspirar a las presentes y ganándose una mirada desconfiada de los espectadores del sexo masculino.

El joven albino había avanzado por el salón recibiendo la invitación de ciertas chicas que le ofrecían un asiento a su lado, él ignoró dicho gesto para sentarse al lado de nuestra castaña amiga, que estaba recostada sobre su mesa ignorando a la multitud.

-Espero que no te moleste que me siente aquí- dijo el mafioso sentándose- Soy Byakuran Gesso, es un placer, Haru-chan- le sonrió para luego mirar al frente de nuevo, ignorando a la joven que ahora lo observaba petrificada ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Se preguntaba bajo la envidiosa mirada de sus compañeras que la observaban fieramente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aclaración:** ¡Fratello, non mi lasciare! Quiere decir ¡Hermano, no me dejes!

Ya lo sé, fue un capítulo algo dramático, pero ahora entenderán mejor a Byakuran y a Mukuro. Gran parte del asesinato de los mafiosos por parte de Mukuro la escribí escuchando Psycho man de Black Sabbath, describe una personalidad muy parecida a de nuestro protagonista, así que usé ciertas parte para crear a un Mukuro asesino Gyajajajajajaja. En serio escuchen la canción, es la perfecta descripción de un asesino en serie, me encanta xD No se asusten, soy medio psicópata.

Quise suavizar la situación con algo divertido así que utilicé a Ryohei. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Era hora de despejar dudas así que tal vez les resultó algo más aburrido porque no hubo MukuHaru, pero espero que les haya gustado de todas formas.

Como se los prometí tienen un capítulo más…

_**Cada secreto del alma de un escritor, cada experiencia de su vida, cada atributo de su mente, se hallan ampliamente escritos en sus obras (Virginia Woolf)**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento! **

**Saya Christopher**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

**Capítulo VII - ¿El día de San Valentín culmina con un beso siempre?  
**

Desde la llegada del joven a Midori los ánimos estuvieron muy volátiles, algunas suspiraban, otras intentaban un acercamiento, en otros casos le sonreían tontamente y en otros tartamudeaban para luego alejarse de él sin más remedio. Y es que su modo de actuar era confuso para cualquier persona normal, en el primer momento, los pobres hombres pensaron que se trataba de un simple fanfarrón que quería tomar la atención de todas las chicas pero que en realidad no constituía un obstáculo, pero luego de todas esas horas se dieron cuenta de que en realidad era totalmente indiferente al trato con los demás, era de esas personas que no aceptan ni rechazan a nadie, por el contrario, se mantienen inmutables todo el tiempo. Así comprendieron que ese tipo de gente es la peor, porque uno nunca puede saber lo que están pensando y no puede catalogarlos como "buenos" o "malos", naturalmente eso saca de sus casillas a la mayoría, pues el ser humano se siente perdido sin una descripción exacta, obviamente todos nosotros presentamos miedo hacia lo desconocido. Eso era, Byakuran era para ellos la perfecta descripción de "desconocido". Debían quitarlo del medio cuanto antes.

En cambio para Haru, Byakuran era alguien algo más predecible que para sus demás compañeros por una simple razón, era muy parecido a Mukuro. Ambos mantenían una máscara escondiendo su verdadera personalidad tras ella. No lo descartaba, probablemente era peligroso al igual que el peliíndigo, pero en estos momentos ya no le daban miedo aquellas personas que escondían algo pues ella había descubierto algo así como simpatía detrás de la máscara de éstas. Había trascurrido el tiempo sin más remedio; todos sus chocolates los llevaba en la cartera esperando la hora para entregarlos pero aún sentía algo raro. Ese chico la observaba constantemente, sabía su nombre y la sonrisa que le dedicaba era totalmente diferente a la que le esbozaba a los demás. La sonrisa dedicada a sus demás compañeros era fría, en cambio a ella le mostraba una cálida. Al sonar el timbre de salida, todos se levantaron de sus asientos. Haru agarró su bolso y se dispuso a salir del salón sin mucha prisa, cuando sintió que alguien ponía una mano en sus hombros.

-¿Ya te vas, Haru-chan?- preguntó el albino para luego pararse al frente de la castaña.

- ¡Hahi! Byakuran-san realmente asustó a Haru-desu- contestó mirando al albino que le sonreía, era el momento de preguntarle- Byakuran-san, cómo es que sabe es nombre de Haru.

- Lo conozco porque tenemos más en común de lo que crees- explica el albino tomando el bolso de Haru y empujándola hacia la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeras. Se dirigieron por los pasillos mientras Haru se convertía en la envidia de las féminas. Entonces Haru detiene a Byakuran para tomar su bolso de vuelta, abrazándolo a su pecho- Jujum ¿Qué traes ahí, Haru-chan?- pregunta con una sonrisa juguetona- ¿Son chocolates para tu novio?

- Haru no tiene novio-desu- baja la mirada para luego volver a caminar- son para los amigos de Haru.

- ¿Y Mukuro-kun es tu amigo?- Byakuran lo había dicho algo fuerte así que las demás chicas empezaron a susurrar, sacando a Haru un sonrojo.

- Mukuro… él es amigo de Haru- luego de un momento analizó la pregunta- ¿Cómo conoce a Mukuro?- se vuelve hacia el albino para mirarlo.

- Él es un amigo de la infancia, pensé que lo hilarías, vengo de Italia- se acercó a la castaña para hablarle al oído- y también soy un mafioso. No te preocupes Haru-chan, sé que él te gusta así que no haré nada raro- culminó para adelantarse.

Haru quedó en blanco ante lo dicho por el líder de los Gesso sonrojándose.

-A Haru… a Haru no te gusta Mukuro, ella es solo su amiga-desu.

-Está bien, Haru-chan. Eres la ideal para él- el albino comienza a correr para huir de Haru que trataba de taparle la boca.

- Estás equivocado, Byakuran-san- Haru empezó una persecución que se extendió a toda Namimori, bajo la mirada de las chicas que empezaban a creer que nacería un romance entre los corredores.

* * *

En Italia, una peliíndigo preparaba sus prendas para disponerlas con el fin de viajar a Japón al día siguiente. Estaba algo callada desde hace como una hora, que también equivalía al tiempo de doblado de una sola prenda que aún tenía entre sus manos. Ante tal evidencia Unni no pudo más que levantar los ojos de las páginas del libro que estaba leyendo para tratar de calmar a su amiga.

- Todo estará bien, Chrome- tranquilizó ganándose una mirada fugaz de la joven ilusionista.

- ¿Él me recordará?

- Claro, es tu hermano mayor, te puedo asegurar que él está esperando tu llegada con toda su alma. Por lo que nos dijo Byakuran él jamás quiso dejarte, tuvo que hacerlo. Así que cambia esa cara, Chrome.

- Está bien, además ahora ya no me preocupa mucho. En realidad hizo un gran esfuerzo para salir de Vendicare y ahora es un Vongola, él está a salvo- Nagi había juntado sus manos como clamando alguna plegaria por el bien de su hermano a quien no venía desde hace dos años.

- Debemos irnos ya-_kora_- esta vez es un rubio el que ingresa a la habitación haciendo que las chicas se giraran para ver de quién se trataba, era el inconfundible Colonello que se abría paso por el salón con su inconfundible caminar rítmico. Él se encargaría de la seguridad de las niñas pues iban a Japón. Ahí se encontrarían con múltiples batallas. Ahora mismo todos los arcobalenos se dirigían a este punto pues el nuevo líder Vongola se encontraba ahí. Se debían hablar de varias cosas por el bien de la mafia.

En estos momentos debían subir al jet privado que primeramente los llevaría a España pues tenían que buscar a cierto científico loco y luego ir al país del sol naciente para la más grande reunión de la mafia. En esos momentos Unni y Chrome subían al jet acompañadas de Colonello que ya se había encargado del equipaje y las escoltaba hacia sus lugares. Luego de que éstas se acomodaran, se dirigió a la cabina en donde se encontró a su compañera ya preparada para despegar.

- Estamos listos-_kora_.

- Ya era hora, Colonello. Te mueves muy lento- increpa ésta con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Ves? Por esta razón no tienes un novio, Lal Mirch- el rubio lleva sus dedos al entrecejo de la mujer y lo masajea quitándole un sonrojo.

- Cállate- dice al fin saliéndose de su ensimismamiento para al fin despegar el avión.

* * *

Sucedió pues que en nuestra ausencia los jóvenes ya se encontraban en las calles, dirigiéndose a casa del mafioso, Kyoko iba totalmente apartada, desviando la mirada para no ver a su degenerado hermano, como ahora lo llamaba.

-Onii-san, deberías hablar con Kyoko-chan, de verdad se ve molesta- Tsuna se acerca al oído del boxeador para que la pelinaranja no lo escuchara- debes comprenderla, te vio en acción sin siquiera saber de la relación entre ustedes, habrá sido un golpe tremendo.

- Lo sé, Sawada. Hoy le hablé y traté de acariciar su rostro pero agarró mi muñeca y la doblo ¡AL EXTREMO! MI HERMANA DEBERÍA ENTRAR AL CLUB DE BOXEO, ES EXTREMA- grita el boxeador quitando una gota en la sien a todos los que observaron tal escena.

- Creo que no es buena idea, probablemente tomaría una silla y te la rompería encima, sempai- esta vez es Yamamoto el que da su punto de vista.

- Eres un idiota, cabeza de césped, las mujeres son muy problemáticas. No deberías meterte con ellas, no las entiendo- no hay que decir el nombre del que dijo tal cosa (N/A: Gokudera temee, ven a decirme que soy problemática con el puño en el aire).

En eso ven a Haru que llega sin una pizca de aliento, sudando como si hubiera corrido una maratón y mirando como una paranoica a todos lados.

- Mina, gomen me tardé mucho- se acerca al grupo de mafiosos.

- Haru, no hacía falta que corrieras para alcanzarnos, sabías que estaríamos en mi casa- Tsuna toca el hombro de la mujer tratando de calmarla.

- No es por eso, Haru estaba corriendo de alguien- dice al fin- Ohayo, Kyoko-chan ¿Los entregamos ahora?

- ¡Haru-chan! ¡Ohayo! Estoy de acuerdo- llega Kyoko igualando el paso de sus demás compañeros.

Sacan de sus bolsos las cajas de chocolates que tenían pegados los nombres de sus respectivos dueños.

- Etto, Gokudera-san esto es de usted- Haru se lo pasa.

- Supongo que los tomaré para guardarlos- responde Gokudera tomando la caja y mirando a otro lado simulando desinterés.

- Yamamoto-san- la caja va a parar al moreno.

- Arigato, Haru- contesta éste con una sonrisa.

- Sagagawa-san, esta caja le corresponde.

- Gracias AL EXTREMO.

- Y Tsuna-san, esta caja es su regalo.

- Arigato, Haru ¿Son nuestros regalos de San Valentín?- pregunta el castaño con una cálida sonrisa bajando la mirada hacia la caja de chocolates que llevaba su nombre aún sin abrirla.

- Hai, Haru lo hizo para todos ustedes porque son sus amigos-desu.

Todos abrieron sus cajas encontrando chocolates con una hermosa decoración, tenían corazoncitos con crema pastelera que dibujaban sus nombres en cada uno de ellos. Todos sonrieron ante el amable gesto de Haru al regalárselos, todos menos Tsuna que puso una extraña cara de asombro.

-¡Hahiii! ¿A Tsuna-san no le gustó su regalo?- pregunta la castaña algo triste.

-No… Es que… no me esperaba algo así- contesta Tsuna sin quitar los ojos de la caja.

- ¿Qué?- Haru se acerca al capo y mira al interior de la caja que resguardaba la foto de Mukuro y ella en el festival, se podía ver al peliíndigo abrazando a Haru mientras esta le dedicaba una sonrisa- ¡HAHIII! ¡Cómo llegó eso ahí!

En ese momento todos se reunieron alrededor de la caja encontrando la foto en ella, a Yamamoto se le escapó una sonrisa, a Kyoko un sonrojo pensando en lo adorable que se veía Haru con el Kimono al lado de Mukuro, a Ryohei un EXTREMO que denotaba sorpresa y a Gokudera un Tsk de enojo porque la estúpida mujer hería así a Tsuna.

-Es una linda foto, Haru- contesta Tsuna luego de un tiempo escondiendo lo que en verdad sentía, enojo y celos. En un momento se puso aún peor, porque al dorso de la foto se podía leer "Felíz día de San Valentín, Tsunayoshi-kun" dejando en claro quién había metido la foto en la caja.

- Ese Cabeza de piña temeeeee- Gokudera maldecía mientras Yamamoto reía a carcajadas.

- Al parecer Mukuro no quiere compartir a Haru- dice atajándose el estómago como si se le fuera a caer sacando un sonrojo a Haru.

Con el fin de salvar a la castaña Kyoko empezó a dar sus regalos. La diferencia era enorme, los chocolates parecían salidos de una aplanadora.

- Pueden comerlos- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa ¿Sádica? Todos, por miedo, lo hicieron sorprendiéndose porque no estaban tan mal, de hecho, sabían bien. Todos tomaron otro chocolate menos Ryohei que traía el rostro rojo y tocía como si fuera a morirse.

- ¡Onii-san! ¡Onii-san!- grita Tsuna acudiendo a su ayuda.

- ¡OH! Lo siento Onii-chan, creo que se me cayó un poco de pimienta en el tuyo- todos la miraron con cara de pena, realmente se las estaba tomando con su hermano.

Sin más apresuraron el paso para llegar a casa del décimo que acompañó al boxeador a la cocina en busca de un vaso con agua mientras Gokudera y Yamamoto se sentaban en el salón con Reborn, Dino y Bianchi que charlaban animadamente. Haru y Kyoko se habían dirigido al jardín para jugar con Lambo, I-pin y Fuuta que estaban por derrumbar la casa entre explosiones, rankings y patadas.

Al ver entrar a Tsuna casi cargando a Ryohei no pudieron más que reír pues cada día parecía una nueva aventura para el castaño.

-Qué pasó- preguntó el arcobaleno del sol sorbiendo su cappuccino bajo la mirada de los guardianes y sus dos acompañantes.

- La venganza de Kyoko- contestaron al unísono.

Reborn lo entendió perfectamente riendo de forma sonora ante las niñerías de los jóvenes hasta que una caja llamó la atención del moreno, estaba entreabierta en la pequeña mesa del medio. Éste la tomó y se encontró con la dichosa foto enviando una sonrisa a Dino que no entendió la razón. Se acercó así el joven potro salvaje para observar mejor la causa de la sonrisa de su antiguo maestro y la vio.

-Esto no quiere decir nada- sentencia muy cerca del arcobaleno para que nadie más los oyera.

-Repítelo otras diez veces, puede que así finalmente te lo creas- respondió el Hitman con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- De qué hablan, pequeñín- pregunta Yamamoto luego de observar la rara escena.

- De nada- contestan ambos en coro yendo hacia las escaleras de forma sospechosa.

- Hay que hacer las cosas más interesantes, Dino. Tengo una idea, haremos lo posible para que nuestro favorito gane. Qué te parece- propone Reborn sentado en uno de los escalones.

- No creo que eso sea correcto- contesta el potro con un dedo en la barbilla.

- Por eso mismo, será aún más divertido ¿No te parece?

- Está bien- contesta luego de un largo suspiro.

Se dirigieron así ambos hacia su propio destino poniendo todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Dino debía pensar en algo rápidamente porque conocía a su adversario.

Fue a la cocina en busca de Tsuna encontrando a Ryohei hablando con una Kyoko atada a la silla que aún pataleaba con Bianchi al lado cuidando que la presa no se le escapara.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Dino al grupo de muchachos observando desde el jardín trasero.

- Le dijimos a Bianchi que nos ayudara a hacer que Kyoko hablara con Onii-san pero al parecer entendió "Ayúdanos a amordazar a Kyoko"- contó Tsuna viendo a Haru sentada junto a los niños. Dino captó su mirada y la dirigió al mismo sujeto de atención para luego de un momento poner una mano en el hombro del joven capo.

- Tsuna, deberías decirle lo que sientes.

- ¡Hiii! No… no lo creo Dino-san, ella claramente se ve felíz con Mukuro. No quiero meterme en eso, es demasiado complicado- contestó bajando la mirada para esconder el sonrojo que llevaba en las mejillas.

- ¿Te dejarás vencer sin dar pelea? Eso es lo mismo que abandonar, no estás protegiendo a Haru, la estás abandonando- no sabía que decir así que usó lo que a Tsuna más le afectaba, no proteger a alguien valioso para él. Sabía que estaba mal jugar con los sentimientos de los tres pero de verdad deseaba a Reborn con los Cavallone además… le asustaba perder la apuesta, aunque no creyó que su arenga tuviera resultado, analizándolo no tenía sentido, así que prosiguió- Haru te gusta, Tsuna. No deberías abandonar a tus sentimientos solo porque se puso difícil, deberías pelear por ella- calló con un poco de sudor en la frente viendo a Tsuna que observaba a la castaña.

- Es verdad, debería… decirle- calló nuevamente por unos minutos- está bien, se lo diré pero… necesito algo de tiempo.

- Ese es mi hermanito- dice Cavallone con una radiante sonrisa de apoyo dirigida al menor.

* * *

En otro punto de la ciudad cierto apostador hacía el trabajo sucio. Se había dirigido a Kokuyo Land con el objetivo de demostrar su apoyo hacia el peliíndigo que se encontraba entrenando. Entró al salón que pocos minutos antes estaba totalmente inundado de agua ambientando la pelea entre Mukuro y el Kraken que no dejaba de atacarlo. Al verlo llegar Mukuro deshizo la ilusión acercándose al arcobaleno.

-Kufufufufufu qué haces aquí, Reborn-kun- pregunta acercando su tridente al bebé que se encontraba enfrente suyo con un pequeño disfraz de guerrero.

- ¿Quieres pelear mientras charlamos? Sería un maravilloso encuentro- contesta el asesino convirtiendo a León en una espada muy parecida a Excalibur (N/A: No puedo decir Excalibur sin recordar al Excalibur de Soul Eater, por dios ¡Qué traumatizante!).

-Kufufufufufu, estoy de acuerdo- contesta creando una lanza para empuñarla en la mano izquierda.

Así comienza el encuentro entre ambos asesinos, Mukuro lanzaba golpes realmente maestros al Hitman que los esquivaba todos de forma sensacional. Mukuro entonces hizo la ilusión de un campo de batalla para que la pelea se desarrollara de forma más real.

-Mukuro ¿Te gusta Haru?- pregunta el bebé yendo hacia adelante para lanzar un golpe al peliíndigo que interpuso la lanza ante el poderoso ataque.

- Kufufufufufu me gusta tener algo que tu alumno desea- contesta devolviendo el golpe con su tridente sin mayor daño para el asesino que convirtió a león en un escudo.

- No contestaste, dime si te gusta o no. Te lo tengo que confesar, creo que la mereces más, Tsuna dijo que no le gustaba pero cambió de parecer al verla contigo- lanza una patada a Mukuro que lo engañó con una ilusión que desapareció al instante.

- ¿Me estás apoyando acaso? No te lo voy a negar, ella me agrada. No dejaré que otro la tenga- contestó apareciendo de vuelta.

- ¿Y si te dijera que Tsuna está decidido a reconquistarla?- ante esto Mukuro se quedó quieto recibiendo un golpe que lo dejó tendido en el piso- Ella podría volver a él, después de todo ella sentía algo por Tsuna- se acercó al peliíndigo para susurrarle de forma dramática- A quién crees que elegirá, de todas formas Tsuna está dispuesto a protegerla de lo que sea. Por cierto, linda foto y linda jugada, pero recuerda algo, al poner celoso a Tsuna podrías hacer que él se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos- el arcobaleno se giró para marcharse. Mukuro se quedó pensativo frunciendo el ceño para luego levantarse.

- Qué planeas.

- Jum- Reborn esboza una sonrisa traviesa haciendo que Mukuro sonriera.

* * *

Tsuna seguía parado apoyado al pilar del jardín esperando un acercamiento, más bien el coraje para generar uno, pero resultaba demasiado difícil. Llevaba como media hora mirando a Haru que jugaba con los niños, reía con Kyoko que ahora se encontraba de mejor humor luego de la charla con su hermano y peleaba con Gokudera que la llamaba "Mujer Estúpida" haciéndola enojar; en definitiva ese no era el momento indicado para decírselo. Aún así se acercó a ella con un objetivo que desconocía.

-Haru ¿Podemos hablar?- pide bajo la atenta mirada de todos que lo veían más serio de lo normal.

- Hai, Tsuna-san- contesta ésta levantándose del césped para seguir consecutivamente al castaño que se dirigió a las escaleras sentándose en uno de los escalones. Ella sólo lo imitó.

- Haru…- siguió un momento de silencio en el cual empezó a jugar con sus manos mirándolas fijamente- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Ee-es decir uno de estos días- corrige.

Haru lo observó por un momento, Tsuna se veía realmente nervioso por alguna razón que ella ignoraba.

- Hai, Tsuna-san. Solo fija un día y Haru irá-desu- contesta levantándose- bien, Haru debe irse, ya es tarde y debe visitar a alguien más- Tsuna no pudo más que pensar de quién se trataba- Tsuna-san, perdona lo de la foto, Mukuro puede ser molesto a veces- la saca de la caja de Tsuna y la guarda en su bolso- nos vemos luego- sale de la casa dejando a un pensativo Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

Haru indudablemente se dirigió a Kokuyo Land, atravesó toda la ciudad en un santiamén y llegó ya un poco caída la noche encontrando a Mukuro con el tridente en la mano y una rara lanza clavada al suelo algo agitado.

-¡Hahi! Qué pasó- pregunta llegando al joven.

- Kufufufufufu solo estaba entrenando- contesta haciendo desaparecer la lanza y mirando hacia los lados como buscando a alguien, Haru solo ignoró esta acción.

- Haru… Toma- saca del bolso los chocolates y se los da- son para Mukuro.

El toma los chocolates y los estudia para luego mirar el rostro de la joven encontrándose con sus ojos.

- Kufufufufufu ¿Es mi regalo de San Valentín?- pregunta aproximándose a ella sigilosamente.

- Haru se los dio a todos sus amigos, y Mukuro lo sabe bien. Por qué pusiste la fotografía del día del festival en la caja de Tsuna-san y cómo la conseguiste- Haru le reclama furiosa alejándose de él que se seguía acercando.

- Kufufufufufu era mi regalo de San Valentín para él- explica- y en cuanto a cómo la conseguí, entre a tu cuarto en la noche de ayer pensando en que seguramente le harías algo y no me equivoqué. Vamos, no te enojes, fue un regalo combinado.

Haru mira hacia un lado pues le estaba incomodando la mirada insistente del ilusionista, en el momento recordó lo que deseaba preguntarle desde esa mañana.

- Un compañero de Midori dice que conoce a Mukuro y también sabe el nombre de Haru-desu- explicó ésta ganando la atención del peliíndigo- dice que es un mafioso igual que Tsuna-san.

- Cómo se llama- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, pues una idea venía a su mente.

- Byakuran algo- contestó ella poniendo un dedo en su barbilla pensando en el apellido. Mukuro se tensó totalmente recordando que efectivamente el albino le mencionó el nombre de Haru- estuvo persiguiendo a Haru todo el día, aunque Haru debe admitirlo, es algo simpático, pero a Haru le da miedo que sepa su nombre. Creo que mejor le digo a Tsuna-san que averigüe acerca de él cuando lo vea- explicó aún pensativa.

Ese nombre hizo estragos en Mukuro que pensó "Por qué demonios debe recurrir a él si yo también puedo hacerlo". De nuevo sentía eso que le oprimía el pecho, eso que hacía que quisiera matar al castaño.

Por un impulso tomó a Haru del brazo acercándola a su cuerpo; ella mantuvo su mirada fija en los orbes bicolores del peliíndigo para luego cerrarlos automáticamente al notar que la distancia entre ellos se extinguía. Entonces Mukuro se encontró sellando sus labios con los de la joven, besándola de forma tierna agarrándola de los brazos para que ésta no escapara. Haru aunque estaba sorprendida no se negó a contestar a los labios que la reclamaban animando a Mukuro a que la acercara aún más a él.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Vaya! Seguro me quieren matar por cortar la escena en el momento en que ésta se ponía buena. Deberán esperar para ver qué sucede luego. Dicen por ahí que no tengo sentimientos y que mi corazón es de piedra, hasta mis amigos me dicen Sub-zero pero trataré de hacer la escena lo mejor que pueda, claro que quedan mejor las masacres y escenas de ese tipo pero les juro que me esforzaré. Espero que les haya gustado el 2x1. En cuanto a sus elecciones de parejas, fueron de gran ayuda porque me dieron varias ideas.

Mi agradecimiento como siempre para todos ustedes que siempre leen, dejan sus reviews y a los que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos o a sus alertas. Deténganse un momento a dejarme sus comentarios; agradecimientos, sugerencias, críticas, amenazas de muerte, lo que sea se los agradeceré.

Por cierto ¡Feliz Navidad! aunque a mi no me gusta mucho pero da igual, de todas formas los felicito (aunque hayan pasado dos días). Nos leemos próximamente. Ja neee!

_**Cada secreto del alma de un escritor, cada experiencia de su vida, cada atributo de su mente, se hallan ampliamente escritos en sus obras (Virginia Woolf)**_

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**

****Saya Christopher****


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Recuerdos: "_**Recuerdos en el diálogo**_"

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

**Capítulo VIII - Me gustas  
**

Por un impulso tomó a Haru del brazo acercándola a su cuerpo; ella mantuvo su mirada fija en los orbes bicolores del peliíndigo para luego cerrarlos automáticamente al notar que la distancia entre ellos se extinguía. Entonces Mukuro se encontró sellando sus labios con los de la joven, besándola de forma tierna agarrándola de los brazos para que ésta no escapara. Haru aunque estaba sorprendida no se negó a contestar a los labios que la reclamaban animando a Mukuro a que la acercara aún más a él.

El beso probablemente haya durado poco pero la intensidad de los sentimientos encontrados en él ha sido mucha, ambos se alejaron algo sorprendidos aunque el italiano no lo demostrara. Por su parte Haru evitaba su mirada para que éste no viera lo confundida que estaba.

Probablemente Mukuro no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de la fuerte atracción hacia Haru, tal vez no quería darse cuenta pero ahora empezaba a cuestionarse por qué la besó. La castaña estaba ahí parada, esperando alguna palabra que la tranquilizara pues su corazón se encontraba danzando en su pecho. Esas palabras nunca llegaron porque ambos estaban demasiado cohibidos, quién lo pensaría, el gran Rokudo Mukuro, asesino de mafiosos era congelado por una niña de 16 años, eso ni él se lo creía.

- Haru debe irse-_desu – _dijo la joven volviéndose con el rostro sonrojado.

Mukuro la detuvo pero no supo que decir, solo se quedó observándola como un idiota. Al fin tomó aire y volvió a su personalidad normal, la socarrona que adoptaba siempre para protegerse.

- Kufufufufufu en cuanto a ese mafioso del que hablas, no te acerques mucho a él – advirtió, no porque temiera a Byakuran, más bien porque sentía algo extraño, no quería que se acercara a Haru.

- ¡Hahiii! ¿Él herirá a Haru? – preguntó Haru asustada poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.

- No, en realidad es buena persona, pero aún así no quiero que te acerques mucho – se quedó pensativo por unos minutos y luego prosiguió – no sé por qué se inscribió a Midori pero eso me preocupa ¿No será posible que te mudes a Namimori por un tiempo? Claro, estarías con Tsunayoshi-_kun _y eso no me gusta pero estarías protegida, verás a Byakuran… no lo veo desde que huí de Italia.

- Por qué huyó de Italia-_desu –_ preguntó Haru recordando lo que le había dicho Tsuna "_**Mukuro quiere destruir la mafia, él odia a la mafia y quiere destruirnos**_".

Mukuro no sabía qué decir, esa niña estaba ingresando a un mundo muy peligroso; el mundo al él cual pertenecía y del que no podía desprenderse tan fácilmente.

- Es algo complicado, mi familia no era la ideal y tuve que dejar todo para alejarme de ellos – explicó rascándose la cabeza buscando las palabras adecuadas – incluso me alejé de mi hermana menor.

- Mukuro no quiere contarle a Haru-_desu _– afirmó inflando los cachetes – todos tratan a Haru como si fuera una niña, Haru no es una niña, es una mujer-_desu._

- Kufufufufufu tal vez sea porque hablas en tercera persona todo el tiempo, pero no te estoy escondiendo algo sin lo cual no puedas vivir, créeme, es mejor que no escuches historias tan crueles – esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que Haru se sonrojara.

- Haru no lo entiende, ella no quiere que le escondan cosas, no es divertido ver como hablan de sus secretos a espaldas de Kyoko-_chan_ y de Haru-_desu_ – cruzó sus brazos – a veces creo que hasta Lambo-_san_ sabe de ciertas cosas pero nosotras no ¿Sabes qué? A partir de ahora Kyoko-_chan_ y yo también tendremos secretos – se alejó rápido.

- Kufufufufufu a dónde vas.

- Es un secreto – contestó Haru volviéndose, sacándole la lengua y saliendo de Kokuyo Land todo a un tiempo.

- Está molesta porque le esconden cosas, ella también quiere ser parte de Vongola – Reborn baja del techo con ayuda de un Leoparacadías – y estoy de acuerdo con ella, ya están metidas en esto, es mejor que sepan la verdad pero conozco muy bien a Dame-Tsuna, le dijo lo que era Vongola, pero no todo lo que implica ni los peligros que correrá. Sé que Haru aún se pregunta por el ataque de Squalo. No es bueno que estén desinformadas.

- Odio decirlo pero en esto estoy de acuerdo con Tsunayoshi-_kun_, Haru tal vez cambie su personalidad al saber de los oscuros secretos que guarda este mundo, del mismo modo como nosotros terminamos siendo lo que somos, unos asesinos – se quedó en silencio por un momento - ¿Crees que puedas hacer que ingrese a Namimori cuanto antes?

- Probablemente nos cueste unas cuantas luchas con Hibari como recompensa, pero creo que puedo hacerlo. Por cierto ¿Qué es lo que quiere con ella Byakuran?

- Quiere jugar con mis nervios y probablemente una muerte sangrienta, es un tipo bastante masoquista.

* * *

Era un hermoso jueves, el sol calentaba la ciudad de Namimori pero de forma suave ya que se acercaba el otoño. Tsuna aún se encontraba en casa pero ya estaba disponiéndose a salir cuando escuchó que Dino reclamaba su presencia con un hilo de voz.

- Qué sucede Dino-_san_ – dijo apareciendo en la puerta de la sala en donde el rubio se encontraba.

- Solo quiero desearte buena suerte y espero que pienses seriamente en lo que te dije ayer.

- Sí, ya hablé con Haru, nos veremos en cualquier momento – contestó alejándose – adiós.

El castaño había estado pensando en eso toda la noche y pensó que tal vez esa tarde sería el mejor momento. Sentía una gran ansiedad por decirle a Haru acerca de sus sentimientos.

Se encontró afuera con Yamamoto y Gokudera que ya lo estaba esperando como siempre. Caminaron sin ninguna prisa encontrándose por el camino con Ryohei, Hana y Kyoko que ya podían compartir el mismo espacio.

Nadie entendió como sucedió pero Reborn se apareció con un disfraz de asfaltado y dio un golpe con la culata* de León a Tsuna que cayó al suelo.

- Itaaaai Reborn – dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Al levantar la mirada vio a Haru vestida con el uniforme de Namimori, ésta le sonrió saludando a todos.

- Haru ¿Qué haces vestida así?

- Haru no te dirá, es un secreto. Solo puede decirte que será una alumna más de Namimori desde ahora – Tsuna iba a decir algo pero Haru lo ignoró para llevar a Kyoko y a Hana más adelante y dedicarles unas palabras en el oído, luego de lo cual ellas asintieron conformes.

- Ven, Haru-_chan_, te sentarás con nosotras en clases – las tres se adelantaron dejando a los restantes cinco hombres observándolas.

- ¿Es obra tuya? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Reborn.

- Ella está molesta porque piensa que tú y Mukuro le esconden cosas, y no solo a ella, también a Kyoko. Ambas están molestas y debo decirte que estoy de su lado, las tres deberían saber la verdad porque ahora son parte de Vongola, no es justo utilizarlas solo cuando te conviene Dame-Tsuna.

- No importa, no las expondré a este mundo, mira Reborn, yo no quería ser el Décimo Vongola pero no tuvo otra opción; ellas si la tienen y quiero que elijan bien cuál es la que les conviene.

- Tú lo has dicho, ellas deberían elegir pero tú ni siquiera le das esa opción. Solo le das una ruta que tomar. Te estás contradiciendo y luego sufrirás las consecuencias.

- Pequeñín, tampoco creo que deban exponerse – comenta Yamamoto rascándose la cabeza.

- Yo tampoco quiero exponer a mi hermana ni a Hana, no se lo digas Sawada porque te golpearé ¡AL EXTREMO!

- Las están exponiendo más ocultándole cosas. Tsuna – dijo dirigiéndose al castaño, sabía cómo hacer que recapacitara – ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez con Haru? No pudiste protegerla por estar parado como idiota pensando en que se estaba enterando de lo malo que es ser parte de la mafia, si Mukuro no hubiera llegado estaría muerta. Tú dijiste que él no era confiable pero resulta ser que tú eres más desconfiable; Mukuro conoce sus debilidades y eso lo hace más fuerte, pero tú tienes miedo de descubrirlas por no querer fallar. En todo caso deja a Haru con Mukuro, él sabrá protegerla.

- Reborn-_san_, eso es… - Gokudera es interrumpido por una mirada asesina de Reborn.

- Hablo en serio, él es el jefe pero tiembla como una hoja cada vez que las cosas se ponen feas, dices que Mukuro es un asesino pero eso es lo que lo hace más humano, incluso uno más valioso que tú, Dame-Tsuna, porque él sabe vivir con el resto de la sangre en sus manos, no se detiene a llorar por sus víctimas, vive como pago hacia ellas que ya no pueden hacerlo; en cambio tú te quedas estancado pensando en la crueldad y pidiendo que te dejen en paz. Si de verdad quieres ser benevolente, actúa como un buen jefe y no dejes que tu familia caiga en desgracia – culminó dejando a Tsuna que apretaba fuertemente las manos.

* * *

En la azotea de Namimori se encontraban Rokudo Mukuro y Hibari Kyoya peleando como unos condenados, incluso en cada una de las clases se podían escuchar el ruido de golpes, pero por obvias razones (N/A: Años de conocer al bélico prefecto) solo ignoraban el hecho.

Mukuro había recibido la noticia del cambio de Haru con gran satisfacción, aunque tener que ir tan temprano a patearle el trasero a cierto prefecto no le causaba tanta gracia ya que él acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde.

Ambos se encontraban peleando ferozmente, uno con movimientos hábiles atacando con su tridente y el otro devolviendo patadas defendiéndose con sus tonfas.

- Dime, herbívoro ¿Por qué quieres a esa herbívora aquí? Creí que no te agradaba que estuviera cerca del idiota ese.

- Kufufufufufu digamos que ella es algo valiosa para mí y no quiero que nadie la ataque. Descuida, si la cuidas bien vendré cada tanto a divertirte – contestó con una patada que lanzó a prefecto al rejado de la azotea que quedó muy dañado – de hecho quisiera pedirte que no dejaras que le hicieran nada mientras estuviera aquí.

- No soy niñera, Herbívoro – contestó poniéndose de pie y dando un golpe a Mukuro en la espalda, haciendo que éste se tambaleara.

- Kufufufufufu te pagaré bien – contestó atrapando con su tridente a las tonfas de la alondra.

- Esto te saldrá caro.

* * *

El receso había llegado, se podía ver en la sala de clases a Haru y a Kyoko conversando en secreto, mientras los otros las observaban con una gotita en la sien por lo infantiles que se veían. Aunque Tsuna debía admitirlo, le dolía que la castaña lo mirara tan fríamente.

- Sí que están enojadas – comenta Hana acercándose a su novio que ya se encontraba con los demás, como siempre ocurría en cada receso.

- Creí que te unirías a ellas, Hana.

- Ni siquiera entiendo qué es lo que ustedes saben que ellas anhelan tanto saber, no me interesa – comentó ésta sentándose próxima al capo y a Ryohei.

En ese momento ven a Rokudo Mukuro parado en la puerta, observándolos mientras las chicas cuchicheaban y suspiraban por el apuesto recién llegado.

Haru vio al mayor y se sonrojó pensando en el beso del día anterior. De todas formas y por un impulso corrió hacia él mirándolo a los ojos. El peliíndigo la vio llegar hasta él y luego más atrás vio a un Sawada Tsunayoshi que lo observaba fieramente, así que tiernamente acarició el rostro de la joven, haciendo que se lanzara un "¡Kyaaaa!" generalizado.

- Kufufufufufu ¿Te estás divirtiendo con tus nuevos compañeros de clase? – le preguntó sonriendo porque las jóvenes se sonrojaban notoriamente por la escena que estaban observando.

- Haaai, Haru se está divirtiendo mucho con Kyoko-_chan_ y el resto de sus amigos, Mukuro no tiene que preocuparse – contestó sonriendo – qué haces aquí.

- Vine a arreglar unos asuntos con Ave-_kun_.

- ¡Muévete Herbívoro! Te di permiso para verla un segundo, ese segundo se terminó – Hibari apareció dando golpes a diestra y siniestra dejando a los alumnos que se ponían en su camino tendidos por todo el corredor.

- Kufufufufufu tan molesto como siempre – dijo Mukuro girando un poco el rostro hacia el azabache – Bien, tengo que irme, Haru. Pórtate mal – aconsejó rozando los labios de la joven con su dedo índice saliendo como si nada del lugar con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando a paso ligero como si la paciencia de Hibari fuera infinita.

Tsuna se levantó del lugar que hasta hace un tiempo ocupaba para ir tras su guardián de la niebla, pasando al lado de Haru, que aún estaba parada con la mirada perdida.

- ¡Mukuro! Espera – grito hasta que el mafioso detuvo la marcha – quiero… quiero preguntarte algo ¿Tú le dijiste algo a Haru? Ya sabes… sobre la mafia.

- Kufufufufufu no deberías preocuparte por ella, conmigo es suficiente. De todas formas te lo diré, no pienso contarle nada por el momento, creo que no está preparada, pero planeo decírselo pronto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Eso la devastaría, ella dice que quiere saber pero no sabe lo que hay detrás de esto – expuso Tsuna muy enojado, mientras Hibari los observaba manteniéndose al margen por primera vez.

- Sí, pero no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo, Tsunayoshi-_kun_, eso no es posible. Así que yo se lo diré ¿Sabes? Ella dice que está enojada y que va a empezar a guardarme secretos – una sonrisa cálida cursaba sus labios, Tsuna lo notó pensando que tal vez Mukuro quería a Haru más de lo que había pensado – se comporta como una niña, pero no lo es, no podremos engañarla, así que deja de aplazar las cosas, habla con la otra mocosa, yo me encargaré de hablar con Haru – se volvió y Tsuna pudo ver determinación en sus ojos.

- No... Yo le diré a Haru, debo decírselo porque… - no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Mukuro le lanzó una mirada fiera; Hibari sonrió pensando que el aura de Mukuro en ese momento era la misma que la del bebé, parecía un verdadero asesino.

- Huumm interesante – dijo en voz baja cruzando los brazos por encima de su pecho.

- ¿No me entendiste, Tsunayoshi-_kun_? Yo se lo diré, no estoy jugando, tocas el tema con Haru y no despertarás para ver un mañana. Yo se lo diré – le gritó de tal forma que Tsuna apretó fuertemente los puños al mismo tiempo que rechinaba los dientes. En el momento Mukuro se largó dejando a prefecto y alumno parados en el mismo lugar.

- A clases, Herbívoro – ordenó Hibari todavía con la pose anterior.

Tsuna no dijo nada, solo se fue. Sentía una gran opresión en el pecho, indudablemente Mukuro iba en serio con Haru y eso le molestaba. Recordó todo, como la acarició, el tono de voz que utilizó con ella, como le sonrió, todo lo recordaba. Pero lo que no podía quitar de su cabeza era la reacción de ella, le sonrió de una forma única, era una sonrisa jamás vista por él. "¡Maldita sea!" se dijo, pensando que Dino tenía razón. Él no se rendiría.

Se lanzó hacia la clase en busca de la castaña, que se encontraba hablando con Kyoko. Al verlo llegar lo observó viendo la mirada sombría del castaño. Éste se acercó a ella y le dijo "Haru, debemos hablar luego de clases" a lo que ella asintió obedientemente.

* * *

En la sede de Japón se encontraban los Varia que eran increpados por Iemitsu, que estaba al borde del colapso por lo que habían hecho.

- Digan lo que digan, atacaron a una civil. Aunque se trate de la amiga de Tsuna, ella no tiene nada que ver con esto. Xanxus, de verdad no entiendo por qué sigues con esto, el anillo te rechazó y no puedes cambiar ese hecho. Aunque hagas mil berrinches, eso no cambiará.

- Cállate, basura – contestó Xanxus con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio.

- Hablo en serio Xanxus, los anteriores Varia aceptaron la verdad, tú no lo estás haciendo ¿Qué no amas a Vongola? – sabía que debía convocar al amor que sentía Xanxus por la familia.

- Odio al maldito mocoso, jamás lo aceptaré como Décimo Vongola, porque no es más que un mocoso debilucho – contestó Xanxus apuntando con las pistolas gemelas al rubio.

- Entonces no queda de otra, Tsuna tendrá que hacer que tanto tú como tus guardianes lo respeten.

- Hahahahahahahaha – rió sonoramente – eso jamás pasará porque si nos enfrentamos, terminará tan herido que no podrá articular palabra alguna en meses.

- Eso lo veremos, de todas formas, deja fuera de esto a las personas inocentes, Xanxus – dijo Iemitsu dirigiéndose a la salida.

- Vete, mierdecilla – contestó apuntando y abriendo un hueco en la pared, luego de que Iemitsu lo esquivara.

- Estás advertido – dijo para luego marcharse.

- ¡Voooooii! ¡Maldito jefe! Qué pretendes hacer.

- Huumm, exterminarlos – contestó Xanxus con una sádica y altanera sonrisa que denotaba sus propósitos.

* * *

Tsuna y Haru se separaron de los demás luego del término de clases, era la idea del capo exponer sus sinceros sentimientos a la castaña, pero para hacerlo necesitaba privacidad. Así fue que decidió que lo mejor sería acompañar a la chica a su casa, disponiendo así de un largo trecho para explicarse.

Estaban pues caminando en silencio, Haru naturalmente, estaba de lo más distraída, sus pensamientos viajaban hacia otra parte de la ciudad, junto a cierto peliíndigo. Tsuna la observó por largo rato de reojo viendo sus reacciones, que prácticamente eran nulas pero no pudo evitar sonreír porque Haru en algunos momentos hacía un puchero o carraspeaba, era digno de verse.

El décimo sabía que no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, así que decidió que debía hablar de una vez por todas.

- Haru, te pedí que me permitieras unos momentos contigo porque debo decirte algo – dijo ganándose la mirada de la joven.

- ¡Hahii! ¿Sucede algo Tsuna-_san_? – hipó la joven con algo de preocupación.

- No, no sucede nada, es solo que – se paró para observarla detenidamente haciendo que ella lo imitara – Haru, tú hace tiempo me dijiste que yo te gustaba ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Tsuna-_san_, Haru ya le dijo que eso fue un error – contestó algo consternada por la pregunta.

- Debió haber una razón para que lo hicieras, Haru. Yo quiero saber esa razón – se acercó más a ella y la miro inquisitivamente a los ojos.

- Haru… Haru pensaba que amaba a Tsuna, de verdad lo creyó así, pero resultó que no era lo que sentía en realidad, Haru piensa que solo le gusta Tsuna y que lo quiere como a un buen amigo – contestó esquivando su mirada.

- Y qué sientes por Mukuro – la sonrisa de Tsuna se convertía cada vez más en una mueca.

- Haru quiere a Mukuro-_desu_ porque aunque muchas veces se burle de Haru o la moleste él es sincero con ella o al menos intenta serlo – contesta con un deje de molestia contenida poniéndole algo de filo involuntario a sus palabras.

- Te molesta no saber qué escondemos ¿Verdad? Haru, es mejor que ni tú ni Kyoko-_chan_ lo sepan, me preocupa que cambien, las cosas no son tan fáciles – Tsuna trataba de calmarla.

- Dejen que Haru y Kyoko-_chan_ lo juzguen, todos ustedes hacen lo mismo, nos tratan como si fuéramos niñas inconscientes – empezó a gritar aunque luego trató de controlar su tono de voz.

- Mukuro tampoco te dice nada – afirmó el castaño – pero él me dijo que te lo diría todo cuando estuvieras preparada.

- Haru está molesta con todos ustedes ahora-_desu_ – dijo alejándose de Tsuna, volviendo a caminar pero esta vez a zancadas.

- Haru, debo decirte algo, te pregunté acerca de tus sentimientos por una razón – Haru se volvió a verlo de nuevo.

- Tsuna-_san_ – dijo en un hilo de voz la castaña.

- Haru – tragó saliva dificultosamente – tú me gusta.

- Tsuna-_san_ también es del agrado de Haru-_desu_ – contestó ésta inocentemente haciendo que Tsuna quisiera romperse la cabeza con ayuda del asfaltado.

- No Haru, yo… - nuevamente el nudo en la garganta hacía que tomara un descanso – siento algo más que simple cariño de amigos por ti, me gustas – culminó viendo como Haru abría los ojos como platos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Aclaración: Culata es la parte de la _pistola_ por donde la cojes  
**

¡Ohayo mis queridos lectores! Saya está de vuelta luego de una semana, lamentándose porque el nuevo episodio de Fairy Tail no ha salido y porque se acerca febrero peligrosamente y debe ir a la universidad T_T, más bien al probatorio para la universidad y estudiaré como una demente T_T, pero he reunido fuerzas para seguir con la vida-_desu_.

No sé por qué pero necesito más acción, así que decidí que haré unas cuantas locuras con ayuda de mi amor platónico Xanxus. Se preguntaran ¿Y BYAKURAN? Tranquilas, él nunca, jamás desaparece… Hasta para mí es algo indescifrable ¡LO AMO! XD.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, la declaración de Tsuna estuvo algo torpe, como ocurre frecuentemente con él. Díganme ¿Les ha gustado?

Como no tuve tiempo de responderles sus reviews lo haré ahora en el rincón de las respuestas 2.0. Me gusta responder a sus reviews porque si no lo hiciera sería un poco malagradecida y no quiero serlo.

Gracias a todas las personas que leen frecuentemente mis locuras y las que apoyan esta historia, les juro jamás dejarlas/os sin el capítulo de cada semana.

Como regalo más abajo está el especial de navidad y año nuevo.

**Rincón de las Respuestas:**

** dianal marquezal:** creo que fuiste la única a la que le respondí el review, pero de todas formas lo haré de nuevo, gracias por el apoyo y por despertar a tu sobrina con tus gritos de emoción, me haces felíz. Indudablemente la historia de Mukuro y Byakuran es algo cruel pero explica mucho de su personalidad y su relación. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado xD

**Yami Krismiya:** creo que era momento de que Mukuro besara a Haru pero eso no terminará ahí. Efectivamente, cambié la historia, como siempre los tratan a Mukuro y a Byakuran como psicópatas quería explicar cuál era el detonante de esa conducta rara. Espero que te guste la historia, a veces tengo momentos de locuras, ya sabes.

**Choconigiri - Nel:** Igual que a ti me encanta Byakuran, es tal impredescible, todo el tiempo te sorprende así que espero cumplir con las expectativas. Se vienen unas cuantas locuras con él, cosas que harán carraspear a Mukuro y a Tsuna coffcoff *-*. Espero que este capítulo también te guste.

**Suno Andrew:** Sí, definitivamente uno se acostumbra a las locuras que crea mi mente psicópata, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia y el personaje "secreto", definitivamente las historias de la mafia son algo crueles. En cuanto a la llegada de Byakuran, traerá muchas locuras, hará que personas con una infinita paciencia exploten y que personas con poca paciencia quiera matarlo. En cuanto a Kyoko, creo que la cambié un poco pero espero que haya sido para bien u.u. Dino sufrirá un poco por osar apostar con Reborn Gyajajajajaajja. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo xD

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Súper especial de navidad**

Era el día de navidad, y estaban paseándose como unos travestidos por toda Namimori ¿Se preguntan por qué? Esto responderá a su pregunta.

**Flashback.**

Tsuna se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cálida cama, entrelazado entre sus suaves sábanas, hasta que sintió que la fría agua de la Antártida se encontraba bañando su cuerpo "¿Qué demonios?", pensó abriendo pesadamente los ojos, viendo a su maniático tutor disfrazado de copo de nieve con un balde en las manos luciendo una sádica sonrisa.

- Levántate Dame-Tsuna – dice el Hitman tirando de la cama a Tsuna luego de estirar las sábanas entre las cuales se encontraba resguardado – te doy cinco minutos para que te des un baño y bajes.

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? Es navidad y son las … - mira su reloj – las ¿6 de la mañana? ¿Te volviste loco? Aún es temprano – Increpa furioso – no puedo asearme en cinco minutos, eso es imposible – toma asiento en su cama cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Por qué ¿Acaso eres una mujer? ¿Necesitas maquillarte? – bromea el sádico tutor.

- C-Claro que no, es solo que… - es interrumpido por un zapato volador.

- Cinco minutos, Dame-Tsuna – advierte Reborn desde el umbral del cuarto.

- No lo haré – contesta Tsuna contrariado.

- ¿No lo harás? – pregunta el arcobaleno con una sádica sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Así es como pasaron los cinco minutos, se podía ver a Tsuna bajar por las escaleras con una bandita en la frente.

- ¿Ves Tsuna? Cinco minutos es tiempo suficiente.

- Cállate, espera ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – dirigió su mirada por primera vez a sus guardianes, Dino, Giannini, Haru, Bianchi, Kyoko, I-pin y Shamal que se encontraban observándolo.

- Para eso hice que te levantaras, Dame-Tsuna. Hoy es navidad y vamos a hacer que sea un día inolvidable – expone dando vueltas – les propongo un juego, es más bien un reto. Los reto a vivir en los zapatos del sexo opuesto durante todo el día, hasta las 8 de la noche.

- No comprendo, Reborn-_san_ – Gokudera se rasca la cabeza con confusión.

- Estoy diciendo que por un día los hombres vestirán de mujeres y harán cosas de mujeres, mientras las mujeres harán cosas de hombres – explicó.

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos ante tal estupidez. Sabiendo Reborn que se negarían prosiguió.

- Claro, el ganador tendrá un premio, cualquier cosa que deseen la tendrán, ese es el premio.

- ¿Q-QUÉ? Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida – se queja Tsuna.

- Solo piénsenlo, ser la mano derecho de cierto capo – se ganó la mirada interesada de Gokudera – ser un beisbolista aclamado – Yamamoto levantó la mirada – o un boxeador – se escuchó un "AL EXTREMO" – ser alcalde de Namimori para morder hasta la muerte a todo el que ose maltratarla – un azabache miraba con interés al bebé – destruir a la mafia – cierto peliíndigo hacía oír su "Kufufufufufu" característico – ganar el cariño de cierta mujer – Tsuna se sonrojó ganándose una mirada de odio de cierto ilusionista – piénsenlo, las posibilidades son infinitas.

- Me uno – gritan al unísono Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera, Lambo y Dino.

- ¿Dino-_san_? – pregunta Tsuna mirándolo sorprendido.

- No te preocupes, hermanito. Quiero un mundo mejor para la mafia – mintió pensando en su verdadero deseo que era llevarse a cierto arcobaleno a la familia Cavallone.

- Bien, su reto es terminar con las compras de navidad vestidos con la ropa correspondiente para las 8 de la noche. Podrán trabajar en parejas o solos, como quieran.

- Haru y Kyoko-_chan_ irán juntas-_desu_ – dijo la castaña agarrando del brazo a su amiga.

- Bien, quiten sus ropas, les pedí que la trajeran para que los participantes pudieran usarlas – todos quitaron bolsas con las prendas dentro – bien, tienen diez minutos para vestirse y salir. No lo olviden, yo también participaré así que no bajen la guardia.

- No se preocupe, Juudaime, ganaremos – alienta Gokudera autoproclamándose pareja de Tsuna.

Luego de diez minutos todos estaban vestidos y realmente era digno de ver, porque Haru y las demás mujeres llevaban pantalones que les quedaban en exceso holgados, mientras los hombres llevaban faldas o vestidos, aunque en algunos casos también se veían pantalones muy ajustados.

- Onii-_chan_ te ves realmente bien – comenta Kyoko tratando de no explotar de la risa.

- Esto es incómodo al extremo – contesta decaído Ryohei, al ver que no sería fácil correr con una falda tan corta.

- No te preocupes, sempai. Nos las arreglaremos – anima un siempre sonriente Yamamoto.

- Bien las parejas son: Tsuna y Gokudera; Yamamoto y Ryohei; Haru y Kyoko; Dino y Shamal; Hibari y Mukuro; Lambo e I-pin; Yo y Giannini y… Bianchi que prefirió ir sola – todos dirigen la mirada hacia la joven que tenía un antifaz para que Hayato no cayera inconsciente y luego hacia Reborn que llevaba un vestido azul – Bien ¡Comiencen!

Todos corrieron hacia las calles, Kyoko y Haru tomaron la delantera rápidamente. En cambio los demás quedaron congelados por lo vergonzoso que resultaba tener que correr vestidos de mujer.

- Herbívoro, esto es vergonzoso – sentencia Hibari que aunque llevaba un pantalón, llevaba uno que le quedaba realmente ajustado y una blusa de mujer de color rosado pálido.

- Kufufufufufu no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto – dice Mukuro que llevaba unos jeans algo rotos en las rodillas bien a la moda con una camisa que no se le prendía al pecho dejando ver un poco su torso.

- Rebooorn esto es horrible – Tsuna fue el menos suertudo pues llevaba una falda por encima de las rodillas de color rojo y unas sandalias.

- Lo sé Dame-Tsuna, con esas sandalias pareces un franciscano* – dice Reborn explotando en carcajadas.

Todos se empezaron a correr, aunque claro algunos con más dificultad por las prendas que llevaban.

- No olviden que deben actuar como lo que son, hombres y mujeres – recalcó el Hitman corriendo de forma bastante profesional con el vestido que llevaba.

- Claro-_desu_ – respondió Haru con una fingida voz ronca que hizo que todos riendo – bien, vamos Kyoko-_chan_ digo _kun_ – corrigió.

- Claro – imitó.

Ambas tomaron el ala izquierda de la calle dejando atrás a los hombres pues Bianchi e I-pin,que eran las últimas mujeres, también se habían esfumado

**Fin del Flashback.**

Así es como llegamos a este momento, en que Tsuna trataba de pagar en la caja con voz de mujer por los improvisados regalos que él y Gokudera compraron, mientras eran observados por los clientes que los miraban extrañados, más bien a Gokudera porque Tsuna tenía tal cara de niña que pasaba desapercibido.

* * *

Vayamos con cierto azabache y su compañero ilusionista que en esos momentos estaban comprando lo último de la lista otorgada por Reborn.

Estaban pagando cuando cierto viejo se les acerca.

- ¡Dios! Si que eres linda, muñeca – le dice a Hibari acercándose.

El azabache lo miraba serio y con el aura oscura envolviendolo cada vez más hasta que sintió una palmada en el trasero.

- Kamikorosu – sentenció para luego dejar sangrando al desagradable hombre mientras Mukuro reía maliciosamente.

Entonces tuvo una idea, hizo una ilusión de Hibari con la misma ropa haciendo poses provocativas, lo que hizo enfurecer al prefecto.

- Morirás vestido de mujer, Herbívoro – fue hacia Mukuro atacándolo, haciendo que bajara una gotita por la frente de todo el que los viera, pues la mayoría pensaba estar viendo una pelea entre travestis.

En otro punto de la ciudad Ryohei y Yamamoto apuraban el paso, eran las 7:30 y aún les faltaba pagar el último regalo. Claro, todos les daban el lugar en la fila alejándose al ver a tales locos vestidos de mujer.

- Aquí está el dinero ¡AL EXTREMO! – gritó Ryohei lanzando el efectivo, la cajera lo miró sorprendida viendo como esos curiosos hombres corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello.

* * *

Llegaron así Yama-Ryo, Tsu-Goku, Ha-Kyo, Hiba-Muku y Dino-Sha al mismo tiempo gritando "Ganamos" a todo pulmón.

- Cállense, Juudaime y yo llegamos primero – Gokudera agita el puño en el aire.

- Yamamoto y yo ganamos ¡AL EXTREMO!

- Claro que no, cabeza de Césped.

- Que sí, cabeza de pulpo.

- Cierren el pico, Herbívoros. No me tocaron el trasero por nada, éste herbívoro y yo ganamos – sentenció Hibari mostrando sus tonfas siendo secundado por Mukuro.

- Claro que no, Hibari-_san_. Haru y Kyoko-_chan_ llegaron antes-_desu_ – se cruza de brazos decidida.

- Kufufufufufu siento diferir contigo, Haru – Mukuro esboza una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Claro que no, Kyoya, Shamal y yo ganamos.

- Cállate, potro con retraso mental – Hibari acerca sus tonfas al rubio que ya quitaba su látigo.

- Haru-_chan _– llama Shamal acercándose a Haru, que pegó un "¡Hahi!" asustada, siendo golpeado por el tridente de Mukuro.

Así es como empezó la discusión, siendo parada por el causante del problema, Reborn, que aparecía con Giannini y Bianchi en esos momentos.

- Sí que tardaron, fueron los últimos en llegar – comenta haciendo que a todos se les abrieran los ojos como platos.

- ¿C-Cómo d-dices? – pregunta Tsuna.

- Sí, Bianchi, Giannini, I-pin, la vaca inservible y yo llevamos un buen rato esperándolos – explicó mientras a todos les palpitaba una vena en la frente.

- ¿Y quién ganó, chiquitín? – pregunta Yamamoto.

- Obviamente Giannini y yo.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEE? – todos se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

- Eso no es justo, Reborn – sentencia Tsuna llorando al solo recordar todo lo que tuvieron que hacer.

- Nadie puede ganar al mejor asesino del mundo – dice con una sonrisa sádica mientras unos cuantos se desmayaban al pensar que su recorrido había sido en vano y que aún así no ganaron.

Así es como la tarde de esa navidad será recordada en toda la ciudad de Namimori, que solo por esa vez pudo ver a un montón de hombres vestidos de mujer, corriendo por doquier con sus bolsas de almacén.

**ACLARACIÓN:** _Los franciscanos son miembros de una Orden Religiosa mendicante católica fundada por San Francisco de Asís que generalmente llevan el hábito y unas sandalias._

**_Cada secreto del alma de un escritor, cada experiencia de su vida, cada atributo de su mente, se hallan ampliamente escritos en sus obras (Virginia Woolf)_**

**¡Comenten, sus reviews son mi alimento!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.**

****Saya Christopher**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Recuerdos: "**_Recuerdos en el diálogo_**"

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

**Capítulo IX – Jaque Mate**

Había pasado una semana desde los sucesos anteriormente relatados y Haru sentía que se la llevaba el diablo ¿Por qué? Porque Mukuro había desaparecido completamente de su vista, había estado con él por última vez en Namimori, durante el receso; y en cuanto a Tsuna, éste aún se sentía un poco afectado por su respuesta.  
**Flash Back.**  
— Tú me gustas — repitió de nuevo, como si Haru no lo hubiera escuchado.  
Haru simplemente mantenía los ojos abiertos, como si tratara de ver algo que sus ojos le impedían observar, como si tuviera la vista borrosa y se encaprichara en ver lo que tenía enfrente.  
— T-Tsuna-_san_ — dijo al fin, pero con un hilo de vos que denotaba lo sorprendida que estaba — H-Haru...  
Quedaron en silencio mientras Tsuna era lentamente consumido por los nervios, viendo aquellos orbes chocolatosos que se llenaban de agua.  
— ¿Haru? — llamó dudoso.  
— Haru no puede responder a sus sentimientos-_d-desu_ — la chica escondió su rostro entre sus manos y sollozó — p-porque Haru se acaba de dar cuenta de algo cruel.  
Tsuna la miraba con pena, olvidándose de que estaba siendo rechazado.  
— De qué te diste cuenta — preguntó acercándose a la chica, palmeándole seguidamente la espalda.  
— De que Haru hubiera sido feliz de escuchar algo así salir de la boca  
de Tsuna-_san_ hace un tiempo, pero ahora no lo es... — súbitamente a su mente volvieron ciertos recuerdos de un peliíndigo besándola y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa solo reservada para ella.  
— Porque tú no sientes nada por mí — completó en voz alta sonriéndole — Haru... ¿A tí te gusta Mukuro?  
Haru levantó el rostro sorprendida ¿Por qué? Porque su corazón empezó a latir y su mente empezó a pasar imágenes diciéndole que su corazón estaba en lo cierto; imágenes de la sonrisa del italiano, de sus abrazos, de sus burlas, de todas las veces en que lo vio algo molesto, de la vez en que la protegió y finalmente ese beso "Es cierto", pensó aceptándolo. Estaba triste porque aunque fuera cruel ella esperaba esas palabras salidas de los labios de Rokudo Mukuro, lo esperaba y lo  
deseaba incesantemente.  
— S-Sí — aceptó un poco contrariada — a Haru le g-gusta mucho M-Mukuro-_desu_.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Luego de ello fue incontables veces a buscarlo pero esa mujer siempre la echaba y no entendía por qué ¿Es que Mukuro no quería verla?  
Para Mukuro la semana había sido igual de molesta pues tuvo que ir incontables veces a Namimori para pelear con el prefecto, no solo eso, tuvo que lidiar con sus ganas de ver a la castaña, no se explicaba por qué pero necesitaba ver su sonrisa... Pero debía evitarla por ahora, sabía que si la veía ésta le pediría explicaciones y él no estaba preparado para decirle la verdad. Luego estaba el hecho de que Byakuran había desaparecido. Él lo conocía, sabía que no estaba  
planeando nada bueno, ambos compartían esa mente ávida de criminal, hasta se podría decir que era su otra mitad. En esos momentos se encontraba investigando con ayuda del arcobaleno.  
Por su parte Tsuna estaba ahí sentado en clases viendo como Haru y Kyoko sonreían. Su temple había cambiado un tanto, ya no se mostraba tan paciente, es más parecía más confiado y es que durante los últimos días tuvo una serie de revelaciones, todas las palabras duras de Reborn hacían eco es su cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar que por débil dejó que Haru se acercara tanto a Mukuro. Decidió que dejaría la indecisión y se mostraría firme, como debía ser desde un principio.  
Ahora aunque ya le hablaba, Haru aún se mostraba algo molesta por no saber los secretos de la mafia, él estaba decidido a decírselo ahora pero lo tenía prohibido, esa tarea ahora le correspondía a Mukuro.  
Ahora solo le quedaba lidiar con su Guardián del Sol, que se negaba rotundamente a ventilar semejantes verdades, pero era inútil, debía decirse toda la información cuanto antes pues se acercaba la Gran asamblea de la Mafia, que se realizaría en Namimori. Había temas que tratar y todos los miembros de la familia debían estar presentes. Aún estaba el tema de la pequeña ruptura entre los Vongola y Los Varia. En la Asamblea de la Mafia se juntaría a toda Vongola y las familias aliadas, así como a aquellos que formaban parte del trinisette, eso incluía a los arcobalenos y a los guardianes de los anillos Mare.  
Eso solo le dejaba una opción, hablar con Kyoko acerca de la mafia y luego hacer que Rokudo Mukuro lo haga con Haru. Ambas niñas aún seguían con su "Guerra de Silencio" mostrando que no estaban dispuestas a ceder. Eso hacía que los días del jefe Vongola fueran más llevaderos.

La campanilla de salida había sonado y Tsuna se dirigió rápidamente hacia los pasillos, pudo ver perfectamente como todos se le quedaban mirando pero no tenía tiempo para perder.

— Kyoko-_chan_, quisiera hablar contigo — Kyoko que estaba guardando sus cosas en el bolso se quedó estudiándolo, giró el rostro hacia Haru y luego accedió siguiendo al capo.

— Está bien, Tsu-_kun_.

La pelinaranja se despidió de sus dos amigas y fue igualando el paso del castaño. Ella lo notó al instante, él estaba algo tenso.

Llegaron en unos minutos al río de la ciudad de Namimori, no sabía por qué pero ese fue el único lugar que se le ocurrió, le brindaba algo de sosiego, el que tanto necesitaba.

Bajaron y se sentaron a la orilla, viendo a las aguas especialmente tranquilas. Kyoko solo lo observaba, no se explicaba qué era lo que tanto le molestaba.

— Tsu-_kun_ ¿Te molesta algo? — preguntó ya algo preocupada por el silencio del joven.

— Kyoko-_chan_... tengo que decirte algo — se volvió y la miró a los ojos, era el momento de demostrar que era un buen líder y que cuidaría de su familia — Haru y tú se han estado preguntando acerca de lo que hacemos Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto-_kun_ y Onii-_san_, además de Hibari-_san_ y Rokudo Mukuro... — tomó aliento y prosiguió — Kyoko-_chan_, todos nosotros somos parte de Vongola, incluso Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta y Lambo... Todos nosotros somos mafiosos.

Mientras decía todo aquello pudo ver como Kyoko tensaba poco a poco los músculos del rostro hasta mostrar una mueca de dolor.

— Yo soy... el líder de los Vongola y Gokudera-_kun_, Yamamoto-_kun_, Onii-_san_, Hibari-_san_, Lambo y Mukuro son mis guardianes — se interrumpió al ver que Kyoko le hacía señas.

— N-No lo entiendo muy bien... Qué son los guardianes y por qué son partes de la mafia — todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, gruesas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Tsuna al verla tan dolida se acercó a ella y secó las lágrimas con sus dedos sonriéndole.

— Todos nosotros portamos un anillo, como este — le enseñó su anillo Vongola — ¿Sabes? Yo tampoco lo entendía, cuando Reborn vino de Italia y me dijo que era un Líder de la mafia no lo pude creer, tuve miedo y estuve en negación por mucho tiempo, pero me di cuenta de que asumir mi papel es sinónimo de proteger a las personas que amo. — Apretó los puños con fuerza. — Todos nosotros defendemos estos anillos porque son una pieza importante para algo llamado Trinisette, es algo que aún no entiendo bien pero se supone que mantiene el equilibrio del mundo, es nuestro trabajo ¿Lo entiendes? — frunció el ceño, sentía que estaba exponiendo a Kyoko a algo horrible.

La joven se quedó en silencio por un momento, aumentando la preocupación de Tsuna, pero luego de unos minutos le dedicó una sonrisa tan hermosa que llenó el corazón de nuestro capo de tranquilidad.

— No te preocupes, Tsu-_kun_. Haru y yo ya lo suponíamos, tomamos la decisión de apoyarlos y no ser una carga para ustedes, porque así como ustedes son fuertes nosotras también lo somos, porque somos parte de Vongola.

Tsuna no pudo hacer más que estrecharla entre sus brazos, le estaba dando una tranquilidad infinita y las fuerzas que necesitaba para enfrentar todo lo que en el futuro sucedería.

Fue y la dejó en su casa, mientras era observado por una mirada desaprobatoria de cierto albino que ya suponía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Tsuna se dirigió a Kokuyo Land, en donde quisieron evitarle la entrada, pero mandó al infierno a todos y entró dejando algo asustados a los observadores.

Rokudo Mukuro estaba, indudablemente ocupado, con una niña de pelos color índigo a quien estaba abrazando. Tsuna se quedó observándolos por un tiempo, hasta que el asesino notó su presencia.

— Kufufufufufu Tsunayoshi-_kun_ — le dedicó una sonrisa siniestra — cómo entraste — inquirió.

— Cómo más, a la fuerza. Quién es ella — dirigió su mirada hacia la joven que se había escondido tras él algo asustada.

— Es mi hermana — contestó firme — se llama Nagi.

— N-No. me llamo Chrome Dokuro — corrigió — solo llámeme así.

Tsuna se quedó algo sorprendido por el gran parecido de ambos, pero veía una gran diferencia en sus ojos, los de Mukuro eran algo siniestros, en cambio los de la joven eran inocentes.

— Mucho gusto, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi pero puedes decirme Tsuna — contestó con una sonrisa que hizo que la joven saliera de su escondite.

— ¿E-Es usted el Décimo Vongola? — preguntó algo curiosa.

— Sí, así es.

— Tsunayoshi-_kun_, por órdenes del arcobaleno ella será parte de Vongola ahora, es ilusionista al igual que yo, aunque le falta entrenamiento — dirigió una dulce mirada a la joven que se sonrojó.

— Bienvenida, Chrome.

— G-Gracias Boss — contestó la joven.

— Mukuro, debemos hablar — exigió el capo con una voz firme.

— Kufufufufufu no te sientas con derecho de darme órdenes, Tsunayoshi-_kun_.

Tsuna estaba algo molesto por la desaparición del italiano así que decidió jugar con sus nervios.

— Está bien, supongo que no te importa Haru — hizo ademán de salir del lugar viendo como Mukuro le enviaba una mirada furiosa.

Chrome pudo ver cómo el rostro de su hermano cambió al escuchar ese nombre "¿Haru?", se preguntó viendo como su hermano se alejaba.

— Dile la verdad — exigió Tsuna, haciendo que Mukuro se sorprendiera un poco.

— Kufufufufufu te dije que te hicieras cargo de la otra mocosa, yo se lo diré a Haru en su momento.

— Ya se lo dije, solo queda Haru, así que si no quieres que se entere por otros díselo — culminó despidiéndose con la mano de Chrome para luego salir del lugar.

* * *

La Gran Asamblea de la Mafia se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, a las 8 de la mañana en la sede Vongola en Japón.

Los aliados iban llegando poco a poco y uno podía notar el nerviosismo en el ambiente. Los primeros en llegar fueron Iemitsu y el Noveno quienes se hospedaron en un hotel de cinco estrellas. Unas pocas horas después llegaron Lal Mirch y Colonello en compañía de Unni y Chrome; también arribaron Naito Longchamp como representante de la Familia Tomaso, Kozato Enma y sus guardianes por parte de la familia Shimon y un representante de la Familia Giegue. Todos los arcobalenos habían llegado y se sabía que los guardianes de los anillos Mare también. Como era de suponerse, la Familia Bobino no envió a nadie confiando ciegamente en las virtudes de Lambo.

Claro, para Reborn estaba claro que Lambo carecía de toda virtud, pero ese no era su problema principal, él y Dino estaban reventándose los sesos pensando en lo dicho por el Noveno esa tarde "_**Tengo un as bajo la manga, si bien sé que Xanxus no se rendirá al menos tendrán la oportunidad de ver a un Xanxus más humano, tenemos a un nuevo aliado y es muy poderoso, no solo por las armas que posee, sino porque sé que tiene supremacía en el corazón de ese joven huraño, no podemos perder**_". Tenían mil preguntas rondándolos, estaban al borde de la pérdida del juicio, ni siquiera Reborn sabía de quién se trataba pero estaba seguro de que sería divertido, alguien que pudiera controlar el corazón de Xanxus era alguien grande y poderoso.

— Reborn, estás preguntándote lo mismo que yo ¿Verdad? — preguntó Dino viendo a su ex maestro pensativo, sentado en la cocina.

— Claro, vergüenza de aprendiz. Mañana será un día importante, del éxito que tengamos depende el liderazgo de Dame-Tsuna.

* * *

Haru estaba leyendo, como todas las noches manga Shojo cuando escuchó un ruido en el tejado, se volvió y vio a cierto peliíndigo observándola.

— C-Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí — preguntó sorprendida.

— Kufufufufufu lo suficiente para ver los pucheros que haces mientras lees. Qué es lo que lees por cierto — se acerca y toma el pequeño tomo de manos de Haru — no se ve entretenido, no tiene sangre — juzga.

— Q-Qué es lo que hace Mukuro aquí, ha desaparecido toda la semana y ahora vuelve como si nada, Haru no quiero hablar con usted-_desu_ — cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y hace un puchero.

— Kufufufufufu sí que estás enojada. Lo siento Haru pero no lo pude evitar, estaba haciendo cosas para el arcobaleno — explicó sentándose frente a ella.

— ¿Arcobaleno?

— ¿Cómo le dicen? Reborn — recordó rascándose la cabeza.

— Qué estabas haciendo para Reborn-_san_ — preguntó con una sonrisa al solo recordar al bebé.

Mukuro la observó serio, era el momento de decírselo y ahí estaba sin siquiera poder respirar.

— Haru, Tsunayoshi-_kun_ te dijo lo que era Vongola ¿No es así? Bien yo te diré qué es la mafia… todos nosotros tenemos un trabajo ahora, se trata de proteger a estos anillos, estas cosas son parte del Trinisette, el Trinisette mantiene el equilibrio en el mundo o eso dicen, junto a los anillos Mare y los pacificadores de los arcobalenos, los anillos Mare son parecidos a éstos y los pacificadores son chupetes como el de Reborn.

Haru lo observaba seria, ella había tomado la decisión de ser fuerte y de apoyar a los Vongola pase lo que pase.

— Quién es el que atacó a Haru y Tsuna-_san_ la otra vez.

— Se llama Squalo y es parte de una familia independiente de los Vongola, se hacen llamar los Varia, son asesinos — al escuchar eso Haru se preocupó más pero escondió la sorpresa, su rostro se mantenía inmutable — Haru, mañana se va a llevar a cabo una Asamblea a la que deberás asistir, porque eres una Vongola ¿No? — preguntó para ver como la niña al momento sonrió.

— Sí, Haru es una Hitman-_desu_ — contestó arrancando una sonrisa al mafioso.

— El futuro podría ser difícil y podrías ver muchas matanzas… incluso alguno de nosotros podría ser lastimado ¿Aún así quieres ser parte de esto?

— Claro, a Haru no le importa la dificultad porque ésta siempre estará presente en la vida de una persona, tampoco le importa lo que ustedes hagan para sobrevivir, solo le importa que todos estén a salvo y sean felices porque Haru solo tuvo la oportunidad de serlo en el momento en que conoció a cada uno de ustedes, Haru debe pagarles semejante dicha de alguna forma, así que Haru se hará más fuerte y trabajará a su lado para protegerlos y hacer su travesía más llevadera, porque Haru no quiere vivir sin sus amigos, Haru no quiere una vida sin los Vongola — todo lo dijo sonriendo como nunca, radiantemente.

Mukuro la observó sorprendido, esa sonrisa y esa firmeza así como la inocencia que irradiaba solo lo vio en una persona, en su Nagi. En esos momentos supo que debía protegerla como protegió a su hermana, en esos momentos supo que velaría por su entero bienestar.

* * *

El tan esperado día había llegado y Tsuna iba acompañado de su familia a la sede Vongola, incluso iban Haru y Kyoko que llevaban un traje negro al igual que los demás mafiosos. Onii-_san_ se enfadó tanto al saber que Tsuna había dicho la verdad que estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero Reborn lo calmó con ciertas palabras que jamás olvidará "_**Ella y Haru ahora son parte de la mafia, les guste o no y tienen derechos y obligaciones, Ryohei, tu hermana ya no necesita de tu protección porque ahora es una Vongola, tiene hermanos y hermanas, padres y madres así como abuelos y abuelas que velarán por su entera protección. Deja de ser inmaduro, ella ha aceptado esto, respeta su decisión ¿No confías en tus compañeros? Ninguno dejará que salga herida, ocúpate de no herirla tú con la sobreprotección a la que la estás destinando**_".

Todos iban a bordo de un jet privado, incluso Hibari que en esos momentos se encontraba algo alejado hablando con el arcobaleno del sol.

Bajaron en una especie de isla que él ni siquiera sabía que existía, bajaron y pudieron ver el enorme monumento a la mafia frente a sus ojos. Ésta era una especie de mansión totalmente blanca que parecía suspendida en el aire con ayuda de unos pilares que le daban una elegancia sin igual. Tenía diversas ventanas blindadas cuyos marcos eran de la madera más fina. La entrada era amplia, con pisos de mármol que si te aproximabas te brindaban tu reflejo exacto.

El césped se podía observar bien podado y extremadamente cuidado así como las altas palmeras que le daban cierto toque de paraíso. Se podía diferenciar a lo lejos a un montón de hombres vestidos de negro vigilando, así como a otros que llevaban a perros a su lado para más seguridad.

Avanzaron observando todo a su paso, hasta que Reborn aconsejó que se apresuraran más. Ingresaron así viendo un lujo al que no estaban acostumbrados, todo en esa mansión era de color blanco, los muebles eran probablemente del siglo XIX, con una gran elegancia que le daba más armonía conjugando perfectamente con las paredes de cristal que le permitían a uno observar el paisaje.

Caminaron más rápido hasta llegar a una habitación de un puro resplandor y se toparon con una mesa inmensamente larga de madera tallada con el símbolo Vongola dibujado en todas partes. En las paredes se podían observar los retratos de los anteriores líderes rodeados de un marco de oro.

Al agudizar la vista vieron a Dino sentado así como al noveno a la cabeza, también a los arcobalenos ya dispuestos, habían ciertas personas que desconocía pero que por el pequeño nombre que tenían colgado en el pecho uno podía al menos conocerlas de nombre.

Se encontraban presentes los representantes de la Familia Tomaso, Shimon y Giegue además de Lal Mirch, Colonello, Mammon, Skull, Fon, Verde y una niña con el pacificador del cielo que al parecer se llamaba Unni.

— ¡Tío Reborn! — gritó ésta acercándose al Arcobaleno.

— Veo que ya has asumido tu rol, Unni. Él es el Décimo Vongola — dijo señalando al castaño.

— Es un placer — contestó con una reverencia para luego volver a su lugar.

Todos hicieron lo mismo, tomando los porta-nombres y su silla correspondiente. Aún así se podían notar innumerables lugares libres esperando por ser ocupados. El noveno le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su sucesor que se moría de nervios.

En ese momento llegaron los portadores de los Anillos Mare encabezados para sorpresa de Mukuro, Reborn y Haru por Byakuran que les sonrió muy alegre.

— Jujum pero si es Haru-_chan_ — dijo saludándola mientras ocupaba su puesto — ¿Por qué dejaste Midori? Bueno, supongo que tienes un novio un poco celoso — rió mirando a Mukuro que lo único que quería era quitar su tridente y destaparle la cabeza.

Junto a él iban un pelirrojo, una niña pequeña, un tipo con un oso de peluche y un peliceleste haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera algo tenso pues se veían algo raros y todos se empezaban a preguntar si los mafiosos eran siempre así de extravagantes.

En esos momentos todos quedaron algo congelados al ver ingresar a los famosos Varia encabezados por su líder Xanxus, venían con las armas desenfundadas y con aire amenazador.

El noveno pudo sentir un gran pesar al notar la mirada de odio que le dedicaba su joven hijo.

— Así que invitaste a todas la basura, maldito viejo — espetó éste mirando con desprecio al décimo que estaba que echaba humo por las orejas por semejante insulto hacia el anciano, vio a su padre y se tranquilizó un poco.

— Deberías cuidar tu actitud, Xanxus. No te di buena educación para que la despilfarres entre insultos injustificados — reprendió el gentil hombre.

— A mí no me parecen tan injustificados.

Haru no sabía porqué pero desde que ese hombre ingresó se había puesto tensa, parecía cruel y estaba hablando de mala forma al anciano. Miró con cara de susto a Mukuro pero se tranquilizó al verlo sonreír. Lo mismo pasó al ver a Byakuran que aunque era algo siniestro le dedicaba una sonrisa dulce y algo juguetona.

En esa habitación se podía ver de todo, personas sonriendo maniáticamente, tipos torpes cayéndose de su silla por el simple hecho de que su mano derecha se había alejado cinco centímetros, cierta vaca durmiendo, bebés flotando con un una serpiente en la cabeza, hombres mirando con desprecio al grupo de herbívoros y otros jóvenes que se mantenían sin hacer nada. Habían pasado cinco minutos de las 8 y aún no empezaban.

— Qué estás esperando maldito viejo, ya todos estamos aquí. Procede que no tengo tu tiempo.

— Tranquilo, Xanxus. Esto recién empieza.

El aludido se volvió al reconocer la voz que lo llamaba, en esos momentos vieron a tres personas ingresar a paso lento. Una mujer pelirroja los antecedía, ésta llevaba una espada en la cintura, cuya empuñadura se podía ver era de oro puro. Tras ella iban dos mujeres, ambas con el pelo tan negro como la noche contrastando con el de su líder que lo tenía anaranjado hasta la cintura conjugado con una blanca piel y ojos celestes como el mar.

Ella sonreía triunfante al igual que el noveno mientras el líder de Los Varia abría los ojos como platos viéndola acercarse.

— Cancerberos — llamó Reborn sonriendo por la excelente jugada que estaba presenciando, era indudablemente un Jaque Mate.

Todos podían notarlo, ella no era una mujer cualquiera, era una asesina poseedora de un aura tan oscura como el del mismo Satán.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Quién será la joven que deja a Xanxus con los ojos abiertos? Tendrán que esperar para saber. Solo les diré que tuve una revelación, estuve escuchando una canción y concebí este personaje, la canción que me inspiró se llama índigo… Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque estuvo algo movidito pero… Por cierto "Cancerbero"s es el perro de Hades en la mitología griega y se ocupa de cuidar las puertas de inframundo. Entenderán todo en el próximo capítulo.

Quiero agradecer como siempre a mis lectores/as (nunca se sabe, probablemente algún hombre lee) y especialmente a los que dejan sus reviews… Como siempre nos leemos dentro de una semana y espero que me alimenten con sus hermosas opiniones.

"_**Ilusiones… o realidad. En las ilusiones se esconde la realidad… de la realidad, las ilusiones son creadas. En la realidad se esconde la mentira… en la mentira se esconde la verdad. Esta es la Niebla" (Rokudo M.)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Dejen un review, estos son mi alimento!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Recuerdos: "**_Recuerdos en el diálogo_**"

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

**Advertencia: Lean las aclaraciones y nota de la autora porque hay cosas importantes que deben saber.**

_**::Capítulo X- La prueba::**_

— Cancerberos. — llamó Reborn sonriendo por la excelente jugada que estaba presenciando, era indudablemente un jaque mate.

La familia Vongola veía a las recién llegadas sin entender mucho, pues todos los ahí presentes estaban sorprendidos por su llegada y luego estaba ese nombre que Reborn acababa de pronunciar.

El noveno se levantó de su silla y señaló a las recién ingresadas sus puestos, éstas se sentaron sin siquiera tomar sus nombres.

— Perdonen, creo que no nos conocemos. — dijo Tsuna haciendo una reverencia de forma respetuosa. — Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi. — se presentó.

La líder de las anteriormente llamadas por Reborn "Cancerberos" le dedicó igualmente una reverencia, al igual que las otras dos mujeres.

— El décimo Vongola. —dijo la pelinaranja sorprendiendo al capo. — Déjeme presentarme, soy Ria Godlieve, soy líder de la familia Godlieve y ellas son ¿Cómo lo llaman ustedes? — preguntó pensativa mirando a Reborn que le sonrió.

— Guardianes. — dijo éste.

— Sí, sí, guardianes… Saskia Van Eych – Señaló a una mujer de pelo largo de color negro y ojos azules. — y Olympia Cabassi. — esta vez señaló a una de cabello corto pero del mismo color que el de la anterior. — es un placer conocerlo, también me alegro de ver a viejos compañeros. — dijo mirando a los arcobalenos, así como al noveno y Dino que le sonreían. — Claro, siempre se presentan también los desertores y su escoria. — miró a Xanxus. — pero es algo con lo que hay que lidiar en el mundo de la mafia.

Al escuchar que su jefe era llamado desertor Levy a Than se paró y fue hacia la mujer pegando una de sus espadas a su cuello furioso.

— Si vuelve a llamar a Xanxus-_sama_ de esa forma, terminará sin cabeza. — dijo triunfante para luego ver que él también tenía una guadaña amenazando con dejarlo sin cabeza.

Tsuna pudo apenas ver cuando la joven de pelo corto se levantó y quitó su arma, todos quedaron boquiabiertos por su velocidad y por el tamaño de la guadaña que portaba, todos menos Reborn que sonreía porque las conocía perfectamente.

— _Egli non vivrà di adempiere la sua minaccia*_. — dijo ésta apretando su guadaña aún más al cuello del varia con un perfecto italiano.

La pelinaranja río sonoramente ante esto llevando su cabeza hacia atrás para luego hablar mirando a Xanxus socarronamente.

— Conozco hace tantos años a Los Varia que puedo predecir cada uno de sus movimientos, el mundo entero cree que son unos asesinos temibles pero yo solo veo a los bufones de la corte. — ante esto Xanxus golpeó sonoramente la mesa histérico.

— Ya tranquilícense. — intervino Reborn. — controlen a sus Guardianes por favor, debemos empezar.

Ambos guardianes se sentaron con algo de desconfianza. Entonces Reborn se paró en medio de la gran mesa empezando con la reunión.

— Bien, primero que nada creo, Ria Godlieve, debería pasar al frente a exponer a qué hemos venido.

Ésta lo miró por un momento para luego desviar su atención a las jóvenes niñas que estaban observándola.

— ¿Son parte de su familia, Décimo? — preguntó señalando a Haru, Kyoko y Chrome que la miraban fijamente.

— Sí, son parte importante.

— Pero no son portadoras de anillos.

— No pero… — la joven lo interrumpió levantando la mano en señal de calma pues entendió que Tsuna quería defenderlas.

— Tranquilo. Décimo yo lo entiendo. Se lo pregunté por una razón. — giró el rostro hacia las tres chicas que aún la observaban. — Saben, cuando yo era más joven, mi padre hacía siempre que presenciara las asambleas de los mafiosos, iba con mi madre y ocupábamos un lugar a su lado pero siempre se trataban los mismos temas, mi padre parecía complacido y sumamente entretenido pero para mí era totalmente distinto, cada vez que llegaba una nueva "Junta de mafiosos". — dibujó las comillas con los dedos. — refunfuñaba y pataleaba, cuando ésta se acababa y esos gordos con gargantillas de oro al cuello salían de mi casa. — Byakuran, Dino, Ryohei y Yamamoto rieron por la imagen que dio la joven de los mafiosos. — sentía que envejecí 10 años en dos horas. Así que les ofreceré algo, pueden ir a pasear por ahí, su jefe les dirá después a grandes rasgos de lo que se habló, créanme, esto no es para todos. Pueden ir a curiosear por esta gran mansión o pueden quedarse.

Kyoko y Haru se veían dudosas, la pelinaranja dio en el clavo, ellas deseaban marcharse, toda esa tensión las estaba matando pero también querían saber de qué se trataba todo aquello; viendo Bianchi que estaba dudando decidió salir con ellas.

— Estoy de acuerdo con ella, a mí también me aburre esto ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos? — las niñas miraron a Tsuna, y al ver que éste les dedicaba una sonrisa decidieron salir.

— Si no le molesta, yo me quedaré, Boss. — pidió Chrome que no se había movido. Tsuna dijo que no para luego mirar a Ria.

— Si no te aburre no tengo problema en que te quedes.

— Bien, ahora que no hay distracciones, deberíamos empezar. — dijo Reborn.

La mujer tomó a Verde en sus brazos y lo llevó hacia el pequeño escenario, la joven llevaba una gabardina negra bajo la cual llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color con una bota que llegaban hasta sus muslos.

Todos vieron lo alta que era y con qué elegancia caminaba. Ésta pasó al frente y empezó la exposición con ayuda de Verde.

— Bien, como todos aquí sabemos Vongola debe tener un solo líder absoluto, como el idiota de Xanxus aún no se rinde comenzaremos con las pruebas de los anillos. — miró a ambos líderes, uno la miraba con odio y el otro con confusión. — éstas son necesarios por una razón, todas las familias aliadas llevan este título por haber llegado a un acuerdo con alguno de los líderes Vongola, ese acuerdo se puede romper si la familia es desconfiable, ahora mismo Vongola, por las disputas internas, es desconfiable. Estuve hablando con todos los aliados, el 80% cree que Vongola está pasando por una especie de anarquía, eso no es bueno pues lo único que los une a ustedes todavía es algo de lealtad, pero la lealtad es relativa.

— Cómo alguien como tú puede hablar de lealtad. — grita Xanxus desde su lugar.

— Tú cuestionas todo sin saber nada, Xanxus. Eso es parte de tu molesta personalidad, en algún momento te meterá en problemas. — la mujer ignoró al moreno y prosiguió. — por esta razón se harán las pruebas, para que Tsunayoshi pruebe que es confiable y que el anillo realmente lo ha elegido, todos estamos aquí como observadores pero también seremos sujetos a una pequeña prueba porque se probará una nueva arma, ha sido fabricada por Verde y por mi maestro, es la caja arma. — sacó una caja y se la lanzó a Tsuna. — aprenderán a sacar llamas de sus anillos y meterlas en esas cajas, ellas se abrirán y les dará un arma, en algunos casos contienen animales incluso, las habilidades dependen de las llamas y de la personalidad de su portador. Los ingenieros han hecho las cajas, cada uno de ustedes entrenará y luchará con ayuda de esa caja en las pruebas, mientras los aliados pasarán por unas pruebas individuales de aptitud, pero yo no estaré a cargo de explicarles eso, Reborn será el encargado pues yo también estaré en la prueba pero la tomaré ahora, pues yo ya tengo mi caja arma.

Reborn se levantó y dio la orden de ir al salón de entrenamiento. Todos se levantaron sin entender realmente palabra alguna de lo que habían dicho.

Fueron al lugar antes mencionado y se encontraron en una especie de jardín, lo raro era que ese jardín estaba dentro de una enorme habitación. A un lado había una pequeña sala de controles a la intemperie que tenía sofases en los cuales se sentaron.

— Exactamente como dijo Ria, cada uno de ustedes investigará como abrir por si mismos la caja arma que les toque para las pruebas. Esas cajas fueron hechas por dos arcobalenos, eso solo quiere decir que son poderosas, fueron creadas por Verde y Bermuda Vichtenstein, el arcobaleno de la llama del rayo y el arcobaleno de la llama de la noche; será un desafío para ustedes así que no lo tomen a la ligera. Ahora los llamaré para darles sus cajas. Dame-Tsuna, ven. — el castaño se levantó y se les fueron entregadas siete cajas con distintos colores evocando cada una a la llama a la cual pertenecía. — Xanxus. — él hombre se levantó pesadamente viendo de reojo a la pelinaranja. — Byakuran. — éste se levantó recibiendo 6 cajas. Así pasaron todos a recibir sus cajas, ya con ellas en mano Reborn continuó. — La única que sabe usar la caja arma es Ria por una razón, su maestro es Bermuda. — fue interrumpido por Mukuro que empezó a reír.

— Kufufufufufu que mujer más interesante, alumna nada más y nada menos que del líder de los invencibles Vindice, hasta yo los considero temible. Dime ¿También controlas la llama de la noche? — preguntó interesado.

La joven lo observó estudiando sus rasgos, notando que ése no era un mafioso cualquiera, su aura era aún más asesina que la de Xanxus, competía con la suya.

— Me caes bien, Rokudo Mukuro, tienes un aura interesante. — comentó riendo.

— Eso solo lo confirma, las tres pueden controlar las llamas de la noche, valiéndose el nombre de "Cancerberos" como las llamaba el temible Bermuda.

Todos miraron con sorpresa al ilusionista que parecía el único además de los arcobalenos capaz de entender el significado tras ese nombre.

— Jujum, creo que ninguno de nosotros logra entenderlo mucho, Mukuro-_kun_. — dijo Byakuran confundido.

— ¿Por qué les llamó Cancerberos? — preguntó de nuevo Tsuna rascándose la cabeza.

— Ustedes sí que son ignorantes. — dijo Mammon hablando por primera vez. — ella es la única respetable aquí además de nosotros; alumna del arcobaleno de la llama de la noche, conocido como el arcobaleno más fuerte, aunque no estoy de acuerdo, portadora de la llama y llamada "Dochter*" por el mismo. Ella es probablemente la futura líder de los Vindice. — al oír esto Mukuro ríe de nuevo diciendo en voz alta "Sabía que era interesante". — Ella y sus guardianas son llamadas "Cancerberos" por esta razón, Cancerberos era el perro de tres cabezas de Hades que cuidaba las puertas del inframundo para que los muertos no pudieran salir ni los vivos entrar; ese es el trabajo de un Vindice, no dejar salir a los más peligrosos mafiosos y no dejar entrar a sus aliados para liberarlos, la cárcel Vindice es el inframundo y ellas son las cuidadoras. — dijo riendo sádicamente asustando a Tsuna y a Unni que se abrazaron. Por su parte Hibari, empezaba a interesarse en esa herbívora que al parecer era una carnívora como el bebé y él.

— Ella les enseñará a usar la caja ¿No Ria? — Reborn se volvió hacia ella que simplemente mantenía el rostro entre las manos aburrida.

Ella se sacó la gabardina dejando ver por primera vez sus blancos brazos, en el izquierdo, en la parte del bíceps, llevaba un tatuaje de una serpiente persiguiendo su cola alrededor de la cual se podía ver el tallo lleno de espinas de un rosal seco. Llevaba pendiendo de una cadena de oro sujeta al cinturón una caja arma de color negro con una especie de vendaje envolviéndolo de color blanco algo ahumado, como las vendas que llevan los Vindice en el rostro.

Reborn fue hacia el campo abierto seguido por ella y Mammon, ambos arcobalenos lucharían contra la portadora de la llama de la noche.

Ésta lucía un anillo dorado en el dedo índice que tenía un extraño sello parecido a una rosa algo seca igual a la del tatuaje en el brazo.

Los observadores veían todo desde la sala en donde antes se encontraban, viendo lo que acontecía entre los guerreros desde una televisión a la cual llegaban las imágenes captadas por las cámaras de seguridad.

El noveno veía impresionado la situación junto a Iemitsu, que dos arcobalenos se unieran para una simple prueba era mucho. Todos estaban expectantes pues querían ver el poder de la dichosa caja, además de que después de lo que dijeron de la pelinaranja más de uno tenía curiosidad.

— Por quién apuestas. — le preguntó Colonello a Lal divertido. — Yo apuesto por la pequeña hija de Bermuda-_Kora_.

— No sé, que dos arcobalenos batallen contra una niña solo significa que esta no es cualquier niña. Por otro lado son Reborn y Mammon, no sé por quién apostar. — respondió ésta tocándose la barbilla de forma pensativa.

En el campo de batalla Reborn daba la señal para empezar con la lucha. Los observadores pudieron ver como del anillo de la joven salía una llama de color blanco casi transparente, ella la inyectó en la caja. Un fuerte remolino de viento causado por la intensidad de la llama hizo que las copas de los árboles se agitaran violentamente. Reborn tuvo que atajar su sombrero mientras Mammon bajaba a tierra pues ambos serían arrastrados por la fuerza descomunal salida de la caja. Una vez que la fuerte polvareda descendió vieron algo increíble hasta para ellos. Frente suyo estaba un enorme sabueso infernal con grandes dientes y unos cuernos en la cabeza parecidos a los de una cabra. Tenía unas fuertes extremidades y el pelo algo largo de color marrón, así como una cola exageradamente larga de la cual salía una llama negra.

Tras el animal se encontraba la pelinaranja pero esta vez llevaba una especie de manto negro igual al que su maestro Bermuda y los Vindice llevaban siempre, además de las cadenas envolviendo todo su cuerpo.

Ninguno quedó tan impresionado como Mukuro y Mammon que sabían perfectamente que el animal invocado no era uno existente. Se preguntaban cómo es que podía invocarlo entonces, incluso Gokudera Hayato, amante de las criaturas raras, quedó con la boca abierta.

— ¿Eso es posible? — preguntó Rokudo en voz alta. — invocar a una criatura mitológica… es una locura, incluso para alguien como yo.

— Hiiii ¿Eso es una criatura mitológica? — esta vez Tsuna se muestra asustado pues había creído que era un lobo no algo como eso.

— En el caso de la caja arma de la llama de la noche puede invocar a cualquier animal, esa caja fue hecha por el mismo Bermuda para su aprendiz, en el caso de esa caja arma invoca a un animal creado por el alma del portador. Eso quiere decir que si eres un debilucho saldrá un conejo y si eres alguien tenebroso. — rió por lo bajo. — saldrá un sabueso del infierno como ese, todos sabemos que los Vindice son tenebrosos.

— Jujum me pregunto qué saldrá de tu caja Mukuro-_kun_. — Byakuran rió como un niño comiendo sus famosos malvaviscos. — de todas formas, invocó a un sabueso del infierno, es divertida. — ambos mafiosos se miraron y sonrieron afirmando.

En el campo de batalla Reborn cambiaba constantemente la forma de León apenas logrando defenderse mientras Viper creaba ilusiones, de todas formas resultaba inútil porque cada vez que la joven enviaba sus cadenas hacia ellos quedaban expuestos, el sabueso ni siquiera se había movido, ella aún no luchaba en serio y ellos ya estaban en problemas.

Decidieron hacer un ataque conjunto para hacer despabilar a la joven, Mammon sacó de su capucha unas serpientes que atraparon las cadenas de la mujer, una vez sujetas congeló todo el lugar en una ilusión incluyendo las piernas de la portadora que aún así esbozaba esa rara sonrisa y su color de ojos que había cambiado a un amarillo mostraba algo raro, un sentimiento que desconocía se apoderó de Mammon.

En esos momentos Reborn tomó parte atacándola por atrás gracias a la abertura que le dio el arcobaleno de la niebla, apuntó a la joven con Lyon.

— Game Over. — pronunció.

Ella rió por lo bajo, Reborn se preguntó por qué hasta que entendió, tenía el filo de la espada en el cuello, un movimiento y sería decapitado.

— Me estás subestimando, esto no ha terminado. — dijo ella. — yo ni siquiera he atacado.

En esos momentos una llama de color blanco casi transparente envuelve su cuerpo entero liberándola del hielo en sus piernas. Las mismas llamas causaron una explosión que lanzó a Mammon lejos. Caminó de nuevo hacia Reborn que había retrocedido por temer algún efecto de las llamas en él.

— Reborn tú sabes que las cadenas de los Vindice varían del color plata y oro dependiendo de su grado de poder. Uno de los poderes de mi maestro es esconder su poder para después soltarlo todo, es decir cambiar el color de sus cadenas.

En esos momentos Reborn vio a qué se refería, ésta cambió el color de sus cadenas a un dorado reluciente y las alargó tomando a Mammon lanzándolo hacia la sala de observadores.

— Quedamos tú y yo. — dijo mirando hacia la sala en donde Mammon maldecía por no poder soltarse de las cadenas.

Entonces empezaron una lucha encarnecida cuando Reborn convirtió a León en una espada igual a la de la joven, con lo que no contaba era con que el sabueso lucharía. Éste corrió a gran velocidad cambiando su color de pelaje a uno negro y después de un momento se envolvió en llamas, el gran perro corrió hacia Reborn que con un fuerte movimiento lo golpeó, el perro se despabiló y volvió tras su dueña.

La joven avanzó nuevamente con una gran velocidad, se volvió apenas visible para los observadores quienes trataban de seguir la batalla aunque les era difícil, ella atacó con toda la fuerza de la espada, manejándola como toda una profesional utilizándola algunas veces como escudo. Ambos peleaban a un ritmo frenético pero luego de que Reborn viera que se le estaba haciendo difícil luchar con el perro, la joven y sus cadenas en desigualdad de condiciones se dio cuenta de que no podría ganarle sin utilizar sus poderes de arcobaleno y estuvo a punto de usarlos cuando la muchacha interrumpió.

— ¿No puedes solamente terminar con la pelea y ya? Estamos perdiendo energías haciendo algo que no nos da beneficios, ya entendieron la idea de las cajas armas, así que seguir es algo incongruente, Mammon ya no puede luchar y por lo que veo estás a punto de usar tus poderes, dejémoslo en un empate, además tengo hambre. — dijo con una conducta infantil sobándose el estómago.

Reborn aceptó pues debía admitir que estaba exhausto y que no le veía el chiste, de todas formas era una especie de desafío para él la pelea con la alumna del llamado "arcobaleno más fuerte".

Ingresaron pues de nuevo a la sala en donde estuvieron antes, se sentaron sin decir nada. En esos momentos la más observada era la joven que resultó tan fuerte como para hacer frente a dos arcobalenos, ésta quitó las cadenas que aprisionaban a Mammon disculpándose para luego sentarse de nuevo.

— Ahora que han visto qué clase de poder tiene una caja arma, seguiremos con el plan, tendrán un tutor y éstos se harán cargo de hacerlos grandes guerreros. Los tutores serán Lal Mirch, Colonello, mi lacayo, Fon, Mammon, yo, Unni y Cancerberos. Todos deben participar, están obligados, al menos claro que quieran perder por default. — dijo mirando a Xanxus sabiendo de antemano que se negaría. — cada uno entrenará con el arcobaleno de su llama, es decir que Colonello entrenará a Yamamoto y Squalo por así decirlo. Los emparejamientos ya los he hecho. — se levantó del regazo de Unni y fue hacia una pizarra acrílica en donde escribió los nombres de los maestros y sus alumnos. — Colonello irá con los antes mencionados y Bluebell; Yo con Ryohei, Daisy y Lussuria; Verde con Lambo y Levy; Mammon con Mukuro, Torikabuto y Chrome; Skull con Hibari y Kikyo ya que Varia no tiene un representante de la nube y como Skull es un inútil Lal Mirch pasará a supervisar de vez en cuando; Fon entrenará a Gokudera, Belphegor y Zakuro; en el caso de la familia Shimon Olympia y Saskia los ayudarán y por último los usuarios de la llama del cielo, entrenarán por separado, Tsuna y Byakuran entrenarán con Unni y el Noveno, Xanxus y Dino con Ria. Quiero recordarles que esto no es un juego y cada tutor tiene el poder de darles una paliza en el caso de que dificulten su trabajo. A partir de hoy vivirán todos en este lugar, aprenderán a trabajar en equipo y no piensen que podrán desligarse de alguna responsabilidad solo por hacer un berrinche. Tienen una semana de entrenamiento. Esa semana comienza ¡Ahora!

**Aclaraciones:**

_**Egli non vivrà di adempiere la sua**** minaccia:**_No vivirá para cumplir su amenaza.

_**Dochter:** _en holandés significa Hija.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

No estaba muy segura acerca de este capítulo, pero fue el más fácil de escribir porque me encanta escribir sobre batallas *-*, pero dudé porque sé que no hubo mucho de Haru y se habló más de Ria pero era necesario. A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán buenas porque vivirán en la mansión y habrán muchos celos, también verán a Xanxus algo susceptible y entenderán por qué odia a Ria. Ella es mi primer OC, así que díganme qué les parece. En cuanto a Bermuda y los Vindice, los usaré pero solo como un medio, a lo que me refiero es que usaré al personaje pero manipularé los hechos, la razón es que tal vez algunos lectores no han leido el manga y no quiero que se sientan excluídos. Tómenlo como una invención mía pero con nombres conocidos, lo mismo pasa con la Familia Shimon, puede que les invente poderes, o una personalidad, así que no se enojen, es para que todos se sientan cómodos con la historia.

Una pequeña aclaración, Xanxus tiene el mismo aspecto que en el futuro, tiene como 19 años, imagínenlo así.  
Sáquenme la duda y díganme si les gustan los nuevos personajes y la historia. Gracias por leer como siempre y apoyar mis locuras.

**¿Reviews?**

**"_He visto a muchos con tu nivel de habilidad, y todas las veces los he enterrado en un lugar_  
**

**_parecido al infierno" (Rokudo M.)  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_.  
_**

**_**Saya Christopher**  
_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Recuerdos: _**"Recuerdos en el diálogo"**_

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

_**Capítulo XI – De cómo el campo de entrenamiento se convirtió en un loquero.**_

**..::Flash Back::..**

_**Sicilia, Italia. Hace un año y medio.**_

Xanxus se encontraba sentado en su despacho, leyendo algunos documentos, cuando una sirvienta ingresó con la mirada gacha, él le hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano, dándole el permiso para avanzar hasta él.

La mujer, con mucho miedo hacia su jefe, fue con cuidado, tomó el vaso de vidrio que estaba sobre el escritorio y sirvió un poco de agua en él para luego depositarlo de nuevo en su lugar, pero en el momento de retirar su mano ésta chocó con la de su joven y malhumorado amo, la mujer se asustó tanto que pegó un respingo que hizo que tirara el vaso al piso provocando un gran estruendo.

La mucama entró en pánico, al ver los orbes carmín de su amo mirándola amenazadoramente, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando la reprimenda y luego que la despidiera como hacía siempre que alguno de los empleados cometía el más mínimo error. La mujer temblaba por solo imaginarse las crueles cosas que le diría el moreno. Pero en contra de todo pronóstico, ese momento jamás llegó. Él la observó, controlando la bilis que sentía aumentaba con cada segundo.

— Recoge eso, y trae otro vaso. — dijo volviendo sus ojos a los documentos que tenía entre las manos, aunque se podía notar el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

La mujer abrió los ojos lentamente, éstos estaban rojos y humedecidos, se podía ver la tensión en su jovial rostro.

— ¿N-No me v-va a despedir? — preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Xanxus la observó serio nuevamente, dejando los documentos para apretar con fuerzas el escritorio que tenía al frente controlándose.

— No, los accidentes suceden, pero ten más cuidado la próxima. — contestó al fin.

Pudo ver como la mujer le sonreía felíz, con un brillo algo molesto en los ojos, le hizo una reverencia respetuosamente y salió del lugar.

Xanxus dejó salir un soplido quitándose toda la rabia que guardaba, había logrado controlar a su demonio interno; "_**Xanxus, no olvides que el poder es relativo, un día tú podrías estar haciendo su trabajo, no te creo capaz de resistir que alguien te maltrate de esa forma, así que trata de controlar tu ira ¿Quieres? Si tanto necesitas un sujeto para descargarte puedes recurrir a mí, pero no lo hagas con personas que no pueden defenderse, eso es de cobardes**_"

— Maldita Ria, dándome esas reprimendas. Lo hace porque sabe que soy incapaz de hacerle nada malo, maldita escoria, eso me gano por quererla tanto. — dijo para sí mismo aflojando la tensión de su rostro, cerrando los ojos luego de posar su cabeza en el espaldero de la silla.

**..::Fin del Flash Back::..**

En el salón principal se encontraban Haru y Kyoko jugando con el pequeño Lambo, estaban hospedadas ahí desde hace dos días, la casa era bastante extensa pero también se encontraban algo aburridas pues todos sus amigos se encontraban en los entrenamientos, bueno no todos, porque Lambo e I-pin les hacían compañía de vez en cuando.

— Lambo-_san_ es el mejor Hitman del mundo, no necesita entrenar. — dijo el pequeño orgulloso declinando de sus responsabilidades con Verde que ya estaba cansado de él, al igual que Levy que simplemente ignoraba al mocoso.

En esos momentos vieron ingresar a Reborn que se tomaba un descanso de vez en cuando, claro está que el hecho de que él se tomara un descanso no quiere decir que sus alumnos también lo hicieran.

— Muévete y ve al entrenamiento antes de que pierda la paciencia. — dijo dándole una patada que lo estrelló contra una pared cercana.

Haru y Kyoko al ver lo sucedido fueron hasta él para ayudarlo, el pobre niño hacía pucheros, tratando de mantener la compostura.

— T-Tengo que c-calmarme… — se repitió para luego echarse a llorar quitando granadas de su afro que fueron destinadas al arcobaleno del sol.

Al escuchar las explosiones Tsuna acudió al igual que Byakuran e Unni, encontrando el salón vuelto un caos, Verde había quitado a los animales de las cajas armas atacando a los que estaban luchando en esos momentos, Reborn y Lambo, más bien Reborn le estaba dando una paliza a Lambo.

— ¡Reborn! — llamó Tsuna, recibiendo en sus brazos al bovino que se acurrucaba contra su pecho. — No deberías tratarlo así, es solo un niño. — lo acarició.

Lambo al estar en brazos de su protector, mostró la lengua triunfante a su adversario. Éste preparó a León para un rápido disparo.

— Muévete, Dame-Tsuna. Esa vaca idiota está evadiendo sus responsabilidades como guardián haciendo que mi compañero pierda el tiempo, déjalo en el suelo y vete. — espetó.

— No.

— ¿Me estás retando? — se acercó más a él.

Tsuna por inercia fue retrocediendo aún con el niño en brazos, temiendo a su sádico maestro que ahora sonreía victorioso.

— ¡Hiii! Unni, ayúdame.

— Tío, deja que Tsuna-_kun_ hable con él ¿Sí? — fue y abrazó al arcobaleno del sol que al fin cedió.

En esos momentos se unieron al grupo Mukuro y Gokudera que venía a paso lento, uno de ellos hablando consigo mismo mientras el otro buscaba con la mirada a alguien.

— Haru. — llamó el peliíndigo yendo tras Haru que le sonrió.

Al ver la escena Tsuna los observó por unos segundos para luego sonreír al ver a Haru tan felíz al lado del ilusionista. Claro, esa felicidad no duró mucho pues siempre hay un especialista en romperla.

— Haru-_chan_, te ves muy linda hoy. — dijo Byakuran acercándose peligrosamente hasta que sintió el frío metal amenazando a su vida. — Mukuro-_kun_, no debería portar armas frente a una damisela. — movió su dedo índice en desaprobación.

El ilusionista se colocó frente a Haru defendiéndola de algún posible peligro mientras ella sentía cómo las mejillas se le encendían más y más.

— Jujum, Haru-_chan_, tienes un novio muy celoso. — Byakuran trataba de encontrar el rostro de la joven tras la espalda de su amigo que se lo impedía.

— No soy su novio, es solo que no tienes permitido acercarte mucho a ella si no quieres perder la cabeza. — le enseñó su tridente.

Haru sintió cierto pesar al escuchar el "No soy su novio" ella ya había admitido que él le gustaba, de hecho le gustaba cada vez más, pero no sabía qué era lo que él sentía; esa negación hizo que su corazón se tambaleara un poco.

En esos momentos fueron todos al comedor para una dosis de buena comida que les diera energía, encontrando la mesa ya dispuesta. Se sentaron pues y comieron entre varias disputas verbales y guerras de comida.

* * *

En otro punto de la mansión se encontraba Hibari acostado en el césped, ignorando a Skull que se encontraba al borde de la locura al tenerlos al azabache y a Kikyo como alumnos, ninguno de ellos lo escuchaban, peor aún Hibari a veces hasta lo golpeaba brutalmente.

— ¡Hibari! Levántate. — decía tomándolo del brazo, tirando con todas sus fuerzas para que se pusieron de pie, pero cinco segundo después recibía un tonfazo que lo dejaba fuera de batalla.

— Esfúmate, herbívoro. — contestó Hibari volviendo a su posición inicial mirando al cielo.

En esos momentos vieron entrar a Lal que parecía molesta por verlos sin hacer nada y más aún al ver a Skull tirado en el piso con sangre alrededor.

— Qué demonios sucedió aquí, Skull. Controla a tus alumnos ¿En dónde está el otro? — buscó en varias direcciones pero no encontró al peliceleste, molestándose aún más. — Eres una vergüenza. — culminó.

— Cállate, herbívora, destruyes la paz. — espetó el guardián Vongola.

Lal lo miró molesta pensando en algo que lo hiciera trabajar, hasta que recordó lo dicho por Reborn esa mañana "_**Hibari es difícil, no trabajará porque sí, necesita un incentivo y tú se lo darás, sabemos perfectamente que Skull no es el mejor tutor para él pero debemos ser inteligentes y encontrar la forma de que colabore".**_

— ¿Sabes Hibari? Reborn dijo que si cooperaras pelearía contigo con todo su poder. Lástima que no quieres. — se volvió en ademán de partida, observando cómo el azabache había cambiado de postura para luego ponerse de pie.

— Levántate, herbívoro, debemos aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenemos. — sacó sus tonfas de nuevo pateando a Skull que seguía en el piso lamentándose.

— Lal, no me dejes solo con él ¡LAL! — gritó viendo a su última esperanza de sobrevivir alejándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Sigamos con nuestro recorrido que nos lleva a la parte alta de la mansión, más precisamente al segundo piso en el cual se encuentran el despacho y la biblioteca de ésta pequeña sede Vongola, encontramos ahí a cierta pelinaranja observando como si se tratara de la cosa más fascinante un vaso de agua que tenía en la mano, en realidad mirando al vacío, pensando en lo difícil que le estaba resultando su tarea, con lo que no contaba es con la compañía de cierto hombre mayor.

— Ria ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó con una sonrisa llamando su atención al sentarse a su lado.

Ella suspiró pesadamente tocándose el entrecejo. Miró al hombre y le sonrió de lado para tranquilizarlo. El Noveno era algo así como su padre y en algunos momentos él y Xanxus fueron su único refugio. Luego de un momento de contacto visual temió no poder esconder por más tiempo el dolor así que bajó la cabeza nuevamente.

— No está siendo tan fácil. — dijo. — Dino es fácil de entrenar porque tiene buena voluntad pero Xanxus… Dios, él me odia. — acentuó cada palabra graciosamente haciendo varias muecas que hicieron que el noveno sonriera.

— Él y tú se llevaban bien antes y sabes que él sentía cariño hacia ti, pero su loca mente hace que se aleje de todos. — el hombre suspiró. — siento mucho lo sucedido, haberte arrastrado conmigo en esta situación, sé que luego de la pelea tú juraste jamás volver a dirigirle la palabra pero… Xanxus está perdido, él duda hasta de su propio nombre desde que sabe que no es mi hijo, de verdad pienso que tú puedes salvarlo de la soledad.

Ria se puso de pie y empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas por la habitación, ciertamente quería que volviera a ser lo que era antes, quería ayudarlo como él la ayudó a ella pero no encontraba la forma.

— Él no permitirá que yo me acerque, él se siente traicionado por todos, incluso por mí. Es probable que ahora más que nunca piense que usted y yo estamos en el mismo bando, no lo olvide, él piensa que yo sabía su secreto, nono, y no creo que me lo perdone jamás.

La joven se dirigió hacia la ventana observando al líder de Los Varia tratando de controlar a su León, mientras Dino sonreía al verlo.

— Solo quiero que me respondas algo, antes tú decías que todo era relativo menos el amor ¿Aún piensas eso?

— No, ahora pienso que todo es relativo menos el odio. — respondió escuchando como el Noveno suspiraba.

— Eso supuse, lo supo en el momento en que te vi luchar. Ria, el odio te hará fuerte, pero no invencible, a veces hasta se convertirá en tu punto débil, no lograrás acercarte a él pensando de esa forma. Tu concepto de lo relativo era la diferencia entre tú y Xanxus, tú creías que todo podía derrumbarse menos el amor, eso te dio fuerzas para cambiar todo a tu alrededor, incluyendo el corazón de mi muchacho. Ahora solo eres una vil copia de él, lamento haberte convertido en eso. — el anciano hizo una mueca de dolor y luego salió del salón bajo la atenta mirada de la joven que una vez que lo perdió de vista, volvió su rostro hacia el joven moreno.

— Yo pensaba que su amor no era relativo pero… resultó que se derrumbó a la primera, destruyéndome a mí con él. — dijo para sí observándolo con un tinte de añoranza en sus ojos.

* * *

Vayamos con Chrome que en esos momentos caminaba por los pasillos algo aburrida, no había encontrado a su hermano con Viper, así que decidió hacer un pequeño recorrido por la mansión, impresionantemente, el ala izquierda de ésta estaba deshabitada causándole algo de curiosidad a la peliíndigo. Caminó en silencio, sin buscar nada en especial, hasta que llegó a las puertas de una especie de Dôjô, tiró de la puerta corrediza viendo a un azabache meditando, se quedó observándolo por unos minutos, se veía realmente tranquilo, hasta que decidió marcharse.

— Puedes quedarte. — escuchó decir luego de voltearse.

Volvió a su posición inicial, encontrando al azabache observándola con una amable sonrisa, le señaló un cojín a su lado, aparentemente ofreciéndole asiento.

— Con permiso. — dijo ella entrando y sentándose a su lado.

En la siguió con la vista, mirándola como si quisiera una respuesta rápida de su personalidad.

— Eres la hermana de Mukuro ¿Verdad? — preguntó al fin de forma familiar luego de unos minutos de silencio.

— Hai, soy Rokudo Chrome. — se presentó con una reverencia.

— Encantado, soy Yamamoto Takeshi. — la observó por un minuto haciendo que ésta se sonrojara por el contacto visual. — ¿Cómo es que tienen distinto apellidos? — al ver que ella pegaba un respingo por la pregunta bajó la mirada. — L-Lo siento, fue algo repentino de mi parte preguntar eso, no tienes que responder, lo siento. — se tranquilizó al ver que ella le hacía un tímido gesto de calma.

— No pasa nada, e-es porque m-mi familia es de mafiosos, se conoce a los miembros de ella como unos excelentes ilusionistas y Byakuran pensó que sería peligroso mantener mi verdadero nombre, así que lo cambié. — culminó bajando la mirada.

Yamamoto se dio cuenta de que ella era algo tímida, de hecho era la persona más tímida que él conocía, se sentía algo preocupado por su forma de actuar, la veía algo voluble y sentía el deseo instantáneo de cuidar de ella.

— Cuando te vi por primera vez pensé que eras una ilusión, te pareces mucho a Mukuro y eso me desconcertó un poco pero ahora veo que son muy diferentes, él da algo de miedo, en cambio tú eres dulce y linda. — le sonrió cálidamente.

Chrome sintió que su corazón latía por lo dicho por el azabache, nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, de hecho no había interactuado con muchos hombres en su vida, a veces hasta le daban miedo, pero él era distinto.

— Mukuro-_sama_ es buena persona, es solo que tiene un sentido del humor poco comprendido. No ha comido nada aún ¿No? — preguntó llamando la atención del joven, ella siempre veía a los demás en el comedor, así que iba a comer solo, a veces solo con Unni y su hermano; pero a él no lo había visto aún.

— No he comido en los últimos días, me está costando un poco el entrenamiento, no puedo controlar bien a mi caja arma. — contestó rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

— Unni dijo que pueden llegar a ponerse algo violentas si uno no las trata como es debido ¿Quiere que le ayude? Podría hacer una ilusión si se sale de control.

Yamamoto accedió, ambos se pusieron de pie; Yamamoto inyectó las llamas de su anillo en la caja pero de ésta salió una especie de monstruo deforme. Chrome que estuvo observando pudo notar que la intensidad de la llama era demasiado leve.

— Yamamoto-_san_, vuélvalo a la caja, enseguida regreso. — el moreno lo hizo así y la esperó por unos minutos sentado.

Luego de unos quince minutos la ilusionista volvió con un obento que había preparado, estaba más que claro que el joven estaba hambriento y algo ansioso, así que decidió despejar su mente por unos segundos.

— ¿Un obento? No te ofendas, pero me preocupa un poco no poder utilizar la caja, deseo hacerlo cuanto antes. — dijo poniéndose de pie otra vez.

— Ese es el problema. — señaló. — está cansado y no ha comido, además de la ansiedad. La llama del anillo es muy débil, la caja se abre con dificultad, además de que el arma siente la ansiedad y por eso se sale de control.

Yamamoto quedó sorprendido por la suspicacia de la joven, se daba cuenta de que efectivamente, las primeras veces el arma había tomado cierta forma pero en las últimas horas solo era atacado, así que decidió tomar el consejo. Se sentó y comió tranquilamente mientras era observado por la joven que también tomó asiento. Luego de medio hora decidió intentar de nuevo. Chrome quitó su tridente, preparada para cualquier ataque.

Ingresó la llama con algo de miedo, pero fue calmado por la pequeña sonrisa de la ilusionista. De la caja salieron un perro y una golondrina, además de tres espadas cortas.

— F-Funcionó ¡Muchas gracias! — dijo abrazando a la joven con mucha intensidad para luego alejarse de ella. — lo siento. — rió frenéticamente rascando su cabeza.

— N-No hay problema. — contestó ella aún con el sonrojo adornando sus finas facciones.

* * *

Haru estaba algo ansiosa, en los últimos días, aunque había visto a Mukuro, no había entablado un conversación con él, de hecho cada vez que el ilusionista se acercaba un poco sentía que su corazón se le saldría por la boca. Había escuchado de boca de Byakuran que éste entrenaba en la parte más remota de la mansión, en un cuarto totalmente apartado de los demás y que generalmente lo hacía solo. Fue pues en su búsqueda de puntas de pie para no hacer ruido, sigilosamente ingresó al territorio de entrenamiento para que nadie la descubriera mirando a los lados para no encontrarse a nadie.

— Haru.

— ¡Hahiii! — gritó asustada viendo a Reborn saliendo del conducto de ventilación. — R-Reborn-_san_ asustó a Haru-_desu_.

— A dónde vas, el paso está restringido. — preguntó con un tono que asustó aún más a la aludida.

— H-Haru iba a ver si alguien necesitaba algo-_desu_ — miró al suelo para que no descubriera que mentía.

— Más bien me parece que vas a ver si Mukuro te necesita ¿Me equivoco? — rió para sí viendo como la joven se sonrojaba. — bien, te dejaré verlo por diez minutos, no más. Puedes pasar.

La joven le sonrió feliz de que no preguntara nada más y fue hacia el cuarto indicado por el arcobaleno. Éste se quedó en su misma posición, viendo a la joven cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Haru encontró una sala normal pero cubierta de metal, como una cámara, ahí encontró a Mukuro entrenando con un clon de Hibari, ensañándose con el azabache dándole una paliza

— Hibari-_san_. — pronunció con algo de pena haciendo que los orbes heterocromáticos se posaran en ella.

— Haru. — llamó éste acercándose a ella. — justo lo que necesitaba para seguir. — la tomó de la cintura y la acercó hacia él quedando muy cerca de su rostro. — sabes necesito energía.

— H-Haru le preparará algo si necesita energía. — dijo ésta volviéndose para marcharse hacia la cocina, pero fue detenida por un fuerte agarre que la devolvió a los brazos de Rokudo.

— Kufufufufufu no necesito comida. — dijo acercándola más. — eso se evapora muy fácil de mi sistema, necesito otro beso, como el primero, ese dura más que la simple comida. — Haru se sonrojó tanto que su rostro podía compararse con un tomate.

La joven podía sentir el aliento del mafioso acariciando su rostro, su corazón latía como nunca antes, danzando frenéticamente, al igual que su mente que evocaba miles de pensamientos en unos pocos segundos.

— M-Mukuro — tartamudeo al sentir sus labios sobre su pequeña nariz.

— Eso no me dará la suficiente fuerza para luchar y protegerte, Haru. Dame algo que me haga más fuerte que los demás, más fuerte incluso que tu querido Tsunayoshi-_kun_. — lo admitía, lo dijo por despecho, pensar que Haru aún lo quisiera envenenaba su sangre y hacía que esta hirviera.

— T-Tsuna-_san_ no necesita de Haru ni Haru de él-_desu_. — sentía que cada vez se debilitaba más cayendo rendida en sus brazos.

— Kufufufufufu a mí me parece que él necesita de ti mi querida Haru. Pero… — la acercó más casi rozando sus labios. — ¿Tú necesitas a alguien? — preguntó en tono seductor.

— S-Sí. — respondió ella en un murmullo mientras él acariciaba sus labios con su dedo índice.

— De quién.

— D-De M-Mukuro-_desu_. — confesó recibiendo una cálida sonrisa, siendo envuelta por los brazos del joven que la acercaba. Cuando sus labios iban a unirse escucharon la puerta golpeándose contra la pared.

— Pasaron los diez minutos. — dijo el arcobaleno aún con una pierna en el aire mirándolos. — despéguense, Mukuro debe seguir con el entrenamiento.

Haru estaba de todos los colores, que los hubieran encontrado a punto de besarse era realmente embarazoso, asintió y fue hacia la puerta totalmente sonrojada, por su parte Mukuro solo sonreía, no sería la primera vez que el arcobaleno del sol los viera besarse, así que estaba algo tranquilo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Haru continuó su camino en silencio, recordando las palabras del peliíndigo mientras Reborn la observaba pensando _**"**__Ya perdiste la apuesta, Dame-Dino__**"**_, mientras éste estornudaba en otro punto de la gran sede Vongola.

* * *

Xanxus ocupaba su lugar de siempre, a la cabeza de la gran mesa preparada en exclusiva para Varia, quejándose de la presencia de su insufrible padre en la otra punta de ésta.

— Quién te invitó, maldito anciano. — espetó molestó sin siquiera mirar al hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

— No necesito invitación para acceder a mi propio comedor ¿No crees?

Todos los guardianes Varia se mantenían quietos en sus lugares, siempre temían algún enfrentamiento nuevo entre padre e hijo. La cena estaba siendo servida por mucamas, que trabajaban lo más rápido posible para evitar cualquier queja del moreno.

— ¿Has logrado abrir tu caja arma? — preguntó el noveno tratando de crear conversación.

— No es tu problema, sé muy bien que deseas que esa basura gane, así que no finjas que te interesa mi situación.

— No seas desagradable, Xanxus. Sabes perfectamente que el anillo te rechazó, si tan solo trabajaras en equipo y accedieras a… — fue interrumpido por la sonora risa de su hijo que seguía con las piernas sobre la mesa, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

— A qué ¿A cooperar con esa escoria? No me hagas reír, sabes que no tiene el poder necesario para ser el líder, es un simple perdedor.

En esos momentos escuchan el azote de las puertas, que dejaron entrar a cierta pelinaranja que lo veía furiosa.

— Otra vez, _Scemonxus*_ ¿Crees que me encanta perder el tiempo? Me dejaste esperando toda la tarde. — apretaba la mandíbula de forma frenética. — El único que perderá con esto serás tú ¿Crees que a mí me afecta en algo que no entrenes? Yo sé manejar una maldita caja arma.

El moreno bajo las piernas de la mesa poniéndose recto al verla, la observaba con el ceño fruncido estudiándola.

— Ya te dije que no voy a entrenar con una traidora, así que no pierdas el tiempo, tienes a la otra escoria ¿No? Pues entrena al maldito ese. — gritó.

Todos observaban la pelea, maravillados y algo asustados, nunca habían visto a alguien levantándole la voz a su jefe, Squalo los miraba encantado.

— ¿Estás celoso de Dino? — dijo acercando su rostro al del joven que la miraba con odio. — tienes razón, él no es un inútil como tú, espero que encuentres la forma de abrir la caja arma, de lo contrario el décimo legítimo te dará una paliza, de hecho, estoy deseando que lo haga. — se alejó dispuesta a irse. — perdone la intromisión, Noveno. — dijo haciendo una reverencia mientras éste acariciaba su mano de forma paternal.

En esos momentos una mucama fue hacia el moreno para servirle más vino, cohibida por su mirada de odio, golpeó el vaso que cayó estruendosamente en el suelo. Todos esperaron la reacción del moreno con terror, especialmente Squalo que se preparaba para la reprimenda.

Ria se preparó para salir, no le gustaba que trataran mal a gente inocente, no lo soportaba así que dio un paso hacia la puerta viendo a Xanxus congelado.

Éste miraba el vino regado por todo el mantel y a la sirvienta con lágrimas en los ojos recogiendo el tiradero con miedo. Inmediatamente la dulce sonrisa de su verdugo vino a su mente, además de un recuerdo recurrente "_**Xanxus, no olvides que el poder es relativo, un día tú podrías estar haciendo su trabajo, no te creo capaz de resistir que alguien te maltrate de esa forma, así que trata de controlar tu ira ¿Quieres? Si tanto necesitas un sujeto para descargarte puedes recurrir a mí, pero no lo hagas con personas que no pueden defenderse, eso es de cobardes**_".

— L-Lo siento. — dijo llorando la mujer.

— Fue un accidente, trae una nueva copa y ten más cuidado la próxima. — al escuchar lo que estaba diciendo abrió los ojos como platos al saberse observado por todos.

Sus guardianes lo miraban con incredulidad al igual que Ria que se había quedado congelada en la puerta. El Noveno sonrió agradeciendo mentalmente a la joven responsable de tal acto de benevolencia. Los ojos de la joven se encontraron con los de Xanxus, que la miraba con un extraño brillo que resultó fugaz al verlo volver el rostro. Ella simplemente salió del salón recordando lo sucedido en aquella ocasión.

**..::Flash Back::..**

Ria ingresó a la cocina encontrando a las demás sirvientas abrazando a una que lloraba de felicidad.

— Qué sucedió. — preguntó acercándose a ellas.

— P-Por error tiré un vaso al suelo en presencia de Xanxus-_sama_. — al escuchar esto se volvió para ir hacia el joven mafioso para reprenderlo por su crueldad hacia los demás. — espere, esta vez… se mostró benevolente, me dijo que llevara otro vaso, que los accidentes pasaban. — dijo igual de feliz para seguir cuchicheando con las demás que empezaban a pensar que su jefe era humano.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al pensar que su protector amigo estaba cambiando.

**Aclaración:** Scemonxus es una combinación de la palabra "Scemo" que en italiano significa estúpido, y las cuatro últimas sílabas del nombre de Xanxus.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Volvió el MukuHaru! Por razones que desconozco me encantó este capítulo, Mukuro pidiendo energía, Reborn robándole la oportunidad, Chrome y Yamamoto abrazándose y Xanxus controlando su ira gracias a los sermones de Ria ¿Qué les pareció? Como en el capítulo anterior solo hablé de la batalla y las cajas armas este capítulo lo hice más largo, espero haya sido de su agrado. De la familia Shimon y los demás se hablará en el próximo capítulo además de que aparecerán ciertos invitados no deseados. Como siempre muchas gracias a las personas que dejan sus reviews, no se sientan cohibidos, si no les gusta algo del capítulo díganmelo, me ayudará a escribir mejor, no olviden que los capítulos son para ustedes, no teman que me enoje ¿Si? Por cierto si hay algún error de coherencia o cohesión, algún error de escritura por favor perdonen, es que no tuve tiempo de releer el capítulo y a veces (ya saben) al tipear la computadora te cambia algunas palabras, o a veces ( como en el caso de un error que encontré en el capítulo anterior) escribo pico con "k" es porque en mi país como se habla dos idiomas, ambos se te mezclan, piko es una palabra en guaraní así que disculpen si encuentran algo así. Creo que eso es todo :D

Gracias nuevamente y espero sus reviews :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Hey, ese llanto es agradable, hace que realmente quiera morderte hasta la muerte" (Hibari K.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_****Saya Christopher****_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Recuerdos: **"_Recuerdos en el diálogo_"**

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

**_**Capítulo XII - Nuevas aprendices de Hitman.**_  
**

Eran las doce del día y Gokudera Hayato seguía con su inalcanzable tarea de comprender a su caja arma, resultaba todo un desafío pues había encontrado innumerables anillos y cajas, que no entendía para qué funcionaban. Decidió tomar un descanso por un tiempo, así que bajó por las escaleras de mármol en busca de algún ser existente. Encontró al Décimo en una exhaustiva pelea contra el noveno, apenas logrando respirar, caminó más y encontró a Yamamoto con Colonello, trabajando con las técnicas de la lluvia, al igual que Squalo, que aunque no participaba, observaba los movimientos del guardián atentamente. En otra habitación encontró al boxeador extremo con Reborn perfeccionando sus golpes, todos estaban avanzando menos él.

Luego de la ronda decidió ir hacia la cocina, fue efectivamente cruzando el salón, abrió las puertas de ésta y tomó asiento en la mesa. Jugando con sus manos y con los anillos que había encontrado se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que fue arrancado de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Gokudera-_san_? —llamó la voz próxima a él.

Éste se volvió y vio a Haru que lo observaba con cierta curiosidad. La joven tomó asiento próxima a él sin dejar de observarlo.

— Qué haces aquí, mujer estúpida. —espetó, pero rápidamente vio como Haru bajaba la mirada triste por el comentario —. Qué sucede.

— H-Haru está triste.

— Por qué.

La joven iba a negarse a contestar pero al ver la furiosa mirada esmeralda posarse sobre ella cambió de idea.

— Porque se siente inútil, todos están entrenando con todas sus fuerzas pero Haru siente que está haciendo que pierdan su tiempo. Tsuna-_san_ deja sus tareas de vez en cuando para hablar con Haru pero está distraído, él necesita concentrarse pero siente que Kyoko-_chan_ y yo nos sentiremos excluidas. Lo mismo pasa con Mukuro, tal vez debemos irnos. No somos tan fuertes como para ser parte de Vongola.

— Estúpida mujer, digo Haru… —trataba de buscar alguna palabra que la animara pero no encontraba nada—. No creo que el Juudaime acepte que se marchen.

— Aún así, no queremos arruinar todo. Sabemos que esta pelea es decisiva y sabemos que ustedes nos necesitan alejadas de todo esto. Lo siento, Gokudera-_san_. No lo volveré a molestar, siga con lo que estaba haciendo. —se levantó y salió del lugar dejando a Gokudera que la observaba preocupado.

Haru fue con paso lento a la parte de atrás de la mansión, pasando por los cuartos de entrenamiento sin detenerse. El día anterior Kyoko y ella estuvieron hablando de la actitud de sus amigos, indudablemente éstos trataban de que no se sintieran contrariadas ni excluidas pero era inevitable. No tenían poder o algún talento, no podían ser útiles para ellos.

Caminó hasta alcanzar su habitación, en donde encontró a Kyoko preparando las cosas. Se acercó para sentarse sobre la maleta para que ésta pudiera cerrarla.

— Ya estamos, Haru-_chan_. Deberíamos de salir en cualquier momento.

— Bien, lo haremos cuando nadie nos vea. — contestó tomando la maleta para acomodarla cercana a la puerta.

* * *

En otra área de la mansión estaban efectivamente Tsuna y Byakuran en una pelea encarnizada mientras sus tutores los observaban.

— La intensidad de la llama de Sawada-_san_ no es suficiente. —dijo Unni cerca del Noveno que descansaba.

— En materia de ataques Byakuran es más preciso, además de que Tsunayoshi aún no puede controlar su caja. Esto podría ser problemático, es de agradecer que Xanxus esté igual.

— Cómo va su entrenamiento.

— Su ego es tan grande que no deja que Ria le ayude.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó entre ellos? —al escuchar esta pregunta ambos combatientes se giraron con curiosidad. Al verse envuelto en los tres pares de ojos suspicaces el Noveno no pudo más que hablar.

— Es una historia larga ¿Tienen tiempo? —los tres asintieron con la cabeza de forma casi histérica, la inquietud estaba latente en sus almas.

_****Flash Back****_

**Hace un año. Sicilia, Italia.**

La familia Vongola convocaba a una reunión importante en la sede principal. Ésta en esos momentos albergaba a las más grandes Familias de Mafiosos en una gran conferencia. En esos momentos se encontraban todos sentados ante la larga mesa en la cual estaban todos contemplando al Noveno que tomaba la palabra proponiendo un brindis, levantando la copa con champagne al igual que sus invitados.

— Fueron reunidos aquí para presenciar el amor de una pareja, que presidirá a las futuras en el mundo de la mafia, este amor une no solo a dos familias, sino también a dos mundos de la mafia que siempre han tenido conflictos. Éste se ha extinguido en el momento en que una de las más grandes familias fue exterminada, quedando como única sobreviviente la joven heredera. Holanda e Italia se unirán bajo el lazo matrimonial entre la _Famiglia_ Vongola y la _Famiglia_ Godlieve. En estos momentos les comunico que mi hijo Xanxus está oficialmente comprometido con Ria Godlieve, única heredera de la mística familia Godlieve, líder de la mafia holandesa.

Todos los presentes secundaron el brindis por la salud de la joven pareja ahí presente, Xanxus se mostraba orgulloso mientras la prometida miraba a cada uno de los ahí presentes que les dedicaban vítores por su compromiso.

Xanxus y Ria tenían una estrecha relación, de hecho era la única capaz de acercársele sin que él le rompiera la cabeza o algún hueso del cuerpo. Se conocían desde hace dos años, luego de que la familia de Ria fuera exterminada y ella, por pedido de su maestro, fuera cuidada por Vongola.

— Estás incómoda. —Xanxus la había estado observando de reojo.

Ria lo observó e inclinó la cabeza momentos después, efectivamente no le gustaban las fiestas y menos las hipocresías. Sabía que esa gente odiaba a Xanxus y que por ende la odiaban a ella, pero era parte del protocolo que debían seguir como mafiosos.

— Efectivamente, no me gustan las fiestas. Me siento en la boca del lobo. —miró hacia el frente chocando miradas con los presentes que hablaban entre murmullos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y fueron hacia el Noveno; Xanxus la tomaba de la mano protectoramente; al igual que el resto de Los Varia que la seguían, pues ahora la trataban como la abeja reina, sin despegarse de ella la protegían en todo momento como a su moreno Líder.

— Viejo, esto durará menos de lo que acordamos. Ninguno de nosotros sirve para esto.

— Lo siento Xanxus, pero quiero que te quedes un poco más. Tarde o temprano deberás negociar con ellos así que gánate su simpatía.

— No me voy a… —fue interrumpido por el agarre de Ria.

— Quédate, de todas formas por la mirada de mi maestro puedo ver que quiere algo conmigo. —se alejó un poco de ellos para ir junto al susodicho—. Trata de no matar a nadie en mi ausencia.

— No puedo prometerte nada. Bel, ve con ella.

— No, deja que vaya sola. Xanxus, no puedes tratarme como a tu hija, nada me va a pasar. Además a mi maestro no le gustan los terceros.

— Tsk, haz lo que quieras. —accedió haciendo un gesto de desdén para luego ver de reojo a su novia alejarse.

El Noveno veía encantado la relación existente entre ambos, al fin encontró a quién pudiera cuidar de su hijo en el futuro. Por su insistencia Xanxus estuvo estrechando manos con los presentes además de intercambiar una que otra palabra de cordialidad, mientras vigilaba a su prometida que aún charlaba con Bermuda. Luego de media hora de sonrisas fugaces y amigables se cansó.

Había estado tan entretenido con los jefes de las familias que había descuidado a su hijo que ahora había desaparecido. Incluso Los Varia lo buscaban con la mirada. No contaban con que Xanxus le daría un azote a la puerta para luego avanzar a paso furioso hacia su padre.

— Tú, maldito vejete. Me mentiste ¡No soy tu hijo! Me mentiste. —le lanzó un libro para luego tomar sus pistolas gemelas apuntándolo.

El noveno tomó el libro y lo abrió notando, con mucho miedo, que se trataba de un registro escrito por él en donde se contaba la verdad, Xanxus no era su hijo sino el de una mujer que se lo impuso.

— Hijo, esto…

— ¡No! Maldito mentiroso, pensar que todos lo sabía menos yo. Iemitsu, tú y tus malditos guardianes lo sabían. Me imagino que todos ustedes también. —gritó lanzando miradas asesinas a los invitados que ahora estaba alborotados—. Maldita escoria, los mataré a todos.

— Xanxus, cálmate. —Ria venía corriendo a su lado tratando de lograr calmarlo pero al llegar éste la tomó del brazo violentamente.

— Tú, tú también lo sabías ¿Verdad? — la apuntó con una de sus pistolas tratando de asustarla, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente porque su corazón se sentía dolido y sabía que la única persona a la que no podía herir era la pelinaranja—. Maldita sea la hora en que te conocí. —las pistolas en sus manos temblaban, y su rostro mostraba una mueca de dolor por la verdad que estaba descubriendo.

— X-Xanxus, yo no…

— ¡Cállate! —todos los presentes pensaron que la mataría hasta que fue envuelto por las cadenas de Bermuda que ocultaba a Ria tras él.

— No voy a permitir que la lastimen, arreglen sus problemas, Noveno. Vamos, Dochter. — la tomó de la mano y salió del lugar con ella para que Xanxus ya no la pudiera ver jamás.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

— Así que eso fue lo que pasó ¿Ella lo sabía? —Unni miraba al Noveno que jugaba con su bastón mientras contaba la historia con gran dolor.

— Ella no lo sabía, pero Xanxus no la quiso escuchar. Luego de eso se alejó completamente, volviéndose aún más violento. Ella era la única capaz de hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Timoteo-_san_, no es su culpa. Xanxus…

— No, Tsunayoshi. Él tenía todo el derecho de enojarse, pero luego de que Ria se fuera con Bermuda se salió de control, iniciando un golpe en contra mío. Tuve… tuve que castigarlo.

— Jujum, Xanxus-_kun_ y Ria-_chan_ de verdad dan miedo, ambos son letales. Pero si Ria-chan tuviera la oportunidad de explicarse todos tus problemas se acabarían, Tsunayoshi-_kun_. —Byakuran daba por primera vez su punto de vista —. Por otra parte sería aburrido no ver una batalla entre la Décima Generación Vongola y Los Varia.

— Pobre Ria-_san_, ella no sabía nada. —dijo Unni.

— Trataremos de ayudarla, como Décimo Vongola haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para evitar una batalla inútil.

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría Dino y Ria entrenaban con vehemencia. Dino que ya había logrado abrir su caja arma con ayuda de la pelinaranja montaba ahora al caballo atacando con el látigo a Ria que lo esquivaba.

— Muy bien, Cavallone. Pero no es suficiente, aún falta sincronización entre tú y el animal, se debe a la falta de práctica al cabalgarlo. Mira. —envió sus cadenas en línea recta haciendo que Dino cayera estrepitosamente del caballo que luego se paró a su lado —. Si existiera sincronización el caballo hubiera esquivado mi ataque y no estarías en el piso. Debes trabajar en eso.

— Lo siento, Ria. Es que está algo cansado, así que no puedo demandarle mucho. —se levantó quitándose la arena de los pantalones con ayuda de las manos.

Mientras, a lo lejos, Xanxus los veía con cara de pocos amigos. Le molestaba que esa escoria llamara por su nombre a la portadora de la llama de la noche, pero era muy orgulloso como para admitirlo.

Al ver el gesto hecho con la cabeza por el capo giró a ver a Xanxus, que con sus ojos carmines podría quemarlos por la forma en que los observaba. Avanzó hacia él llegando al trono puesto bajo un árbol por pedido del egocéntrico jefe Varia.

— Xanxus, te lo ofreceré una vez más. Puedes venir a entrenar si quieres, si no quieres entonces te pudres aquí sentado. —esbozó una sonrisa sínica.

— Piérdete, escoria.

— Como quieras, estamos mejor sin ti. —Dino la abrazó pasando los brazos sobre los hombros de la tutora que aún estudiaba a su rebelde alumno.

— Tsk —Xanxus chasqueó la lengua girando la mirada.

— Bien, volvamos a hacerlo, Cavallone.

Tras esto se pusieron en guardia de nuevo, mientras el rubio subía a su caballo siendo asediado por cierto moreno que sentía que explotaba por dentro.

* * *

En el salón de entrenamiento destinado para la Familia Shimon se encontraba Saskia presionando a Enma para que peleara de forma inútil.

— Vamos, Kozato. Si no peleas seriamente perderás el puesto como aliado de Vongola ¡Pelea! —la mujer lo atacaba con ayuda de una espada romana que estaba envuelta por la llama de la noche.

— Vamos, Dame-Enma. —Adelheid lo increpó haciendo que su jefe hiciera un puchero.

— No soy Dame-Enma.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Lo siento, jefe, pero no podemos escucharlo. —respondió la mujer poniendo una mano en el oído izquierdo denotando su imposibilidad de oírlo.

— ¡Qué no soy Dame-Enma! —en ese momento vieron que en un segundo entró en modo Dying Will haciendo que su anillo tomara la forma de unos guantes con el emblema de los Shimon dibujados.

— De nada. —dijo la guardiana dedicando un guiño a Saskia que ahora lo atacaba recibiendo como respuesta ataques de parte del pelirrojo que estaba molesto por el sobrenombre.

Olympia que los observaba giró para mirar a su próxima víctima entre los que estaban ocupando el sofá de cuero negro.

— Tú, es tu turno. —dijo señalando a Ooyama, el guardián de la montaña se levantó gustoso pero sin responder palabra alguna.

Olympia enseñó su guadaña haciendo brotar de ella la llama de la noche de forma violenta, al igual que el portador de la llama de la montaña que ahora mostraba a la misma con forma de rocas y magma.

La Cancerberos fue hacia él corriendo con el afán de atacarlo pero cuando empezó a correr más rápido una gran montaña se formó ante ella impidiéndole el paso. Con un golpe de su guadaña la hizo añicos para recuperar el camino perdido hasta llegar a Ooyama que la esperaba sin decir nada, éste transformó los pedazos de rocas que quedaron de la montaña destruida en arena para dirigirla hacia su oponente, en el momento en que ésta fue atacada por la tormenta de arena él se vió prisionero entre las cadenas plateadas.

— Haz hecho un gran trabajo, haz progresado mucho. Tu percepción del peligro es excelente, ayudará en una batalla real. —dijo la mujer de pelo corto elogiando a uno de sus alumnos que se limitó a agradecerle para luego tomar asiento de nuevo.

En esos momentos vieron a Enma volar hacia las paredes con las cadenas de Saskia envolviéndolo.

— Mejor lo dejamos aquí, ésta ni siquiera es una batalla real. —se quejó el de los parches.

— Dame-Enma. —murmuraron todos los guardianes Shimon al ver a su jefe rendirse de nuevo sin ningún interés en el entrenamiento.

* * *

Haru y Kyoko iban cruzando los pasillos de la gran mansión en busca de la libertad, pasaron por todos los campos de entrenamientos sin ser vistas, ahora se arrastraban por el suelo para cruzar el Dôjô en el que Yamamoto y Chrome entrenaban. Pasaron así luego de un gran esfuerzo, para luego correr de forma exagerada para cruzar unos pasillos que estaba desiertos. Sin mirar su camino, Haru corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

— Vamos, Kyoko-_Chan_. —se detuvo por el fuerte golpe recibido en el rostro por el impacto del choque.

Al levantar la mirada sobándose la parte lastimada se vio observada por unos ojos de color rojos que la estudiaba con desdén. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, esos ojos parecían estarla clavando con mil cuchillos.

— H-Haru lo siente-_desu_. —dijo tartamudeando.

Se sintió más asustada aún al ver la camisa blanca que llevaba el joven manchada con vino tinto, además de la copa rota a un lado.

— Me las pagarás, escoria. —el moreno caminó hacia ella con el fin de tomarla del brazo.

Haru y Kyoko corrieron con todas sus fuerzas, gritando en el trayecto alertando a toda la casa. Llegaron hasta el salón principal de la mansión en donde se detuvieron al ver a Xanxus mostrando sus pistolas gemelas.

— Lo sentimos, no fue nuestra intención. —dijo Kyoko tratando de excusarse al igual que Haru que afirmaba con la cabeza.

— No me importa, me las pagarán. —las apuntó con sus pistolas pero en el momento en que iba a tirar del gatillo vio a sus manos aprisionadas mientras sentía un frío metal ejercer presión contra su cuello.

Al volver sus ojos pudo ver a Dino que con su látigo lo mantenía inmóvil y a Ria, que una vez frente a las víctimas, desenfundó su espada dispuesta a atacar a Xanxus. En ese momento llegó también Tsuna que se ubicó al lado de Ria. Mukuro que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció envolviendo a Haru en su niebla protegiéndola al igual que Ryohei que protegía a su hermana en un fraternal abrazo.

— Qué demonios te sucede, por qué atacas a personas inocentes. —inquirió molesta la líder de las llamadas Cancerberos.

— Haru-_chan_ ¿Estás bien? —Byakuran llegó hasta el lugar preocupado, pero esbozó su inconfundible sonrisa al ver a Mukuro defendiéndola.

— Cállate, escoria. Ellas empezaron, no sé si son de la familia de esa basura pero no me importa, porque se deslizaban por la mansión como espías además de manchar mi camisa.

Al escuchar esto, Tsuna se volvió hacia las jóvenes que desviaron la mirada para no verse enjuiciadas por los orbes marrones del Décimo. En esos momentos las maletas llegaron hasta ellos por la patada dada por Hibari, que estaba exasperado por el escándalo.

— Herbívoras, serán enjuiciadas por destruir la paz y tratar de huir a escondidas. —llegó hasta ellos con las tonfas en las manos.

— ¿Huir? —preguntaron al unísono Tsuna, Mukuro y Ryohei observándolas.

— No me importan sus motivos, pero me las pagarán.

En ese momento se deshizo del agarre de Dino haciendo que callera al piso, para más libremente apuntar con las gemelas. Ria se abalanzó hacia él, golpeándolo en el rostro haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared más cercana que ahora mostraba un hueco. Minutos después vieron salir del hoyo a Xanxus, que escupió la sangre que tenía en la boca arremetiendo contra la pelinaranja.

— No lo permitiré. —Dino aprisionó nuevamente una de sus piernas con su látigo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerlo inmóvil.

Al volverse nuevamente vio a Ria que corría hacia él llegando hasta el asesino segundos después golpeándolo con la empuñadura de la espada, dejándolo en el piso boca para arriba. Se acercó a él viendo como Xanxus la observaba aún retadoramente pero con un extraño brillo en los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo vio una niebla índigo frente a ella.

— Si la hubieras tocado, si hubieras osado tomar un solo pelo suyo, estarías ahora mismo sufriendo en el infierno. —amenazó Mukuro con su tridente pegado al cuello del Varia.

— M-Mukuro, detente. Haru está bien-_desu_. —gritó tratando de calmarlo.

Al escuchar su voz la llama que salía de su ojo izquierdo desapareció volviendo a su estado original. Fue hasta ella y la tomó en un fuerte abrazo levantándola del piso.

— Kufufufufufu claro que lo estás, eres una Hitman ¿No? —su sonrisa se amplió al ver afirmar a la castaña como si de una niña se tratara.

— Mukuro, llévala a la biblioteca de arriba. También a Kyoko. —ordenó mirando a Ryohei que asintió. —todos los que sean mis subordinados y Guardianes tienen la orden de ir a la biblioteca. —todos lo miraban asustados porque su voz sonaba ronca y hasta molesta.

Subió por las escaleras tras el guardián de la niebla luego de dirigir una mirada amenazadora a Xanxus que seguía tendido en el piso, éste le sonrió con sorna haciendo que más de uno frunciera el ceño. Luego de que todos los Vongola desaparecieran, Ria tomó del cuello de la camisa a Xanxus levantándolo del suelo violentamente. Lo acercó a su rostro, quedando amenazadoramente cerca de él. Éste pudo ver cómo apretaba los dientes y fruncía el ceño con vehemencia.

— Escúchame bien, ScemoNxus, si vuelves a atacar a alguna de ellas no dudaré en matarte. Yo ya no soy la misma de antes, no lo dejaré en simples amenazas porque comprendí que contigo no funciona. Simplemente te mataré por meterte con personas inocentes. —tras decir esto lo soltó de golpe haciendo que retrocediera, para luego subir al segundo piso tras los Vongola.

Tsuna caminaba a zancadas por la biblioteca bajo la atenta mirada de sus guardianes y demás subordinados. Kyoko y Haru; se encontraban en el centro del huracán, con la cabeza gacha, arrepentidas y algo asustadas.

En esos momentos escucharon un débil golpe a la puerta. Dino fue y la abrió dejando entrar a la pelinaranja luego de dedicarle una sonrisa.

Tsuna tomó asiento en una mesa de centro frente a las jóvenes que aún desviaban la mirada. Mukuro se encontraba al lado de Haru sintiendo que un hueco se le abría en el estómago por lo nervioso que se encontraban.

En cambio Yamamoto, Chrome, Lambo, I-pin, Gokudera y Bianchi apenas entendían lo que ocurría, cada uno estaba en sus asuntos cuando ocurrió el incidente, así que no tenían idea de por qué Tsuna estaba tan molesto.

— Por qué… Por qué trataron de irse sin decir nada. —preguntó el capo en un murmullo —. Pudo haberles pasado algo, pudieron haberlas herido, incluso Xanxus que casi las ataca. Si Dino-_san_ y Ria-_san_ no hubieran llegado estarían heridas. En qué estaban pensando.

Haru y Kyoko se miraron entre sí, tratando de encontrar el valor para hablar, pero ninguna tenía las agallas.

— Tsuna-_kun_, Haru-_chan_ y yo nos sentimos… Es difícil para nosotras verlos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por su cuenta, mientras nosotras solo nos quedamos de brazos cruzados, sentimos que solo somos una carga para ustedes. —calló.

— Sentimos que no somos de ayuda-_desu_ —culminó Haru mirando a Tsuna.

Mukuro abrazó a Haru frente a todos los demás haciendo que éstos pegaran un respingo por el acto. Ninguno creía capaz al ilusionista de mostrar una pisca de amor hacia nadie. Tsuna sintió algo de molestia al ver que Haru se sonrojaba, indudablemente aún le gustaba.

Vio a Reborn y a Ria ir hacia ellos para tomar asiento en el mismo lugar en el que estaba el Décimo Vongola.

— Todos las necesitamos porque ustedes son las que aportan inocencia y algo de felicidad a la familia, así que no sientan que las dejan de lado porque sé que cada vez que salen de sus entrenamientos, en lo único que piensan es en pasar por lo menos un momento a verlas. Ustedes son una pieza importante en Vongola, no lo olviden. —animó Reborn a las chicas, recibiendo una gran sonrisa como pago.

— Pero si aún quieren ser más fuertes para poder proteger a su familia entonces yo podría ayudarlas. Ninguno de nosotros sabía lo que hacía cuando empezamos a entrenar pero con el paso del tiempo nos volvimos lo que somos ahora. Yo estoy dispuesta a entrenarlas, pero necesito que estén comprometidas con la causa, probablemente dejen de tener tiempo para llevar a cabo sus trivialidades (léase actividades de la vida diaria como pasar tiempo con los amigos), pero les prometo que el resultado será óptimo ¿Qué opinan? —Ria les sonreía segura de cuanto decía.

Haru y Kyoko se miraron entre ellas sonriendo con una naturalidad única, ambas se abrazaron haciendo que el Décimo las observara con ternura. En esos momentos de verdad se creía un iluso por no darse cuenta de que aquellas mujeres deseaban tanto como ellos proteger a la familia, eran, incluso sin saber portar un arma, mejores guerreras que todos los que se encontraban ahí presentes.

— ¡HAI! ¡NOSOTRAS NOS CONVERTIREMOS EN MAFIOSAS PARA PROTEGER A LA FAMILIA VONGOLA! —gritaron con gran ilusión ganándose el apoyo de la décimo generación.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Haru y Kyoko han tomado una decisión importante ¿Qué pasará ahora? En las notas del capítulo anterior puse que aparecerían algunas personas molestas, pero pasará en el próximo porque agregué más cosas a este capítulo así que esos hechos quedarán para después. La razón para hacer que Kyoko y Haru entrenen es principalmente que… SON DEMASIADO HERBÍVORAS… yo misma quiero morderlas hasta la muerte, obviamente no las haré unas súper asesinas porque ya saben… el que nace inútil muere inútil… pero las haré más llevaderas ¿Y bien? Díganme qué les pareció el capítulo ¿Alguna sugerencia para los próximos hechos? Gracias por leer siempre, me hacen muy felíz. Bien, nos leemos la próxima semana :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Desde ahora en adelante, nosotros forjaremos nuestro destino, con nuestras propias manos" (Yamamoto T.)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algún review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Recuerdos: **"_Recuerdos en el diálogo_"**

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

"_**Capítulo XIII - ¿La rechazó o no?"**_

Ante lo dicho por las jóvenes todos sonrieron pues sabían cuánto deseaban ser de utilidad.

— Ría, te recuerdo que tienes a dos Dames que dependen de ti ¿Cómo pretendes entregarlas a ellas también? Deja que Lal Mirch se haga cargo. —aconsejó el arcobaleno del sol.

Tsuna sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal, tan sólo pensar que Lal Mirch fuera su tutora le causaba terror.

— Por favor, Ría-san. Hágalo usted. —imploró el mafioso.

— ¡Hey! ¡Sawada! Qué estás insinuando ¿Qué no sería una buena tutora? —la arcobaleno se paró junto a él dándole unos coscorrones por la osadía.

— ¡Hiiiiiii! Claro que no, es sólo que ellas necesitan de alguien que tenga todo el tiempo posible para enseñarles desde el comienzo. Ellas no saben pelear en lo absoluto.

— Déjame organizar mi agenda pero creo que lo lograremos.

— Ría-san; Kyoko-chan y Haru prometen esforzarse mucho-desu.

— Eso espero. Bien, cuando vuelva hablaré con ustedes ¿Sí? No se vayan, tengo un asunto que arreglar. —la pelinaranja se puso de pie, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar al tercer piso que estaba habitado por Los Varia. Corrió ambas puertas blancas e ingresó al recibidor sin mediar palabra que anunciara su llegada. En él encontró a Belphegor y Lussuria sentados en un sofá de cuero negro, así como a Squalo que se encontraba observando el paisaje desde la ventana de cristal. Al verla ingresar pegaron un respingo de sorpresa.

— Madre. —llamó el guardián Varia del Sol.

— Lussuria, ya te dije que no me llames así ¿En dónde está?

— ¡Voiii! Desde que pelearon está muy molesto. Ese jefe de mierda nos echó a todos de su presencia. —explicó Squalo ya a su lado —. Qué fue lo que pasó.

— Luego les digo, por ahora necesito hablar con ScemoNxus.

— Ushishishishi eres la única capaz de usar esos apodos en su presencia, plebeya.

Ignoró cómo la llamó el de la tormenta para luego abrir las puertas que estaban más adelante con cautela. Ahí encontró a Xanxus sentado a la cabeza de una mesa comiendo como si nada con Levi a su lado.

Ingresó al cuarto, se volvió y cerró la puerta tras ella para dirigirse con paso firme hacia la mesa. Sus pasos fueron contados por Levi que la miraba con recelo, además de la mirada del moreno que la observaba con parsimonia. Tiró de la silla que estaba a su derecha y se sentó, mirando al mafioso con gestos infantiles.

— Quién la dejó ingresar. —inquirió Levi pero fue callado por la mirada asesina que portaba Ria.

Éste bajó un poco la cabeza pero para mantener su honor a salvo tomó la botella de vino tinto que tenía cerca y volcó el contenido dentro de la copa de Xanxus que se dispuso a tomarla, pero fue vencido por la velocidad de Ria que al tomarla en sus manos rozó levemente la piel del moreno haciendo que descargas de energía recurrieron su cuerpo.

Llevó la copa a sus labios y sorbió suavemente el contenido siendo observada por el mayor.

— Quiero que se vaya. —exigió mirando directo a los ojos carmín.

— ¡Q-Qué! —Levy hizo gestos exagerados de contrariedad pero fueron disueltos por la orden de Xanxus.

— Vete, escoria.

El guardián del rayo dejó la botella en su lugar y se dirigió hacia la puerta saliendo luego de lanzarme una mirada de odio a Ria.

— Qué haces aquí. No le hice nada a esa escoria ¿No? Estás exagerando. —dijo el italiano sin alejar su mirada del rostro de la joven.

— No es eso. —volvió a sorber del vino —. Desde hoy vas a entrenar como se te dé la gana, yo entrenaré a Cavallone pero yo no per... —se interrumpió para no ofender —. Ya no estás obligado a asistir a los entrenamientos conmigo, tengo una nueva tarea ahora y la tengo que cumplir. — se levantó dejando la copa aún con vino al lado del italiano que la seguía con la vista —. Eso era todo, que te vaya bien.

Luego de decir aquello se desligó de la silla con el afán de irse pero cuando pasó por el lado de Xanxus éste la detuvo tomándola del brazo. El mafioso hizo que su cuerpo chocara contra su fuerte pecho, dejándola de frente, muy cerca de su rostro.

— Entonces sólo vas a entrenar con esa escoria. No puedes hacer eso, desde un principio también debías ayudarme. —su voz sonaba ronca.

— ¡De qué demonios estás hablando! En primer lugar en ningún momento pude ayudarte, todo el tiempo estuviste rechazando... Deja de jugar, Xanxus porque no estoy dispuesta a unirme a tú estúpido juego. No querías verme ¿Verdad? Pues te haré el favor de no pasarme frente a ti.

— No puedes entrenarlo a él sólo. —volvió a exigir.

— ¡Qué te sucede, Xanxus! ¿Estás celoso de Dino? —tiró con fuerzas del brazo aprisionado para así lograr liberarse —. Pues deberías, quién sabe... Tal vez él y yo terminemos en algo serio —luego de decir esto se alejó para salir de aquella sala que la asfixiaba.

Xanxus la vio salir para luego sentarse de nuevo pesadamente. Nuevamente sentía a su corazón desbordarse por culpa de esa escoria.

…**.**

Los guardianes se fueron despejando para luego de un momento solo quedar en el salón Yamamoto, Ryohei y Gokudera, además de Dino, que hablaba con el arcobaleno del sol y Tsuna, así como Mukuro que buscaba con la mirada a la pequeña castaña.

Ésta se encontraba afuera del lugar antes mencionado, en el balcón en busca de algo de paz, el abrazo brindado por Mukuro sólo hizo que sintiera contrariedad, así que cuando nadie la estaba observando optó por caminar con sigilo hacia la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón, girar el pomo y salir en busca de aire fresco.

Ahora se encontraba recargada en el barandal mirando al horizonte, gozando de la vista de esa extraña luna precedida por un grupo de nubes de color índigo, como las nieblas que ahora la protegían. "Ella no es mi novia" otra vez esa oración castigando a su mente, haciendo estragos en su interior.

Al escuchar un pequeño ruido en el interior decidió moverse un poco más, para que no pudieran verla, así que fue hacia una de las esquinas sin perder de vista a la blanca perla que iluminada el cielo. Pero no había contado con un hecho, cierto peliíndigo la había encontrado, avanzó hasta ella sigilosamente, posó sus manos en la estrecha cintura de la joven castaña volviéndola hacia él.

Haru lo observaba a los ojos con gran sorpresa mientras él bajaba la cabeza para llegar a sus labios, soltó un dulce suspiro al poder rozarlos haciendo que la sangre se instalara en las mejillas de Miura.

— Kufufufufu .-sonrió satisfecho al sentir a la joven entre sus brazos para luego besarla.

Haru abrió los ojos como sí de platos se trataran al sentir los labios del mafioso sobre los suyos, pero al verse presa por las tiernas caricias propinadas a sus labios fue perdiendo el control hasta perderse en la suave experiencia de ser besada pasionalmente por Rokudo Mukuro. Éste acarició con la mano derecha las suaves hebras de chocolate haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de la joven, tiró juguetonamente del labio inferior de ella con ayuda de sus blancos dientes para luego ingresar a su boca de forma tierna.

El rostro de Haru experimentaba el paso de la gama completa de rojos, al parecer en busca del más perfecto. Abrazó la espalda del joven en busca de apoyo, sentía que las rodillas le fallaban y que en cualquier momento caería de lleno al suelo. "Ella no es mi novia", al recordar esas palabras abrió los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro del joven pegado al suyo, con un aspecto casi juguetón aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados. Al pensar en sus palabras llevó sus manos al pecho del guardián y lo alejó recibiendo un pequeño quejido por hacerlo.

— Haru lo siente, Mukuro, pero ella no puedo besarlo. —trató de esconder su turbación pero Mukuro la miraba confundido.

— Kufufufufu ¿Te asusté? Esta vez lo haré mejor. — se iba a acercar pero ella lo rodeó saliendo de su campo de visión.

Se volvió para buscar su mirada pero ella se lo impedía de forma rebelde.

— Mukuro... ¿Por qué besó a Haru-desu?

La observaba atentamente, como buscando una respuesta a aquel rechazo pero él no era uno de aquellos hombres que podían con el simple esfuerzo ver a través del comportamiento de una mujer, era un mafioso, muchas veces la realidad y la mentira se fundían para dar distintas situaciones, es por eso que siempre era directo, esta vez no sería diferente.

— Kufufufufu porque empezarás a entrenar, necesitarás energía. —contestó.

Haru se había vuelto a observarlo pero luego de aquella respuesta y la densa mirada con que la estudiaba no pudo más que bajar los ojos de nuevo.

— Haru... Lo siente pero no quiere que Mukuro la vuelva a besar porque sí, cuando ella gustaba de Tsuna-san, bueno... ni aún así permitió que él la besara porque... Haru piensa que Mukuro en parte solo juega con ella.

Mukuro dejó su sonrisa de lado para mirarla serio pero en el momento en que abrió los labios para decir algo, fue interrumpido por el ruido de la puerta que se abrió minutos después, para dejar ver a una pelinaranja.

— Lo siento, no sabía que estabas con ella Rokudo Mukuro, vendré luego. —se volvió y despareció tras el umbral.

Él luego de eso volvió de nuevo su atención a la joven que ahora sí lo observaba curiosamente.

— ¿Hubieras dejado que Sawada Tsunayoshi te besara? —preguntó algo molesto por lo anteriormente expuesto por la joven.

Haru hizo gesto de confusión, sin dejar de estudiar el semblante de Mukuro que ahora mostraba los músculos contraídos.

— Haru no lo haría. —contestó al fin.

— Pero él te gusta ¿No?

— Él le gustaba a Haru pero... En el momento de que él le confesó sus sentimientos. —ante esto Mukuro abrió en grande los ojos ¿Le había descubierto sus sentimientos? —. Haru lo rechazó, pero ahora Haru ya no sabe qué hacer... A ella le gusta Mukuro-desu. —calló, como si hubiera usado toda su energía en esa confesión.

— No sé qué hacer con eso, pero me hace felíz. —dijo él.

"¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿Eso era todo? ¿La estaba correspondiendo o la estaba rechazando?", todas esa palabras pasaban a 300 km/h por la mente de Haru, ésta apretó fuertemente los puños para luego bajar su furiosa mirada, caminó hacia la puerta, tomó el pomo entre las manos y lo rodó dejando a Mukuro ahí parado.

…**..**

Luego de salir del balcón Ria fue hacia Dino que estaba sentado en una silla hojeando unos álbumes. Se sentó pues a su lado, ignorando la mirada inquisidora de Tsuna que ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Mukuro y Haru ahí afuera.

— Qué estás viendo, Cavallone. —preguntó luego de tomar asiento y estudiar al rubio.

— Me causó curiosidad encontrarlo en aquel estante, es un álbum de los antiguos jefes Vongola y sus guardianes.

Se acercó a él para poder observar mejor, viendo primero a la familia de Primo, con las fotos de Alaude y la descripción de sus armas así como su trabajo; además también estaban Lampo, G y todos los demás que aparecían entre las filas del fundador de Vongola. Pasaron a la segunda Familia, ésta era la de Secondo, al ver la foto no pudo más que fruncir el ceño.

—Se parece a Xanxus ¿Verdad? —preguntó el potro sin despegar la mirada de su interlocutora que seguía estudiando al capo de la foto.

— ¿Sería tan molesto como él?

— Dicen que tenía un carácter difícil.

—Entonces sí lo era. —rió sonoramente haciendo que el décimo Cavallone la imitara pero sintió una punzada en su pecho al verla sonreír. "No demonios, no otra vez", pensó.

En ese momento vieron salir a Haru del balcón, ésta cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó hasta la salida a zancadas.

…**..**

Haru se deshizo de las miradas clavadas en ella dejándolas atrás, cerró la gran puerta que resguardaba a los demás y caminó por los pasillos en busca de algún lugar en el que su mente pudiera descansar.

Bajó las escaleras buscando el sitio, pasó el salón que funcionaba como recepción, el comedor, la cocina, las habitaciones de entrenamiento, las de seguridad, los sanitarios, pero no encontraba nada.

Por una de las paredes de cristal divisó a lo lejos algo que parecía una pequeña cabaña, tiró de la puerta y la abrió con mucha dificultad pues el peso era absurdamente mayor a su masa corporal, caminó por los verdes pastos ahora solo iluminados por la tenue luz de la luz hasta llegar a su objetivo. Al estar enfrente pudo ver que se había engañado, aquello no era una pequeña cabaña, sino un pequeño vivero.

Ingresó a él luego de abrir la reja que mantenía aquellas plantas resguardadas y entró a aquel mundo que destilaba tranquilidad. Caminó por una ruta de piedras ígneas que la guiaron hasta unas hermosas rosas blancas, tan puras como las alas de un ángel, más allá unas petunias le daban la bienvenida. Caminó más hasta divisar un banco de madera rústicamente tallada al lado de unos lirios, fue hasta él y se sentó. La luna entraba a aquel recinto dándole alumbre a aquellas plantas que parecían gozar de la noche. Haru estuvo en silencio por un momento y es que los sucesos rondaban su cabeza, primero era atacada, luego accedía a aprender a luchar, Mukuro la besaba, ella le decía lo que sentía y él ¿la rechazaba?... ¿llegó a rechazarla? Todas esas cosas pasaban por su cabeza con premura, sin dejarle respirar.

Se recostó en aquel banco tratando de olvidar, pero en un segundo se percató de que no estaba sola.

— ¿Haru-chan? —llamó la voz para luego, desde las sombras, acompañar la apariencia de un hombre de blanco cabello que llevaba una bolsa de malvaviscos en la mano. Éste avanzó hasta llegar al banco, sentándose en el suelo para observarla —. ¿Estás bien?

—Byakuran-san ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Vengo siempre para comer mis malvaviscos aquí, como nadie pasa por este lugar no hay forma de que pidan que les convide. —señaló con la mirada a la bolsa que tenía entre las manos con gestos infantiles —. ¿Quieres? -la tendió hacia Haru sonriendo.

—No, Haru está bien-desu.

—Jujum, Haru-chan, te conozco bien, aunque tú no lo creas. Sé que no estás bien.

— ¿Cómo puede saber que Haru no está bien si la acaba de conocer? —preguntó curiosa.

—Fácil, yo nunca interactúo con otras personas de manera inútil, me mantengo al margen para así estudiarlas. Verás, las personas actúan tal cual son cuando no se sienten en el ojo del huracán. Si las personas no saben que las estoy estudiando me dejan ver su verdadera personalidad sin saberlo. En eso Mukuro-kun y yo somos distintos, él no es un buen observador. —al instante vio el cambio en el rostro de Miura.

—Esa habilidad es algo escalofriante, Byakuran-san. Haru tendrá cuidado con usted-desu.

—Acabas de ser estudiada, mi querida Haru-chan. Dime ¿Qué te hizo Mukuro?

-¡Hahiii! Byakuran-san is dangerous-desu.

El cano sonrió ante lo dicho por la joven, no era la primera vez que escuchaba que esa extraña habilidad era peligrosa, incluso a veces cuando pequeño lloraba por el hecho de resultar extraño para los demás haciendo que luego Mukuro les mostrara lo hermoso del infierno a sus agresores; pero cuando Haru lo decía parecía gracioso porque sabía que ella no lo decía por maldad.

—Jujum ¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a contar?

La castaña dudó pero luego de estudiar al albino, algo hizo que pensara que era confiable, parecía entenderla al igual que a Mukuro.

— Haru... Le dijo algo a Mukuro y éste no le respondió.

— ¿No confías en mi? Cuéntamelo bien, si no me dices la verdad no podré ayudarte.

—Pues... Haru le dijo que le gustaba y él no respondió-desu —la joven cerró los ojos fuertemente al confesar pero los abrió de nuevo al escuchar el largo suspiro del albino que ¿Dejó de sonreír? Sí, por primera vez se había puesto serio.

—Haru-chan... Mukuro-kun es... Algo difícil e inestable, apuesto lo que quieras que no entendió la magnitud de tus palabras ¿Sabes? A pesar de llamarse un asesino y que otros lo traten como un gran ilusionista él es muy iluso, aunque pienses que no puede ser embaucado, puede serlo y vilmente por no saber entender sus sentimientos, el piensa que todo lo que su corazón le muestra es solo una proyección de las ilusiones bajo las cuales se rige su vida. —al verse sujeto de la atención de la joven volvió a esbozar una sonrisa radiante —. ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que la cura a su enfermedad era el de sacudir su mundo, tengo el trabajo de hacerlo pero no estoy dispuesto a aceptar el reto solo. —tomo asiento al lado de Haru en la banca y posó un brazo en los hombros de la joven sin que ésta entendiera el sentido tras esas sabias palabras.

…**.**

Eran aproximadamente las 11 de la noche y Hibari Kyoya se encontraba en la azotea de la gran mansión con Hibird parado sobre su dedo índice. La alondra lo observaba canturrear el himno de su querida Nami-Chuu de forma graciosa con algo muy parecido a una sonrisa adornando su jovial rostro.

— Al fin te encontré, Ave-kun.

El joven prefecto se volvió, encontrando tras él a su archienemigo, Rokudo Mukuro. Entrecerró ligeramente los ojos al verlo, no se veía burlón como siempre, estaba serio y eso le molestaba aún más.

— Rokudo Mukuro. —pronunció dejando ir a Hibird mientras el daba una voltereta para ponerse de pie—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

El azabache tomó sus tonfas entre las manos haciendo que las llamas de la nube las bañaran por completo en ese destellar violáceo.

— Pelea conmigo. —contestó Rokudo mostrando su tridente para luego atacarlo.

La nube paró el ataque bloqueándolo con una tonfa mientras con la otra trataba en vano de asestar un golpe al peliíndigo. Algo raro sucedía con aquel, no es que a él le importara mucho pero aquel hombre se veía abatido y desconcentrado. Pudo notarlo en el momento en que se desconcentró recibiendo un tonfazo en el estómago.

— Vete, ven de nuevo cuando estés en plena disposición de tus cinco sentidos. No me gustaría darle una paliza a alguien que se muestra tan débil. Rokudo Mukuro, en el pasado lograste asestarme unos buenos golpes, pero con esa actitud no podrías tocarme, así que vete. —el prefecto se volvió pero sintió que aquel hombre que tenía las manos en el estómago anteriormente, como queriendo retener las entrañas dentro, ahora con un brazo extendido lo tomaba del abrigo.

— kufufufufufu ¿Te estás mostrando compasivo conmigo, Ave-kun?

Hibari se volvió para observarlo con algo de incredulidad, cualquiera hubiera vendido su alma al diablo por el privilegio que le estaba otorgando a ese cabeza de piña.

— ¿Sabes? Personas más prudentes pagarían por el privilegio de mantenerse con vida luego enfrentarse a mí.

— Kufufufufufufu, Hibari Kyoya, tú y yo nos conocemos, de hecho somos algo parecidos ¿Nunca has sentido la necesidad de golpear y ser golpeado para quitar algo de tu pecho? Pues es lo que siento ahora y qué mejor contrincante que el Demonio mismo.

Esta vez se lanzó al ataque logrando propinar una patada en el estómago al prefecto que salió volando, sintiendo el fuerte golpe en su espalda al chocar contra uno de los pilares.

— No sé qué es lo que quieres quitar de tu pecho, pero si te hace fuerte entonces estoy más que encantado por la posibilidad darte una paliza.

Se levantó con gran dificultad por el anterior golpe, posicionándose de nuevo con las tonfas preparadas solo que ésta vez no esperó a que el ilusionista se acercara, él mismo corrió lanzando el ataque, logró con la tonfa de la mano derecha contener el tridente para con la de la mano izquierda golpear el rostro de Mukuro que se vio afectado solo por unos segundo, ya que con la mano libre tomó el brazo de Hibari manteniéndolo inmóvil al igual que el que tenía bloqueado con el tridente. Sin manos libres le devolvió el favor con un cabezazo para luego alejarlo con una patada en medio del estómago.

Hibari levantó el rostro respirando con algo de dificultad, pero por alguna razón su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. En esos momentos ingresó Kusakabe a la azotea luego de escuchar aquel ruido infernal, encontrando al presidente del comité disciplinario con una rodilla al piso respirando con mucha dificultad así como a su agresor mirándolo.

— Kyo-san. —pronunció con un gran deseo de acercarse y ayudarlo pero cuando iba a hacerlo se arrepintió. Hibari y Mukuro se volvieron con una mirada asesina y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Aléjate si no quieres morir. —dijeron ambos al unísono haciendo estremecer al pobre hombre.

Luego de decir aquello midieron fuerzas de nuevo, esta vez ya no se trataba solo del brillo de la llama de Hibari sino de una color índigo que adornaba el tridente de manera hermosa. Nuevamente sus armas se encontraron, nuevamente aquellas almas resonaron en una conversación que pocos entenderían pero que para aquellos dos resultaba acogedora. A pesar de los golpes, el sudor, la sangre y el dolor, para aquellas dos bestias resultaba más efectivo y entretenido que una simple charla de herbívoros, esa era la discusión de dos guerreros.

Luego de media hora de ataques consecuentes y de varios encontronazos, aquellos guardianes se mantenían en pie con ayuda de sus armas. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, con el sudor y la sangre empapando sus almas, ambos se miraban con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios.

— ¿Estás mejor, Herbívoro? —preguntó Hibari con sorna.

— kufufufufufufu. Mejor que nunca gracias a la exquisitez que resulta darte una paliza, Ave-kun.

Mukuro enfundó el tridente poniéndose de pie dispuesto a marcharse. Se volvió caminando hacia la puerta, tomó el pomo con la mano derecha y cuando estuvo a punto de salir volvió el rostro mirando a Hibari.

— Hasta la próxima contienda. —dijo.

— Cuando quieras.

…

El reloj de pared marcaba las 6 de la mañana en ese momento y Haru ya no podía dormir, corrió las sábanas con ayuda de las manos para mirar hacia la otra cama en el cuarto presente, en ésta yacía Kyoko aún dormida. Se levantó sin hacer ruido para, en puntillas de pie ir hacia el baño.

Diez minutos después salió, tomó su ropa y se la puso rápidamente para luego recoger su suave cabello en una coleta alta, ese día empezarían su entrenamiento y ellas estaban más que comprometida con la promesa que había hecho.

Bajó por las escaleras en silencio, mirando de a ratos hacia todos lados en busca de alguien que pudiera verla. Abrió la puerta que separaba la gran cocina del comedor y entró de espaldas aún mirando hacia las escaleras para interceptar alguna presencia hostil.

— Nadie te verá, es muy temprano todos están durmiendo.

— ¡Hahii! —se volvió espantada para ver de quién se trataba, encontrando a su actual tutora con una humeante taza de café entre las manos.

La joven mafiosa la observaba con una cálida sonrisa a la vez en que sorbía el café con mucho cuidado para no quemarse la lengua. Tomó asiento junto a ella observándola por un tiempo sin aún hablarle.

— ¿No vas a comer nada? Hoy empezamos el entrenamiento.

— Ria-san, usted es una mafiosa ¿Verdad? Cómo hace para soportar esta vida.

— ¿Haz empezado con esto y ya te estás cansando? La vida resultará muy larga para ti, Haru.

— No es eso... Verá ¿Cómo hace si una persona de su ambiente le gusta pero éste la rechaza y al día siguiente usted no quiere cruzar miradas con esa persona? En la mafia es más difícil porque digamos son de una misma Familia, tendría que ver a esa persona le guste o no ¿Cómo lo hace? Haru no lo entiende-desu. —la joven se rascó la nuca impaciente.

Ria la observaba atentamente, bajó la taza a la mesa se volvió hacia ella.

— Haru, eso no sucede solo en la mafia, sucede en la vida diaria. Debes aprender a vivir con la aceptación y el rechazo. Si no quieres cruzar miradas simplemente no lo hagas con los ojos del alma.

— Haru no entiende-desu.

— Te estoy diciendo que trates a la persona con pudor, aleja tu corazón para que éste no resulte dañado. En otras palabras si eres presidente de la república y te enamoraste de tu vicepresidente y él te rechaza, al día siguiente vuelve a firmar los acuerdos con él y lleguen a las conclusiones a las que deban llegar, sonríele cuando haga un chiste de política en el horario laboral pero una vez que salen del trabajo y dejas el mando del país para ir a casa olvídate de esa persona y no la contactes hasta el día siguiente en que tengas que volver a proclamar leyes a su lado ¿Entiendes?

— Sí, Haru lo entiende-desu.

— ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso?

Ria pudo ver como el sonrojo hacía acto de presencia en ese infantil rostro.

— Etoo... Haru, pues...

— Rokudo Mukuro te rechazó. —concluyó sin ayuda haciendo que Haru pegara un respingo.

— ¿Usted lee mentes?

— No hay que leer mentes para saber la razón por la que un minuto después de que yo saliera del balcón saliste como alma en pena. Supongo que ahora quieres salir adelante ¿Verdad?

— Haru... Solo no quiere encontrarse con él porque sabe que cuando lo haga volverá a sentir lo de ayer-desu.

Ria se quedó callada por un momento mirando al vacío para luego dirigirse de nuevo a la joven.

— Ve y prepárate mentalmente porque esto no será fácil. Las espero en el salón de entrenamiento del jardín de atrás a las diez de la mañana, sean puntuales.

Miura asintió con la cabeza ya más tranquila para dirigirse a su cuarto corriendo.

Ria miró al mismo punto que antes, tomando de nuevo la tasa entre sus manos.

—Puede salir, décimo. —invitó viendo al castaño minutos después ingresar —. ¿Qué tanto escuchó?

— Tanto como para querer matar a golpes a Mukuro. —respondió tomando asiento.

— El consejo iba para usted también, es el jefe no puede dejar que los problemas personales le afecten.

— Aún así, es difícil. Después de todo aún quiero a Haru.

— ¿Por qué piensan que me es grato escuchar dramas amorosos? Todo en el amor es un asco. Lo odio. —Tsuna sonrió viendo a la joven llevar la tasa al lavado, hasta que recordó las palabras del noveno.

— Ria-san, Xanxus...

— Hermanito, no deberías hablar de cosas feas a estas horas, es muy temprano.

— Dino-san.

Ambos vieron al rubio avanzar, éste llegó hasta Tsuna para acariciar las castañas hebras con una mano para luego dirigir su atención a la holandesa.

— Ya es hora.

— ¿No vas a comer nada antes de empezar?

— Ya lo hice.

— Bien, entonces vámonos a entrenar. —Ria caminó hasta la puerta para luego mirar a Tsuna —. No olvide lo que le dije.

El capo asintió con una sonrisa viéndolos marcharse para que luego su súper intuición le dijera que algo ocurriría entre ellos.

…**.**

Un día más se iniciaba para los habitantes de la mansión, cada quién estaba despertando a su ritmo y se dirigía a las prácticas con distintos estados de ánimo, unos estaban felices, otros hartos, cansados, somnolientos, etc. Pero sea como sea todos iban por y para lo mismo, hacerse más fuertes.

Vayamos pues al entrenamiento de los guardianes del trueno con el tan desquiciado arcobaleno de los experimentos. En esos momentos Levi ya tenía afuera de la caja a su mantarraya, estaba sobre ella flotando en el aire esperando. La vaca simplemente se hurgaba la naríz con desinterés.

— Lambo-san no necesita de esto, él es el mejor Hitman del mundo, alguna vez Reborn se dará cuenta. —dijo éste estirando un poco las piernas.

Verde lo observaba sin un aparente cambio en las facciones, claro que por dentro deseaba con toda su alma disecar a ese pequeño insecto hablador. Entonces tomó el consejo del mocoso Vongola para hacer que ese niño aprendiera una que otra cosa antes de que él hiciera que el ocaso de la vida le llegara de forma prematura.

— Bien, haz lo que te digo y te daré esta bolsa de dulce. —de un mueble cercano quitó la dichosa bolsa que contenía pequeños dulces coloridos —. Te los daré todos si sacas tu caja arma y la utilizas, todos serán para ti.

— Todos serán para Lambo-san. —repitió con la baba cayéndosele por las comisuras de los labios.

— Así es, ahora ve hacia Leviathan y enséñale tu caja arma.

— ¡Dame los dulces, Verde! —gritó éste ingresando su llama a la caja, invocando a un rinoceronte sobre el cual estaba montado.

— Aún no.

— ¡Dámelos!

— No hay forma de que este niño haya abierto así como así su caja, yo estuve días tratando de hacerlo hasta que al fin lo logré, es solo suerte de principiantes. —objetó Levi con su porte soberbio.

— ¡Cambio Forma! —gritó en contra partida el niño.

— ¡Qué! —gritaron maestro y alumno al ver cambio el arma a un escudo con un sello de un trueno en la parte delantera.

— Imposible. —dijo Levi.

— Dale los dulces a Lambo-san.

— Aún no.

Entonces vieron como la rabia en el niño crecía, la frustración caía por sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas, entonces vieron el destello salir del escudo que ahora éste vestía.

— ¡CORNATA FULMINE!

Entonces vieron los destellos del rayo por toda la habitación creando una gran polvareda que no les permitió ver más, solo sintieron la fuerte descarga eléctrica en sus cuerpos. Ahora, que la polvareda se ha diluido, se puede ver a Levi con el cabello despeinado y con el cuerpo rostizado, del más hermoso color negro carbón. El maestro verde se encuentra tendido bajo una mesa en las mismas condiciones, con un brazo extendido que sujeta las golosinas.

— Gyajajajajaja estas golosinas son de Lambo-san, el mejor Hitman del mundo. —se animó a decir el niño acercándose a su maestro, poniéndose en cuclillas y quitándole de las manos su objeto de soborno.

— Ojalá te las comas, te atragantes y mueras por no poder respirar, —deseó Verde para luego desmayarse.

…**.**

Eran las diez de la mañana, cuando Haru y Kyoko, totalmente emocionadas y con cintas aparentemente de gimnasia adornaban sus cabellos, iban por los pasillos aparentemente haciendo calentamiento. Se cruzaron por el camino con cierto Friki del boxeo que ¿Hacía lo mismo que ella?

— ¿Ustedes también están calentando? ¡AL EXTREMO! Somos los mejores. —gritó éste con mucho entusiasmo.

Los tres corrieron hacia la estancia del lugar, saltando y riendo. Cuando llegaron encontraron a cierto peliíndigo en el lugar al igual que un castaño.

— Haru, Kyoko-chan ¿Ya están entrenando? —preguntó Tsuna con una gran sonrisa.

— Claro que sí, somos aprendices de Hitman después de todo ¿Tú también, Tsuna-kun?

— Sí, yo estoy esperando a Byakuran.

Haru que estuvo callada todo ese tiempo y desviando la mirada del ilusionista recordó las palabras de su ahora maestra.

— Pues Haru les deseo toda la suerte a ustedes dos-desu —contestó con entusiasmo.

En esos momentos el albino con complejo de niño entraba en el salón. Cuando vio a Mukuro y Haru frente a frente sus ojos concibieron un brillo extraño. Se acercó pues y desde atrás abrazó a Haru.

— ¡Hahi!

— Haru-chan, te estaré apoyando. —Animó recibiendo la mirada asesina del guardián de la niebla pero antes de que pudiera replicar un hecho hizo que se quedara petrificado.

— ¡MUKURO-SAMA! —escuchó para luego volverse hacia la puerta, encontrando al grupo Kokuyo en el umbral de ella.

Haru abrió los ojos grandemente al verla, eran esa mujer, M.M con otros tres ¿Jóvenes? Dos hombres que ella ya conocía y otro de pelo color aguamarina. Esa mujer la observó con odio para luego correr hacia su jefe, esto indudablemente sería un problema.

**Notas de la autora:**

Bien, estoy de salida, así que debo apurarme ¿Y bien? Qué onda con el consuelo de Hibari a Mukuro jajajajajaja, fue de dementes. Sé que me querrán matar por lo de Mukuro y Haru, pero… Ya ven así son las cosas kufufufufufufu. Llegó M.M ¿Qué pasará ahora? Esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. Perdonen si encuentran algún error, es que tuve muchos problemas y el capítulo lo hice más largo por si la próxima semana no publico, creo que lo haré, pero nunca se sabe. Gracias por leer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**No olvides que además de los que quieren hacer daño, están los que quieren sanar heridas." (Sawada Iemitsu).**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Recuerdos: "**_Recuerdos en el diálogo_**"

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

_**Capítulo XIV — "Una carta inesperada"**_

La semana pautada como tiempo de entrenamiento estaba llegando a su fin, faltan solo dos días para que las pruebas empezaran, es así como llegamos a este momento en que Haru y Kyoko se encontraban entrenando con Ria con todas las energías que poseían, tanto que la pelinaranja se sentía sumamente orgullosa de sus alumnas.

— Bien Kyoko, ahora ¿Qué harás si te ataco desde atrás? —Dijo Ria para segundos después simular que la apresaba tomándole del cuello y afirmaba su posición de atacante apretando uno de sus brazos contra su espalda haciendo una incómoda llave que evitaba que Kyoko pudiera volverse.

Entonces la joven respiró calmada, como queriendo normalizar su flujo sanguíneo para luego, con el brazo libre darle un golpe en el estómago a su maestra, patear una de sus piernas para que perdiera la estabilidad y luego tirarla al piso con todas sus fuerzas. Ria desde el suelo miró a ambas para luego sonreírles.

— Excelente. —declaró.

Kyoko muy contenta cedió ahora su turno a Haru que se puso en posición de pelea.

— Bien, qué pasa si te están amenazando con un arma de frente ¿Qué harás?

Haru en un movimiento rápido tomó la mano que supuestamente sostenía el arma para doblarla tomando la muñeca con el fin de debilitar el agarre de la pistola. Luego golpeó con la rodilla el estómago de Ria para que se distrajera y así poder aplicar fuerzas contrarias en el antebrazo y los bíceps con mucha fuerza con el fin de crear un efecto palanca para que el brazo se rompiera.

— Excelente, Haru. Aunque la próxima que practiquemos no me golpees tan fuerte. —dijo la holandesa sobándose el estómago.

— ¡Hahi! Haru lo siente-_desu_. Es solo que se siente tan bien saber que ya no tendrán que preocuparse por Kyoko-_chan_ y Haru ¡Fight-_desu_!

— Sí, se lo agradecemos mucho Ria-_san_ —afirmó la joven Sasagawa.

Ria les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se sentaran en un banco a su lado.

— Ustedes han avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo, es admirable que puedan aprender todo lo que les enseñé. Porque esas técnicas uno se las aprende en tres meses como mínimo, ustedes se las aprendieron en dos días. Han trabajado muy duro y me han demostrado cuán grande es su determinación pero quiero preguntarles algo ¿Por qué se sientes tan mal siendo protegidas? Es decir, a veces se siente bien saber que otras personas velan por ti.

Las jóvenes se miraron con un deje de tristeza que la mafiosa pudo notar.

— Porque nos sentimos inútiles, sabemos que Tsuna-_kun_ y el resto a veces están en problemas y que no quieren preocuparnos, pero... Haru-_chan_ y yo nos preocupamos por ellos, deseamos por lo menos no ser una carga.

Haru afirmó con la cabeza por lo dicho por su amiga. Ria las observó detenidamente, esas niñas tenían una gran amistad, se apoyaban mutuamente, se escuchaban y también confabulaban travesuras juntas.

— Si esa es la razón principal, está bien. Dime algo, Haru. Ese tema ¿Lo has resuelto?

Haru la observó con, los ojos algo tristes y sumamente sonrojada.

— Haru ha hecho lo que Ria-_san_ le ha dicho que haga-_desu_.

— Pero te cuesta hacerlo.

— Así es, Haru solo quiere salir corriendo cada vez que lo ve y ahora... —calló.

— Ahora que llegó ella las cosas empeoraron. —afirmó Ria.

— ¿Hablan de Mukuro-_kun_? —preguntó Kyoko más suspicaz de lo que cualquiera de ellas hubiera esperado.

Ambas afirmaron con la cabeza, la joven le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amiga para luego decir.

— Está bien, Haru-_chan_. Si él no te quiere es su problema, puedes conquistar a otro.

— Pero Haru no quiere a otro-_desu_.

— Eso puede arreglarse. —esta vez fue Ria la que habló, pero lo hizo entre dientes para luego arrepentirse por haber abierto la boca.

— ¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó Haru tratando de entender.

— N-Nada, volvamos a entrenar. —la pelinaranja les sonrió para luego ponerse de pie, seguida por sus pupilas.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato se encontraba en esos momentos entrenando con su sistema CAI, al fin había logrado armar el rompecabezas, para su desgracia aquel idiota con complejo de princesa lo estaba volviendo loco.

— Ushishishishi aunque tengas esa especie de escudo eres débil, plebeyo.

— Temeee, esta me las pagas. —contestó Gokudera haciendo que Uri se posicionara ante él, con la idea de atacar al rubio.

— Gokudera Hayato y Belphegor, cálmense. —pidió Fong luego de hacer un largo suspiro de relajación.

— Son tan molestos. —declaró el corona fúnebre de la tormenta —. Al maldito de Kikyo le tocó el más divertido mientras yo quedé varado con ustedes.

Ambos guardianes Vongola se volvieron para mirarlo con odio mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia el hombre, que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados sobre la cabeza, recostado en el piso con la pierna derecha posicionada sobre la izquierda.

— Ushishishishi ¿Unimos fuerzas, Plebeyo? Ahora mismo me interesa más terminar con él.

— Tsk, que te quede claro, luego de que él muerda el polvo lo harás tú, grandísimo Teme.

Ambos abrieron su caja arma para abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo mientras Fong respiraba hondo una y otra vez, tratando de calmarse.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi, Squalo y Bluebell se estaban encargando de, no solo destrozar las ilusiones creadas por Chrome, sino también aquel Dôjô tan hermoso a su disposición.

Colonello veía todo desde la distancia, sobrevolaba el área viendo el desempeño de sus alumnos, indudablemente Squalo daba una lucha exquisita para cualquier espectador ya que sus técnicas rebozaban sabiduría, pero Yamamoto no se quedaba atrás, era impresionante verlo luchar pues aunque era calmado normalmente, sus acciones hacían que uno se sorprendiera por lo agresivo de sus ataques, además era el más capaz en el manejo de la caja arma. En cuanto a Bluebell, para una niña tan joven y que no tenía mucho que ganar o perder en la competencia era notable que se esforzara tanto. Pero había algo que le llamaba más la atención.

— Mooo~ —se quejó luego de que uno de los guerreros ilusorios se le escapara.

— ¡Voooi! Niña mare, no te metas en mi camino, casi te atravieso.

—Duuuu~ -le muestra la lengua al albino de pelo largo con un sonido bastante infantil.

— Maldita... —Squalo se dispuso a avanzar pero Yamamoto interfirió rápidamente entre ambos.

— Ma, Ma Ochitsuku, minna. —tranquilizó Yamamoto.

— No me culpes a mí, Vongola. Él me está molestando, como si pudiera llegar a tocarme un pelo.

Squalo se deshizo del agarre de Yamamoto, dispuesto a pelear con la niña, pero toda acción ofensiva fue detenida por un golpe estruendoso. Todos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía, encontrando a la ilusionista tirada en el piso y al lado de ésta a Colonello tratando de ayudarla.

— Chrome. Chrome... Despierta~Kora. —casi le gritaba el arcobaleno tratando de que reaccionara.

Yamamoto corrió al instante hacia ella, para ver que estaba inconsciente. La tomó en brazos, cargándola con todo el cuidado posible.

— ¿En dónde está la enfermería? Deben atenderla. —dijo el azabache.

— Sígueme~kora.

Los guardianes de la lluvia salieron a toda prisa, corrieron por los pasillos encontrando a Unni y Bianchi en el camino. Cuando llegaron a la enfermería encontraron a Chamal ahí.

— Pónganla en la camilla. —mandó el doctor dispuesto a ayudar por el hecho de que se trataba de una mujer.

Revisó sus puntos vitales, pasa luego revisar los ojos de la niña, estaba algo pálida y tal vez cansada.

— Al parecer está cansada, pero por la palidez que presenta hay que vigilarla.

— Ya lo suponía~kora.

Yamamoto giró la mirada, viendo al arcobaleno en busca de alguna explicación a lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Qué suponías?

— Chrome ha estado ayudándonos haciendo ilusiones móviles, eso consume mucha energía. Además ella acaba de salir de una operación, esa puede ser la causa de su palidez~kora.

Chamal asintió, definitivamente la palidez se debía a que no estaba descansando lo suficiente.

— ¿Una operación? ¿De qué?

— ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo~kora? —preguntó Colonello a Chamal, ignorando a Yamamoto.

Squalo y Bluebell se miraron algo preocupados, porque aunque esa mocosa no les importara mucho, aún así les estuvo ayudando, así que se sentían un poco culpables.

— Contesta la pregunta, Colonello. -exigió el beisbolista alterado por primera vez en su vida.

Todos los presentes pegaron un respingo al escucharle alzar la voz, él mismo se sorprendió perdiendo la cordura, pero de verdad quería saber.

— Ella sufrió un accidente en donde la mayor parte de sus órganos vitales fueron dañados, recibió un trasplante, eso fue hace tres semanas como máximo así que...

— ¿Por qué nos estaba ayudando entonces? Pudo haber sido peor. —dijo Yamamoto más para sí que como una posible respuesta, sus manos le temblaban por la impotencia.

— Ella quería ayudar, más bien quería ayudarte a ti~kora.

Squalo y Bluebell se empezaron a sentir incómodos con aquella conversación así que decidieron que lo mejor era marcharse, ya volverían después.

Ya solos, claro sin contar a Chamal que no se podía mover de ahí, se sintieron más libres.

— Pero... ¿Por qué? —insistió Yamamoto.

Colonello suspiró para luego fijar sus azules ojos en la chica.

— Ella no tuvo una vida normal, el único contacto que tuvo con otras personas han sido solo producto de su relación con su hermano, Byakuran, Unni y la madre de ésta. Ella era siempre defendida vehementemente por Mukuro, pero cuando éste se fue la dejó al cuidado de Gesso y la familia de Unni. Como ya no estaba su poderoso hermano ilusionista para cuidar de ella tuvo que vivir un tiempo encerrada en la mansión de los Giglio Nero, ella no pudo hacer amigos como los demás porque los Rokudo siempre han sido asediados por su gran capacidad ilusoria. Probablemente eres el primer amigo que hace en mucho tiempo y por eso quiso ayudarte ¿No te has dado cuenta de que cuando bajas a comer con los demás ella solo se queda en su cuarto? En cambio cuando lo haces en el Dôjô ella siempre te acompaña~kora.

— Es verdad.

Chamal se volvió hacia ellos luego de acomodar el suero y demás implementos en la chica.

— Deben irse, ella tiene que descansar. —explicó.

Colonello avanzó pero al ver que el joven no se movía se volvió.

— Vamos~kora.

— Déjame quedarme con ella, prometo no hacer ruido.

Iba a negarle el pedido pero luego de ver la tristeza en sus ojos no pudo más que acceder.

— Hablaré con Chamal~kora —dijo para luego salir por la puerta.

Tras ella se encontró al escorpión y a Unni que se mostraban agitadas por el recorrido.

— ¿Cómo está Chrome-_san_? —preguntó la menor.

— Está bien, solo debe descansar pero... —al ver que iban a ingresar las detuvo —. Tiene que descansar por ahora. No se preocupen, Yamamoto se quedó con ella~kora.

Las mujeres miraron de vuelta a la puerta, dudosas pero luego de un momento se retiraron siguiendo al arcobaleno.

* * *

Haru y Kyoko tomaron sus cosas del suelo, habían terminado de entrenar y se disponían a salir en esos momentos.

— Gracias por todo, Ria-_san_. Nos vemos de nuevo mañana.

— Fight-_desu_. —dijo Haru para luego salir corriendo tras su amiga.

Ria simplemente se despidió, para luego tomar el resto de sus cosas y salir del lugar. El salón en el que entrenaban estaba algo alejado de los otros pero muy cerca de su cuarto, ahora que ya no tenía más que hacer se dispuso a subir y tomar un baño para luego leer la carta que le había mandado Bermuda. Era algo raro que su maestro le escribiera, debía ser algo importante, solo rezaba porque no fuera lo que ella creía.

Al llegar con estos pensamientos al umbral de su cuarto, tomó el pomo entre sus manos y le dio vuelta abriendo la puerta, al entrar se llevó el susto más grande de su vida, Xanxus estaba parado frente a la cama dando la espalda a la puerta con algo entre manos.

— ¡ScemoNxus! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —gritó Ria asustando un poco al moreno que aunque dio un respingo mantuvo su actitud altanera.

— No entres así, escoria. —espetó aún de espaldas.

Ria caminó hacia él y la sorpresa fue aún más grande al encontrar una de sus camisas en manos de Xanxus.

— ¿Cómo que no entre así? Es mi cuarto, además ¿Qué haces con mi ropa? —estiró la camisa quitándosela de las manos.

El moreno la observaba con el mismo rostro altanero de siempre pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

— Lo dejas todo tirado, escoria, así que la recogí. Además, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera. -fingió desinterés tomando asiento en una silla cercana.

— ¿Tirada? Xanxus, la dejé en la silla que estás ocupando ahora, o sea que tú la tomaste. —sus ojos se abrieron en grande ante la idea que concibió y el sonrojo se instaló en sus siempre blancas mejillas —. N-No m-me digas que e-estabas...

— Tsk, ya quisieras tú, escoria.

De verdad quería golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar a veces pero en estos momentos no se sentía con las ganas. Simplemente se sentó al pie de la cama, con la prenda en mano y callada.

— ¿Para qué viniste? —preguntó luego de unos momentos.

El moreno la observó extrañado, esperaba algún insulto, pero ella hablaba con un tono ¿Triste? Suspiró tendidamente, debía odiarla, él la odiaba, llevó un año maldiciéndola entonces ¿Por qué su corazón lo traicionaba cuando estaba cerca?

— Vine a... —se interrumpió —. Quiero que me entrenes de nuevo. —dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

— ¿Qué? No entendí una palabra de lo que dijiste, ScemoNxus.

El moreno se levantó histérico de su silla, para caminar a grandes zancadas por la habitación, sobándose la cabeza con vehemencia despeinando sus negros cabellos.

— ¡Quiero que me entrenes de nuevo! —gritó esta vez.

Ria lo observó sin entender, esos cambios en el moreno hacían que su estúpido corazón concibiera esperanzas de forma estéril, se odiaba por eso.

— Y a qué viene eso...

— A que faltan dos días para la prueba, mira escoria se supone que eres mi tutora así que debes hacerlo.

— ¡Jah! No me digas.

En ese momento Ria se puso de pie, retándolo con la mirada. Xanxus la observaba serio pero cada vez más cerca.

— Sí, si te digo, tal vez no quieras que sea un obstáculo en tu relación con esa mierdecilla pero no me importa, aún así debes entrenarme.

— ¡JAH! No me digas. —rió con más fuerza haciendo que el hombre carraspeara —. No te preocupes, Xanxus, él y yo seguiremos con lo nuestro aún en frente tuyo, ya que después de todo yo soy mentirosa, manipuladora, interesada... ¿Qué más me dijiste la última vez? Ah sí, traicionera.

Era impresionante ver cómo enfrente de esa mujer perdía todo estribo, pero aún así no podía simplemente tirar del gatillo para quitársela de encima porque sus malditos recuerdos se lo impedían. Con todas sus fuerzas trató de controlar su ira para luego suavizar su voz, como antes lo hacía para ella.

— Sabes que no es fácil para mí pedir ayudar, solo esta vez esc... Ria, queda 1 día y medio y yo apenas puedo controlar al león. Ria lo observó, sabía por como apretaba los puños que era difícil para él pedir ayuda y más a ella. Así que luego de un largo suspiro levantó la cabeza.

— Te espero en el salón de entrenamiento que está al lado a las 11 de la noche. No llegues tarde y trae tu mejor actitud porque a esa hora estaré cansada y sabes que cuando quiero dormir soy capaz de matar a quien sea. —contestó para luego volverse, dándole la espalda.

Xanxus se dispuso a salir, pero sus ojos interceptaron una carta que estaba sobre el escritorio, en ella pudo leer "Bermuda", eso solo podía significar una cosa, llegó la hora, Ria tendría que irse. La miró de nuevo para ver solo su largo cabello, entonces salió a paso firme de la habitación, con esos horribles pensamientos en la cabeza.

* * *

Frente a la puerta de la enfermería se encontraban Bianchi, Unni y Mukuro en ese momento, esperando que la niña despertara. Haru y Kyoko que habían salido recientemente del entrenamiento fueron a su cuarto a tomar un baño rápido, si bien estaban muy preocupadas por Chrome, no podían entrar al cuarto apestando a sudor. Así es como ahora Haru llevaba una linda falda con un par de tenis que resaltaban sus blancas piernas. Kyoko, que había salido del baño en ese momento, se sentó sobre su cama para empezar a vestirse.

— Haru se adelantará, quiere hablar con Byakuran-_san_ primero-_desu_. —dijo ésta recibiendo la afirmación de su amiga.

La castaña salió del cuarto para caminar por los pasillos, sorprendentemente no encontraba a su amigo por ningún lado hasta que se llevó una horrible sorpresa.

— Qué haces rondando por aquí ¿Estás buscando una oportunidad con Mukuro-_sama_? —espetó M.M tan molesta como siempre.

Haru en muchas ocasiones se había sentido amedrentada por aquella mujer pero ahora se sentía más segura, ella ya no era débil en lo absoluto.

— Haru no necesita hacer eso, tal vez usted sí-_desu_.

M.M desfiguró su rostro por lo dicho por aquella niña, se acercó a ella como una fiera dispuesta a golpearla en el rostro con tanta fuerza como la vez en que casi le arranca todos los cabellos en Kokuyo Land. Haru no se movió un paso, estaba más confiada y sabía que podía bloquear cualquier golpe, no se rebajaría a pelear con ella pero no se dejaría golpear. En el momento en que M.M balanceó el brazo para tomar impulso para el golpe algo detuvo su muñeca con una fuerza descomunal, tal que le hacía lloriquear de dolor.

— Jujum, M.M-_chan_, tal vez seas la subordinada de Mukuro-_kun_ pero no te sientas en el derecho de golpear a Haru-_chan_ porque me veré obligado a destruirte lentamente. —su semblante se hizo más sombrío y en un momento dejó su sonrisa de lado para acercarse a la joven y decirle algo de modo que solo ella pudiera oírlo —. ¿Le tienes miedo a Mukuro-kun? Pues deberías temerme más a mí porque él puede enviarte al infierno pero yo puedo traerlo aquí mismo, si la tocas no quedará ni un pequeño rastro de ti. —soltó el agarre y fue hacia Haru sonriéndole de vuelta.

— Haru lo dirá de nuevo, Byakuran-_san_ is dangerous-_desu_. Pero Haru pudo haberse hecho cargo.

— Jujum, no lo dudo, Haru-_chan_. Pero sé que tal vez estás un poco cansada por entrenar.

Ambos caminaron hasta la enfermería hablando de diversas trivialidades, hasta que llegaron. Ahí ya se encontraban Kyoko, Tsuna, Ryohei, Squalo, aunque este estaba algo alejado, así como Gokudera y Lambo, que estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Kyoko.

— Haru-_chan_, te tardaste. Saliste primera.

La joven miró a Byakuran que le guiñó el ojo frente a todos los demás que se sorprendieron ante esto, especialmente cierto peliíndigo que carraspeó por la acción.

— H-Haru tuvo un encuentro en el camino-_desu_.

— Jujum, Haru-_chan_ ¿Así le llamas a nuestra relación ahora? —sonrió el albino acercándola a él en un fuerte abrazo.

Tsuna miró a ambos con algo de molestia para luego observar a su guardián de la niebla que también los observaba, pero como queriendo terminar con la vida de aquel individuo con su simple mirada. En esos momentos la puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando ver a Chamal que salía con unos papeles.

— Ya despertó, —explicó el mayor sin despegar la mirada de los papeles —. pero necesita transfusión de sangre, no es nada grave, es solo que está algo pálida y es necesario para evitar algún problema. Mukuro, usted tiene el mismo tipo de sangre así que necesitaría que me diera un poco de ella.

El peliíndigo, que por primera vez en su vida parecía una persona normal asintió para seguir al doctor.

Los restantes esperaron en silencio, la tensión era grande en el lugar más que nada por la miradas de Tsuna que se preguntaba qué demonios estaba sucediendo, creyó que Haru y Mukuro tenían algo, entonces ¿Qué demonios hacía Byakuran implicado en todo eso? Fue sacado del curso de sus cavilaciones cuando Chamal volvió.

— Haru-chan, tú tienes el mismo tipo de sangre de ambos ¿Podrías darme un poco para reserva? —al ver que la joven asentía siguió —. La puerta de la esquina a la izquierda está abierta, espérame ahí. Buscaré otra aguja.

La joven nuevamente afirmó con la cabeza para caminar con paso lento hacia el lugar, no le gustaban mucho las agujas pero haría lo que sea por ayudar.

La puerta estaba entreabierta así que la empujó sin hacer ruido pero al levantar la cabeza se arrepintió de haber entrado en primer lugar Mukuro estaba sentado en la camilla agarrando a M.M de ambos brazos mientras ésta tenía ambas manos en su rostro, se estaban besando. Haru caminó en reversa, sintiendo que los ojos se le aguaban hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Saya is dangerous-desu, kufufufufufufufu me encanta la frase. Bien, me pondré seria, ya sé que me quieren matar pero todo tiene una razón de ser y Mukuro no saldrá ileso de todo esto, además no todo es lo que parece ser. Me reí mucho en la parte en que Xanxus estaba de espaldas con la ropa de Ria en sus manos ¿Qué habrá estado haciendo? Se lo dejo a su imaginación kufufufufufu. Por cierto, con la recién llegada carta de Bermuda vendrán muchas confesiones, arrepentimientos y tal vez, solo tal vez venganza. Bien, estamos en el capítulo XIV, al comienzo de la historia dije que tendría como XV capítulos, bien eso se fue al rincón más remoto de mi habitación porque aún queda para que esto termine. Por cierto se acercan las pruebas y no sé si recuerdan pero en el festival al que fueron Haru y Mukuro había un baile, y Muku-chan por celoso no quiso asistir, así que les debo un baile, ese baile se hará pronto y se divertirán mucho con las locuras que sucederán. Bien, me voy antes de revelar datos sobre el próximo capítulo. Primero que nada, gracias a las personas que leen y más aún a aquellas de dejan un review, como ya dije antes son mi alimento. Bien, Matta-ne y no sean tan crueles con la autora ¿Sí? TT-TT

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**¡Yo Lambo-san de 5 años, italiano, un asesino de la familia Bovino, ha tropezado!" (Lambo)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews para la pobre Autora?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Saya Christopher****


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Recuerdos: _**"Recuerdos en el diálogo"**_

Cambio de escena: (-) raya divisoria.

* * *

_Capítulo XV — "Las sorpresas más grandes ocurren en los bailes"_

Haru caminó en reversa, sintiendo que los ojos se le aguaban hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro. Lentamente se volvió, encontrando a Byakuran que no la miraba, sino que estudiaba la escena. La castaña se abrazó a él, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Gesso que simplemente la rodeó con los brazos sintiendo pena. No sabía qué estaba haciendo Mukuro ni qué pasaba por su loca cabeza pero él se encargaría de que aquello no se quedara así. Llevó a Haru hacia uno de los pasillos desiertos, ésta no dejaba de derramar lágrimas y cuando Byakuran trataba de alejarla para ver su rostro, ésta lo tomaba con más fuerza, impidiendo acción alguna.

— Haru-_chan_, no llores. Debes ser fuerte. —alegó sin recibir respuesta.

La joven simplemente sollozaba entre los brazos de su nuevo amigo, esa imagen le había roto el corazón. Ahora mismo pensaba que al menos el ilusionista no le había dado falsas esperanzas, si le hubiera correspondido entonces sí estaría realmente molesta, ahora simplemente veía la razón por la cual rechazó sus sentimientos.

Vayamos por un momento a la sala en donde se encontraban Rokudo y M.M, pues ahora mismo el peliíndigo luchaba por quitársela de encima, pero ésta se le pegó como garrapata. Para la suerte de nuestro protagonista alguien le ayudó, bueno más bien para su desgracia.

— _Shishô~_—llamó Fran casi lanzando a M.M al otro lado de la habitación—. Usted sí que es cruel, juega a dos puntas.

Mukuro hizo aparecer su tridente para traspasar la estúpida gorra de su alumno, quien seguía sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

— Itai, Itai, _Shishô~_

M.M se acercó molesta, con el fin de matar a aquel entrometido que interrumpió su beso con Mukuro, ese maldito se las pagaría.

— Fran, maldito ¿Qué te crees para intervenir?

El ilusionista se volvió para mirar a su compañera, pero segundos después volvió su rostro hacia su maestro de nuevo, ignorándola.

— M.M, no me gustan las personas que usan trucos sucios. De todas formas… Ite, Ite _Shishô~_

— Kufufufufufu de todas formas, M.M, nadie interrumpió nada. Lo que me recuerda… la próxima vez que me vuelvas a besar te enviaré al rincón más apartado y horrible del infierno. —la pelirroja lo supo en ese instante, no era una amenaza cualquiera, hablaba más que en serio.

— H-Hai. —hizo una reverencia para luego irse.

Mukuro al instante miró al otro ilusionista, manteniendo el tridente en la cabeza, sabía que empujó a la joven por una razón. Él no era de aquellas personas que intervenían en algo así como así, debía tener una razón muy fuerte.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó indagando la causa de aquella acción.

— Shishô, no debería exponerse de esa forma ¿Qué pasaría si alguien que a usted le importa lo ve?

El ilusionista abrió ambos ojos como platos, no lo había tomado en cuenta pero aquello había sido peligroso. No es como si pudiera controlar a su loca súbdita, ella siempre hacía eso, se le lanzaba encima pero se alejaba luego de que él no le contestara, pero esta vez aún así se mantuvo en su posición, aunque él intentara alejarla. De alguna forma rara los besos con ella no significaban nada, en cambio con…

— ¿Haru-_chan_ no está aquí? Pero si la envié hace un buen rato ¿A dónde habrá ido? —preguntó Shamal entrando a la habitación, buscando con la vista a la niña.

Al escuchar su nombre Mukuro sintió que su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad, eso no podía ser cierto, ella no pudo haber visto aquello. En el momento en que se iba a levantar para ir a buscarla, la joven apareció en el umbral con la cabeza gacha acompañada por Byakuran que le lanzó una mirada asesina.

— Shamal-_san_, aquí estoy. Perdone la tardanza, fuimos por algo de agua.

El médico asintió para luego acompañarla a que se sentara, ésta lo hizo al lado de Mukuro en aquella camilla que le sirvió como soporte cuando estaba besándose con M.M. El ilusionista de los cabellos índigos giró la cabeza para observarla, hasta con descaro si se quiere. La joven mantenía la cabeza gacha, mirando a un punto inexistente de la habitación, sumida en sus pensamientos. Shamal mojó un pequeño algodón en alcohol, para luego pasarlo por la fosa del codo a fin de limpiar el área. Luego tomó la jeringa, insertándola en la parte antes mencionada, extrayendo la sangre.

La joven durante el proceso no hizo ningún gesto de dolor, se mantenía callada mirando a la nada. Shamal apretó un algodón limpio en la pequeña herida, para luego taparla con una curita de forma circular.

Miura se levantó de nuevo y fue hacia la puerta, sin intercambiar palabra alguna con el peliíndigo. Éste la vio alejarse del brazo de su amigo de la infancia para que minutos después desaparecieran.

— Bien, guardaré la sangre, ya puedes irte, Rokudo. —dijo Shamal para luego salir.

Fran simulaba estar ocupado con las paletas que se encontraban en un recipiente, pero había visto todo lo sucedido, incluso la reacción de su maestro. Bajó el recipiente y fue hacia el umbral de la puerta, con el fin de salir, pero antes de hacerlo dijo:

— No tiene nada que temer si no tiene nada que esconder. —luego de decir esto se fue dejando a su maestro pensativo.

* * *

Ria ya se encontraba en esos momentos en la sala de entrenamiento, eran las 22:55 de la noche. Estaba sentada en uno de los bancos de aquel lugar, pensando en la carta de su maestro, éste puntualmente decía que vendría a buscarla, que el tiempo se había acabado y que debería ejercer su deber como una Vindice más. Eso se acordó, que ella aceptaría el cargo pero ahora, luego de encontrar a Xanxus de nuevo y sentir eso otra vez, no quería irse. Aún así, cuando ocurrió aquello que los alejó prometió ser una Vindice y no se podía retractar.

En esos momentos fue sacada de sus cavilaciones por el mismo Xanxus que estaba parado frente a ella hace como un minuto llamándola "escoria". Ria se puso de pie y fue al centro del lugar esperando a que el moreno la siguiera. Una vez ahí se miraron fijamente.

— Bien Xanxus, saca tu caja arma y muéstrame al león.

El hombre increíblemente así lo hizo, sin decir palabra alguna en contra. El león salió al instante y fue tras Ria pero ella lo detuvo con su sabueso del infierno. Sus cadenas fueron tras Xanxus pero él las desvió con ayuda de sus gemelas, disparando en dirección a ella; mientras el león lanzó un rugido para petrificar al sabueso pero éste estaba envuelto en las llamas blancas, casi trasparentes de su dueña, siendo protegido del ataque. Ria corrió a toda velocidad para desenfundar su espada pero al atacar ésta fue atrapada por las pistolas de Xanxus, dejándolos muy cerca. La holandesa rió sonoramente para luego retarlo con la mirada.

— ¿No se suponía que no tenías control sobre el león? A mí me parece que tienen una gran sincronización, _ScemoNxus._

— Pues el cumplido es bien recibido, escoria.

Al ver esa mirada de superioridad de nuevo se volvió para luego enfundar su espada y hacer que el sabueso desapareciera para caminar hacia la salida.

— ¿A dónde vas, Escoria?

— No tengo nada que enseñarte, ya aprendiste lo que debías por tu cuenta, ya no me necesitas.

Iba a avanzar más pero él la aprisionó contra el muro más cercano, manteniéndola quieta al tener sus manos entre las suyas, con una gran fuerza de por medio.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —su mirada era fría, la que se suponía la protegía en contra de ese hombre que nublaba su juicio.

— Esa carta de Bermuda... ¿Te llevará con él?

Al escuchar aquello Ria dejó la frialdad de lado, mostrando claros signos de sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo...?

— No soy idiota, escoria. Lo vi en el escritorio de tu habitación ¿Te irás con él?

Ria se molestó, actuar como si le importara, pedir respuestas cuando él no quiso escucharla en el pasado, era tan molesto. Se empezó a remover como una fiera y sus facciones demostraron el enojo al instante.

— Jah, no entiendo por qué te importa tanto si según tú yo no me merezco ni la más mínima de tus atenciones.

— Tú...

— ¡Cállate! Yo estaba bien, sin verte. Estaba empezando a vivir normalmente de nuevo. —Xanxus la observó con curiosidad porque todo en ella demostraba tristeza—. Tsk, suéltame.

— No, maldita escoria. Es momento de que respondas todas mis preguntas ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me engañaste?

Ria empezó a reír sarcásticamente, su sonrisa era casi agridulce.

— ¿Alguna vez escuchaste que yo dijera que lo sabía? ¿Tu padre afirmó que yo era conocedora de ese secreto? Xanxus, yo llevaba solo un año y medio viviendo con ustedes, no había forma de que el Noveno me confiara aquello. De todas formas ¿Sabías que... yo no sería capaz de hacerte semejante bajeza? ¿Sabías que... yo te amaba? —durante la confesión mantuvo la cabeza gacha evitando ver esos ojos carmines que habían sido sus verdugos durante tanto tiempo.

Se removió al notar que el agarre se hizo débil y se dispuso a marcharse cuando él sorpresivamente la tomó del brazo atrayéndola a su cuerpo. La tomó de la cintura con vehemencia, atesorando la cercanía, sintiendo el descomunal latir de su corazón, perdiéndose en los hondos lagos azules que hacían que perdiera su identidad por segunda vez. Se acercó a sus labios y los unió en un suave beso con los suyos, para luego apretarla aún más a su cuerpo, casi lastimándola para que no pudiera liberarse. Ella mordió su labio inferior con el afán de que él reclamara pero lo único que logró fue que él se adentrara por completo en su ser, haciendo que el sabor umami de sus labios le hiciera perderse en lo más lejano del Aqueronte1, rumbo a lo más profundo del inframundo, porque sentía que Xanxus era un enviado del infierno venido exclusivamente para arrastrarla consigo. Luego de unos minutos él se separó, respirando pesadamente, haciendo que su suave aliento refrescara a la pobre holandesa que estaba sonrojada. Hizo un movimiento brusco para luego lograr salirse del abrazo. Así fue como Xanxus la vio alejarse como una tormenta.

— Tsk maldita escoria. No quiero que te vayas otra vez. —admitió en voz baja por única vez.

Sigamos a Ria que iba molesta por aquello, iba de forma automática pisando fuerte y respirando pesadamente hasta que chocó con cierto rubio que la miró con preocupación.

— Ria ¿Qué sucedió?

— Nada. Ve a dormir, Cavallone. —indicó para pasar a su lado y alejarse.

* * *

Era el último día de entrenamiento antes de que empezaran las pruebas y sorprendentemente Reborn los llamó a todos de urgencia al salón en el que se habían reunido la primera vez. Cada quien tomó su lugar en la mesa, varias miradas furiosas se encontraron, otras simplemente se ignoraron. El arcobaleno del sol ahí presente tomó la palabra luego de un largo silencio.

— Los he reunido aquí para hacerles partícipes del horario de actividades de este día. No van a entrenar hoy, se dedicarán a descansar. Se supone que una semana fue tiempo suficiente para aprender, hoy se dedicarán a divertirse y a nada más. Por eso y porque sé que ninguno me hará caso están obligados a asistir al baile que se dará esta noche. Por obvias razones no habrán bebidas alcohólicas, eso afectaría su rendimiento de mañana así que deberán divertirse sanamente.

— ¿Qué tiene de divertido que te obliguen a ir a una fiesta? —susurró Enma.

— ¿Tienes algún problema, Shimon? —increpó Reborn.

— Nop.

— Como era de esperarse de Dame-Enma —dijeron sus guardianes al unísono por la lamentable actitud de su jefe que ahora hacía pucheros por el sobrenombre.

— Bien, ya que todos estamos de acuerdo... —miró desafiante a Xanxus y Hibari que eran los más hostiles —, la cita está pautada para las 2100 horas.

— No entiendo ¡AL EXTREMO! ¿No se supone que el día tiene solo 24 horas?

— Cabeza de césped idiota, eso significa que para las nueve de la noche debemos estar ahí.

— Lo siento, cabeza de pulpo pero yo no soy adivino. —nuevamente una gota rodaba por la sien de los presentes.

— Como sea, —prosiguió evitando pensar en lo idiotas que podían llegar a ser los Vongola —, la única autorizada para faltar a la cita es Ria. Los demás deben estar ahí.

— Bien, yo me marcho. —dijo la aludida levantándose.

— Ria, luego debemos hablar —señaló el arcobaleno para luego verla partir.

— Eso no es justo ¿Esa herbívora puede faltar pero nosotros no? Lo siento bebé, pero ni pienses que asistiré. Si uno tiene el derecho todos lo tenemos.

— Hibari, ella no asistirá por una delicada razón. No hables como si lo supieras todo.

Todos notaron el tono tétrico de su voz y sintieron algo de pesar además de curiosidad. Haru se sintió algo dolida pues Ria la había ayudado mucho, solo esperaba que estuviera bien.

— Bien, como dije todos deben asistir. Ahora vayan a preparar sus cosas y a descansar un poco.

Todos se levantaron y fueron a sus respectivas recámaras menos Haru que se puso a buscar a su tutora por los alrededores.

— ¿A quién buscas, Jovencita? —le preguntó amablemente el Noveno que bajaba de su despacho.

— Haru busca a Ria-_san_, pero no la encuentra-_desu_.

— Está en la biblioteca de arriba, acabo de verla entrar.

Haru le hizo una reverencia y subió rápidamente. Abrió las puertas pero no la encontró, recorrió el lugar con parsimonia hasta que vio tras uno de los estantes, cerca de un gran ventanal, unos pies. Se acercó y la encontró leyendo un enorme tomo, sentada en el suelo como una niña pequeña.

— Ria-_san_. —llamó.

Al instante la joven la miró, para luego cerrar el libro e invitarla a sentarse. Haru lo hizo y empezó a hablar.

— Ria-_san_ ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Sí ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Pues Reborn-_chan_ dijo que usted no iba a asistir a la fiesta así que Haru pensó que tal vez estaba enferma-_desu_.

Ria le sonrió amablemente negando de forma suave con la cabeza.

— No es por eso, es solo que no me gustan las fiestas.

— ¿Y eso por qué-_desu_?

— Porque... —suspiró —. Es una larga historia, cuando yo tenía 16 años mis padres dieron una fiesta para celebrar que ya era mayor de edad para la mafia holandesa. Ese día unos sicarios entraron a la mansión y mataron a todos los ahí presentes. Yo sobreviví porque, luego de ver a mis padres muertos, huí sin que lo notaran hacia un pasadizo secreto. Esos hombres no notaron hacia dónde fui y pues... estuve encerrada en el lugar por un día completo hasta que llegó mi maestro luego de enterarse de lo sucedido... Luego de eso solo fui a una fiesta, porque cuando estoy en ellas un miedo horrible me invade y me quedo en silencio, no hablo por alguna razón que desconozco.

— ¡Hahi! Haru no debió preguntar eso-_desu_.

— No te preocupes, es bonito que alguien se preocupe por ti de vez en cuando.

— Kyoko-_chan_ también quería venir pero no pudo porque su hermano la interceptó.

— Pues agradécele el gesto. —la observó por unos minutos—. Ahora qué pasó.

— ¡Hahi! ¿A qué se refiere-_desu_?

— A Mukuro y el por qué de esas miradas tensas.

— Pues... Mukuro ya tiene a alguien a quien ama-_desu_.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Haru los vio en pleno intercambio de amor.

— No entiendo.

— Se estaban besando-_desu_ —agachó la cabeza.

Ria acarició sus cabellos pausadamente, sabía que se sentía mal pero esa no era la mejor actitud.

— Haru, tú eres alegre y optimista ¿Sabes qué es lo que más molesta a un hombre? Que después de que rechazaran a una mujer éstas se muestren fuertes y optimistas ¿Sabes qué haría yo? —Haru negó con la cabeza bastante interesada—. Le pagaría con la misma moneda.

* * *

La ansiada hora del baile llegó, bueno así querría Reborn que se refirieran a aquel acontecimiento. En realidad todos se encontraban ahí con caras de tres metros porque deseaban estar entrenando o bien acostados en sus habitaciones, descansando.

Pues la cosa está en que la palabra "descansar" no se encuentra en el diccionario de la RAE de Reborn, o tal vez arrancó la hoja en la que se encontraba la palabra, quién sabe. Como sea, ahí estaban nuestros personajes, sentados en las mesas dispuestas para esa "fiesta". Dame-Tsuna se encontraba compartiendo desgracias con Dame-Enma; Gokudera estaba jugando a las explosiones con Belphegor; Yamamoto se encontraba sentado en la mesa con Chrome que se levantó exclusivamente para el evento; Xanxus mostraba lo poco interesante de la reunión sentado en su trono, ingiriendo vino precedido de su lame suelas oficial, Leviathán. Por otra parte, Hibari se encontraba alejado de aquellos, mirando por el balcón hacia los jardines mientras Rokudo estaba apoyado por una de las paredes estudiando su alrededor, en busca de una castaña.

Efectivamente, y como si él la hubiera invocado, ésta se encontraba ingresando de la mano de Byakuran que sonreía de forma grácil. Tsuna se volvió al verla ingresar, nuevamente estaba con Byakuran y eso no le gustaba. Dejó a Enma y fue hacia su guardián de la niebla que estaba a punto de destrozar el vaso que tenía entre manos por la presión ejercida en él.

— Mukuro ¿Qué hace Haru con Byakuran?

— Eso me gustaría saber. —Contestó sin apartar la mirada de ambos—. Kufufufufufu a ese hombre siempre le ha gustado el peligro, solo que en estos momentos no estoy de humor como para jugar con él.

Byakuran que había estudiado la mirada de su amigo acercó sus labios al oído de Haru y le susurró algo. Al ver esto Mukuro empezó a desprender un aura asesina que asustó a su jefe.

— ¡Hiii! Algo sucedió, Haru no es de esas personas que coquetean con más de uno. Dime qué pasó.

— Eso voy a averiguar.

Tsuna lo vio automáticamente alejándose de él, en busca de la mujer que se encontraba en compañía del albino.

— Kufufufufufu así que te estás divirtiendo con Byakuran, Haru.

Al escuchar la voz del ilusionista la joven castaña dio un respingo, para luego volverse lentamente. En un momento recordó lo dicho por Ria "Pagarle con la misma moneda". Tomó la mano de Byakuran, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sorprendieran.

— Mukuro-_san_, es bastante obvio que Haru se divierte con Byakuran porque él es bastante simpático. Además trata a Haru como una dama-_desu_.

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Desde que se conocieron, él fue la única persona llamada por Haru sin ningún honorífico. Ahora ¿Acaba de llamar al albino por su nombre a secas? ¿Lo llamó con un honorífico? Byakuran sonrió para luego acercarse y abrazarla, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la joven.

— Jujum, Haru-_chan_. Eres tan bonita. —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de Mukuro, que ensombreció su mirada al instante por lo que acababa de ver. Byakuran estaba a punto de probar el suave néctar del infierno.

Sin darse cuenta Haru ya se había alejado con el joven Gesso, que sonreía socarronamente por ver la expresión de su amigo. Era un bonus extra molestarlo, siempre hacía ese gesto cuando lo hacía, le encantaba verlo así.

Vayamos pues al otro lado del salón, en donde se encontraban Yamamoto, Squalo, Bluebell, Saskia, Chrome, Dino y Lussuria tomando unos jugos (era más una fiesta infantil que una de adultos, claro que cierto albino estaba en sus Campos Elíseos2 al ver tantos dulces). Saskia se había pasado huyendo del Dr. Shamal pero este al parecer le había puesto un rastreador, no importaba cuanto se alejaba, siempre era encontrada.

— Saskia-_chan~…_ Deberíamos ir, ya sabes por allá a tener nuestra propia cita, estos jóvenes están muy pequeños para ver a unos adultos en acción. —comentó tomando la mano de la joven para besar el dorso sin percatarse de la mirada asesina de ésta—. ¿Ves Hayato? Esto es erotismo.

— … —Yamamoto.

— … —Dino.

— … —Squalo.

— … —Chrome con un pequeño sonrojo.

— … —Lussuria.

— … —Gokudera.

Saskia le dio la vuelta la muñeca, haciendo que el doctor lloriqueara para luego hacerle una llave lanzándolo sin pena alguna al piso.

— Jeh, te lo dije, paga la apuesto, Shamal. —exigió Gokudera recibiendo un fajo de billetes de parte de su maestro que aún en el piso con la sangre escurriendo de su nariz trataba de actuar "Cool".

Ignorando las risas de los demás ante esta escena, Dino decidió retirarse. Sin cierta Godlieve las horas en esa fiesta pasarían lentamente, ni siquiera quería molestar a Kyoya y eso ya era grave. Sigilosamente caminó hasta la puerta del lugar, saliendo para buscarla, bajo la atenta mirada de cierto asesino que dejó su trono para seguirlo.

Una música lenta hizo aparición en el recinto, invitando a gozar de la pista de baile. Las luces se hicieron tenues y los que antes estaban charlando llevaron a sus parejas hacia el centro del lugar. Kyoko y Tsuna se encontraban entre la multitud, gozando del suave deslizar de sus pies, al igual que Chrome y Yamamoto, que aunque tímidamente, ahora se encontraba muy cerca gozando de la compañía del otro. Entonces fue que todo el juicio de Rokudo se vio ennegrecido, mientras su burlona sonrisa parecía adornar el rostro de alguien más. Byakuran sacaba a bailar a Haru en esos momentos, pegándola a su cuerpo siguiendo el compás de la música. Ese maldito… a partir de ese día el tártaro sería su dulce hogar.

* * *

**LAS ACLARACIONES ESTÁN AL FINAL :D**

**Notas de la autora:**

Si se lo preguntan, sí… ya recibí amenazas de muerte por terminar los capítulos así pero no me importa Gyajajajajajaja porque Saya Christopher es inmortal y… además no saben en dónde vivo u.u.

Poniéndome seria ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Xanxus acorralando a Ria… Dino huyendo de la fiesta como cenicienta siendo perseguida por el príncipe… Shamal con sangre en la nariz y en la billetera luego de perder la apuesta con Hayato-_chan_… Yamamoto y Chrome entre sonrojos… Ria ausente, sola con su alma… Hibari mirando los jardines… ¿Qué pasará luego? ¿Habrá alguna contienda? ¿Morirá alguien? ¿Shamal dejará el erotismo de lado? ¿M.M recibirá su merecido? ¿Fran nos causará pavor de nuevo con uno de sus escapes de conciencia y sabiduría? ¿La autora seguirá con vida luego de este final de capítulo y todas estas preguntas? Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo... ;)

Bien, como siempre gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios. Esta historia está llegando a su fin de a poco y ya saben, MusAlucard (mi musa inspiradora es un hombre de la imagen de Alucard de Hellsing en una biblioteca del siglo XIX) me ayuda más cuando ustedes dejan sus reviews así que si no quieren que él los amenace con su Casull auto pues dejen sus reviews :D

**Próximo Capítulo: _"De cómo las pruebas pueden ser interrumpidas"_**

— Mukuro —llamó una vez a su lado—, explícame algo ¿Por qué Haru está con Byakuran?

— Mi apuesta con Dino está en peligro porque, si bien eres capaz de ver a través de las ilusiones, no puedes ver a través de tu propio corazón y eso es molesto. Deberías aclarar tus sentimientos, Mukuro. —dijo Reborn para luego marcharse.

— Cuando Xanxus y yo nos comprometimos le rogué que me dejara quedarme con él, declinar de mis obligaciones como una Vindice. A la larga él aceptó pero solo con la condición de que me casara con Xanxus. Su mayor temor era dejarme desprotegida y aunque creía a Xanxus algo rebelde pensó que él de verdad me quería.

— No te vayas. —susurró sin separarse.

— Hace un año... yo te amaba y hoy... Te sigo amando.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Ni te lo creas, ScemoNxus.

— No importa, ella es mía. No aceptaré que tú la tengas.

— Excelente pelea. —declaró brindándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

— Bermuda —llamó Reborn.

— Ni lo pienses, Bermuda. Ella no se irá contigo. —increpó Xanxus.

— Dino-_san_ ¿Quiénes son la Familia Corallo? —preguntó el décimo.

— Haru ¿Podemos hablar? —pidió mirando a la joven a los ojos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**No hay nada menos divertido que destruir a aquellos que no tienen ganas de vivir. Bueno… TAL VEZ NO (golpe)" (Hibari K.)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algún review para la loca autora?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Saya Christopher**_

_**ACLARACIONES DEL CAPITULO:**_

1 **El Aqueronte** _era el río por el cual las almas cruzaban en la barca de Caronte para ir al inframundo de Hades._

2 **Campos Elíseos:** _en la mitología griega eran una sección subterránea sagrada de los Infiernos. Los Campos Elíseos, o a veces mencionados como las Llanuras Eliseanas, eran el lugar sagrado donde las sombras de los hombres virtuosos y los guerreros heroicos llevaban una existencia dichosa y feliz, en medio de paisajes verdes y floridos._


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Recuerdos: _**"Recuerdos en el diálogo"**_

Cambio de escena: (_) raya divisoria.

_**Capítulo XVI—"De cómo las pruebas pueden ser interrumpidas"**_

Más de uno había visto a Byakuran y Haru ir a la pista de baile y cada uno de ellos demostró su sorpresa. El albino por su parte, ignorando las miradas, tomó caballerosamente de la cintura a Haru e hizo que ésta tomara su mano derecha. La joven lo observó como buscando una explicación para que súbitamente la haya llevado a bailar, pero simplemente le sonrió de forma pícara.

Por otro lado Mukuro estaba que se le salían los ojos de las órbitas, tan molesto estaba de que su amigo sacara a bailar a Haru que ya se estaba imaginando mil formas de tortura.

— Mukuro-_sama_ —llamó la recién llegada pelirroja pero al ver que fue ignorada siguió la dirección de los ojos de su jefe—. Hum, sí que se recupera rápido.

Al escuchar aquello Mukuro se volvió furiosamente hacia ella, se notaba por su mirada que era probable que en cualquier momento la matara, así que M.M agachó la cabeza y se alejó.

Tsuna que observaba atentamente a Mukuro y a Haru sin prestar la más mínima atención a su acompañante, decidió ir hasta su guardián de la niebla.

— Kyoko-_chan_, si no te importa... Querría hablar con Mukuro un momento. —por un segundo se quedó callado—. ¿Sabes algo de lo ocurrido entre esos dos?

— Tsuna-_kun_, no te ofendas pero no deberías intervenir. Además Haru-_chan_ lo está manejando con mucha madurez, así que deja ellos resuelvan sus problemas.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para corroborar que algo había pasado, así que luego de hacer una reverencia le dijo a Kyoko sin importarle el consejo que ella le había brindado:

— ¿Me esperarías un momento sentada? Aún así necesito charlar con Mukuro.

Ella asintió para luego ir hacia donde se encontraba su hermano. Tsuna la vio marcharse para luego ir hacia el peliíndigo que seguía en la misma posición.

— Mukuro —llamó una vez a su lado—, explícame algo ¿Por qué Haru está con Byakuran todo el tiempo? Y quiero una respuesta concreta.

El aludido se volvió hacia su interlocutor, dedicándole una sonrisa burlona sin cambiar de postura.

— Kufufufufufu ¿Te molesta, Tsunayoshi-_kun_?

— De hecho sí, yo renuncié a Haru explícitamente porque tú te mostraste capaz de cuidarla. Entonces ¿Qué hace con Byakuran?

— No lo sé. —dijo de forma simple.

Tsuna pudo ver por primera vez que Mukuro tenía los músculos contraídos y que prácticamente estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque, solo un hilo de cordura lo mantenía ahí. Su posición denotaba la tensión que sentía, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —volvió a insistir.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto esto?

— Porque Haru es mi amiga y porque yo la quiero y no dejaré que la lastimes.

Mukuro se volvió hacia él y lo observó fijamente para nuevamente desviar su atención hacia la pareja.

— Debo hablar con ella pero no aquí ni ahora. Ella malentendió ciertas cosas y en ciertos casos no me dejó terminar la oración.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres.

— Haru me confesó sus sentimientos y yo la rechacé.

— Tú... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo sé que tú la quieres.

— No estoy muy seguro de eso.

— Pero tú la salvaste en aquella ocasión y hasta te molestaba que estuviera conmigo. —Tsuna se rascaba la cabeza con nerviosismo.

— Sí pero eso no quiere decir que la ame. Yo no sé lo que es el amor ciertamente. He salvado a M.M y no la amo.

— Pero ella sí a ti.

Tsuna no sabía por qué pero su súper intuición le decía que todo aquello tenía que ver con la pelirroja.

— Kufufufufufufu es probable.

— Más te vale aclarar tus sentimientos, Mukuro. No te perdonaré que hieras a Haru.

— Oya, Oya. Tsunayoshi-_kun_ ¿Me estás amenazando? —dijo al ver al joven ir hacia las mesas con el ceño fruncido.

Éste paró el paso al instante y se volvió hacia su guardián, con una mirada llena de determinación.

— Sí. Solo te diré que si tú la lastimas yo me haré cargo de alejarla de ti. Después de todo yo aún la quiero. —luego de decir esto con la voz ronca y una mirada atrapante, se fue dejando a Mukuro observándolo.

— Kufufufufufu ¿Escuchaste eso, Arcobaleno? Tu alumno me acaba de amenazar. Tu apuesta con Cavallone-_kun_ está en peligro.

Al instante Reborn se mostró, llevaba tiempo escuchando la conversación desde las escaleras más cercanas.

— Mi apuesta con Dino está en peligro porque, si bien eres capaz de ver a través de las ilusiones, no puedes ver a través de tu propio corazón y eso es molesto. Deberías aclarar tus sentimientos, Mukuro. —dijo Reborn para luego marcharse.

Mukuro lo miró y no pudo evitar sentir que el arcobaleno y el Vongola tenían razón. Él era el responsable de que Haru estuviera bailando con Byakuran. Sabía que ella había visto la escena con M.M, no era idiota, pero también sabía que Haru no le dejaría explicarse. Debía hablar con ella pero ¿Cómo? Su cabeza era un caos, cuando la castaña confesó que lo quería sintió claramente como su corazón latía con la fuerza de un terremoto, pero las dudas estaban presentes en él. No quería lastimarla pero en esos momentos ni él sabía lo que sentía, definitivamente la quería, no deseaba herirla. Entonces lo decidió, buscaría la forma de hablarle, después de todo ya lo había lastimado con su inseguridad. No se exponía a nada más, debía evitar más sufrimiento a la primera persona que le arrancó una sonrisa sincera.

* * *

Como lo habíamos dicho Dino salió de la fiesta sigilosamente. Sabía que si Reborn lo veía le daría una paliza por la osadía así que prefirió retirarse en silencio. Lo que no sabía era que cierto mafioso lo seguía de cerca, estudiándolo con sus ojos de fuego. Sabía hacia dónde iba pero no sabía para qué. Sus sospechas fueron afirmadas cuando se dio cuenta de que iba camino a la habitación de Ria.

Cavallone llegó hasta la puerta y la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos. Luego de tres intentos seguidos nadie le contestó. Decidió pues ir hacia la biblioteca, sabía que ella generalmente estaba ahí. Caminó con rapidez sin notar a su perseguidor. Subió las escaleras y corrió las puertas para ingresar. Segundos después se puso a buscarla, ésta estaba sentada en una de las sillas con una carta frente a ella, con los ojos puestos en la nada.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Dino tomando asiento a su lado.

Ria volvió el rostro para mirar a su acompañante.

— Nada, solo estoy pensando.

Dino le dedicó una sonrisa para luego desviar su atención a aquella carta que la joven tenía enfrente.

— ¿Qué es esa carta?

— Es de mi maestro. Dice que vendrá el primer día de las pruebas.

— Pero eso es...

— Mañana —completó suspirando.

— ¿No estás felíz de verlo?

— No se trata de eso —Ria caminó hacia la ventana para observar los bellos jardines que se alzaban con elegancia frente a ese recinto—, el problema es la causa de su venida.

— La cual es... —se colocó a su lado en la ventana.

— Viene a llevarme con él. Habíamos hecho un trato y ahora debo cumplir.

— ¿Cuál es el trato?

Ria lo observó detenidamente para luego volverse hacia la ventana de nuevo.

— Cuando Xanxus y yo nos comprometimos le rogué que me dejara quedarme con él, declinar de mis obligaciones como una Vindice. A la larga él aceptó pero solo con la condición de que me casara con Xanxus. Su mayor temor era dejarme desprotegida y aunque creía a Xanxus algo rebelde pensó que él de verdad me quería.

— Entonces ahora debes aceptar tu cargo. —concluyó Dino con la mirada triste.

— Sí, llegó la hora.

Ria iba a seguir hablando pero de pronto Dino la abrazó dejándola sin palabras. Imagínense la expresión del jefe Varia al ver esa escena.

— Cavallone ¿Qué...?

— No te vayas. —susurró sin separarse.

— Hiciste esto hace un año ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿No sabes por qué lo hice?

Ria lo vio alejarse para luego mirarla fijamente, como si quisiera transmitirle los sentimientos que desbordaban su corazón en ese instante.

— Por favor Cavallone, me estás asustando. —dijo sin dejar de observarlo.

— Hace un año... yo te amaba y hoy... Te sigo amando.

Ria abrió los ojos como platos ante la confesión y Xanxus, él chasqueó la lengua a punto de lanzarse sobre Dino.

— Por favor no te vayas, yo puedo hacerte feliz.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, pero antes de que la besara Ria desvió la cabeza. En el fondo ella ya lo sabía y en esos momentos se preguntaba con toda seguridad por qué no aceptaba sus sentimientos, después de todo él era incapaz de hacerle algo malo. Pero luego de unos minutos sus dudas fueron contestadas, el beso que le dio Xanxus y su densa mirada fueron evocados en su mente, haciendo que se estremeciera.

— Ria...

— Lo siento, yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos. —volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez en sus ojos había algo de temor, entonces Dino entendió lo que ya llevaba tiempo sabiendo.

— Tu aún amas a Xanxus.

Eso fue una afirmación, no una pregunta así que no tenía caso decir que no.

— Sí, a pesar de que es un idiota, aún así... —calló para luego desviar la mirada.

— Él aún cree que tú lo engañaste ¿No?

— Sí, pero ya no importa, porque después de todo él y yo no tenemos un futuro juntos. Él me odia y yo aprendí a querer matarlo con frecuencia. —Ambos rieron y se miraron como si esas palabras no hubieran salido de la boca del capo.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

— ¡¿Q-Qué?! —Ria se sonrojó ante el pedido y se iba a negar rotundamente cuando lo vio acercarse.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron fueron separados súbitamente por el ruido del cargar de las pistolas.

— Aléjate escoria ¿No la escuchaste? Ella dijo que me ama.

Ria no sabía si sentirse indignada porque Xanxus estuvo escondido todo el tiempo escuchando o por la afirmación que acababa de hacer. En cierto momento le entró las ganas de lanzarse por la ventana por la vergüenza o bien propinarle una paliza. Estaba en disyuntiva.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Ni te lo creas, ScemoNxus.

— Acabas de decir que me amas, escoria.

— Jah, eso puede cambiar. Cavallone, bésame —exigió mirando al rubio.

Cuando Xanxus vio que el potro se acercaba para cumplir con el mandato y que Ria cerraba los ojos acercándose también, se puso en medio de ambos jalando a Ria para que se quedara tras él, como si la estuviera protegiendo de un peligro inminente.

— Te dije que te alejaras. —le volvió a decir apuntándolo con las gemelas.

— Deja de bromear, ScemoNxus. —increpó Ria para luego ir hacia la mesa que antes ocupaba y salir del lugar sin mirar a los dos hombres que observaban la escena confundidos.

— Tú no la mereces.

— No importa, ella es mía. No aceptaré que tú la tengas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tú aún sientes algo por Ria?

— Quiere decir que ella solo puede estar conmigo. No voy a dejar que tú y Bermuda me la quiten. —dijo para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta por la cual la holandesa había desaparecido minutos antes.

— Tú escuchaste todo ¿No? Ella no te traicionó. No sé cómo pudiste dudar siquiera un segundo. —Dino no se volvió a mirarlo, simplemente se mantuvo jugando con la ventana.

— Cuando estés en mi lugar veremos cómo actúas, escoria. —Luego de decir aquello se dirigió hacia afuera, dejando a Dino solo.

* * *

En ese momento se encontraban todos en la sala en la que habían presenciado la pelea entre Ria, Reborn y Mammon hace unos días. El ambiente era bastante pesado por una simple razón y es que las pruebas empezarían en ese instante.

Las miradas inquisitivas formaban parte del panorama, por un lado Mukuro que veía a Byakuran y a Haru comer dulces bastante sonrientes y eso le molestaba. Por otro lado Ria trataba de esquivar en vano la mirada de Xanxus. Desde el día anterior y su confesión no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra, las cosas con Dino estaban igual.

— Bien, como saben hoy empiezan las pruebas. Creo que todos entendemos las reglas pero voy a repasarlas de nuevo para su tranquilidad. Los aliados pelearán entre ellos y la pelea termina cuando el oponente caiga sin poder dar más lucha. Lo mismo sucede con los guardianes Varia y de la décima generación. Bien, el primer enfrentamiento será el de Dino Cavallone y Adelheid Suzuki.

Ambos se observaron por un momento para luego salir de aquel lugar, claro que antes de desaparecer Dino le hizo un guiño a Ria cosa que hizo que Xanxus chasqueara la lengua de forma sonora.

Como podrán recordar aquel lugar estaba ambientado en la más pura naturaleza, de hecho era un ambienta natural dentro de un cuarto, incluso había una cascada de agua más allá.

Dino y Suzuki se observaron de frente, estudiando al oponente hasta que dieran la orden de inicio. Reborn era uno de los jueces, por lo que estaba especialmente atento a lo que ocurriera.

— Empiecen —dijo con ayuda del altavoz Iemitsu dando punto de partida a la lucha.

Sin esperar por más Adelheid avivó su llama del glaciar y rápidamente se vieron fragmentos de hielo a su alrededor.

— Es mejor empezar —comentó Dino para tiempo después abrir su caja.

Como lo suponía, la guardiana Shimon buscaría ir hacia la cascada en busca de agua pero él no debía permitírselo.

Adelheid trató de correr hacia ella pero Dino se interpuso montado en su caballo. Con el látigo le impidió la movilidad al atraparla de la cintura. Rápidamente la joven formó unos proyectiles de hielo, era lo único que podía hacer sin la cascada. Dino los esquivó con presteza porque al defenderse olvidó su objetivo. La guardiana del glaciar ya se encontraba al lado del agua y para Dino sería difícil, para no decir imposible acercarse. Hizo galopar al caballo hacia su dirección pero al apenas aproximarse una barrera de hielo le cortó el camino. Entonces retrocedió de nuevo

— _Salto Volante Veloce Ven Luce_ —dijo Dino creando con su látigo un patrón de movimiento a gran velocidad, sin dejar punto ciego alguno, el látigo estaba rodeado de las llamas del cielo por lo que el ataque se hizo más potente. En un segundo destruyó la barrera de hielo, logrando con ayuda de _Scuderia_ poder llegar hasta la guardiana del glaciar que siguió creando obstáculos y hasta intentó congelar al caballo.

Dino debía terminar con esa fuente de energía, fue cuando entendió que debía alejarla.

— _Sky Pegaso_. -dijo para que al caballo le salieran unas alas de las llamas del cielo. Así simuló acercarse a ella.

Ésta por su parte creó una barrera aún más grande a su alrededor para protegerse y a la vez envió sus ataques a Dino. Pero en contra de todo pronóstico este fue hacia la cascada, que apenas entró en contacto con _Scudería_ se petrificó.

— Demonios. —declaró la guardiana del glaciar luego de ver lo ocurrido.

Entonces sin verse con otra salida empezó a lanzar ataques por doquier hasta que Dino la golpeó con _Salto Volante Veloce ven Luce_ nuevamente. Una vez que la vio en el piso, se aventuró a ir hasta ella para atraparla con su látigo, así la batalla quedó terminada.

— Bien, el ganador es Dame-Dino. —declaró Reborn desde el altavoz. Dino fue hacia la joven y le desenredó el látigo, dejándola libre minutos después.

— Excelente pelea. —declaró brindándole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

— Hmp, hace un tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

Así ambos sellaron la nueva amistad con un apretón de manos, para consecutivamente ir a la sala en que estaba todos. Una vez ahí fueron recibidos por aplausos de los presentes por la excelente batalla que brindaron.

Adelheid hizo un mohín como diciendo a la familia que no pudo hacer nada más, siendo apoyada por los guardianes.

— ¿Quién es un Dame ahora? —preguntó Enma ironizando con respecto a la derrota de su guardiana con la pequeña esperanza de deslizarse de semejante "honorífico" pero fue bajado de su nube al momento con la respuesta de sus guardianes.

— Tú, Dame-Enma. —dijeron al unísono abriendo la caja de pandora de su jefe dejando ir a la esperanza.

— Que malos. —lloriqueó grácilmente.

Por otro lado Dino sonreía a todos los que le abrazaban bajo la mirada de odio de Xanxus.

— Espero que te vaya tan bien como a mí, Xanxus. Después de todo Ria es una excelente maestra. —declaró luego de observarlo, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la aludida. Justo cuando iba a dispararle Reborn interrumpió.

— Dejemos los dramas para luego. Los siguientes son Squalo y Yamamoto.

Squalo y Yamamoto asintieron para luego ponerse de pie y dirigirse hasta la puerta. Chrome sonrió notablemente sonrojada al guardián de la lluvia mientras este se rascó la cabeza con timidez. Justo cuando iba a salir para la pelea fueron interrumpidos.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad y tras ella aparecieron un hombre y un bebé en sus hombros. El ambiente se hizo tenso, esos dos tenían vendas en el rostro y un sombrero de copa adornando sus cabellos.

— Sí que es un problema venir a este lugar ¿A cuántos debemos golpear para entrar?

— Leraar1 —llamó Ria para correr hacia ellos y tomar al bebé en brazos.

— Tiempo sin verte, Dochter. Y veo que no estás sola.

Aquel recién llegado hizo que los arcobalenos se levantaran de sus asientos mientras los más jóvenes no entendían por qué, claramente a excepción de Dino y los Varia, además de Mukuro que ya sabía quiénes eran.

— Bermuda —llamó Reborn.

El bebé del pacificador color humo no respondió. Se quedó observando a sus compañeros de maldición para luego ver de nuevo a su hija.

— Ria, es hora. —declaró volviendo a los hombros del Vindice.

— Ni lo pienses, Bermuda. Ella no se irá contigo. —increpó Xanxus.

El noveno sabía lo que se avecinaba, Xanxus y Bermuda nunca se habían llevado bien porque ambos se creían una amenaza para el propósito del otro, ese propósito en común era Ria.

— Bermuda, tanto tiempo sin vernos. —expresó el noveno parándose de su lugar.

— Hmp. —afirmó.

— Perdone a Xanxus por su forma de expresión tan hosca. —ignoró la mirada asesina de su hijo—, pero en algo tiene razón. Deje que Ria se quede más, aún falta su batalla.

Bermuda suspiró sonoramente para acercarse luego en compañía de Jagger.

— De todas formas hay información relevante para Vongola. La familia Corallo ha vuelto a parecer. —declaró Bermuda tomando asiento para luego estudiar a su hija adoptiva.

— ¿Cómo dijiste? —la voz de Ria sonó dura, fría y molesta. Fue confirmado su estado por el temblor que demostraba todo su cuerpo.

Xanxus recordó al instante quiénes eran, para luego fijarse en su ex-prometida que temblaba con abundantes lágrimas en los ojos, negándose a mostrarlas a los demás.

— La Familia Corallo ha vuelto. Han buscado tu paradero, Ria. Por eso dije que debías venir conmigo. Vendrán por ti, a terminar lo que empezaron años atrás.

Fue interrumpido por la sonora y siniestra risa de Ria que luego de unos minutos mostró la misma mirada que antes. Sus guardianas sabían lo que le sucedía, eso se pondría feo.

— ¿Piensas que me iré simplemente a escabullirme? Eso no va a ocurrir. Yo terminaré con sus vidas de la misma forma en que ellos mataron a mis padres y me persiguieron hasta el más recóndito lugar de la tierra.

— ¡NO! —gritó tajante Jagger que por primera vez hablaba—. Dejarás que Vindice se haga cargo, esta ya no es tu responsabilidad.

— La familia Godlieve lo es.

— Ya no lo será cuando renuncies a todo y te vuelvas una Vindice. Sabes que te dejé venir por una razón y esa razón fue explícitamente quitarte eso de la cabeza. Hicimos un acuerdo y debes cumplir. —esta vez habló Bermuda.

— Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo. —contestó Ria poniéndose de pie para ir hacia la salida. Poco minutos después ya nadie la vio.

Bermuda suspiró, el ambiente era tenso porque el 40% entendía de qué hablaban, el resto se miraba perdido.

— Tsunayoshi y los demás jefes. Necesito que salgan por un momento. Las pruebas se suspenden por hoy. —declaró el Noveno.

Todos asintieron. La verdad cumplir con las pruebas en esos momentos no era de su agrado así que simplemente se retiraron. Todos menos Xanxus que permaneció sentado.

— Xanxus. —llamó su padre al ver que no se movía.

— No, yo me quedo. Esto me concierne.

Bermuda simplemente lo ignoró, pues siempre lo trató como un niño malcriado pero Jagger simplemente no lo dejó pasar, lo observó con la expresión de odio más puro.

Sigamos a los recién salidos, quienes susurraban entre ellos, ninguno entendía lo que sucedía.

— Dino-_san_ ¿Quiénes son la Familia Corallo? —preguntó el décimo.

— Son los asesinos de los padres de Ria. Su misión era terminar con la familia Godlieve, así que al darse cuenta de que la heredera seguía con vida la empezaron a perseguir. Así es como quedó bajo el ala protectora de Vongola. —culminó.

— Ya veo.

Los cuchicheos continuaron hasta que la masa se fue dispersando. Mukuro vio a Haru y Byakuran a punto de alejarse cuando decidió actuar.

— Haru ¿Podemos hablar? —pidió mirando a la joven a los ojos.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Jah, apuesto a que nuevamente quieren terminar con mi vida por el hecho de que dejé el capítulo colgando, pero admítanlo así quedan enganchados con la historia kufufufufufufufu. Además si terminan con mi vida jamás podrán tener el final del fic, piénsenlo bien u.u.

Bien, vamos al capítulo, Dino quiso besar a Ria aún cuando ésta le dijo que amaba a Xanxus y nuestro jefe se enojó. Ria por su parte quiso lanzarse por la ventana por la vergüenza que sintió jajajajajaja. Ya sé que muchos están esperando ver lo que pasará entre Mukuro y Haru pero les diré algo… no la tendrá fácil, después de todo Haru piensa que él quiere a M.M.

Por otro lado la llegada de Bermuda traerá muchos problemas y pero también cosas necesarias. Verán que Ria no es tan fuerte como parece y que el jefe tiene algo de corazón.

Faltan dos capítulos para el final tan esperado ¿Cómo resultarán las cosas? (Yo ya lo sé porque ya escribí el final :P), así que háganme felíz y dejen sus reviews porque luego de terminar esta historia me retiro por un tiempo (maldita universidad, kamikorosu)... Así que dejen sus reviews :D

Bien, como siempre gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios :3

**Escenas del próximo capítulo: "**_**La Famiglia Corallo**_**"**

— Ese no es problema de Haru, después de todo usted la rechazó. Haru está muy felíz de que pueda tener una relación con M.M, puede hacer lo que quiera con ella-_desu_. —luego de decir eso de forma despechada fue hasta Byakuran y cinco segundos después desaparecieron.

— No, es solo que me preocupé por ti cuando caíste inconsciente y hasta me sentí culpable por haberte dejado hacer todo eso. Lo siento, no quise hablar de un tema así. Vamos a olvidarlo ¿Ne? —propuso rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

— La familia Corallo vendrá por Ria en cualquier momento. Sus fuerzas han crecido enormemente, puede que estén calificados para hacerle frente incluso a Vongola. Necesito que Ria salga de aquí.

— No. —desafió y el Noveno casi se jala los cabellos. Ese no era el momento de ser infantil y tratar de pelear con cualquiera—. Yo me encargaré de exterminarlos, después de todo me encanta que esa escoria se enoje. Se pondrá furiosa al saber que yo los maté antes que ella.

— Jajajajajajaja así es, probablemente se sintió intimidada por Skull-_sama_. Mi presencia es tan grande que cualquiera lo haría coff coff. —tosió aclarándose la garganta mientras los demás lo miraban con una gota en la sien.

— Simplemente no la dejaré ir, así que aléjate, escoria. —luego de decir esto se fue dejando al noveno con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Tú no piensas con claridad cuando escuchas su nombre. Te hubieras matado en una batalla totalmente estéril. Comprendo perfectamente por qué Bermuda-_san_ no dijo nada. Ria, eres fuerte pero no invencible.

La niña dudo, no quería dejarla pero luego de que su nana le diera un beso en la frente y le susurrara "No se preocupe" decidió irse, derramando lágrimas.

— M-Me gusta alguien. —confesó.

— Y-Yamamoto-_san_.

— Jujum, es obvio que ayudaremos a Ria-_chan_. —esta vez el que habló fue Byakuran.

— Madre es importante para el corazón de nuestro jefe y para que él mantenga su belleza.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Juudaime —llamó Gokudera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Solo aquellos que dependen de sí mismos para pensar como vivir, pueden encontrar maneras de sobrevivir" (Shamal)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Algún review para que MusAlucard me siga ayudando?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_****Saya Christopher****_

1 **Leraar** _significa maestro en holandés._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Recuerdos: _**"Recuerdos en el diálogo"**_

Cambio de escena: (_) raya divisoria.

_**Capítulo XVII — "La famiglia Corallo"**_

Los cuchicheos continuaron hasta que la masa se fue dispersando. Mukuro vio a Haru y Byakuran a punto de alejarse cuando decidió actuar.

— Haru ¿Podemos hablar? —pidió mirando a la joven a los ojos.

Al escuchar aquella voz la joven se volvió con premura, casi de manera torpe. Tras ella encontró a Mukuro que la observaba con curiosidad, rogando porque accediera.

— Haru…

— Bien, los dejaré solos. Pero quiero que sepan que estaré observando. —amenazó Byakuran para ir hacia el otro extremo del lugar y recargarse por una de las paredes con toda tranquilidad.

Mukuro y Haru casi dicen un "¡¿QUÉ?!" al unísono, el ilusionista por el hecho de que pensó que se lo negaría que tendría que golpearlo hasta la inconsciencia y Haru, pues ella en esos momentos deseaba ir y darle su merecido porque en realidad no quería estar cerca de Mukuro.

El joven ilusionista la vio virarse hacia él. Tomó esa oportunidad para sonreírle. En el momento, Haru casi siente que se le saldría el corazón por la boca, pero se tragó los sentimientos y lo miró con más detenimiento.

— Haru lo escucha-_desu_.

— Tú viste lo que sucedió con M.M —afirmó.

Haru abrió los ojos en grande al escuchar aquello, creyó que no la había visto. Ahora se sentía avergonzada y a su mente llegaba esa oración con distintas palabras.

— Ese no es problema de Haru, después de todo usted la rechazó. Haru está muy felíz de que pueda tener una relación con M.M, puede hacer lo que quiera con ella-_desu_. —luego de decir eso de forma despechada fue hasta Byakuran y cinco segundos después desaparecieron.

— Kufufufufufu a mí no me parece que esos sean tus pensamientos. Pero no importa, porque a pesar de todo no te dejaré ir.

* * *

Vayamos con Yamamoto y Chrome por ahora, que se encaminaban hacia el cuarto de la joven en esos momentos. La verdad, el día anterior se había levantado por estar obligada a ir a la dichosa fiesta, en cambio hoy lo hizo porque quería apoyar a su nuevo amigo. Bueno, ciertamente no sabía si seguir llamándolo así, estaba claro para ella que era probable que sintiera algo más pues cada vez que lo veía sonreír se sonrojaba como nunca.

Llegaron pues hasta la habitación, abrieron la puerta y pasaron seguidamente. Chrome fue hasta su cama y se acostó en ella.

— Espero que no le moleste que me acueste, pero creo que aún estoy cansada. —dijo en un susurro con la prueba de su enamoramiento pintada por todo su rostro.

Yamamoto solo asintió, se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama de la joven y la observó por un momento. Habían muchas preguntas que deseaba hacerle pero no sabía si era lo correcto en su estado. Al fin se decidió por tratar.

— Chrome, te esforzaste mucho durante el entrenamiento y pues… eso no está bien. Debiste decirme… —se detuvo al ver la mirada ensombrecida de la joven.

Chrome al escuchar aquello no pudo evitar que la tristeza se infiltrara un poco en ella. Generalmente se escondía de todas las personas o evitaba cualquier acercamiento a ellas porque luego de saber su historia se compadecían de su situación. La verdad no necesitaba eso, no necesitaba pena. Por eso en el momento de conocer a Yamamoto se sintió tan extrañamente felíz, porque él no preguntó sobre su pasado y no sintió pena por ella. Por eso se había acercado a él y de alguna forma que aún no entiende del todo, se enamoró aunque no sabía del todo lo que eso implicaba.

Por estas razones se sintió triste al escuchar esas palabras, sentía que nuevamente la veían con pena, no quería que eso sucediera.

— Chrome… —volvió a llamar por creer que la joven no lo escuchaba.

— Yamamoto-_san_, no me esforcé mucho, eso es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por personas como usted. Por Vongola ahora mismo mi hermano está más tranquilo, incluso se acercó más a otras personas, cosa muy rara en él. Además, ahora por ser un guardián ya no corre peligro de volver a _Vendicare_ o peor aún, ir a _Vindice_. Así que yo tengo una deuda. Y-Yo no quiero que piense mucho en mi pasado, porque yo misma quiero olvidarlo.

Yamamoto comprendió perfectamente que había cometido un error al hablarle de esa manera y ahora se sentía culpable.

— No, es solo que me preocupé por ti cuando caíste inconsciente y hasta me sentí culpable por haberte dejado hacer todo eso. Lo siento, no quise hablar de un tema así. Vamos a olvidarlo ¿Ne? —propuso rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

La joven solo sonrió, ya algo aliviada por no tener que dar explicaciones de cosas que la hacían sufrir. Se sobresaltó enormemente al sentir que Yamamoto acariciaba sus manos con un amor impresionante y le sonreía de una forma única.

— Chrome, de verdad me preocupé.

La joven empezó a desviar su mirada, aquel contacto visual la estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Pero sin que ella contara con aquella acción, el joven se levantó de su asiento y se mantuvo de pie a un lado de la cama, bajó el rostro hacia Chrome que se encogió aún más en la cama, casi tratando de traspasarla.

— ¿Q-Qué hace? —preguntó nerviosa pero la respuesta jamás llegó.

Yamamoto unió sus labios a los de ella, besándola como si fuera el tesoro más grande sobre el orbe entero, como si fuera a romperse por un contacto de más violento. Se separó de ella luego de un instante, para sonreírle de una forma amable, decorando sus mejillas del color de la sangre. Chrome lo observó en su misma posición, con las mejillas del mismo tono pero con una mirada inquisidora, preguntándose por qué la había besado.

— Creo que me pasé —bromeó Yamamoto riendo como un idiota, de hecho si Gokudera lo viera ya se estaría burlando.

Chrome observó como de a poco se fue alejando, avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer. En contra de todo pronóstico, hasta del suyo mismo lo tomó del brazo, impidiendo con el débil agarre que se fuera.

— N-No se preocupe, está bien. —dijo.

El se viró para observarla encontrándola hermosamente sonrojada. Su corazón latió con fuerzas al verla, porque sentía que en solo una semana se había acercado demasiado a ella.

* * *

Volvamos a la sala de reuniones en donde el Noveno, Iemitsu, Xanxus, Bermuda, Jagger y los arcobalenos se estudiaban detenidamente.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Bermuda? —inquirió Reborn.

El arcobaleno de la llama de la noche suspiró pesadamente para luego caminar por toda la extensión de la mesa, con las manos cruzadas atrás de la espalda.

— La familia Corallo vendrá por Ria en cualquier momento. Sus fuerzas han crecido enormemente, puede que estén calificados para hacerle frente incluso a Vongola. Necesito que Ria salga de aquí.

— Esa escoria no se irá ni si la amenazas. Además yo puedo protegerla, no dejaré que esas basuras vengan y toquen mi territorio así como así.

El noveno sonrió por el comentario de su hijo, sentía hace ya unos días que algo había cambiado en él. Un brillo nuevo se avistaba en sus ojos y la forma en que miraba a Ria ya no era la misma de hace una semana atrás.

— No me vengas con eso, Xanxus. Tú no puedes protegerla, tu oportunidad se ha esfumado, tú mismo la apartaste, por nada del mundo la dejaría contigo. —declaró Bermuda con la mirada de odio puesta sobre el Varia.

— Dejemos de lado este drama por ahora, lo importante es la Familia Corallo por ahora ¿Qué has descubierto? —esta vez habló Reborn.

— Estuvieron buscándola por un tiempo pero se alejaron al saber que estaba bajo el cuidado de Vongola. Como sea, luego de que mi Dochter dejara a esta Prullenbak1 la buscaron por todas partes contando con su inevitable captura. La cosa es que luego de que Ria dejara Vongola la escondimos perfectamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo asediada. Es por eso que tanto Jagger como yo creemos que nuevamente hay que esconderla.

— No puede vivir escondiéndose, escoria. Lo más seguro sería dejarla actuar en contra de ellos. Después de todo ella es monstruosamente fuerte.

Xanxus sintió que su furia aumentaba de forma casi espantosa cuando escuchó reír tendidamente a Jagger. Estaba a punto de sacar sus gemelas cuando el Noveno le rogó calma.

— Eso no es posible, porque ella pierde totalmente los estribos al dirigirse a ellos ¿Qué no vieron su forma de actuar? Si va a una batalla de esa forma, con toda seguridad morirá, no es discutible en lo más mínimo que vaya al frente de la batalla ¿Lo entienden?

Efectivamente, todos ahí notaron la forma de hablar de Ria, así como el brillo de sus ojos y la presión ejercida en sus manos. Indudablemente cada vez que escuchaba hablar de ese acontecimiento y de los responsables, la mirada asesina se hacía parte de su rostro.

— Entonces hay que eliminarlos de una vez por todas —concluyó Xanxus mirando al techo.

— Ese es trabajo de _Vindice_, todos ellos serán encerrados sin la oportunidad de salir jamás.

— No. —desafió y el Noveno casi se jala los cabellos. Ese no era el momento de ser infantil y tratar de pelear con cualquiera—. Yo me encargaré de exterminarlos, después de todo me encanta que esa escoria se enoje. Se pondrá furiosa al saber que yo los maté antes que ella.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho de Bermuda, ese joven sí que era cabeza dura. Solo pensaba en matar por diversión ¿Ese de verdad es un humano?

— No, Xanxus. Solo por esta vez mantén la cordura. Deja que _Vindice_ se haga cargo. —casi rogó el noveno.

— Por lo pronto nosotros nos encargaremos de buscar más datos sobre ellos. —propuso Reborn.

Al momento los arcobalenos se pusieron de pie, con distintos ánimos caminaron hacia la puerta para salir en busca de su presa.

— De nuevo me harán trabajar gratis, bueno… no hay más remedio que hacerlo. Después de todo me molestarán para que averigüe luego y se pondrán insoportable. —dijo el arcobaleno de la niebla desapareciendo.

—Accedió muy fácil-_kora_.

— Jajajajajajaja así es, probablemente se sintió intimidada por Skull-_sama_. Mi presencia es tan grande que cualquiera lo haría coff coff. —tosió aclarándose la garganta mientras los demás lo miraban con una gota en la sien.

— Sí, como sea. Ponte en marcha, Lacayo.

— Ya verás, Reborn. Los encontraré antes que ustedes y dejaré de ser su lacayo. —caminó a zancadas por la habitación para luego salir de ella.

Reborn y Colonello se sonrieron y salieron de igual forma. Bermuda que los estaba viendo suspiró por su acto de idiotez para luego fijarse en unos ojos carmines que lo observaban como queriendo estrangularlo.

— Ahora qué.

— Solo te diré que no dejaré que te la lleves. —dijo levantándose para salir del lugar.

— ¿Ya te entró la cordura?

— Simplemente no la dejaré ir, así que aléjate, escoria. —luego de decir esto se fue dejando al noveno con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Ria se encontraba en su habitación, gruesas lágrimas caían por su pálido rostro. Nuevamente se volvía a encontrar con los fantasmas de su pasado. La declaración de que la familia Corallo había vuelto tomó a todos como una gran sorpresa. Se suponía que ellos estaban muertos, eso fue lo que le dijeron pero ahora notaba que su maestro simplemente la había alejado de la realidad, era bastante molesto pensar en que nuevamente viviría con el miedo a su lado, pero ella ya no era la misma niña de antes, ahora era fuerte. Todo ese tiempo invertido en los entrenamientos tuvo que haber tenido un resultado positivo, al menos eso quería pensar.

Se volvió al sentir la presencia de alguien y ahí encontró a Dino que la miraba casi con pena. Se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia la ventana secándose las lágrimas.

— Siento mucho no poder hacer nada. —dijo éste pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna volvió a hablar—. ¿Estás molesta?

— Sí, Dino. Estoy muy molesta. Si me hubieran dicho que ellos aún existían y que me estaban buscando yo…

— Tú no piensas con claridad cuando escuchas su nombre. Te hubieras matado en una batalla totalmente estéril. Comprendo perfectamente por qué Bermuda no dijo nada. Ria, eres fuerte pero no invencible.

— Jah, ya lo he escuchado antes. En una ocasión Jagger me dio una paliza y me dijo que de nada servía una persona que no le temía a nada. En esos momentos me venció por completo haciéndome temer de su poder. No te equivoques, no soy una suicida. No pelearé con ellos sin respetarlos como oponentes, después de todo pudieron matar a mi padre, pero no les tendré miedo. —apretó los puños con fuerza.

Dino suspiró por lo que acababa de oír, sabía que Ria no pelearía sin respetarlos pero aún así la conocía, su sed de venganza era demasiado grande como para entender sus propias palabras.

— Creo que en el momento en que los veas te abalanzarás sobre ellos sin escuchar ni a tu conciencia misma. Eso es un error, Ria. Vas a resultar lastimada.

Ella no contestó, solo apretó los puños con vehemencia. Juró que aquello no se quedaría así, lo juró.

—**Flashback—**

_Ámsterdam, Holanda._

Una sirvienta cepillaba sus naranjas cabellos con mucho cariño, después de todo llevaban casi toda la vida conociéndola. Ria se levantó del asiento que estaba ocupando para luego caminar hacia su cama y continuar vistiéndose. No pudo evitar, por alguna razón desconocida, observar ese retrato gigantesco de la familia en su cuarto. Claramente se podía observar a su madre sentada en una silla dorada, muy parecida a un trono, la pequeña Ria en su regazo y a su padre parado al lado de las dos damas más importantes para él, de pie con el bastón de oro que cargaba con él siempre. En la pintura se podía observar el gran porte de su padre, que elegantemente cargaba la espada que había pasado de generación en generación, la Zwaard van de zon2 que hacía honor a su nombre por el color dorado dado por el oro más puro que adornaba su empuñadura.

— Ria, es hora de bajar. —dijo su madre apurándola.

Ella asintió para luego seguirla con elegancia, después de todo portar un vestido así de pegado al cuerpo era bastante molesto. Al llegar al final de las escaleras encontró a un montón de jefes de la mafia, ya conocidos a la perfección por la joven. Muchos de ellos se acercaron a besar el dorso de su mano, otros simplemente la saludaron desde lejos o con palabras de bienvenida. Al verla llegar su padre tomó la palabra después de que todos se sentaran.

— Estamos reunidos hoy aquí para celebrar la ascensión de una nueva princesa de la mafia. Ella será la nueva líder que cuide el porvenir de la familia Godlieve, llevando en el corazón el emblema que nos representa, la Zwaard van de zon como símbolo de la resistencia y la protección que ejercemos sobre las demás familias, brillando como una luz al final del túnel, como el más grande sol. Por Ria Godlieve. —dijo con la copa en alto.

Pero antes de que los demás contestaran el líder dejó caer la copa sobre la mesa estrepitosamente, temblando de forma indescriptible.

— ¿Cariño? —llamó la madre de Ria extrañada por la forma de actuar de su esposo.

Al momento el hombre cayó tendido sobre la mesa, con los ojos abiertos. Al acercarse notaron que tenía una pequeña daga con llamas de la tormenta en la espalda, clavada totalmente.

La madre de Ria abrió los ojos en grande, dejando escapar las lágrimas. Los invitados empezaron a entrar en pánico y corrieron por todos lados con desenfreno.

— Ria, —llamó la mujer desenfundando la espada de su padre—, vámonos.

La agarró de la mano y corrió hasta la escalera de la cual minutos antes habían bajado, pero en esos momentos ya muchos sicarios habían entrado a la casa y las rodeaban de forma inminente. Su madre la escondió tras ella y sostuvo la espada con la determinación más grande.

— No les dejaré —aseguró abalanzándose sobre ellos mientras los colaboradores de su padre la ayudaban a frenar a esa familia de mafiosos que ahora los atacaba. —. ¡Vete! —le dijo en un susurro solo escuchado por la joven.

Ésta obedeció rápidamente, corriendo escaleras arriba con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas. Al llegar a su cuarto cerró la puerta con llave y encimó diversos muebles para que no se abriera con facilidad. La sirvienta que la había estado arreglando cerró las ventanas de la misma manera y se abrazó a la niña protegiéndola. Pero minutos después escucharon los golpes en la puerta, alguien la empujaba con vehemencia.

— Ga naar het asiel3 —dijo la anciana sirvienta tocándole el rostro.

La anciana mujer sabía que si iba con la joven buscarían hasta encontrar la salida secreta. En cambio si ella se quedaba tendrían una explicación para la puerta trancada, pensarían que la joven no estaba ahí, sino abajo en algún lugar. Así fue como la empujó hasta la pintura en la pared, la descolgó y abrió el túnel invisible.

La niña dudo, no quería dejarla pero luego de que su nana le diera un beso en la frente y le susurrara "No se preocupe" decidió irse, derramando lágrimas.

Así fue como terminó en el refugio secreto por varios días, hasta que cuando estaba ya débil por la falta de comida su maestro llegó. Se abalanzó a los brazos de Jagger y salieron del lugar tiempo después. La joven no volvió a ver a sus padres, solo sabía que estaban muertos por las sábanas blancas que tapaban sus yertos cuerpos. No tomó nada más que la espada que su padre tanto adoraba y la pintura que era el recuerdo de la grandeza de su familia. La Familia Godlieve, símbolo de la resistencia y la protección que ejercían sobre las demás familias, brillando como una luz al final del túnel, como el más grande sol o el tesoro más deseado… esa familia, la más fuerte de Holanda, tuvo su final ese día, dejando a solo una heredera como testimonio de su grandeza.

—**Fin del Flashback—**

Vayamos con los demás, que se habían reunido en el jardín de la gran Mansión Vongola. Estaban muy molestos o muy inquietos por los sucesos de la mañana.

Haru y Byakuran eran casi inseparables, Mukuro los observaba con cuidado, pero ya no de la misma forma, ya no con rabia. Ahora comprendió que se debía de sentir bastante dolida por ver aquella escena cuando él acababa de ¿Rechazarla? No, él no hizo es, no le dijo que no la quería o que se negaba a estar con ella, de hecho ha sido la única capaz de acercarse a él de una manera tan íntima. Ahora recordaba sus palabras, no eran falsas y tampoco había un truco tras ellas, por primera vez era la más pura verdad. No sabía qué hacer con lo que le había dicho la castaña ¿Qué se suponía que diría? Ni él estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, solo sabía que no quería que ella lo abandonara.

Fue arrancado de sus cavilaciones por la llegada de su hermana y del guardián de la lluvia que pasaba frente a él, ambos actuando de forma extraña, y de Hibari que lo observó con desprecio para luego sentarse bastante lejos de los demás.

— Mukuro-_sama_. —llamó Chrome luego de tomar asiento al lado de su hermano.

— Mi Nagi —contestó acariciando sus cabellos.

La joven lanzó una mirada al azabache que la había acompañado, fue una fugaz pero Mukuro lo notó.

— Oya, Oya Nagi... ¿Hiciste algo malo?

La joven se sonrojó, no sabía si era malo pero no quería ocultarle el dato a su hermano mayor.

— M-Mukuro-_sama_, tengo algo que confesar.

Ahí estaba, el aura maligna de Mukuro de un momento a otro aumentó asustando a la niña.

— ¿Mukuro-_sama_? —preguntó ella estudiándolo.

— Continúa.

— M-Me gusta alguien. —confesó.

— ¿De quién se trata?

Dudó por un momento. Yamamoto la observaba detenidamente esperando a que abriera la boca de una vez, eso lo estaba matando.

— Y-Yamamoto-_san_.

Mukuro sonrió de forma malvada, ya sabía que era él. Su hermana había estado mucho tiempo con el chico así que ya sabía la respuesta antes de que ella confesara.

— Está bien. Solo dile que si no te lastima vivirá años de felicidad a tu lado pero que si lo hace conocerá lo más horrible del infierno, kufufufufufu.

Ambos, porque Yamamoto había escuchado la amenaza, se tensaron y tragaron saliva con bastante dificultad, pero antes de que Mukuro siguiera con sus amenazas fueron interrumpidos.

— Minna, estamos reunidos aquí porque todos tenemos las mismas preguntas. El único con una información veraz es Sawada-_san_, así que quisiera que lo escucharan. —pidió Unni dando el lugar de portavoz al jefe Vongola.

— Reborn me dijo esto antes de entrar a la sala de controles. Me explicó que Bermuda vino por la posible amenaza de la Familia Corallo. Ellos son realmente peligrosos porque con el pasar del tiempo fueron haciéndose aliados de otras familias. Ellos vendrán por Ria-_san_... —Haru y Kyoko se agarraron con fuerza a sus acompañantes, aún si el tiempo era poco, Ria se ganó su respeto—, ellos son los que asesinaron a sus padres y necesitan matarla para hacer desaparecer definitivamente a la familia Godlieve. Por lo pronto, la décima generación Vongola ha tomado la decisión de defenderla ante todo y digo por lo pronto porque tal vez alguno de ustedes se quiera unir.

Enma lo pensó y pues habían tenido un gran avance gracias a las guardianas de Ria, Saskia y Olympia, así que ayudaría.

— La Familia Shimon ayudará también. —sus guardianes se sorprendieron por lo poco Dame que sonó el de las vendas en ese instante.

— Jujum, es obvio que ayudaremos a Ria-_chan_. —esta vez el que habló fue Byakuran.

— kufufufufufu Kokuyo ayudará pero solo porque ella salvó a alguien importante para mí —luego de decir esto miró a Haru quien se sonrojo para luego desviar la mirada.

— La familia Tomaso ayudará también, aunque no la conozcamos bien, aún así ayudó a las demás Familias.

Por último Tsuna miró hacia Squalo, como el jefe no estaba ahí él tenía la potestad para tomar decisiones. Al verse sujeto de la atención general se giró.

— ¡Voiiii! El jefe nos mataría si a esa mujer le pasa algo.

— Madre es importante para el corazón de nuestro jefe y para que él mantenga su belleza.

Tuna miró a los dos con cara de confusión, como diciendo "¿Y eso qué quiere decir?"

— Ushishishi quiere decir que Varia la protegerá —culminó Belphegor como si fuera el más normal de todos ellos.

La charla fue interrumpida de inmediato. Una fuerte explosión tuvo lugar dentro de la mansión, haciendo que los vidrios saltaran por doquier y el humo saliera por la ventanas.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? Juudaime... —llamó Gokudera.

Tsuna no contestó nada, solo corrió seguido de los demás hacia la mansión. Su súper intuición le decía que estaban en peligro.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Aquí Saya reportándose con un nuevo capítulo ¿Qué les ha parecido? La familia Corallo ha hecho su aparición ¿Qué pasará a partir de ahora? Dato Curioso: El apellido Corallo es el de mi antecesor italiano, o sea todos ellos serán nuevos OC míos así que no esperen que estén muy cuerdos. Por cierto, este es el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, el próximo será el final pero les prometo que tendrá de todo. Ahora díganme ¿Parte favorita del capítulo? A mí me gustó el flashback, aunque estuvo algo violento pero aún así.

Como siempre agradezco a las personas que siempre leen y dejan un comentario, este capítulo está dedicado a Yami-_chan_, Suno-_chan_, Darki-_chan_, Kana-_chan_ y Kizunairo-_chan_. Gracias por leer y esperen el próximo capítulo, el último T^T. Les prometo que será un final ¡EXTREMO!

Este capítulo está dedicado a **Yami Krismiya** que me nombró en un One-Shot asombroso, gracias por la dedicatoria estuvo genial TwT

**Rincón de las respuestas:**

**Anais:** No te preocupes, ahora sabes lo que sucedió en la conversación de Haru y Mukuro. Pues sí es una historia poco convencional pero es que la autora es poco convencional u.u. Gracias por leer y por dejar el review. Espero que el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Mi extrema percepción de belleza del cuerpo es un frio, deteriorado e inmóvil cuerpo" (Lussuria)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Anímense a dejar un review, esta historia casi se acaba ¡Hagan feliz a la autora!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_****Saya Christopher****_

1 **Prullenbak **_significa basura en holandés._

2 **Zwaard van de zon**_significa "espada del sol" en holandés._

3 **Ga naar het asiel **_significa "Vaya al refugio" en holandés._


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:** Haru Miura ha vivido hasta ahora con sentimientos que creía puros y verdaderos, empero, con el tiempo su corazón le demostrará que el sujeto de sus pensamientos en realidad no era aquel que estuvo siempre enfrente suyo, sino alguien que se cruzó en el camino y llegó a su vida con un golpe fuerte del destino.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es una obra maestra de Akira Amano, a mí solo me queda el consuelo de una historia alternativa con las parejas que siempre quise ver en la historia original.

**Aclaraciones:**

Diálogo: -

Italiano: _Buon giorno_

Flashback: **título en negrita**

Recuerdos: _**"Recuerdos en el diálogo"**_

Cambio de escena: (_) raya divisoria.

**Este capítulo está dedicado a todas las lectoras, pero sobre todo a DarkinocensDLT, son mis palabras de ánimo para ella :D**

_**Capítulo XVIII — "Per aspera ad astra**_1_**"**_

Corrieron lo más rápido posible a la mansión, Tsuna de verdad sentía que algo malo ocurriría. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al llegar y ver esa cantidad de vidrio roto en el suelo y mucho humo por todos lados.

En la cima de las escaleras vieron a Ria que tenía desenfundada su espada. Al pie de las escaleras se encontraban tres hombres mirándola con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— Tenemos lo que buscábamos —dijo el hombre del medio riendo.

— Sabía que no tardarían en venir. Dime ¿En dónde está tu jefe?

En esos momentos Ria ya estaba bajando por las escaleras y con un porte amenazante se acercaba a ellos.

— Está esperando nuestra señal para venir y terminar de una vez por todas con tu insignificante existencia.

Ria simplemente hizo una mueca y cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre ellos vio unas cadenas plateadas aprisionar a los hombres de los extremos.

— Como si fuéramos a dejarlos. —dijeron al unísono Olympia y Saskia inmovilizando a aquellos.

De todas formas el hombre que estaba en el centro sonrió para luego desaparecer tras una densa niebla.

—-Tsk, prepárense porque los verdaderos guerreros vendrán ahora. —advirtió Ria para que minutos después sus palabras se cumplieran.

Los vidrios de la mansión crujieron para luego partirse en mil pedazos. Tras todo el humo de la gran explosión aparecieron miles de hombres armados, estaban prácticamente rodeados.

Ria terminó de bajar y escoltada por sus guardianas se reunió con los demás en el centro del recibidor.

— Esta batalla será encarnizada así que quisiera que alejaran a Haru y Kyoko de aquí. Si bien es cierto que les enseñé a luchar esas clases ahora solo sirven para defenderse, no harán mayor daño a mafioso de esta índole, además de que no tienen armas. —advirtió Ria—. No pienses que las dejo de lado, chicas. Pero solo por esta vez me gustaría que no fueran arrastradas en esta pelea. Vendrán momentos difíciles en que la familia necesitará de ustedes y me comprometo a hacerlas excelentes guerreras para cuando ese tiempo llegue. Mientras esperen, por favor.

Todos miraron a las aludidas, que aunque no querían separarse del grupo entendía lo que su maestra decía.

— No se preocupe, Ria-san. Haru y Kyoko-chan entienden, ahora mismo puede tener la certeza de poder luchar sin restricciones porque podemos cuidarnos solas-desu.

Todos asintieron con una sonrisa, que también fue compartida por su tutora y amiga.

— Les abriremos una brecha de escape, luego de eso buscarán un lugar seguro. —dijo Tsuna.

Al instante se posicionó con una pierna adelante y la otra atrás con las rodillas flexionadas, con un brazo extendido y el otro recogido en un puño dejando salir un gran flujo de llamas de la última voluntad de uno de sus guantes, mientras que del brazo recogido salía un gran resplandor.

Todos lo imitaron, Gokudera dispuso su sistema CAI mientras Uri hacía aparición; Yamamoto se colocó en posición de combate, mostrando su katana ya preparada para el ataque; Ryohei y su canguro también estaban dispuestos; al igual que cada uno de los aliados y hasta los Varia que veían a Ria en peligro.

— Mukuro, manda a la niebla con ellas para que podamos estar conscientes de su ubicación, además esconde sus presencias. —pidió Tsuna.

El peliíndigo solo afirmó con la cabeza, para luego sonreír a Haru. Esa sonrisa hizo que perdiera el miedo en su totalidad y que se preparara para correr cuando llegara el momento.

— X-Burner. —dijo Tsuna extendiendo su brazo, lanzando un denso flujo de llamas hacia aquellos hombres.

Esa fue la señal esperada, todos los aliados y los guardianes Vongola atacaron a la vez, no dejando campo visible alguno. Mientras Haru y Kyoko escaparon siendo escolatadas por la niebla de Mukuro que las vio alejarse con más tranquilidad.

Vayamos a otros puntos de la mansión en donde los arcobalenos peleaban encarnizadamente, y es que en contra de todo pronóstico, antes de que fueran a averiguar alguna cosa ya la familia Corallo hizo su aparición repentina.

— Esto ocurrió más rápido de lo que creímos-Kora.

— Colonello, concéntrate. —reprendió Lal Mirch.

— Es cierto ¿En dónde estará Ria? Bermuda ¿Sientes su presencia?

El aludido se quedó estático para minutos después afirmar con la cabeza.

— Está en el salón principal de la mansión con los demás. Jagger va en camino.

Mientras sobre ellos se abalanzaban más y más hombres con toda clase de armas en manos. Dentro de todo el bullicio sentía algo de tranquilidad ya que los Vongola y sus aliados, además del Grupo de Asesinos independiente, tenían un punto a favor y ese era el desconocimiento total de las cajas armas por parte del enemigo.

Sigamos a Kyoko y a Haru que corría como desquiciadas, con algo de miedo en el rostro. Todos los caminos estaban cerrados por esos hombres que ahora corrían tras ellas. Estaban escapando a toda velocidad cuando ¿Se encontraron en otra habitación?

— Shishô siempre me obliga a hacer estas cosas.

— Dímelo a mí. Que ni piense que protegeré a esta idiota.

Antes ellas aparecieron Fran y M.M. El primero había hecho caer en una ilusión a los perseguidores. M.M por su parte, simplemente se apoyó en una de las paredes más cercanas sin hacer.

— M.M...

— Deja de fastidiar, Fran. A mí solo me importan el dinero y Mukuro-sama. Si él no está aquí yo no tengo por qué mover un dedo y menos para salvar a esta.

Haru frunció el ceño al escuchar esa expresión de desdén saliendo de los labios de la pelirroja.

— ¡Qué! ¿Estás enojada? Ya admítelo niña, Mukuro-sama está mejor conmigo y tú lo sabes. Además tarde o temprano se iba a cansar de ti, una persona tan inútil que necesita que otros la defienden ¡Jah! Como si alguien así pudiera captar la atención de Mukuro-sama...

La pelirroja no pudo terminar la oración porque ahora yacía en el piso luego de una dolorosa caída.

— ¡Hahi! Haru no quiso atacarla pero usted se lo buscó-desu.

Kyoko rió por lo bajo, de verdad no le agradaba M.M y se sentía muy feliz de que Haru le diera su merecido.

— Tú ¡Maldita! —M.M sacó su clarinete dispuesta a tocarlo pero al momento ¿Se había convertido en poison cooking?

Indudablemente, Bianchi había sido pues antes de que M.M se levantara Bianchi ya se había acercado a ella, después de todo Mukuro la había enviado y fue escondida por su niebla.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a mi clarinete? —espetó M.M.

— No pretendas atacar a nadie más porque yo estoy aquí para defenderlas. Por cierto si metes el clarinete a tu boca te mueres.

Fran había estado obviando la situación hasta ese momento pero ahora ya no podía porque Chikusa y Ken habían entrado a la "habitación" realmente lastimados.

— Shishô siempre nos deja las cosas más difíciles.

Así terminó la ilusión, encontrándose con esa cantidad de hombres a su alrededor, estaba en una gran desventaja.

Ria estaba golpeando brutalmente al hombre que le había hablado en un principio, tanto que todos dudaban que fuera la misma de siempre.

— ¡En dónde está! Tu jefe...

Como ya había ocurrido luego las miles de preguntas el hombre simplemente rió burlonamente para luego insultarla. Nuevamente lo golpeó y le iba a dar muerte hasta que alguien la tomó del bazo, no hacía falta virarse para saber de quién se trataba.

— Suéltame, Jagger.

— Estás haciendo justamente lo que Bermuda no quería que hicieras.

— No me importa, ese hombre pagará. Indudablemente pagará...

Luego de decir esto salió corriendo hacia otra dirección, si no le decían en donde estaba, ella misma lo buscaría.

— Vaya con ella. Yo me encargo aquí.

Saskia y Olympia cumplieron con los deseos de Jagger siguiendo a la futura líder Vindice.

— Ustedes también pueden irse.

— P-Pero aún hay muchos y... —Tsuna calló al ver una gran explosión que terminó con la mitad de los hombres, casi asustado se alejó de Jagger, para correr con los demás a otro punto, claro que no habían notado de Mukuro y Byakuran habían desaparecido hace tiempo.

Pero sigamos a Xanxus que iba abriendo puerta tras puerta en busca de esa escoria. Sabía perfectamente que era capaz de cometer la locura más grande del mundo si no la detenía. Corrió hacia la parte baja de la mansión, más precisamente hacia los jardines en donde vio una cabellera naranja alejándose a toda velocidad.

— No te muevas, escoria. —advirtió.

La mujer no se movió, se quedó estática sin siquiera virarse hacia el recién llegado.

— Este no es tu problema, Xanxus. Mejor ve y por primera vez en tu vida defiende a personas inocentes ¿Quieres? —Luego de decir esto se dispuso a irse pero Xanxus la tomó del brazo y la abrazó fuerte para que no se fuera—. Suéltame.

— No, no puedes ir sola, escoria. Además todos sabemos que pierdes la cabeza con facilidad.

— Xanxus, eres el menos indicado para hablar de rencor, ira, venganza y perder el control ¿No crees?

Sabiendo que no se calmaría la apretó aún más fuerte, sabía que estaba totalmente fuera de control porque sus ojos así lo demostraban.

— ¡Suéltame! —gritó ya molesta.

— Ria Godlieve.

Ambos se viraron para observar al que la había llamado. Los ojos de Ria se encendieron en rabia y empujó con vehemencia a Xanxus zafándose del abrazo.

— ¡TÚ!

— ¿Ya recordaste quién soy? Dime cómo lo hiciste.

— Tú... Tú la mataste.

— ¿A tu nana? Sí, pero no me culpes, Ria —cada vez se acercaba más—, si no te hubieras ido y hubieras esperado por tu muerte ella seguiría viva. En cambio te escondiste y miraste mientras yo la asesinaba. Fue tu culpa.

Ria bajó la cabeza, escondiendo sus ojos a la vista de ambos hombres para luego, y sin que ninguna pudiera detenerla, abalanzarse hacia el agresor de su padres, con toda la rabia recargada en su espada.

— ¡Me las pagarás!

Mukuro y Byakuran habían corrido directamente hacia Haru. Sabían que las jóvenes no resistirían por mucho tiempo.

— Kufufufufu Byakuran ¿Quieres morir? Aléjate de Haru.

— Jujum, lo siento, Mukuro-kun. Pero eso no pasará.

Mukuro dejó de correr para estamparlo a la pared de forma violenta, aún así la sonrisa del albino no desapareció.

— Escúchame, no dejaré que tú seas el que la rescate ni que de repente te vuelvas lo más importante para ella. Suficiente tuve con Sawada Tsunayoshi así que...

— Mukuro-kun ¿Qué sientes por Haru?

Mukuro lo observó con tinte de rabio y confusión. Poco a poco la fuerza en su agarre se fue aminorando, casi dejando libre a Gesso.

— ¿Qué siento por ella?

El albino asintió. Vio que su amigo estaba confundido, le parecía tan típico de Rokudo Mukuro que hasta quería llorar por lo idiota que podía llegar a ser.

— ¿Qué sientes por ella? —volvió a preguntar.

— kufufufufufufu ella está más allá de mi control, más allá de mi odio hacia la mafia. Soy incluso capaz de venderme a ella por hacerla feliz. —contestó en un susurro mirando al suelo.

Byakuran se zafó del agarre para luego poner una de sus manos en el hombro de Mukuro, después de todo era su amigo de la infancia, después de todo y por su culpa había sufrido y tuvo que irse cuando solo tenía unos 15 años. Le debía un poco de felicidad.

— Jujum, entonces dile eso mismo. Si sabe que tan grande es tu odio hacia la mafia podrá entender cuán grande es tu amor por ella.

Cualquier persona normal se abalanzaría dando un fuerte abrazo a la persona que le dijera eso, pero Rokudo Mukuro no era de esa clase de personas. Él sabía apreciar lo bello cuando se presentaba y lo malo cuando se le pasaba enfrente. En lo más profundo de él apreció lo que Byakuran le había dicho, pero con una sonrisa el doble de irónica rió.

— Kufufufufufufu, pues me encargaré de enviar al infierno a aquel que ose tocarla. —contestó para luego ir hacia su anterior destino, acompañado del que había sido su mejor amigo.

La lucha entre ellos era encarnizada. Ria parecía perdida en la rabia, atacaba como una demente mientras ese hombre se reía de ella esquivando sus ataques. Era inevitable, había perdido por completo el juicio a lo largo de la batalla. Por otro lado, Xanxus dudaba si participar o no, en el caso de que alguien interviniera en una riña a su favor lo degollaría sin pensarlo dos veces, sabía que con Ria era igual pero también sabía que podía terminar herida.

Ria por su parte estaba enfrascada en tratar de llegar hasta él y cortarle la cabeza, para ofrecérsela como culto a sus padres muertos. Tantos años había esperado por la venganza, tantos años viviendo en la desesperación de no saber cuándo vendrían a matarla, ese era el momento de terminar con toda su pena, con todo su dolor. Sus ojos estaban nublados por la ira, su espada estaba más pesada por los sentimientos que cargaba, sus movimientos eran torpes, su caja arma flaqueaba, todo estaba mal.

Con un golpe fuerte trató de llegar hasta él pero este maldito hombre simplemente lo esquivaba. Entonces fue el momento de sacar su caja arma de nuevo. Buscando algo más de calma suspiró para luego ingresar su llama al objeto, logró que su sabueso saliera para tranquilidad suya y de Xanxus, que aunque se mostraba desinteresado estaba preocupado.

— ¿Qué es eso? Que animal tan interesante —dijo el hombre poniéndose de cuclillas para estudiar a la bestia.

Ria no contestó, simplemente dirigió sus cadenas hacia el Corallo que seguía burlándose de ella, eso le crispaba los nervios. Así fue que cuando dirigía las cadenas hacia su adversario él tuvo tiempo suficiente como para sacar, de una vez por todas, su arma. Ésta equivalía a una pistola semiautomática desert Eagle. Al momento Ria vio cómo sus cadenas eran apartadas con la llama del cielo proveniente de la pistola. Se maldijo por dentro, tantos años esperando ese momento y no podía ofrecer una pelea digna, era como una niña al lado de ese hombre.

— Niña, esto es divertido pero si no peleas en serio tendré que matarte. Mira, hasta tu novio está asustado. —señaló hacia Xanxus.

Y no mentía, el líder de los Varia experimentaba por primera vez lo que los demás llamaban miedo y ansiedad, quería participar en la pelea pero se detenía solamente porque sabía que Ria se enojaría. Pero verla con tan poco poder sobre sí misma lo estaba volviendo loco.

— Es cierto, tú y él iban a casarse. Pero es una suerte que no lo hayas hecho, un bastardo como él usurpador de un trono que no le corresponde no se merece a una mujer que sí viene de lo más alto de la mafia.

Xanxus iba a proferir un comentario sagaz pero al momento vio como Ria agachaba la cabeza ensombreciendo aún más su semblante.

— Retráctate. —dijo alarmando a ambos, su voz sonó ronca y hasta rabiosa.

La llama de su anillo creció aún más al igual que las que rodeaban al sabueso infernal que empezó a gruñir estrepitosamente. Casi al instante el líder de los Corallo sintió un aire amenazante al igual que Xanxus que no podía creer que Ria lo estuviera defendiendo de un vituperio que él mismo podía cobrar. Al instante no solo envió sus cadenas hacia el hombre con mucha más eficacia, sino también a su sabueso infernal y ella misma tomó su espada con un nuevo filo producto de la llamas de la noche. Como estaban algo separados Ria corrió para producir la colisión. Por su parte, el Capo Corallo decidió disparar cuanto antes, esa niña se estaba volviendo peligrosa. Así fue como tiró del gatillo y una rara bala salió disparada envuelta totalmente por llamas del cielo, era muy tarde Ria no podía detener su paso, la sed de venganza la había cegado, no le importaba morir si aquel demonio también lo hacía. Pero ese momento no llegó, porque algo se abalanzó sobre ella lanzándola al suelo. Sintió un líquido caliente recorrer su cuerpo, abrió los ojos y vio aquellos orbes carmines que la miraban con un brillo extraño. Bajó la vista a la parte en que sentía aquel líquido y lo vio. Xanxus se abalanzó hacia ella en el momento en que la bala la tocaría, ahora mismo estaba sobre ella mientras su hombro derecho sangraba.

— X-Xanxus… —pronunció sin conseguir respuesta, el asesino simplemente la miraba a los ojos.

Ella llevó sus manos hacia la herida, apoyándolas sobre la de Xanxus que trataba de parar el sangrado. Luego lo recordó, desvió su mirada hacia su atacante pero éste solo era un recuerdo de piedra y al lado de éste estaba el león de Xanxus y Jagger, que observaba a ambos detenidamente. Ria volvió de nuevo sus ojos hacia su ex prometido, empujándolo levemente para que se pusiera de pie.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó sosteniéndolo para que no cayera al suelo.

— Porque eres la escoria más débil del mundo cuando estás rabiosa. —Calló un segundo— ¡¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?! —gritó.

Ria sentía que las rodillas le fallaban, en verdad era débil, en verdad sentía que era tan idiota que merecía la muerte. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, dejando que luego de mucho tiempo las lágrimas cayeran sobre su pecho.

Al llegar al lugar encontraron a Haru y a Kyoko repartiendo golpes de aquí para allá, claro que ayudadas por Bianchi y Fran que hacía las ilusiones, además de Ken y Chikusa. M.M, sin otro remedio, tuvo que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Byakuran y Mukuro se estaban empezando a preguntar si Ria era una especie de Jackie chan, pensando en que tal vez estaban siendo parte de Karate Kid. Dejaron sus pensamientos de lado y fueron hacia sus compañeros. En el momento en que se juntaron en el centro una gran explosión hizo que su vida apeligrara, los pedazos de cristal volaban por doquier, sin dejar escape. Mukuro tomó a Haru de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, protegiéndola de todo mal.

— Hay que salir de aquí —opinó Bianchi lanzando su poison cooking por doquier.

Los demás asintieron pero ninguno se movió, nuevamente una explosión se hizo presente esta vez lanzando a Byakuran contra una pared.

— ¡Hahi! ¡Byakuran-san! —gritó Haru tratando de ir hasta él pero Mukuro la detuvo.

— Hay que irnos. —recordó.

— Haru no se irá sin él-desu.

Byakuran se levantó como pudo, para luego sacudir sus prendas con delicadeza, una sombría sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cosa que asustó a los enemigos.

— Jujum, Haru-chan ve con Mukuro-kun porque esto se pondrá feo.

Haru no objetó, simplemente asintió torpemente, pero en el momento de caminar sintió una fuerte punzada en la pierna derecha que hizo que gritara.

— ¡Hahi! Haru tiene sangre en la pierna y no puede caminar-desu —se quejó en un puchero.

Mukuro no respondió, simplemente la cargó en brazos y corrió sin mirar atrás. Una vez se alejaron, Bianchi miró a los demás para luego darles un coscorrón a Fran y Byakuran.

— ¡¿Por qué la asustaron así?! Ya no hay enemigos, terminamos con todos.

— Son órdenes de mi Shishô —respondió Fran sin una expresión clara en el rostro.

— Jujum, Bianchi-chan estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

La joven Gokudera suspiró para luego caminar hacia el lado contrario.

Sigamos a Haru y Mukuro que corrieron hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamientos de Rokudo. Éste la colocó en el piso para luego examinar su pierna. Haru sintió que su corazón se le saldría por ver al joven tan cerca.

— M-Mukuro… —pronunció.

El suspiró sonoramente para luego contestarle con una de sus seductoras sonrisas. Se acercó a ella y besó su frente, haciendo que la joven cerrara los ojos por el contacto.

— Haru… Tú no me dejaste contestarte aquella vez.

Miura se separó al recordar aquello ¿Qué no le dejó contestar? Él le dijo lo que sentía, además, lo ocurrido después. Era obvio que no la quería.

— Mukuro, no es necesario que le dé explicaciones a Haru, ella lo entiende-desu.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendido recibiendo solo una afirmación con la cabeza de la joven.

— Sí, Haru sabe que usted la rechazó porque ama a M.M ¿Verdad? No se preocupe, ella lo entiende-desu.

Mukuro frunció el ceño, para luego tomarla de los hombros y deslizarla hasta él, dejando sus rostros tan cerca, que ambos podían sentir la respiración de su interlocutor.

— No, no me entendiste en lo más mínimo. Primero, yo no siento nada por ella, esa vez ella me besó. Lo ha hecho desde que fue integrada a Kokuyo con la esperanza de que en algún momento yo la amara, pero eso no sucederá… Jamás —suspiró para luego acercarse más a Haru que se mantenía quieta con el sonrojo pintando sus facciones—. Yo… aceptaría una larga condena por alguien como tú, que me ha hecho experimentar la felicidad después de mucho tiempo. Contigo ya no recordé el infierno ni las ganas de vengarme de los mafiosos que tanto odio, es más… por ti acepté ser un guardián, solo para no dejarte en las garras de Tsunayoshi-kun. —acarició su frente suavemente, removiendo los cabellos de la joven que sentía que los ojos se le aguaban—. Yo nunca sentí lo que siento por ti por nadie más.

Haru lo observó por un largo tiempo, aquellos orbes heterocromáticos y esa sonrisa dulce que no veía desde el festival al que habían ido le dijeron que todo cuanto el guardián de la niebla decía era verdad. No esperó a que él lo hiciera, simplemente se acercó a sus labios para besarlos anhelante. Mukuro se sorprendió al principio, pero luego pasó sus brazos por la cintura de la joven, atrayéndola hacia él. Indudablemente ambos querían corresponder a los sentimientos del otro pero las palabras no servían en ese momento, simplemente se fundieron en un beso, el beso que sería el principio de todo lo que ambos deseaban.

Ria y Xanxus fueron hasta el cuarto de la última, en esos momentos se encontraban rodeados de vendas y desinfectantes ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque Shamal "No atendía hombres", así que Ria tuvo que robar su botiquín y hacer ella lo correspondiente para ayudar al idiota de su ex prometido. En esos momentos ya había sacado la bala y se dispuso a cocer la herida con todo el cuidado posible. Vivir en la mafia significaba salir herido de varios combates mil veces, saber cómo cocer o extraer una bala era lo básico que un mafioso debía conocer.

— Hazlo con más cuidado escoria. —se quejó Xanxus con un gesto de dolor.

Ria no dijo nada, simplemente siguió con su trabajo, aún así no podía dejar de estar tensa, porque Xanxus la observaba descaradamente y la cercanía no ayudaba mucho, podía sentir su aliento rozar su cuello. Luego de terminar la sutura de la herida tomó una gaza y la cortó para luego tapar la herida con ella. Minutos después ya había terminado.

— No te muevas, ScemoNxus. Ya vuelvo.

Él no dijo nada simplemente siguió en su posición original mirando al piso. Al ver que la bala iba dirigida a Ria no supo por qué pero se lanzó hacia ella sin importarle perder la vida. Aún recordaba las palabras del Noveno esa mañana.

—**Flashback—**

Ambos se encontraban en la biblioteca de la mansión Vongola desde hace un rato. El noveno lo observaba con curiosidad mientras él lo miraba con desgano.

— ¿Qué me preguntaste?

— Lo escuchaste, maldito anciano. Te pregunté si Ria sabía que tú no eras mi padre.

Aunque tratara de comportarse desinteresado, nono sabía que no era así. Sabía que él aún amaba a Ria y que la felicidad de ambos dependía de la respuesta que diera en esos momentos.

— No, hijo. Ria no sabía nada. Tú, y lo sabes bien, sacaste conclusiones de forma apresurada. Xanxus, ella te ama y sé que tú también a ella.

El aludido suspiró cansinamente, para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta. Cuando puso la mano sobre el pomo escuchó:

— Tú también la amas ¿No es así?

— Sí. —respondió para luego irse.

—**Fin del Flashback—**

Luego de unos minutos Ria volvió con unas pastillas en mano, además de un vaso de agua. Le puso la pastilla a Xanxus en la palma de la mano y le sostuvo la mirada.

— Mételo en tu boca.

— ¿Qué no ves que no puedo levantar el brazo escoria? Estoy herido, deberías ser más considerada.

— ScemoNxus tu herida está en el otro hombro, no te afecta levantar ese brazo. —bufó Ria.

— Aún así hazlo, es lo menos que puedes hacer. Casi muero por ti, escoria.

Bufó para luego decir entre dientes "nadie te pidió que lo hicieras" para luego darle la pastilla en la boca y hacer que tomara un poco de agua. Luego de hacer eso guardó las vendas y demás cosas en el botiquín de nuevo y se quedó en silencio con la mirada gacha.

— Lo siento. —dijo después de mucho—. No fui capaz de luchar contra él por mí misma. Si no lo hubieras matado…

— Escoria, tú no puedes morir ¿Me escuchaste?

— ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? —se volvió hacia el rostro de Xanxus con el ceño fruncido, lo que encontró fue una mirada de superioridad.

— Lo que escuchaste. La esposa y madre de los hijos del líder de Los Varia no puede morir como una basura más. Si lo haces te mataré, escoria.

— ScemoNxus… Si hubiera estado tomando agua ya te la tendrías por toda la cara, especialmente por lo que dijiste de los hijos. Además de qué demonios estás hablando, yo no me voy a casar contigo, después de todo ¿Ya olvidaste que podría traicionarte? También podría…

Todas sus palabras murieron cuando Xanxus la acercó a él y le plantó un beso. Ria trató de alejarlo pero luego se rindió, recordar que eso mismo había ocurrido anteriormente solo hacía que se apenara más. Luego de un segundo se despegaron.

— Supongo que también tengo que decir que me equivoqué, tuve que haberlo sabido, tú no me traicionarías de esa forma. Además de que casi mueres por enojarte solo porque me llamaron bastardo. Eres una escoria.

— Guau, tú ni en estos casos puedes decir "Lo siento" ¿Verdad? Jah, me lo esperaba. —bufó para luego mirar a otro punto de la habitación.

Nuevamente sintió que abruptamente la cercanía se extinguía, nuevamente sintió que sus labios eran atrapados por el líder de Los Varia, pero esta vez ya no se resistió. No tenía remedio, ambos eran demasiado parecidos como para negarlo.

El día anterior había sido de locos para todos ellos, resultaba un alivio que este fuera un día nuevo, un día en el que se veía los cambios trascurridos solo con unas horas. En esos momentos se encontraban en la sala que les servía para las reuniones. Cada uno ocupaba su lugar en esa mesa esperando por las personas que llamaron a una reunión urgente.

Se preguntarán cómo estaban los ánimos en la familia Vongola. Pues estaban excelentes porque todos notaron que Haru y Mukuro estaban tan juntos que daba miedo, de hecho cada vez que observabas a Haru, Mukuro te enviaba una mirada asesina. Por otro lado Chrome y Yamamoto estaban casi igual, claro que sacándole lo psicópata del ilusionista, ambos estaban sentados próximos y cada vez que se miraban el rojo pintaba sus mejillas. Al ver la escena Dino y Reborn se observaron, él último triunfante y el primero bastante preocupado pero luego develaremos por qué.

Ahora mismo, todos se viraron para observar a los recién llegados. Eran Xanxus y Ria que venía tras él. El líder de Los Varia estudió a todos con odio para luego girar hacia la joven holandesa que lo estudiaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Luego de un minuto y notando que si no lo amenazaba no abriría la boca, le pinchó en el brazo derecho.

— ¡TÚ, MALDITA ESCORIA…! —pero luego calló al verla sonreír.

Automáticamente volvió el rostro, para que el rojo no tiñera sus morenas mejillas. Todos lo observaban con curiosidad y esperaban atentos a sus palabras.

— Yo… renuncio al puesto de Décimo Vongola y acepto a esa escoria como el jefe. —dijo en un susurro.

Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par por lo dicho, al igual que los presentes, menos cuatro personas que sabían a qué se debía el cambio, al menos podían suponerlo. Esas personas, que ahora sonreían abiertamente eran Bermuda, Jagger, el Noveno y Dino.

— P-Pero… ¿Por qué? —preguntó Tsuna sin creerlo.

— Dame-Tsuna, solo acéptalo antes de que cambie de opinión ¿Quieres? —Intervino Reborn que vio la mirada lanzada por Xanxus hacia su alumno—. Como sea, agradecemos la decisión que has tomado, Xanxus… Y de hecho teníamos algo que anunciar. Las pruebas eran para saber cómo funcionaban las cajas armas y también para poner a prueba a las familias aliadas y a la misma Vongola. El veredicto que hemos tomado es que todos son dignos de ser parte de esta alianza y lo hemos comprobado en la pelea contra los Corallo. La forma en que todas las familias se unieron para proteger a una única compañera ha sido realmente gratificante y queremos que nuestra relación siga siendo estrecha. De todas formas… queremos saber la postura de la familia Godlieve con respecto a la alianza.

Era cierto, todos tenían la duda sobre eso, incluso Xanxus que todavía no sabía si Ria se iría o se quedaría a su lado. El ser una Vindice había sido su destino desde hace tiempo, más bien desde su nacimiento, ahora era el momento de tomar una decisión. Justo en el momento en que iba a hablar Bermuda interrumpió.

— La Famiglia Godlieve apoyará tanto a Vongola como a Vindice. Ella seguirá siendo una mafiosa pero deberá cumplir con sus deberes cuando la situación así lo requiera.

— Pero… —replicó por el hecho de que quería cumplir la promesa que hizo pero Bermuda la calló.

— Tú fuiste destinada a ser una Vindice desde el momento de tu concepción, Ria. Pero tú y yo teníamos una promesa, el destino ha cambiado porque algo más fuerte se enfrentó a él y ambos sabemos qué es. Tú ibas a cumplir con la promesa que me hiciste pero el destino ha cambiado los papeles, ahora yo debo cumplir lo que te prometí. Voy a dejarte ir… con la condición de que sigas con tu papel de digna Vindice. Vendrán tiempos difíciles y todas estas familias necesitarán de tu fuerza, has aprendido una gran lección en la anterior lucha contra los Corallo, pero no has sido la única. Cada uno de nosotros aprendió una que otra cosa, incluso yo… Así que yo ya no puedo detenerte porque tú ya no estás destinada a estar conmigo ni con Jagger, debes estar al lado de alguien más problemático. —no dijo nada más, y a Ria casi le dio la impresión de que estaba sonriendo tras esos vendajes.

— Ik heb hem nooit verlaten, vader2 –dijo ella sonriente.

— Ik weet het, maar in de toekomst iets zal groeien in je, iets groters dan jij, ik en de Vindice3. –respondió a lo que ella, ya sabiendo a lo que se refería, asintió.

Una vez la plática culminó, todos los Vongola se abrazaron sabiendo que al fin eras dignos como para convertirse en guardianes, aliados y jefes de la mafia. Al fin volvería a sus casas luego de una semana de duro entrenamiento, de dolores de cabeza y distintos cambio. Todos se pusieron de pie menos Dino que aunque sonreía sentía algo adentro suyo que le prohibía festejar con los demás.

— No te deprimas, Dame-Dino. Después de todo ella no era para ti. Ya llegará la indicada. Además tú y yo tenemos temas pendientes. —una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del arcobaleno del sol.

— Ya sé lo que dirás ¿Cuál es tu premio?

— Pagarás todos los daños que ocasionen de ahora en más los Vongola.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso quieres que la familia Cavallone caiga en bancarrota? Eso es imposible, los Vongola son tan destructivos que casi parecen unos demonios, eso es imposible.

— Yo hubiera cumplido con lo que me pidieras, Dame-Dino.

— Está bien. —contestó con desgano luego de un largo suspiro. De verdad que caería en bancarrota.

Entonces Reborn se alejó, dejando a su primer alumno sumido en cuentas. Llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ahora la familia estaba unida, ahora Vongola era más fuerte aún y sobre todo… Se mantenía invicto de cualquier derrota en alguna apuesta… Sí, así es. Reborn jamás perdía, era una nota que debían tomar todos aquellos mafiosos para el futuro.

—_**Fin—**_

**Las aclaraciones están al final del capítulo.**

**Notas de la Autora:**

No me quedó tan largo como pensaba. Bien algunas aclaraciones, primero que nada lo que le dice Bermuda a Ria, o sea _"Lo sé, pero en el futuro algo crecerá dentro tuyo, algo más importante que tú, yo y los Vindice" _, él se lo dice porque supone que Xanxus y ella podrían casarse y hasta se anima a develar la posibilidad de que Ria se embarace. Se preguntarán por qué dejé esa idea flotando, la razón está en que tal vez, solo tal vez, esta historia tenga una segunda parte, pero aún no sé. Lo que vaya a suceder será decidido luego, porque ahora que empecé la universidad me paso el día estudiando y no es broma... Creo que si la idea sigue en mi mente haré la continuación en forma de fic, o sea una historia larga, pero si mi musa y el tiempo no me ayudan publicaré un capítulo extra y develaré lo ocurrido luego de la historia, pero deberán esperar un tiempo indeterminado.

Bien ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? A mí me encantó (claro que yo lo escribo, pero eso no quita que a veces pienso que la mayor parte de lo escribo son bobadas). Mis partes favoritas fueron el beso de Ria y Xanxus, así como el de Haru y Mukuro-chan ¿Y las de ustedes?

Les agradezco infinitamente que hayan seguido la historia todo este tiempo y que hayan dejado un review siempre. Mis agradecimientos especiales van para **Choconigiri-Nel, DarkinocensDLT, Dizeni, KaineLeto, MiaFamiglia, Suno Andrew, Yami Krismiya, , temainalumi-chan, Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay, Sakura Tsukiyomi lefey, Kana12 y Kizunairo, Anais yYuunieh Skylark **que me apoyaron de alguna u otra forma, ya sea con sus reviews, favoritos o alertas; de verdad se los agradesco. Lo mismo va para las personas que leyeron los 18 capítulos, de verdad me hacen muy feliz. Espero volver a encontrarme con ustedes con una nueva historia :D. En fin, Saya Christopher se despide de ustedes con una reverencia, dejando la promesa de volver pronto T3T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _**Tal vez no sea el más fuerte pero con mi última voluntad derrotaré a cualquier enemigo que se interponga" (Sawada Tsunayoshi)**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia. Gracias por su apoyo incondicional.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_**Saya Christopher **__**—**_

1 **Per aspera ad astra **_es una frase en latín que significa "Por el sendero áspero, a las estrellas". Hace referencia a que a través del esfuerzo se llega al triunfo._

2 **Ik heb****hem nooit****verlaten****, vader** _significa "Yo nunca te abandonaría, padre"_

3 **Ik weet het,****maar in de toekomst****iets****zal groeien****in je,****iets groters****dan jij****, ik en de ****Vindice **_significa "Lo sé, pero en el futuro algo crecerá dentro tuyo, algo más importante que tú, yo y los Vindice"_


End file.
